Cry of the Wicked
by Ferris Ulf
Summary: Bakura has destroyed Ryou, now posing as his light in order to get revenge on Yami. What happens, however, when the pharoah begins to have feelings for 'Ryou' ? And what happens when some others come into the picture with darker intentions? VIOLENCE later
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, this is (obviously) Ferris Ulf. I'm incredibly excited about this story. It should be quite interesting. Right now I'm working on another story as well: **Screams of Shadows.** I must inform you that whichever story gets more reviews will most likely receive more of my attention. (at least those are my thoughts of the situation as of late)

Yes, this story will be **yaoi**. (male/male relationship) We'll see what my sister thinks of this. (heh) If you're against homosexuals: GET OUT. _You_ don't want to be here and _I_ don't want you to be here. I'm not personally homosexual, but I have friends who are and I support them 110. Basically, you have a problem with gays and I have a problem with **you**. Perfectly logical solution. We clear on that? Good.

If you're new to my stories, you'll quickly discover (since I'm telling you right now) I put a poem that goes with the story at the beginning of each chapter. If you, however, don't like poems or think mine suck, just skip them and go to the story.

As I've stated in **Screams of Shadows, **I am very open to criticism. (I love praise too!) No flaming please. No I won't hunt you down or anything; I'll just hope you die a slow,painful death. (hehe!) Not really, I'll just despise you, is all. (smiles pleasantly)

(sigh) I don't own Yugioh.

_Simple Seduction_

_Rose petals cover lidded eyes_

_Like some sweet secret hiding lies._

_Whether scentless, or fragrant and full_

_Colorless, or bright and bold_

_Captured in a pale abyss_

_Like a petal's soft, sweet kiss._

_A breath of what one cannot feel,_

_A vision of what is not real._

_Thorn pricks the finger's fragile flesh;_

_Blood and dewdrops slowly mesh._

_A mysterious beauty, silken and pure;_

_Easy to sway, easy to lure._

**_Cry of the Wicked_**

**_Chapter One: The Deed_**

I sit on the floor in silence. The house is dim, only a small lamp sits upon a desk in the corner of the bedroom. The carpet, I notice for the first time, is blue shag. I let the fingers sweep through the bits of fabric in slow, calm motions. It's entrancing really. To think something so simple could catch someone like I's attention. As I stare down white locks fall into my face. Sighing in aggravation, I quickly decide they'll be one of the first things I change.

The body has a name: Ryou Bakura. It's seventeen years old, scrawny and pale. Not the most ideal body for me, but now I can build up the muscles, be weak no more. Why? Because I, now and until its end, will be in total control.

No, I'm not Ryou. Ryou is gone. The little sneak had decided it was time to be free of his darker half; to banish me forever so he could live his life the way _he _pleased. Foolish boy. He had no idea what kind of life he wanted to live. He spent his days in the shadows of buildings, away from all. He isolated himself from everyone and everything. I can't believe he called it his 'life'. That is no way to exist. To hide like a coward from the people he cared about.

I focus my attention on the door to my soul room. Standing in the hall outside of it I stare across to the other side where another door used to be. It is no more. The room where my lighter half's soul resided has diminished. A evil smile curls on my lips. Finally, I am **free**.

(Yami's POV)

I sigh deeply, unable to focus. My abiou is in control at the moment. I'm too anxious to pay attention. Why am I anxious? I have no idea. There's just something lingering in the back of my mind. Something's wrong. Very wrong.

I begin pacing, trying to think of something else. Yugi and his friend's are in school. I, therefore, have to stay in the confinements of the puzzle. After school he has to do homework and such. I have less freedom during the school year.

I'm not angry about it, really. It _is_ Yugi's life, not mine. I don't want to keep him from it. I suppose I'll live on for eternity. It's a rather frightening thought. I mean, eternity is...a long time. It scares me to think that everyone I know throughout time will pass over as I linger on. Alone.

I smile humorlessly. No, that's not true. There's two others who are like me. One resides in a boy named Marik. His darker half, Malik, is an extremely violent and cruel individual. The other being is Ryou's yami, a tomb keeper from ancient Egypt called Bakura. He's just as bad as Malik. Both have an acquired taste for blood and like to play with sharp objets. So I get to remain with the two psychopaths. Oh delightful. I think the gods must enjoy torturing me.

(Yami?) a voice echoes throughout the puzzle.

I smile slightly. ((Yes, abiou?))

(I can't focus. Class is so **boring** today!) he complains.

((You say that every day, hikari.)) I smile.

(But this time I really mean it!)

((Yugi, you really should pay attention.)) I say not too seriously, trying to be the stern, caring guardian I strive to be.

(But it's _hard_!) he whines.

((You're going to get in trouble for daydreaming again. Do you want another one of the...those...)) I struggle for the word.

(Detention, Yami.)

((Right right. _Detentions_.)) I emphasize the word for effect.

(No) he replies drearily.

I nod in approval and jolt in surprise when he materializes before me in my soul room.

"Yugi!"

"I don't care about detentions today. Honda and Jou already have one so I won't be lonely if I do get caught." He grins happily, plopping down next to me on one of the many stairs in the puzzle's chambers.

"Why do I let you off so easily?" I sigh, giving in.

"Hey, if you're so worried then _you_ take control and try to pay attention to the lecture," he laughs.

I scowl slightly. "_Yugi_..."

He looks at me with his large, violet eyes, feigning innocence. I close my eyes, relaxing. We sit together in silence for a while, just happy to be in eachother's company. I think sadly how someday he'll be gone and I'll be trapped in the puzzle again for only Ra knows how long. I shudder involuntarily at that thought, earning a questioning look from Yugi.

"What's wrong?" he asks, voice etched with concern.

"Nothing really, abiou," I lie.

He studies me doubtfully. "Truly?"

"Yes."

"All right then," he answers slowly, still watching me. "You know I'll find out sooner or later."

I smile slightly, nodding my head. He glances to the floor of the puzzle that's about three stories down from where we're perched. He once told me he liked it better than his own soul room; liked the complex twists and endless doors. I beg to differ but I didn't tell him so.

"Ryou's not at school today."

I turn and slowly adjust what he's just told me. Mulling the information over, I grow agitated. I can sense the anxiety in his voice.

"Maybe he's sick," I reply reassuringly.

"But he never misses school! One day last year he came with a high fever; another time, the day after he'd broken his leg and collar bone!" he argued.

Ah yes, all the injuries he's received because of the tomb robber. Bakura always manages to rough up the body when he's in control, leaving poor Ryou to deal with the affects. I fight to suppress a seething coment. Yugi doesn't like it when I insult people, no matter who it may be.

"I'm sure he's..."

"I'm worried, Yami. I'm really worried." He looks away, fists clenched.

I sigh, gently wrapping my arms around him. He clings to my arm, shivering slightly. I can feel the solicitude radiating from my hikari.

"Then we'll go check on him after school," I say quietly.

He looks up in gratification. "Really?"

"Really." I smile suddenly. "Unless you get caught daydreaming and get a _detention_..."

"Fine fine," he grumbles but can't hide the relieved look on his face as he vanishes from my soul room.

I chuckle slightly, giving myself a pat on the back for a job well-done.

(Bakura's POV)

I throw many of my hikari's cherished items into a large, musty cardboard box that I'd found in the basement. No need to keep these anymore. I grin, basking the the truth that he'll never vex me again.

I jump at the sound of the doorbell. Growling in annoyance, I decide to ignore it. I turn back to my previous activity. Suddenly the points of my ring are drawn toward the door. Raising a slender eyebrow in curiousity, I make my way down the stairs cautiously.

Someone is now knocking on the door insistently. I trudge over to the window and lift a corner of the curtain to see who's causing this irritation. Ah, so the pharaoh has decided to pay me a visit.

A wicked grin spreads across my face. Now I can finish him off once and for all without my 'little light' getting in the way. Oh the pharaoh will be enraged when he's told that Ryou no longer...

I stop at that thought, a new idea forming in my mind. There's a much better way to do this. Much more devious and cruel.

I quickly focus on my appearance, making the eyes larger and innocent. I let the hair smooth down from the spikiness, letting it fall to its natural shabby state. Glancing at a mirror on the stairs I grin that stupid, shy smile my light was known for.

Snickering, I walk over to the door that the pharaoh's now pounding on demandingly. Hiding my smirk, I undo the locks, slowly creaking open the door in a timid fashion.

"Hello?" I ask softly, peeking out.

"Oh Ryou, there you are!" he smiles in relief, stepping inside without my permission.

I internally scowl. Arrogant as ever, I see.

"What's all this commotion about?" I say instead, looking confused.

He blinks in surprise. "Yugi said you weren't at school today! Everyone was worried."

"Oh that," I laugh lightly, closing the door. "I had some…"

"What'd he do to you this time?" he suddenly questions.

"I beg your pardon?"

"**_Bakura_**." Yeesh, he always manages to make my name sound like an insult. "What did he do this time?" He presses urgently.

I hold up my hands in peace. "Nothing! He hasn't done anything."

"Then why weren't you at school?"

Good Ra he's nosey! "That isn't really your business." Oops! My light would **never** had said that.

The pharaoh is looking at me questioningly. I smile innocently, trying to mask my error.

"Do you want something to eat?"

He blinks, as if coming out of a daze. "I…suppose that would be all right," he says slowly.

He follows me into the kitchen. I open the fridge, glancing about. He's at my side.

"Wow. No expiration dates at all!" he laughs.

I jump slightly. Oh damn, it's Yugi now. This kid annoys me like no other.

"Yugi, you…startled me," I say cheerily, feeling my eye twitch slightly.

"Sorry! Hey, we missed you today!" he begins scrounging about in the food drawers.

Since when did I give him permission to do that? Damn it! The pharaoh needs to train his light. _This_ is what becomes of a hikari that's not disciplined!

"Hmm." I say, uninterested with the conversation. I wasn't going to have any fun talking to him.

"Yeah. Honda and Jou say 'Hi'. They couldn't come though because they have detention. Anzu's at dance practice and Otogi had a business meeting. So I guess it's just you and me!"

Oh Ra I think I'm going to throw up.

"That's very nice. Yugi, I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm kind of tired…"

"Oh that's fine! I'll just be going so you can rest!" he says eagerly, walking for the door with an ice cream bar in his hands.

Since when did…? How did…? Never mind. I can't be irked over mediocre things like desserts. Actually, I don't like frozen food. Far too cold for my tastes.

"Ryou?" The brat hasn't left yet?

"Yes, Yugi?" I reply sweetly.

"Yami says good bye!" How thoughtful.

"Tell him good bye!" I call cheerily, scowling as he closes the door.

What a headache. I'm shocked really the pharaoh can deal with him….and his little group of "friendship". They disgust me to the core. Love and devotion to others are for the weak; for those who can't depend on themselves and have to rely on others for strength. My light was such and individual.

My mind flickers as I remember the mound of trash I've already piled into the box. Shit, now I'll have to keep it. If they discover his room has been repainted black and is decorated with knives and such I think they might become slightly suspicious…Of course, I **could** say 'Bakura' did it, which would be true. Not that I care if what I tell them is honest…

This truly is all to my advantage though. I can get close to the pharaoh and his pathetic posse and then break them. It will be extraordinarily delicious.

I let out one of my signature demonic laughs and head back up the stairs to unpack 'my' precious treasures.

(Yami's POV)

I sit back in my soul room, quite perturbed by the conversation I'd had with Ryou. Something didn't seem right. He seemed fine enough. The boy was, however, extremely talented at masking his feelings, which is not always a good thing, I might add.

(Yami? )

((Yes abiou? ))

(Do you think Bakura did something?)

((I'm not sure, hikari)) I sigh.

(Why don't we have a little get together over the weekend so we can keep and eye on him) Yugi suggested.

I smile, shaking my head. ((You'll use whatever excuse you can to have a party))

(So?)

((Fine fine. Let's have everyone over))

I can feel him smile in response, content. Now his mind is focusing on the ice cream bar he's devouring; apparently it's chocolate. I heave a sigh. Why can't I be like that? Easily carefree?

(Because you're a worry wart.)

((Yugi! Stop tapping into my thoughts!)) I scold, quite flustered.

(Sorry Yami. Seriously though, you need to calm down a bit. This weekend should help. You'll be able to talk to Ryou and be assured that he's fine.)

I smile, closing my eyes. ((Perhaps you're right.))

I can feel him laugh in response. (I'm always right.)

(Bakura's POV)

I've finally put all the clutter back, deciding it would be easier avoiding the others' questions. Did I just call them the "others"? That's disturbing. My light's thoughts of them must have rubbed off on my vocabulary.

Frowning, I sink onto the bed. The body is tired. How could it be tired already? I pound on the pillow angrily, ripping it to shreds with my hands. This is ridiculous. I had no idea he'd been _this_ weak! Sure I'd been in control occasionally, but not full time. Whenever the body was tired or sick I let him take over. No need to be miserable when I didn't have to be. This was going to take some getting used to.

My ears perk as the telephone rings downstairs. Already irritated, I decide not to answer. My stomach rumbles. I scowl. Now I'll have to go down and eat something. I stomp down the stairs, enjoying the pounding of my feet on the surface. It even hurts slightly, which only thrills me more.

"**Hi Ryou! This is Yugi!" **I freeze, looking about frantically. Is he still here? My eyes fall on the answering machine. Oh yeah.

"**Anyway, Yami and I have decided to have a little party this weekend. The others already said they could come." **There's that 'others' crap. **"I hope you can make it…"**

I sigh in irritation and pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ryou? Hi!" he chirps.

"Hi." I do not feel like being social right now.

"So can you come?" he asks excitedly.

I pause, thinking it through. It would be an excellent way to get near them. Even though it _will_ be unimaginably annoying, it will all be worth it in the end.

"Sure."

He squeals in delight, blasting my ear out. I wince, holding the phone away. The fact that his voice can reach that octave is wrong.

"Great! We'll discuss it more tomorrow at school. Yami, Grandpa, and I should have the details by then!"

School? Oh Ra, I forgot about that!

"Um…great!" I say, not too enthusiastically.

"…"

"Yugi?" I ask, worried I've blown my cover.

"This is Yami now." Oh shit.

"Hi Yami. Did you…want something?"

"No. Just checking up on you, is all. Are you all right?"

Yes. Perfect. Haven't been this well in a long time. Ryou's gone, I'm totally free, I'm going to ruin your entire exsistence…

"I'm fine," I say assuringly.

"….Well, if you're sure…"

"About?" I ask, getting quite peeved.

"Ryou, about Bakura…"

I tense. "Actually Yami, I'd rather not talk about him right now."

He pauses, unsure. "Oh…well, if you need anything all you have to do is call and I'll be there right away." _My hero_.

"I appreciate the offer, but I assure you, I'm quite all right." I reply confidently, yet 'kind'.

He sighs heavily, giving in. "Very well, we'll see you tomorrow then. You **are** going to be at school?"

"…yes…" I hate this. I truly loath it.

"All right. Good bye, Ryou."

"Bye." I hang up the phone quickly.

I ball my fists angrily. What a nerve! What an intrusively inquisitive ass! Just how long exactly has he been doing this? It all makes perfect sense now. I glare toward the stairs leading to Ryou's…no, _my _room, where the offending object that directed his fate remains. I snarl; the kid had more guts than I'd ever given him credit for.

All this would change now. I would work my way into their affection and at the worst possible moment for them shatter their world completely. Taking a pocketknife out of the drawer next to the phone, I slide the blade down the flesh of my arm, allowing a rivulet of blood to flow slowly in a thin stream down it. I'll make the pharaoh pay for everything, including aiding my light in the plot of my destruction.

"_Dear Pharoah_," I whisper, licking the red liquid from the blade. "You'll never know what hit you."

**Well, that's chappie one. My sister isn't as fond of this as she is of Sreams of Shadows. Heh. Actually, she hasn't read a lot of it yet. (hmm. perhaps I'll just refer to it as SOS from now on. Heh.) **

**If you want it to continue you'll _have to REVIEW;_ I cannot emphasize this enough. Right now I'll remain devoted to SOS unless you convince me otherwise. (smiles evilly) Oh the torment! (fans of SOS: do not panic. I'm not going to abandon it! Just clearing that up in case you were under that impression. If you like SOS better you'd better start _reviewing_)**

**Review! (smiles happily)**


	2. Chapter 2:Weakness

Fear not! I have returned! (smiles cheerfully) It's thanksgiving evening. I think I'll post this tonight…or perhaps I'll prolong your torture. Mwahaha! I had my first of a number of thanksgiving celebrations today. Sparkling white grape juice! (drools) My family's part Serbian and likes to drink Sleevavitz. (plum brandy) Bleh. It's nasty stuff, but it was rather amusing to watch my aunts and uncles down shot after shot. (heh)

Yay! The reviewing has begun! Welcome my first two fans: **StormySkys **and **Dragonlady222**!

StormySkys has an excellent story titled "Childish". This is a **must read**, peoples. It's hilarious. Thanks for the review, darling! (keep doing so and writing kick-butt awesome fics!)

Dragonlady222, you are the first person to review both of my stories. (kowtows in gratitude) I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Please continue to do so. (hugs)

Heh, I'm really starting to enjoy this story. Unlike SOS, I do not write it much at school. Yes, I am focusing more on SOS. (It's farther along and has more reviewers) Which is practical since I only _just_ started this fic.

I'm considering upping the rating fromteento mature. It's going to have some graphic violence,I do believe. No sex scenes, though. Sorry you pervs. Sexuality but no, you are not going to pry into the characters' sexual lives.

(sobs) I don't own Yugioh.

Finally, I'd like to remind you there is homosexuality in this fic. No like, no read.

_**No Tolerance**_

_**Dagger plunges down the throat**_

_**To silence what you don't want to hear.**_

_**Cut off the tongue to stop the words**_

_**And wedge sticks down your ears.**_

**Chapter 2: Weakness**

**(Yami's POV)**

I glance out through Yugi's eyes as he wanders about school with Honda and Anzu. Ryou hasn't arrived yet. That in itself is worrying me. He's usually early. Where could he be?

(Yami, I told you to stop worrying. He'll be here soon) Yugi says reassuringly.

((I know I know…)) I sigh, closing my link to rest.

I can feel Yugi press questioningly against the shield I put up. I send a calm signal through to assure him that I'm fine. He gives in, going back to his conversation with his friends.

I really wish I had my own body, able to walk about school next to my hikari and the others. It gets dull in here very quickly. I sigh, leaning my head against a brick wall. It's my destiny to be trapped in here, obscured from the world. I shall remain enveloped in a cloak, unable to be seen. Sure I can take spirited form outside the puzzle for a short period of time, but no one but Yugi can see or hear me. It takes up a lot of energy to do so too.

(Ryou's here.)

I sit up, peering through my hikari's vision. Ryou is here. He looks normal enough. I can't help but feel that something's amiss, though.

(Yami?)

((I see him, abiou)) I reply, still watching the other hikari.

How could Bakura be so cruel to him? He's one of the most caring individuals I've ever met. Innocent, always placing others before himself. That's probably why…

(Yami?)

((What?))

(Did you want to talk to him?)

((No, it's fine. You'd better get to class, Yugi)) I reply lightly.

**(Bakura's POV)**

I wander nonchalantly into the school. Most of the teens don't even spare me a glance. It's actually a relief Ryou wasn't very social. No annoying crowds to deal with. I know where his locker and classes are. I used to watch him from the shadows of the ring when I had nothing better to do; now it's all paying off.

I notice little Yugi and a few of his friends. How quaint. I can almost feel the pharaoh eyeing me from the puzzle. I know he is. Sitting back in his little chamber, wishing he could rip me out of the ring and skin me alive. I smile as I observe them from a distance. Yes, that's what he'd do…or _try_ to do.

"Hi Ryou!" Oh joy. It's the blond.

"Hi Jou!" I say softly, 'shy'.

"What do ya think of that history test we're havin' today? Think you're ready?"

History test? Oh great. Ryou's supposed to be good at school too…this could pose as a slight set back.

"Perhaps."

"Say, where were you yesterday?" Jou continues, quirking an eyebrow.

"I didn't feel so well…." I mumble taking a book from the locker.

"It wasn't that ass, was it?" he growls slightly.

"Oh look, the mutt's already awake." Ah, Seto's here.

"Shut it, Kaiba!" Jou puts his fists up. Wow. He really doesn't know anything about fighting. Pathetic.

"You never know when to get off," Seto smirks, eyes turning to study me.

I feel myself bristle slightly as his penetrating blue eyes burn intensely into mine. He hasn't changed much since Egypt really. I don't actually have anything against him. He was the pharaoh's nemesis back in the old days, after all…and now he harasses the Yugi clan to no end. It's all rather amusing.

"Well?" he asks indifferently.

"Well what?" I ask before I can stop myself. I cover this with a look of utter confusion.

"Face _me_ you bastard!" Jou was continuing to rant.

Seto doesn't reply, eyes narrowing slightly. Without any explanation he wanders away.

"Hey! Oh, I see! Running away, are ya?" Jou continues futilely.

"Give it up, idiot," I mutter under my breath, leaving him yelling down the hallway after the brunette.

Seto's arcane actions trouble me slightly. It was hopefully nothing. Perhaps Ryou usually greets him a certain way. Oh well, it concerns me not.

"Hey Ryou." Oh great. Yugi.

"Hi Yugi." I smile.

"We're all set up for the party, if you can call it that…so anyway, Anzu says she can come. Jou has no problem with it and says he's expecting lots of food, you know Jou. Honda is…" Ra, does he ever take a breath? I try to pay attention because zoning out will only be a potential for questions.

The bell rings, announcing that we have a minute to get to our first class.

"Op! I'm going to have to tell you the rest later!" he grins apologetically.

"Don't worry, that's fine," I nod, praising the mechanical device that has delivered me from my torment.

* * *

"Why do teachers give so much homework on the weekends?" Jou grumbles sourly as we sit at a lunch table. 

The fan club has pulled me over. I really don't know if Ryou usually sat with them. They do appear to be making quite an effort to include me. It most likely has something to do with getting rid of the _evil_ _tomb robber_.

"There isn't that much to do," Anzu chided him.

"Says you."

I try to ignore their childish bickering. Yugi's giggling about some joke Otogi played on Honda. How on earth could the pharaoh side with this load of…?

"Hey Ryou?"

"Hm?" I say glancing up.

"Are you gonna eat dat?" the blond presses eagerly.

"Help yourself," I shrug, pushing my tray of untouched to over to him.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Yugi asks in slight concern.

"I'm not hungry," I reply.

"But…"

"I have to go," I say tiredly.

"Where?" Yugi blinked, looking hurt.

I shrug again. "Just don't feel like sitting around, I guess."

I stalked off before he could say another word, ignoring Anzu and Honda's protests. How the hell am I going to do this?

I keep strolling through the empty halls until I reach the library. Hardly anyone is in here. I the librarian doesn't even spare me a glance. I silently cross to the back. Thankfully, the shelves are around seven feet high, so I'm out of sight.

My stomach is rumbling, empty. I can't manage to keep any food down though. I don't recall Ryou ever having this problem. Every time I manage to consume something I end up puking it up again. I slouch down in the back corner, body quivering slightly. Eyes closed, I try to shut everything out.

"Ryou?"

I look up to see Yugi staring down at me.

"Are you all right?" he continues.

I nod, just wanting to be left alone. My whole body is aching. Every time I move too fast I get nauseous. I close my eyes again, trying to make the room stop spinning.

I jolt slightly as a hand is gently laid on my forehead. I open my eyes to meet intense, royal purple eyes full of concern. Yami's taken over.

"You're burning up. Why on earth did you come to school today?" he says softly, kneeling in front of me.

Why's his voice echoing? I wince involuntarily. Why can't he leave me alone? I just want to rest…

**(Yami's POV)**

I move forward swiftly to catch Ryou as he passes out. No wonder he's been so out of it lately. He shouldn't be here.

(Is he all right?) Yugi asks anxiously.

((He's very ill, abiou.)) I reply, uncertain of what to do.

(We should take him home.)

((There's no one there to take care of him)) I argue.

(….well…we could take him to our house.)

I nod, tenderly lifting his limp body, cradling him against my chest. I can feel his burning breath slightly against my neck. Looking about, I try to blend in, striding confidently toward the exit to the library. The librarian is working at the front desk. I'm sweating heavily, wondering how she'll react to the sight of a student carrying a classmate's motionless form around the school. To Yugi and my relief, she doesn't even look up as I stride by, Ryou clasped in my arms.

(Yami, we should probably tell someone we're leaving.)

((And what am I supposed to do? Prance into the office or the lunchroom with him like this?)) I reply, glancing down at the immobile hikari.

(Fine fine, let's go.)

* * *

I struggle to open the door to the game shop without dropping the white-haired boy. Thank goodness he's light. I walk through the shop into the living room. Ryou whimpers, struggling slightly. 

I slump down in the couch, still clutching him to me. I tentatively let my fingers glide through the pure white locks. His hair's incredibly soft! It feels like strands of silk. He calms under the contact, snuggling against me. I feel a smile form on my face as I watch him. He's so angelic.

(What?)

"Huh?" I ask, coming out of my daze.

(You were thinking something…)

"Yugi, what are you doing home already?" Mr. Mutou asks upon entering the room. He quickly realizes his error. "Oh, hello Yami."

"Ryou's sick. I didn't want to take him to his home. No one's there to take care of him," I explain quickly.

Mr. Mutou is eyeing me strangely and I realize I'm still stroking the boy's hair. I instantly stop, blushing slightly. Yugi can feel my discomfort, nudging me questioningly through our link.

"Well, you should have called me. I could have come and gotten him," Mr. Mutou sighs, running a hand through his gray hair.

"Um…" I'm at a loss for words now.

Thankfully, he continues. "Well, you should probably be getting back to school. Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

(SCHOOL!) Yugi yowls from his soul room.

I nod. "Yes, that's probably the best thing to do."

I benignly lay the unconscious boy on the couch, standing up to leave. Mr. Mutou's already examining the hikari. I sigh as I head for the door, knowing Ryou's in good hands.

"Thank you, Mr. Mutou," I say as I leave, Yugi still pacing and screeching venomously about having to go back to school.

**(Bakura's POV)**

'Oooohhh my head…'

I reluctantly open my eyes to narrow slits. This does not look like the school. Shit.

I sit up quickly. Too quickly. Bile rises in my throat; I choke as I attempt to swallow it again. Noticing a large, metal bowl on a small table next to me, I grab it and hurl the acidy contents into it. My whole body lurches painfully, wrenching my stomach till it feels like it will implode on itself.

"It's all right. Just relax, it'll be over in a minute," a voice says soothingly.

I suddenly realize there's a hand resting on my back, gently massaging the sore muscles comfortingly. I try to turn to see who it is, but my body spasms agonizingly again, more sour liquid dispensing from my mouth. I cough a few more times, spitting the excess fluid out; it feels like the lining of my throat has been ripped apart. I breathe heavily, my breath making a hissing sound. The hand is still rubbing my back consolingly.

"There, now that's over with." Firm, yet gentle hands push me back down onto the couch.

To my own surprise, I give in. I'm too weak. I hate being so frail! Yet, I know there's not much I can do right now. The person seems to be taking care of me, not posing any threat. Realizing my lack of options, I close my eyes, allowing sleep consume me once again.

* * *

**(Yami POV)**

((Yugi, you need to pay attention))

(I can't believe he made us come back! How **could** he?) my light continues to rant, not paying the slightest bit of attention to what I'm saying.

I sigh, taking over. Might as well avoid a detention so we can get out of here quickly in an attempt to save the remains of my hikari's sanity. I have to smile; he's really quite a plucky child.

"Hey Yug…er, Yami," Honda whispers when the teacher turns her back to us. "Where were you and Ryou at lunch? Heck, where is he now?"

"He's sick. We took him to the game shop," I reply, warily watching the teacher.

I don't like to talk in class. I hate it when all the attention is focused on me. Yugi isn't too fond of such things himself. Even when dueling, I'd prefer not to have a huge crowd watching. I've never been one for great multitudes flocking to watch me duel; especially when it's a battle against Kaiba. Ra, he can make such a spectacle…

"Mr. Mutou!" Oops. So much for not getting singled out.

"Yes'm?" I ask nervously.

"Please refrain from daydreaming. I know it's almost the weekend, but until then you must remain focused. If not, there are some dirty halls that could use some mopping after school…"

"Point taken, mam," I reply quickly, vowing not to let my mind wander again.

* * *

**(Bakura's POV)**

I groan as I slowly regain consciousness. Gods, I'm achy. Well, at least I don't have anything left to throw up. This time I take my time sitting up. No need to feel queasy again. Glancing around, letting my eyes adjust, my stomach churns as I recognize the room.

"Ah, you're awake. How're you feeling?" the old man asks, emerging from a door at the other end of the room.

"A bit better," I admit, rubbing my eyes with my fist.

"Do you think you can keep anything down yet? Perhaps we should start off with some liquids. I'll go get you something," he leaves, not giving me a chance to get a word in edgewise.

So much for that. I sigh, laying my head back on the pillow. How'd I get here? The last thing I remember is….I scowl at the thought of the pharaoh carrying me, although I'm sure that's exactly what happened. Damn it! I hate being at the mercy of my enemy! Of course…he doesn't _know_ I'm the enemy, which gives me the upper hand…

"How are you feeling, Ryou?" a deep voice questions. _Speak of the pharaoh._

"Uhh…better," I say softly, playing with the fringe on the edge of the blanket that's tucked around me.

He smiles uncomfortably, looking slightly embarrassed. I study him, looking for a reason for him to be acting so out of character. Not discovering anything, I realize he's looking straight at me.

"Did you want to ask me something?" I question inquiringly.

"No!" he says a bit too quickly. Calming, he says more composed, "No, it's nothing, Ryou."

All right, now I'm extremely curious. What on earth is he acting so strangely for? Have I blown my cover already and he's just waiting to spring? I'll have to watch my back. No more passing out. Ugh, I can't believe I actually did that. Talk about putting yourself in a vulnerable position. Stupid, feeble mortal body.

"Well, if you're sure…"

"Yes, I'm sure. Are you feeling well enough to eat something?" he quickly changes subjects.

"Mr. Mutou's says I should drink something first," I answer composedly, enjoying watching him so jumpy.

"Oh. Right. Well, I get you something then," he mutters more to himself than me, striding quickly for the kitchen.

I take this opportunity alone to take in my surroundings. Quite a shabby little place. Of course, the shop holds a vast amount of duel monster cards. I can feel myself grin at this thought. Perhaps being here will be to my benefit after all.

"What the…! Ack!" A crash at the door way signals my attention.

I barely am able to fight down a cackle. By the looks of it, the pharaoh has had a run-in with the old man who happened to be carrying a drink for me. They're both toppled over on the floor, the geezer drenched with whatever liquid he was bringing me. Heh.

"Yami, what on earth? Running about like the world is coming to an end!" Mr. Mutou says tersely, picking up the empty glass from the floor.

"Mr. Mutou, I'm so sorry! I don't…here, let me help…!" the pharaoh gibbers, pulling the old man to his feet.

Mr. Mutou, who's entire front is soaked, holds up a hand for silence. "No no. Don't worry. Just _slow_ _down_. Now, I'm going to go change out of these clothes, seeing as how they're sopping wet; be of assistance and get Ryou a drink." He leaves the room briskly.

Yami hurriedly rushes from the room; I grab the pillow from behind me and bury my face in it, laughing hysterically. Sure it hurts, my throat raw, but that was uproarious. Who knew the dolt could be such a clutz!

Quickly composing myself again, I sit back awaiting my drink. Wait, if he already knows it's me, he'll poison it…no, he'd think Ryou still exists so he wouldn't do anything that could harm the body. I can't help but grin at that thought.

"Sorry about all that…" Yami says fretfully as he scuttles back into the room, glass full of…something...

He holds out the unknown liquid, hands shaking. What the devil's the matter with him? I reach out to take the cup only to find that he won't let go.

"Uh…Yami? Could I have the drink?" I ask casually, tugging lightly on the cup to stress my point.

He jumps slightly at the movement, cheeks reddening. "Oh sorry! Of course, of course!"

I take the cup, staring at its contents. Lots of…bubbles. What in the hells? I suspiciously put a finger in, swirling it about in the fluid before lifting the digit to my mouth. Ra, the stuff's _fizzing_! Is this acid or something? Perhaps the stomach juice I barfed a while ago?

Yami apparently has noticed my apprehension. "Do you not like soda?"

Soda, eh?

"Um…no, it's fine. I just don't usually drink it, is all," I smile cheerfully, taking a sip.

A coughing fit starts before I can stop it. Gods, the stuff's choking me! He quickly takes the cup from me, setting it on the coffee table next to the sofa.

"Are you all right?" he questions me urgently.

I nod, clearing my throat. Disgusting. Utterly repulsive. How can they drink this crap? I settle back against the pillow he's propped up behind me, catching my breath. Heh. How do you like that? He's serving _me_ for a change. Not that I ever served him. Never. He might have ruled the country, but hell, rules are made to be broken; kings overthrown. He's staring at me now; guess I should say something to assure him 'Ryou's' fine.

"Thanks."

His brow furrows. "For what?"

"All this," I motion around the room. "For…" okay this is hurting my pride badly, "…helping me at school." Damn it, that was hard.

He smiles in relief that I haven't made fun of him or something. Don't get me wrong, I'd relish in mocking his sorry face. However, that's not something Ryou would have ever done. Weakling had no spine…or sense of humor, for that matter. I internally scowl at the thought of him. The little back-stabbing son of a bitch!

Yami seems to have caught an angry vibe from me because he suddenly tenses. "What is it, Ryou? Is it Bakura?" Talk about jumping to conclusions.

I shake my head, glaring at the cup on the table. I don't want to talk to him anymore. I don't even want to watch him tumble over the old man and humiliate himself. If he doesn't leave soon, he _will_ regret it.

"Ah, got Ryou a drink, did you?" Mr. Mutou observes, re-entering the room. "Yami, tell Yugi I'm sorry, but we shouldn't have your other friends over this weekend. Don't want to spread the flu to them as well."

Yami nods slowly, disappearing into the puzzle. Joy, now I have to put up with the little ray of sunshine. Yugi, to my surprise, doesn't look disenchanted at all; if anything, he looks thrilled.

"Oh that's what I was just thinking too, grandpa!" he smiles, glancing over at me curiously.

Wait….does that mean…

"Ryou, you'll be spending the weekend with us, I hope? There's really no point in you going back to your home, especially since you'd be by yourself," Mr. Mutou states, leaving the room before I can argue. Shit.

**(Yami's POV)**

Damn it! How could I be so Stupid! I was a complete mess out there! What's gotten into me?

(Yami, are you all right? You're acting very strangely.)

I sigh. ((It's nothing, abiou.))

I can sense him frown. (No it's not _nothing_. You've been acting odd since we brought Ryou here.)

I feel myself sweat. ((I don't know, all right? I'm just…I don't know.) I repeat, closing our link.

I sigh, slumping on the bottom step in my soul room. My hands are trembling. My chest is pounding. I've never been so out of control before; so clumsy…What's happening to me?

**Heh. Poor Yami. It's all so amusing. (leans back, satisfied) Don't worry. This'll be getting darker again fairly quickly. I just love adding some humor. Can't be too dreary. Especially cause later there really won't be _any_ comedy. Now there's a depressing note, for you.**

**Anyway, please review! Happy thanksgiving...and so on and so forth...**


	3. Chapter 3: Allies

Welcome back! I have returned! (crickets)…- - Fine, be that way. See if I update this soon again…which I most likely _will_…I'm such a weakling. I'm just too excited not to post chappies approximately a week apart. (sighs) Self…control…

Well look at the fine collection of reviewers!

**StormySkys**: Glad you liked the soda scene. I enjoyed writing it. (snicker) Anyhoo, you're still wondering about Ryou…well, I explain my reasoning about two paragraphs down…continue to review! (hugs)

**Freak In the Shadows: **I'M WRITING! I'M WRITING! (love ya!) Awesome poems on your profile page, by the way!

**xKokurox**: Welcome dearie! So, you don't want it to be Kura/Yami? (grins) Well, you're just gonna have to wait and see like everybody else! Thanks for the review!

**Dragonlady222**: Yes yes, dear, you want to know about Ryou. _Everyone_ seems to. Like I told StormySkys, look down two paragraphs or so above the poem for a brief explanation. Love ya! Continue to review!

**Silver Mirror: **(shrieks in delight) Oh my gosh it's YOU! I loved Differences and After All This! You were done writing them by the time I read them...(shivers in awe) Yes, Ryou's "dead"…his soul is, not the body. You've got it right…. I am honored by your reviews! (kowtows)

I've had a number of reviewers tell me they want to know what happened to Ryou. You're not _supposed_ to know yet. That's the idea of the plot. It is starting to be revealed in this chappie. Really, if you know it right away it'll ruin everything! Fear not! I'm not planning on forever leaving you all in the dark. (smiles)

This particular poem is written on Ryou's behalf. It fits what he was feeling in this story: _Trapped_.

**Haulocaust**

**Cannot sleep**

**Cannot fly**

**Cannot scream**

**Cannot cry**

**Icy eyes**

**Cold as stone.**

**Crowded together,**

**Yet always alone.**

**Pain all over**

**Bloody hands and feet.**

**Covered in bruises**

**No food now to eat.**

**Counting out ribs.**

**No water, all's dry.**

**Cry out for mercy,**

**Receive no reply.**

**Cower in corners,**

**Huddle in holes.**

**Dig under fences**

**Like blind, helpless moles.**

**Want to escape;**

**Pray every prayer. **

**Plead all you want**

**Nobody's there.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Allies**

_I appear in spirit form before Ryou who is sitting at his desk in his room, apparently studying. He doesn't look up to acknowledge my presence. I smirk at this. _

"_What are you doing, dear light?" I sneer, leaning over his shoulder._

"_B-Bakura!" he starts. "You…you startled me."_

"_Just keeping you on your toes," I chuckle, eyeing him. _

_Something is wrong. I can see it in his eyes. He looks back down at his work, trying to ignore me, I suppose. _

"_Something's…**different** about you," I whisper, grasping his chin and forcing him to look at me. "You're hiding something."_

_I can see the unease set in. I look deep into the bowels of his soul. So it's true. He is masking something._

"_You **are** hiding something," I smirk, circling him and his desk slowly. "Anything you'd like to share, dear light?"_

_He's sweating, eyes nervously watching me. "I don't know what you're talking about, yami."_

_I scowl. "You never were good at lying." _

_I stop when I notice him glancing warily at his backpack out of the corner of his eye. He quickly averts his gaze from it, but not quickly enough. I smirk. In a flash I've sealed him in his soul room; leaving me in full control of the body._

_(Y-yami! What are you doing?)_

_I don't answer, scrounging around in the bag, searchingly. I don't really know what I'm looking for. I'll know it when I see it. I unceremoniously toss papers and pencils onto the floor, creating a pile of rubbish next to the desk. Ryou doesn't protest any further, knowing that will only get him into more trouble; he can't, however hide his anxiety._

_I've basically emptied the contents now. Near the bottom is an old, shabby, blue binder. I reach down to pull it out and feel an incredible amount of panic radiating from my lighter half. Well, what do we have here? _

_(Y-yami…)_

_I ignore him, opening its wrinkled cover. Inside is what appears to be old homework assignments. I pull out a stack of papers, shuffling through them slowly. Ryou's on the verge of tears in his soul room, begging me to stop._

_Nothing that interesting yet. Hmm, an "A" on a math paper. Not surprising in the least. "A" on a history project; "A+", "A",…uh oh: A-. I smirk at this. Bet that's what he's so concerned about. My light is quite a perfectionist. He'll nearly kill himself studying an entire weekend for some stupid…_

_My hands still as I spot a creased piece of paper at the back of the pile. It looks like a note. Ryou's pounding frantically on his soul room door by this point, begging me to let him out so he can explain. Explain? Explain **what**?_

_I feel my expression darken as I read the note. My hands are trembling violently in barely contained rage by the time I've finished it. Focusing on my energies, I blast Ryou out of his soul room, forcing him into spirit form in front of me. _

_He's quavering, looking like the pathetic, harmless hikari I'd always assumed him to be. How wrong I was. The kid's put on quite a show._

"_B-bakura…" he stutters when he sees the paper in my hands, fear filling his eyes._

"_Host," I whisper venomously, holding the note in front of his face. "What is **this**?" _

I jolt awake, feeling perspiration lining my brow. Stupid hikari. Stupid mortal. My hands clench the blanket that I've managed to kick off. Pulling it around me, I sit in silence, unsure of what to do. I want to kill something. Slowly. Yet I know I can't right now. First, because the body is incredibly weak at the moment. Second, Yami would come looking for me. Damn.

I stop when I hear something in the kitchen. Burglar? A very noisy burglar.

I stand shakily to my feet. I don't really know what I'll do when I come face to face with the person. Perhaps I'll just flat-out laugh at them. It'd be rather amusing to see the reaction that would bring.

Walking stealthily like only the King of Thieves could, I make my way to the kitchen doorway. It's pretty dark, but I can make out the outline of someone right across the room from where I'm standing. Glancing about in an uninterested manner, I notice a light switch on the wall next to me. Grinning, I flip it up. The room fills with light, the hunched figure tensing.

"Midnight snack?" I ask in an amused tone.

"Ryou! You startled me!" Yami smiled nervously. "I—I didn't hear you come in."

"Something I picked up from my yami," I say shrugging. "So when Yugi's hungry in the middle of the night he makes _you_ feed him?"

He blushes slightly. "He's asleep in his soul room, actually. I was very fidgety so I decided maybe a snack might help."

I glance around him to where the largest sandwich I've ever seen is sitting; double decker, at that. There must be six layers of meat on it!

"So when he's wondering how he gained ten pounds overnight what shall I tell him?" I grin, leaning against the counter.

His face turns bright red. "I…uhh…"

Heh. I love to watch him squirm. "You've been really uptight lately. What's on your mind?" I ask, genuinely curious.

He looks up at me, face serious. "I….I don't really know."

"Is there anything in particular that's been bothering you?" I press.

He looks away and murmurs something.

"What? What'd you say?"

"I said I…I've been worried about you; about your safety." He looks me straight in the eye at this.

"My safety?" I ask, trying to look truly confused.

His eyes darken. "Don't even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

Oh, this must have something to do with _that_. I can see that he doesn't want to discuss it any further, picking up his sandwich and trying to march around me out the door. Like hell I'll let him leave now.

"Yami…" I begin, blocking him.

"What do you want from me, Ryou?" he whispered hoarsely, not meeting my eyes.

I freeze. What do I want from him? He looks beaten, thoroughly worn by this conversation.

"Good night," he says softly, walking around me out of the room.

**(Yami's POV)**

I wake up early in the morning before Yugi. Not feeling like facing Ryou, I take spirit form and sit on the bed next to my hikari. The sun's just beginning to peek in between the buildings, a few ruby rays slipping through. Everything's quiet. No one wants to get up this early on a Saturday.

I sigh, looking down at my see-through hands. What I'd give to have my own life. Maybe that's what's bothering me so much lately. I must be really out of it if all these people are questioning me.

Ryou's forwardness last night was shocking to say the least. Is he trying to make me feel guilty? I just want to forget I ever gave…

"Morning Yami."

"Oh, good morning, abiou," I whisper, not sparing him a glance.

"…Something's wrong." Here we go again.

"No, nothing's wrong, abiou," I insist, still not turning from the window.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

I can't answer. I don't know how to answer. All I can do is sigh, watching the sun creep over the buildings in the distance. I have to squint slightly, its brightness making my eyes water.

I hear him get up and leave the room. I know I won't be able to remain in this form with the puzzle so far away, so I'll have to go back to my soul room; to my prison. I watch in humorless fascination as I begin to disappear; just like the stars as the sun covers their faint glow.

**(Yugi's POV)**

I slowly clamber down the stairs, quite hurt by my conversation with Yami. What's gotten into him? I can only hope it's not something I've done. How the heck am I supposed to help if he won't tell me anything?

Glowering, I enter the living room to find Ryou sitting on the couch in a nest of blankets, a mug in his hands. There's a tray along with the "throw up" bowl on the coffee table.

"Whoa, what's with the sour look?" he asks when he catches sight of me.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," I whisper.

"Ohhhh no you don't," he says slamming the mug on the table. I jump, startled by this sudden boldness in him. "I've already put up with Yami giving me that answer earlier this morning. Like hell I'm gonna take it from you too." Did Ryou just say 'hell'?

I suddenly realize what he's said. "You talked to Yami?"

He nodded, still eyeing me. "Yup. Wouldn't say what's bothering him."

I scoot over and sit down on the couch next to him. "That's what's bothering me! He won't confide in me! What should I do?"

**(Bakura'a POV)**

Oh this is utterly delicious! Little Yugi coming to me for help…

"Let me take care of it," I say quite seriously. "I'll get to the bottom of it."

His eyes double in size. That's _not_ natural!

"Oh thank you, Ryou!" he grins, rushing forward to…_hug_ me!

I dodge him, plastering an apologetic look on my face. "S-sorry Yugi. I just don't want you to catch this flu!" I say quickly to the questioning look. He grins giddily.

"Right. Umm…so how should we do this?"

I think about it for a moment. I internally smirk as my plan begins to fall into place piece by piece. It's like the portions of that puzzle around his neck. They're all jumbled up, but eventually they find a way to fit together _Perfect_.

"You'll have to give me some time alone with him. No spying or anything or he'll think something's amiss," I wave my hand dismissively.

He nods.

"You also have to make sure he's in control, but do it subtly. Tell him he needs some free time or something; y'know, innocently enough. We can't have him suspecting something or I won't be able to get anything out of him."

He can't contain his excitement by this point. "Oh thank you, Ryou! Thank…!"

I put a finger to my lips. "Easy now. Try not to get too energized, or he'll start surmising something. You'll have to make sure also that he doesn't read your thoughts or emotions too thoroughly for the time being."

He grins mischievously. Ra, I never thought I'd see that look on _Yugi's_ face of all people. It's quite surprising. And amusing. Who'd of thought?

"Leave it to me," he states simply, rising and going into the kitchen.

I lean back in my heap of blankets. This is all working to my advantage. Could they possibly make it any easier than this? I grin wickedly, clearing my throat as more bile rises, forcing it back down. It appears that my current physical state won't deter any of my plans. In fact, I could play off of it to my gain.

Running a finger over the smooth rim of the mug, I focus on the warmth that's radiating from it. Finally, I can sit back, relax, and scheme. All I have to do is wait for things to fall into place. I have them right where I want them…in the center of the lion's den…the palm of my hand.

* * *

Hmm... How was that? I hope so. I tried to capture Ryou and Bakura's relationship in that opening scene. Did you like that peoples? I'm beginning to tell what happened to our dear white-haired hikari. 

School's being horrible to me. I've got a college visit on Friday. wooopeee...- - Yeah, can't you feel the enthusiasm radiating off me?

Review peoples, you're doing awesome!


	4. Chapter 4: Pastime

Well here we allare again! Look at all the nice new reviews! Yay!

**xKokurox: **Wondering about Bakura 'appearances'? (smirks) Fear not! Just wait until next chappie! (laughs insanely)...uh...Anyhoo, thanks for the review! (hugs)

**BlingBling021: **Don't usually review, eh? Well, that makes me all the more flattered to get your review! Please continue! Love ya!

**Dragonlady222: **You feel bad for Yami?(sighs) Yes, I do too...hehe! It's just so _funny_ though! Don't worry, Bakura will get embarrassing moments too. Please continue your reviewing! Thanks!

**Shadowed Mirage: **Yay! My first anonymous reviewer for this fic! HI! (hugs)...hmm...now I've probably scared you... So, you liked the portrayal of Ryou and Bakura's relationship. I'm actually really proud of how well that scene worked out. Review again, dearie! Love ya!

**Freak in the Shadows: **Yay! Reviews! (kowtows in gratitude)

**Silver Mirror: **(grin) I seriously hope you _do_ have time to write at least one more story...so talented...(goosh!) Anyhoo, thanks for the compliment on the poem. I try. You liked how I portrayed Ryou and Bakura's relationship? Good. Personally, I don't like it when the kid's all whimpering in the corner while Bakura throws punch after punch at him. Not my style. (shrugs) Anyway, thanks for the review! Please continue! (kowtows)

**StormySkys: **hehe. So you enjoyed evil, scheming Bakura drinkingteain a wad of blankets? I loved that scene. It's so...**him**. Don't think Ryou's harmless, eh? (shrugs) I'm not going to say _anything_ about that. It's a very important piece of the story. Anyhoo, thanks for the review! Love ya!

I must praise you all. The readers for my other story are being **very** difficult. They read and read to their hearts' content, but when it comes to reviewing, the majority suck: in other words, _**They're not reviewing**_! Yeah, it's like a revolt or something...only they're not revolting...-- sooo confused...

There's a bit more humor in this chappie. I find it highly entertaining.

I think of this poem not only in literal terms but also as a person having something hidden underneath the exterior layers. Apply it to whichever character you want…or just take it literally, I don't really care either way. It'd make more sense to relate it to the story…

_Snow-covered X-mas Lights_

_A candle lit_

_Under the snow_

_Sheltered from sleet_

_Far, far below._

_A fallen star,_

_An icy cloud_

_Hazy underneath_

_Its shroud._

**Chapter 4: Pastime**

**(Yami's POV)**

I sit in a corner of my container. I hate this. I can't do _anything_. How could fate be so cruel? Back in Egypt I didn't really think too much about myself. If I hadn't sealed myself away…

As pharaoh, it was my duty to protect my people, so when the high priests and seers informed me of our predicament I didn't hesitate. I didn't even consider what immortality was; that I'd live on…forever.

(Yami?) Yugi's voice echoes throughout my soul room.

I sigh, considering not answering, but know that would only just stir things up more. ((Yes, abiou?))

(Are you going to tell me what's wrong?)

((…))

He sighs deeply. (Why don't you go out for a while and think about it? Maybe you'll figure out whatever it is that's bothering you) he states simply.

((What?)) I ask, not quite believing what I'm hearing.

(Take my body for the day. Get out, stretch,…_relax_.)

((But Yugi…!))

(Yami, I'm in control almost 24/7. Besides, you need time to yourself outside of the puzzle.) he replies simply.

((But…))

(Yami, go.)

I stand still for a moment in shock. Nodding, I close my eyes and take control as Yugi goes to his soul room. I open the eyes and find myself lounging on the couch next to Ryou who's flipping through stations with the remote.

"Hey."

I glance over in surprise. He hasn't even spared me a glance. He always has been sensitive to the Millennium items and their powers.

"Hi," I answer quietly, remembering our conversation earlier.

"You don't have to act like I'm some viper or something," he states, still not looking at me. "I'm not angry at you."

I don't know what to say, instead choosing to watch the channels as they whiz by. A zebra running from a pack of wild dogs; women in bikinis dancing around a pool; not sure what that one was; a game show; water park commercial; didn't

distinguish that one…Ra, how can he even see what's on?

"So what're your plans for the day?" he asks idly, not deterring in the slightest with his channel surfing.

"I—I'm not really sure," I answer.

"Hmm."

"What…what are you going to do?" Ra, that was a stupid question! I mentally slap myself.

He glances over at me out of the corner of his eye as his thumb continues to tap consistently on the buttons of the remote. "Sit here, I guess, seeing as Mr. Mutou won't let me get up."

I nod slowly, feeling my face flush. Why am I acting so nervous around him? He's never caused this type of reaction in me before! Gods this is insane! Perhaps Yugi's coming down with something that's causing the body to act up. Yes, that's it. He's catching the flu from Ryou. Surprisingly, the white-haired hikari's mind doesn't seem sluggish in the least. If anything, he's more awake and reactive that any other time I've been near him.

"Well, have fun." Huh?

"Oh. Thanks," I mumble, standing up but not going anywhere.

He looks bored already and the day's only begun! How can I just leave him like this? It feels so selfish! I sigh, not sure what to do. Should I call Jou, Honda, Anzu or Otogi? I feel a weight in my stomach. No, I don't feel like talking to them right now. I need quiet.

"Is there something else you wanted?" Ryou asks, referring to the fact that I haven't moved yet.

"Wha? Oh, just…deciding what I want to do. I have a bit of a headache, you see," I lie, feeling I have to have an excuse for zoning out repeatedly.

He smiles. "Ah, so Yugi lets you take control when something in the body goes awry."

I chuckle. "Well, not really. He seems to have the idea that I don't get out enough."

He turns to me for the first time, leaving the remote to cool off. "Really? Sounds like a good idea."

I start. "You think so?"

He nods. "Just because it's Yugi's body doesn't mean you shouldn't have time to live a little. Heck, you did the world a favor, and your payment is the joy of being confined in an item for all of eternity? Doesn't sound fair to me. You deserve some free time."

I smile at the sincerity. "I…I suppose…"

He looks at me seriously. "You are still part human, Yami. Don't consider yourself inferior to mortals…but don't hold yourself too highly above them," he adds with a smirk.

I laugh. "You don't have to worry about that!"

"Ugh!"

"What what?" I ask frantically.

He's fumbling for the remote. He grabs it madly, switching off the channel that shows a group of cartoons and puppets prancing about happily. Ugh is right! The music in itself was atrocious!

We both wince, bursting into laughter when we catch the looks on each others' faces. I feel my stomach hurt; I'm laughing so hard. He suddenly breaks off into a coughing fit, dropping the remote in the process.

"Are you all right?" I ask urgently.

He nods, clearing his throat. "Sorry. Still sick." He smiles apologetically.

"Perhaps I should leave you to rest…" I begin, standing up.

"Please don't. I don't think I could sleep anymore even if Mr. Mutou forced sleeping pills down my throat," he replies, rubbing his neck gingerly.

I feel myself sink back down onto the couch, glad he wants me to stay. I don't really know where else I'd go. It's funny, really. He always has been so shy and distant. Perhaps he's finally learning to open up.

(**Bakura's POV)**

Ra, could they make this any more simple for me? I can't fully act like Ryou; he was such a boring individual. I'm going for a mixture of both our attitudes, feeling it should be a safe enough approach.

Yami's walked right into my trap; I really didn't even do much to get him to stay. The thing is, I think he wanted to. Why, I have no idea. Perhaps he and Ryou were closer than I originally believed. It wouldn't surprise me in the least, since they _were_ plotting my annihilation together…

"Do you believe the same for Bakura?" he asks softly.

"What?" I ask, caught off guard.

"What you said about me having free time…do you apply that idea to Bakura as well?" he asks a bit uncomfortably.

I shrug. "I don't know. He just seems to get me into trouble."

He looks a bit shocked. "But…"

I sigh, switching the television to mute. "What do you want me to say? That I hate him? That I love him? He's my yami. That's all I guess."

He nods sadly. "You deserve better, you know. I know it's not really my place, but he doesn't seem to respect you at all."

I feel my fists clench. I can't help it. I know this is the type of conversation I'm going to have to get used to, but it just makes my blood boil to have him talk me down to _me_!

"I…" I clear my throat. "I need a drink."

He looks at me for a moment before nodding. Standing up, he walks out of the room. I hold the edges of a blanket in my fist, allowing the seams to rip as my fingers tighten around them like the coils of a snake.

What I said to him earlier, about freedom, did I mean it? I sit back. Yes, I suppose I did. I gave Ryou more than enough freedom, not interfering with his personal life; not that he really had one. And how did the little sneak repay me? Attempts to completely obliterate me, that's what!

I scowl, switching the television off. Yami re-enters the room with a glass. He delicately hands it to me, a small smile on his face.

"It's water. I know you don't care for soda that much." Ha! So he does have a sense of humor after all.

I pretend to pout. "Geez, go and pick on a kid when he's sick."

He chuckles. "Oh you're quite capable of defending yourself. You're more devious than I thought." I grin at this. So you think, pharaoh…

We sit quietly for some minutes. I sigh, not really having any new ideas for my scheme yet.

"What do you want to do?" he asks. I shrug. "Well," he continues. "We could…play a video game…"

My ears perk. "I…er…I've never played one before," I admit.

He grins. "Well, then by all means!" He scrambles to the ground, opening a cabinet underneath the television; quite eagerly, I might add. I sigh, a game. Just another thing he can beat me at. Well, might as well go down fighting.

"Are you going to go easy on me or do I have to struggle in a futile battle, already ill as I am and inexperienced with the game of your choice?" I sigh dramatically.

He rolls his eyes, a giddy grin on his face. "Oh come on now. It won't be _that_ bad."

"Oh of course, _King of Games_," I emphasize. "If you ask me, you seem to have an unfair advantage."

He quirks a delicate eyebrow. "What do you propose then?"

I grin. "A handicap."

**(Mr. Mutou's POV) **

I look about making sure I've got all the clean laundry, placing the large pile into a basket and heading for the bedrooms to put it all away. I pause in the hallway at the sound of laughter coming from the living room. That didn't sound like Yugi.

I enter with my armload to find Ryou and Yami sitting on the couch playing a video game. I do a double take when I spot Yami. The boy has one eye covered with a towel that's securely tied about his head. His spiky hair is being pushed down by it, making his head appear to be lopsided. A few of his fingers are being flattened to the palm of his hand by rubber bands, causing him a bit of grief with the controls.

"What's going on?" I ask in confusion.

They pause the game, turning to me.

"What?" Ryou asks innocently.

"What on earth happened to you, Yami?" I ask, referring to his present condition.

He looks at me mournfully. "I have to be fair!" he insists.

I sigh. "Sorry I asked." I mumble, turning and retreating quickly.

"Ryou, these rubber bands are cutting off the circulation in my fingers!" I hear Yami complain.

I shake my head. I suppose I should be happy someone's entertaining Ryou. I wonder what Yugi's doing. Hopefully they're switching every so often so he isn't being left out. I mutter to myself, deciding to let them handle themselves, not wanting to get tied up in it all…literally.

**(Yugi's POV**)

I carefully take a peek through our mind link and hear laughter. Lots of laughter. I smile to myself. Ryou's plan is working. Even if he hasn't gotten Yami to tell him what's wrong, at least he's making sure Yami has some fun.

I've never really thought about giving Yami more free time before; except, perhaps, when it's time to duel. Yami is an extremely competitive individual, never missing an opportunity to play against someone, no matter what the game may be. The thing is, he always is courteous and makes certain the game is fair. He always wins though. Sometimes he lets me win, which I don't consider a victory on my part. The thing is he cares about his opponent, wanting every competition to be honorable.

I grin, sitting back in my soul room. Is it so horrible to allow him some freedom? Why didn't _I_ think of this?

* * *

**(Mr. Mutou's POV)**

It's quiet. Too quiet. I get up from where I'm reading in my room. Those boys have been playing those video games for a few hours. Perhaps they're finally taking a break.

I make my way to the room where I'm met by quite a sight. The television is still on, **GAME OVER **flashing on the screen. The boys are sound asleep, Ryou's head leaning over, resting on Yami's shoulder. The rubber bands aren't on Yami's hands anymore. Looks like Ryou was merciful.

I smile, tip-toeing over and turning off the television. I sigh. Yugi will probably end up catching the flu now. Oh well, what's done is done.

Grabbing the blankets off the floor, I cover them, putting more on Ryou who's snuggling up against Yami in an attempt to get warm. I gently lay a hand on the boy's forehead. No fever. I feel myself smile. They just look so cute, which is a slightly strange way to describe it, but I don't know how else to. I shake my head, turning off the lamp and leaving them to rest.

**(Yami's POV)**

I strain my ears to make sure Mr. Mutou is out of the room before I open my eyes again. Smiling warmly, I stare down at Ryou who has managed to cuddle against my shoulder. He just kind of dozed off during our sixth game, head rolling to the side.

It's funny, I've wanted so much to get out of the puzzle and what do I do when given the opportunity? I sit around for a few hours playing video games. It's all rather ironic. I suppose it wouldn't be so bad if the puzzle had video games….but it's more fun to play with someone else. Ryou's more competitive than I would have thought. I haven't really had an opportunity to compete against him in anything; Bakura always takes control and wreaks chaos upon us.

I glance down at the hikari. It's so wrong that how the tomb robber treats him. He deserves to have a yami who cares for him; not just to protect him because he's 'useful.'

I feel myself growl at that. Ryou mutters something, pushing away slightly. He's so adorable…

(How's everything going?)

I jump. ((Oh…fine abiou.))

I can feel happiness radiating from him. (So you and Ryou have a good time?)

I nod. ((Yes. You'll have to play him in some of the video games sometime. He's quite good.))

(Really? I've never thought of him as being very aggressive.)

((Just give him the opportunity to compete. It's really quite startling.))

He laughs. (Probably picked it up from his yami.)

I feel myself internally scowl. ((Perhaps…))

He senses my tension. (Oh come on now, Yami. Let it be. He seems to be doing fine.)

I nod slowly.

He sighs. (I'm going back to my soul room for now. Just relax and _stop worrying_.)

((I'll try.)) I smile softly.

I sit there with Ryou leaning against me, feeling yet another wave of guilt wash over me. He sometimes acts like he cares about Bakura so much; sometimes, though, I'm not so sure. I suppose I got the true answer when I…

He moans slightly, face contorted in a look of pain. I tenderly let my hand slid through his silky hair. He slowly calms, lines of anxiety leaving his angelic features.

"Someday you'll be free of him," I promise softly to the sleeping innocent.

* * *

Yay! how'd you like it? Next scene gets a tad bit bloody and doesn't have very much humor. I like it all the same, though.

I really don't have much to say. You guys are awesome. In my other story I have to spend like two paragraphs at the beginning and end of each chappie trying to convince them to review...futiley. (sighs in frustration)...So yeah, I love you guys! (passes out bottles of sparkling juice) Celebration time!

Review!


	5. Chapter 5:Demon's Return

I have returned! Sorry for the delay. I must admit I am disappointed. I got seven reviews two chappies ago but only five last chappie. (sighs irritably) And yet here I am updating already...

**Freak in the Shadows: **What can I say? I love you darling. Continue to review. I'm dedicating this chappie to YOU.

**xKokurox:** Whaddaya mean you hope the next chappie's worth it! This chapter's damn awesome, that's what! (grumbles) Anyway, I'm glad it sounded like Ryou talking in the last chapter. Like Bakura said, he's only _partially_ acting like his light. Gotta snaz it all up. (grins happily) Well...you won't get much more of a explanation for what happened to our dear white-haired hikari in this chapter. Too much _other_ stuff going on. Love ya!

**Silver Mirror: **I love your enthusiasm in your last review! Did I do the video game thing all right? I don't play video games...(gasp from readers) Yes yes, the secret's out: I don't play video games of any kind. (sigh) Go ahead. Abandon me...(sobs) NO PLEASE DON'T! **_Stay_**!...um...review again dear. (bows)

**dragonlady222: **I thought Bakura falling asleep like that was adorable too. Poor psycho didn't even know he was capable of such. But we love him all the same. (goosh) review again! love ya!

**Satra: **OO...**What do you mean English isn't your first language?** That's not possible! You speak it better than I do and it's the only goddamn language I KNOW!...Don't go asking me if I understand what you're trying to say, dear. You're awesome. Got it? I've never had trouble understanding you...hell, I've never even thought english _wasn't_ your first language. I justassumed it _was_. (collaspes in exhaustion) Geez. Why do Americans not bother teaching their children other languages? I always feel so stupid when talking to bilingual peoples such as yourself. So...what _is_ your first language?...whoa...I'm blabbering. My most sincere apologies. (kowtows) I'm glad you found this story and that it meets your standards. To tell you the truth I was wondering why my most loyal fan for SOS wasn't reading my other story...but I didn't want to ask cause I was afraid you didn't like yaoi and I didn't wanna offend you...damn it I'm blabbering again! (extremely flustered by this point) I'm just going to stop typing now...love ya!

I'm dedicating this chappie to **Freak in the Shadows!**

_The White Tiger_

_Eyes of blue, deep thoughts concealed_

_Pale, thick fur doesn't seem real._

_Dark lines of black stand out so clear;_

_In mists of snow they disappear._

_Majestic, captivates the mind;_

_Soundless, impossible to find._

_A creature admired and feared the most_

_A white phantom...a silent ghost_

**Chapter 5: Demon's Return**

**(Bakura's POV)**

Well the weekend is over, and here we are returning to the hell-hole, known to some as 'school.' I can't understand what Ryou found so appealing about it. Strange child. It's far too noisy and bustling for my tastes.

The weekend had been fairly compelling. Yami had insisted that Yugi and I compete in some of those video games. Then they got Mr. Mutou trying it too. Yami is still far better than I; but then again he's had more experience and _is_ the 'King of Games'. Stupid title…

I sigh, walking down the halls. Everyone's already rushing away to classes; finally, a moment to myself. Not something one gets much of at the Mutous'. I must admit, their enthusiasm can be extremely irking. I slowly open the locker, not in a hurry to go to class. Damn, why'd my light have to be such a goody-good? What I'd give to skip…

"Well what have we here?"

I glance over to my left and am met by two rather bulky individuals. I don't recognize them, though I _seriously_ doubt they have good intentions.

"Did you want something?" I ask icily, turning back to my locker.

"Oh yeah." A hand roughly shoves me against the locker door. Oh he's gonna _die_.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I growl menacingly.

He smirks. "Well well well, the little kitten is fighting back." **What** did he just call me?

"**_Excuse me?" _**I snarl.

"That's right. Beg for forgiveness from your master," he laughs, grabbing a handful of my hair. That DOES it!

He lets out a gasp as my elbow connects with his gut, backing up slightly in shock. I regain my posture, positioned in a relaxed fighter stance. His companion glares at me.

"You disobeyin' little bitch!" he howled menacingly, marching forward.

"Bitch, eh?" I grin.

He swings at me with incredible speed! I duck quickly, recovering and landing a fast blow to his gut. He lurches slightly but remains standing.

"Heh," he smirks. "Someone been taking defense classes?"

"Like hell," I grin, cracking my knuckles.

"I'll teach ya to fight back!" he yells, charging. Oh shit.

He rams me against the locker. What I'd give for _my_ body, not Ryou's puny form. I lash out, my foot connecting with his knee. He lets out a howl, collapsing with the leg sticking out in a ghastly position. One down.

"**_Hello_**." I don't have time to react as a fist comes at my face with incredible force.

I crumple to the floor, the metallic taste of blood filling my mouth. My whole head is swimming, mind blurring. Coming back, I scramble to the side as a heavy-booted foot slams down where my head had been milliseconds earlier. I hurriedly rise to my feet, shaking slightly.

"Nice recovery, bitch," the boy sneers.

I don't answer. He doesn't deserve conversation.

He lunges, fists raised. I dash to the side, barely missing the blow that ends up whamming into the locker, denting the door severely. I let out a trembling breath. Stupid weak body…

"**_Take this!" _**a voice screams.

The guy goes down, Jou and Honda atop his form, landing punch after punch. Well yeah, that's easy to do when his attention's on _me_. I back up in astonishment when he throws them off, hurling them against the lockers like they're paper.

I stand my ground, not about to let some mortal beat me; even if he _is_ a gigantic mortal…

"Let's finish this, bitch," he grins hideously.

I glance over at the two who're slowly coming back to their senses. Now or never.

"As you wish," I smile, revealing my true self, sharp canines flashing, body more sturdy.

He pauses in shock for a moment, not sure what just happened but disturbed nonetheless.

I race forward, not giving him room for answers. He quickly holds up his fists, but can't hide the uneasy look. I ram my fist into his stout, rough face; blood spurting from his broken nose.

He lets out a shriek, cowering back; but I'm not done, oh no. I'll make him pay. He'll regret messing with me.

I kick the back of his leg, bringing him to his knees. I grin wickedly down at his quivering form. Taking a handful of his disgusting, greasy hair, I pull his face up so he's looking into my eyes.

"P—please!"

"Who's the bitch now?" I whisper rancorously, increasing my grip.

He winces, blood covering his busted face. "Ple…!"

I let my fingers wrap around his bulky neck, tightening them like a constrictor. His eyes bulge, face distorted in pain and panic. I ram him against the lockers, raising the hand around his neck to the point where he's struggling for a breath. His hands flay, attempting to grab my arms. So futile. Pathetic.

"Ryou!" a deep voice yells. Ah, the pharaoh's arrived.

**(Yami's POV) **

Yugi sits down in class, slightly grumpy which is odd for him. I don't press, knowing his utter dislike for school. Smiling, I lean back for a rest in my soul room.

The final bell hasn't rung yet; I'm surprised, Ryou's usually in class by now. After getting admission from Yugi, I take control and turn to Jou and Honda who are arm wrestling at a nearby desk.

"Have either of you seen Ryou?" I question.

They both look over. "No. Why? Somethin' wrong?" Jou asks, whamming Honda's arm onto the desk with a thump.

"He's late. That's not like him," I reply somewhat nervously.

Honda looks at Jou. "Let's go find him." I begin to rise. "No, you stay here, Yami. You've done enough babysitting this weekend," he adds with a smile.

I chuckle and watch the two head off. They don't care if they're late. Actually, they're almost always late.

(Why didn't you go with them? I don't care about being late either!) Yugi insists from his soul room.

I laugh quietly. ((Yes abiou, but I have a feeling that if you went wandering I'd never be able to get you back in here.))

I know he's pouting. I settle back, watching people file into the room. I become increasingly anxious as time goes by and still they haven't returned with the hikari. I glance up at the clock just as the tardy bell sounds. **Something's wrong**.

I stand, entire body quivering. What should I do?

"Mr. Mutou, I said take your seat," the teacher states sternly.

I stare at her in complete disbelief. I can't! I have to go find…

"Mr. Mutou!" she says louder, voice etched with warning.

"I…I need to go to my locker, mam," I stutter, trying to find an excuse to leave.

She shakes her head. "You had plenty of time to do that before school started. Now, please _take your seat_." I slowly sit, not wanting to infuriate her further.

(Yami?) Yugi asks unsurely.

((What should I do?))

(Run for it!) he states encouragingly.

I glare. ((Abiou, I'm serious!))

(So am I.)

I don't have a chance to answer as a student races into the room, out of breath. "Mam, there's a fight in the hallway! There's blood!" she shrieked, looking petrified.

"Stay here!" the teacher orders, racing from the room.

I jump up, running after before anyone can react. I turn down the opposite hall, praying to all the gods that Ryou, Honda, and Jou aren't involved. Rounding a corner, I'm met by an unbelievable sight. Jou and Honda lying on the ground, bruised up but all limbs intact; a larger boy is curled up on the floor in agony, his right leg protruding at a sickening angle.

What is most horrific of all is Ryou holding another boy, whose entire face is a mass of blood, against a locker, choking the very life from him.

"Ryou!" I yell, racing forward.

**(Bakura's POV)**

Well, well, well. Look who's decided to grace us with his divine presence. I scowl, turning back to the lug I'm presently in the process of punishing. I do not feel like being Ryou right now… and I don't _have_ to be! A smirk appears on my face.

"Well, hello there, pharaoh. Come to join the party?" I grin deviously, turning back to face him, still maintaining my grip on the lard's neck.

"_Bakura_!"

"Nice to know you haven't forgotten me," I sneer.

Yami notices my tightening grip on the boy's throat. "Bakura, let him go!" he orders. Hmm…**no**.

"Oh he's getting his just desserts, Pharaoh, I assure you," I snicker. The teen let's out a final effort to get free, trying to kick my legs. I answer by letting my foot down hard on his. He would shriek except he can't really make much noise with no oxygen. Heh.

"This isn't Egypt! You can't just go around murdering people!" Yami tries to reason.

"Why not? We have the power; it's more of self defense than anything else anyway," I shrug, whacking the side of the teen's neck hard with my hand, knocking him unconscious. I grin as his body slides to the floor, limp.

"I highly doubt _that_," Yami growls, advancing.

"Fine," I shrug. "Next time I'll just let the body get beaten to a pulp." The ring illuminates at this, mimicking the transfer of control over to 'Ryou'.

I allow my eyes to widen to a confused, pained state. My face really does hurt a bit. Stupid mortal was quicker than I'd given him credit for. Internally smirking, I sink to the ground, head bowed in 'weakness'.

"Ryou!" Yami screams, rushing to my side.

He gently takes my chin, pushing strands of hair from my eyes. I look at him tiredly.

"S'okay man," Jou mutters, standing up slowly, offering a hand to Honda who's rising to a sitting position.

"Are you three all right?" Yami asks us, turning to each with worried eyes.

**(Yami's POV)**

"Are you three all right?" I ask them with concern, looking at each.

"**Boys, what's going on?"** the teacher yells, racing towards us with the principal and three other teachers.

Jou speaks up: "Those two were attacking Ryou here." He points at the two who are lying on the floor. One is whimpering, looking panic-stricken at the sight of his leg.

"Call an ambulance!" the principal orders as they rush to examine the two bullies.

A male teacher with graying black hair comes over to check Honda, Jou, and Ryou's injuries.

"You boys all right?" he asks with surprising calmness.

"We're fine, coach," Jou grins, giving the man thumbs up.

"Hmm, well you two head for the nurse." They nod, leaving, glancing back at Ryou and me as they go.

"Looks like they put up one hell of a fight for you," the coach smiles at the hikari.

The boy doesn't respond, eyes dull. I gently squeeze his shoulder. He doesn't react.

"I'll take him to the nurse," I offer, helping the boy stand to his feet.

The man nods, turning his attention to the crowd of staff members and straggler students gathering around the two battered bullies. I sigh, supporting Ryou slightly as we head off down the hallway.

"Good thing Jou and Honda were there for you," I say quietly, internally slapping myself for not being there as well.

"They didn't do much," Ryou whispers.

I look at him. "Bakura?"

He nods, eyes still emotionless. I don't know what to say. We continue down the hall in silence.

**(Bakura's POV)**

It's really quite amazing how well everything's working out…well, besides the fact that I have three stitches in my lip now. My only wound in that battle, though. Still, I keep hitting myself for allowing the mortal to get the upper hand. That's not like me to let that happen.

Yami stayed by my side since the incident. The school told me to go home, so Yami decided that, once again, I shouldn't be left alone to fend for myself. This time they called Mr. Mutou who came and picked me up.

I'm now relaxing on the couch _again_. Surprise surprise. I let out an aggravated sigh, leaning back against a pillow. I keep ending up back here. Weakened.

"How are you feeling? I must say, you've had quite a time these past few days," Mr. Mutou chuckles, setting a tray with soup down on the coffee table.

"You said it," I grin faintly, wincing as the stitches stretch slightly.

"Well, here's some food. You haven't felt sick at all today? Don't think the flu's coming back?"

"I'm fine," I assure him, carefully taking a sip of water.

"So who were these boys you got in a fight with?"

I shrug. "Some lunatics looking for trouble."

"You seem surprisingly calm about it," he says observantly.

"How does everyone _want_ me to act?" I ask rather annoyed.

He smiles at this. "Oh. I think you're taking it far better than they thought."

I grin, lip throbbing. "Well, we aren't all really that close…so yeah, they wouldn't know how I react in such situations."

He looks slightly saddened, but the look is quickly gone. "Well, hopefully that'll change now. You've already seemed to have gotten fairly close to Yami." He gets up, heading for the kitchen. He stops in the doorway, not looking back. "We all care about you, you know that." He leaves.

I can feel a victorious smirk form on my face. "That's just what I wanted to hear," I whisper, running a finger over the glass' edge, creating a sharp, piercing screech.

* * *

heh. Yay! Bakura got to be himself for a short amount of time. That made him happy. Now review: which makes ME happy! Let's get back up to the seven-reviews range, peoples.

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Crush?

I have returned! Yay! (crickets)...fine. Be that way. I had some interesting Christmas celebrations w/my family. The Serbian side of the family were downing shot after shot of sleevaveetz (plum brandy) each time yelling "NOSTROVIA!" It got more and more enthusiastic as time went on. Heh.

**blackalbino: **Feel sorry for Bakura? I suppose...Anyhoo, Ryou's note? (sigh) I was afraid you all would be bringing that up again...I'm getting there! Give it time. Review again, dearie! Happy holidays! (hugs)

**xKokurox: **(smirk) Yes, Bakura is extremely pissed at himself right now. Hehe! Poor guy. Thanks for the review! Continue to do so! Happy x-mas! (kowtows)

**StormySkys: **I'm still working on improving how I write all the fight scenes. So it was good, though? That's a relief to hear. Little kitten? (cackles) It was a spur of the moment thing. Review again! Love ya! Happy Christmas!

**Shadowed Mirage: **Thanks for the compliment. I know how annoying computers can be...(grumbles) So yeah. I'm glad you're back. Thanks for the review! Happy holidays!

**Satra: **(sigh) Yes I know only English. I took Spanish for two years but the teacher was wacko and didn't teach us _anything_ except talk about disgusting, perverted things that I've vowed to myself to never repeat. (shudders) So yeah, that's why I'm so excited abut college next year. So many choices of languages! My highschool only teaches latin, french, and spanish. (and onlytwo of the teacers are even any good.) --...We've begged for--you'll love this--GERMAN! The french teacher knows nothing and likes to insult her students. The old french teacher was racist...latin is the slacker class...spanish has the only good teachers and _I_ got the bad one. Lucky me. Wow...I really went on a ranting spree. My most sincere apologies! Thanks for the review, dear! Happy holidays!

**Miyosuke: **I'd like to start out by saying that I love your name. Very cool. Who's your favorite character? ...Marik and Malik are going to be joining soon.If that isn't one of them, sorry. Thanks for the review and pleasepleasepleaseplease continue! Happy holidays!

**dragonlady222: **Glad Yami stopped 'Ryou' from going on a killing spree? Well, I couldn't have our dear tomb robber get dragged off to jail for committing murder...it'd mess everything up! I liked having Honda and Jou jump in. So protective! Yeah, Yugi doesn't like school...in fact he _loathes_ it. (grins) Review again! Love ya! Happy x-mas!

**Freak in the Shadows: **I love YOU. (even more evil smirk) Booya! Happy holidays!

**Silver Mirror:**Your fav. chappie so far? I loved that one too. (grins) I just had to let our dear tomb robber be himself for a while. It'd be quite an exhausting feat after a while, don't you agree? Happy holidays! Review again!

This chappie will be dedicated to **Shadowed Mirage** cause I missed them. Yay!

_Hikari_

_An angel, a young boy_

_With a heart that is pure._

_How long must he suffer?_

_So much to endure._

_But he never complains_

_At his life's toils and trials;_

_Instead, he is silent_

_And offers a smile._

**Chapter 6: Crush?**

**(Yugi's POV)**

(Yami, what are you thinking?) I ask quietly.

((I don't know. I'm worried about Ryou. Bakura's back. I'm worried about your grandfather being alone in the house with him there.))

(You left them alone with him before.) I point out.

((But Bakura hadn't shown himself in so long…))

I cut in. (Doesn't mean he's not there. Besides, Ryou said himself that Bakura was protecting him.)

I can feel Yami scowl at this. He hates admitting that Bakura could even possibly have the smallest amount of sincerity.

((He was only protecting Ryou because he needs the body as well. He said: 'Next time I'll just let the body get beaten to a pulp.'))

(Well can you blame him after the way you were yelling at him?)

He pauses before saying quietly: ((Abiou, are you defending the tomb robber?))

I smile at this. (Maybe. I just think, even if he is only concerned with what happens to the body, he's still protecting Ryou in the process.)

((But as soon as he finds a way…))

(Yami, we have to trust whatever Ryou feels is best. He knows his own situation better than any of us.) I reply sternly.

I can feel him give in, settling back in his soul room. I sigh. I hate these arguments. They always make me feel so…uncomfortable. Personally, I really don't even think we should be discussing Ryou and Bakura's relationship. If Ryou ever needed help he'd come to us…wouldn't he?

* * *

"_Yami, look…I can explain…!" Ryou begins, backing away from me._

_I hold the piece of paper up, shaking it in my trembling fist. "Just what did you plan on doing with this? Get some more freedom?"_

"_It's not what you think!" he protests, voice nearing hysterics._

"_Oh isn't it?" I sneer. _

"_Yami, I swear it's not what you think! You've **got** to believe me!" he cries. _

"_How long have you been planning this?" I whisper venomously. "How long have you lain awake at night, scheming up ways to utterly annihilate…?"_

"_It wasn't even me!" he screams desperately. _

_I smile coldly. "Ah, so it just found its way into your backpack, in the back of your folder…"_

"_He just gave it to me! I didn't…"_

"_**Who**?"  
_

_He pauses, realizing what he's just said. "N—nothing."_

_I stride forward, eyeing him carefully. "So, you've even asked one of your little companions to help…how delightful."_

_He shakes his head. "No. It was only…only me."_

_I scowl, eyes darkening. "I seriously doubt that. Well, there **is** a way to find out…"_

"_NO! BAKURA WAIT!" he screams as I disappear, putting him back in control of the body._

**(Bakura's POV)**

I sit up, unable to calm my heartbeat. Damn it! Why can't I stop dreaming about that incident? Probably because I'm still so infuriated about it. Luckily, I discovered that note before they'd carried out their little strategy.

"Ryou? You all right?" Yugi asks, entering the room.

I nod, still shaking.

"You were yelling in your sleep," he states softly, fixing his pajama leg that's slightly folded over.

"Oh. Sorry I woke you," I say softly.

"It's fine. Are you all right, though?"

I look over at him, with his large, innocent eyes. Who would ever guess _he'd_ be the pharaoh's other half? I suppose yami's and their lights are complete opposites. Perhaps we're not as different as I once thought, though. Ryou certainly proved me wrong on that one.

"Did Yami hear too?"

He shakes his head. "He's dead asleep."

I sigh in relief. "Good. I know he'd probably overreact with this. You won't mention it to him, will you?"

He looks at me carefully. "I…if you really don't want me to."

"Thanks," I exhale noisily.

"So…What happened with Bakura today?" he asks quietly. I can tell by his tone that it's been something on his mind all day.

"He took over and beat the crap out of those guys basically," I shrug, unable to hide my smile.

He giggles. "I wish I could've seen their faces when he took control."

What? Since when did Yugi…This is…_surprising_ to say the least.

He seems to notice the shocked look on my face. "I mean, sure he took it a bit far, but they _did_ have it coming to them…" Ha! The kid's got spite! This is highly startling and amusing.

He looks around slightly nervous. "Now you do _me_ a favor and not tell Yami I just said that." I nod, smiling. We both snicker, imagining the monarch's face if he were ever to hear this conversation.

**(Yami's POV)**

I'm not sure what to do. Today in the hallway…I've never felt so protective of anyone in my entire life!...not even Yugi; and that scares me. I mean, shouldn't my own light come before anyone else on my list? What is it about the white-haired hikari that draws me to him? I'm beginning to wonder just what my limit with him is. It frightens me, my loyalty and defensiveness to him.

I close my eyes, heaving a sigh. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Suddenly Ryou's face appears in my mind's eye: light, pure hair; large brown eyes; a sad smile on his lips. I gasp, my eyes shooting open. What's all this about!

I take a trembling breath, trying to calm myself. It's most likely nothing. He's…just an innocent boy; a kind, compassionate person who thinks nothing of himself. I think that's what drew me to him the first place…did I just say 'drew me to him'? I shake my head, trying to take control of my thoughts.

(Yami?)

I start in surprise. ((Yes abiou?))

(I thought you were asleep. Is something wrong? There's quite a bit of confusion coming from your link.)

((Everything's…fine)) Good job, Yami. _That_ sure sounded convincing.

(Hmm. Well, I'm tired. Want to take control for a while?)

((Are you all right?)) I ask with slight concern.

He giggles. (Oh yes, Yami. _'Everything's…fine'_.))

I pout. ((Yugi, that's not fair!))

He suddenly shoves me, putting me in control of the body. I attempt to retaliate but am in too big a state of astonishment to do much about it. I give in, eyes focusing. I'm in the living room once again. It looks like it's very late at night.

"Damn it, Yugi!" I say out loud in aggravation.

"Well, hello to you too," a voice says to my left.

I jolt, glancing over to come face to face with no one other than Ryou. Gods, why must you all torture me so? He's looking at me with a bemused look on his face, snuggled against a pillow, a single blanket draped over his torso.

"I…hi," I say, cheeks flushing.

He snickers, sitting up. I look closer and notice the stitches and swelling on his bottom lip. His eyes show a bit of pain but are relatively cheerful.

"How's that doing?" I ask, motioning.

He reaches a hand up and touches the stitches, wincing a bit. "Not too bad. It's a good thing it was the only wound I got."

I nod solemnly. Ra, how could anyone want to hurt him? That's something I'll never understand about people.

"Darn it!" he suddenly curses.

"What?"

"Started bleeding again," he mutters, holding a hand up to the lip where a trickle of blood is slowly gliding to his chin.

"Hold on," I say, getting up and jogging to the kitchen.

I grab a wash cloth from the drawer right next to the sink, immersing it in warm water from the faucet. I walk quickly back in where he's looking glumly at his blood-spattered hand.

"Here," I gently let the cloth brush against his lip.

He flinches a bit, looking at me with surprise. "I…can do it…" he insists as I carefully dab around the stitches.

"I've got it," I reassure him. He looks like he's going to protest. "Seriously, Ryou, I can handle it." I smile.

He pouts. "I don't get to do anything around here. If I so much as lift a finger I get chastised."

"Chastised is kind of strong, don't you think?" I chuckle. "Let me see your hand."

"Huh?" He looks at me with those large, brown eyes.

"You have blood on your hand. Let me see it."

"For the love of…!"

I lunge and grasp his hand while he's protesting. There's blood smeared across his delicate fingers. I hold his hand still as I allow the wash cloth to gently slide over the contours of his hand. He stills, paying attention to my ministrations. I tentatively let my hand run over his delicately smooth skin. His hands are incredibly soft. I feel myself smile at the silky feeling. How could someone have such smooth skin?

"Uhh…Yami?" he asks, voice quivering slightly.

I come to my senses, quickly dropping his hand. "I…sorry. I was…I mean…"

He stares at me. Ra, why can't I put a sentence together? I quickly stand, causing him to jump slightly at my sudden movement.

"Good night, Ryou," I whisper weakly, striding out of the room without another word.

**(Bakura's POV) **

Anubis! What the **hell**! What in the gods' names was _that_? Ra, I don't think I've been so uncomfortable in my entire…well, no that's a lie…still, it was _extremely_ awkward.

Just what did he think he was doing, stroking my hand? I sit here, staring down at my hands. What would provoke that type of reaction out of him?...My eyes suddenly widen.

No…it can't be…._NO_. It's not possible. It can't be. The pharaoh is...and…oh, I think I'm going to be sick! Could it be possible that Yami has a crush on _me_?...er… '_Ryou'_? I shudder. That's just wrong.

I feel my stomach quiver. Good Ra the pharaoh just **hit** on me!

**(Yugi's POV)**

I awaken as a strong feeling of dread came from Yami's link.

(Yami, you okay? I ask with concern.

((……))

(Yami?)

((Y—yes?))

I feel myself grow nervous. (What happened? What's wrong?)

He falters, not answering.

(Yami, you can talk to me) I say soothingly. (Tell me what's wrong.)

((I…I can't, abiou.))

(What? Why not?)

((I…)) he takes a quivering breath. ((I just can't. I….I need to figure this out for myself.))

I pause, still extremely concerned. What would Yami not be able to talk to me about?

(You sure?) I press.

((Yes. I'm going to my soul room until morning, abiou. Please let me be)) he sighs, dissolving away to the puzzle.

* * *

(cackles) poor Yami. He's having it so rough. Happy holidays to you all! May they be filled with sparkling juice and bubbles! Yay! Hic...

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: Trials of love

(cackles) they're sleeping! i can update before they wake! Yay! **(theysiblings)**

**xKokurox: **I'm glad you loved the interactions between Yami and Kura. I thought it was damn amusing. I'm sorry I didn't update before new years. Please don't abandon me! (kowtows)

**Pink-kiss-candy: **Darling, you are my only new reviewer after all that for this story. I applaud you. Keep it up! Don't stop now! I wanna hear from you again! Love ya!

**Satra: **Hate my siblings? (cackles) Yes they're very...stubborn. They keep me from posting entire stories in a single month. I have no self control. Bakura is loving the new twists. Heh. You'll find out his plans...Review again, darling! Love ya!

**Silver Mirror: **Thanks for the compliments. (Grins happily) Review again, dear!

**Freak in the Shadows: **Um...o.O...about your review for the last chappie...um...(no comment) Love ya!

**Miyosuke: **I'm sorry your favorite character's already gone. Um...yeah. But I'm pleased you're reading the story despite that detail! Love ya!

**Dragonlady222: **You're persistance is charming. I love you dear. Yes, Bakura's finding out quite a bit about Yugi and Yami. (smirks) and will continue to do so. Review again, darling! (kowtows)

**Blackalbino: **Is adorable yaoi threatening to take over your brain a good thing? (looks worried) Either way, it won't be adorable for much longer. **Enter antagonists**. (cackles insanely) Review again, darling!

**Wishfull Thinker: **I LOVE YOU. Reviewing for each chappie? That deserves something. This chappie's dedicated to you. (smiles happily) Don't fear, I don't do explicit love scenes nor do I have disney endings. I know exactly how you feel. ...About your criticism: it's **good**. That's the kind of things I've been hoping to receive more of. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. (bows) I know what you mean. It seems everyone's falling for Bakura's facade too easily. Just wait until later. Not everything is what it may seem at the moment. The scene with the teacher. I'm sorry if that was confusing. I shall try harder to make things more clear next time. (thank you!) You really like my poems? Yay! Poetry is one of my...shall we say: passions? (smirk) I'm glad you enjoy them. Yes that one in chappie four could have been for Ryou...I kind of let you guys decide which character it should portray for some of them. I love you! Review again! (hugs)

**Shadowed Mirage: **Thanks for all the complimetns. (smiles cheerfully) I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Ryou's parnter in crime? (smirks) Review again, dearie!

This chapter is dedicated to **Wishfull Thinker. **A special thanks to **Pink-kiss-candy** who was the only brave soul to join our lovely reviewing squad. They are the tenth reviewer that made this update occur so soon. I applaud them. (the rest of you cowards _suck_)

I'm posting some special notes at the end of the chapter.

Sanity 

Requires a voice

Needs a sound

Before all thoughts

Are turned around

Needs a touch

From someone else

The mind needs emotions

Needs to be felt.

**Chapter 7: Trials of "love"**

**(Bakura's POV)**

I'm still getting over the shock of all this. I mean, the almighty pharaoh has a crush on _me_? I must admit, I didn't see this one coming. I sigh, sitting up. I don't think I'll be getting any more sleep tonight.

Still, this isn't necessarily a _bad_ thing. I mean, could I possibly get any closer to him than a romantic relationship? It's not something new to me. I did it a number of occasions back in Egypt to crush some enemies. Heh. Stupid dupes.

I slowly begin to pace the dark living room, considering all my options. Just _how_ close am I willing to get with him? It certainly would hurt him deeper than if I were nothing more than a good friend. This is unforeseen but could work.

First thing's first; I've got to make sure without a doubt that he really does have the hots for me and isn't hallucinating or whatever…high on something perhaps, ha! That would be amusing to see…I'm getting off topic. **Focus**.

So before I start getting any extreme ideas I have to first affirm my suspicions. I can feel a smirk form on my face. And I know _just_ how to find out…

**(Yugi's POV)**

I sit glumly at the kitchen table, not touching my breakfast. How can I go to school today? What on earth is the matter with Yami? I can barely focus at school as it is! How can he do this to me? I'm the other half of his freaking soul! We're not supposed to act this way towards each other! We're supposed to by loyal, always trusting one another; coming to each other when something's wrong. I groan, burying my head in my hands. Why does he have to overcomplicate everything?

"Wow. And I thought _I_ was having a bad morning."

I look up to see Ryou standing at the sink, a sideways grin on his face.

"Oh…hi Ryou," I mutter, looking at my hands.

"Don't get too enthusiastic, you might just _smile_," he laughs lightly, plopping down in the chair next to mine. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

I sigh, giving in easily. I need to talk to someone about this.

"Yami's distancing himself even more. What happened last night? He seemed upset about something." I look at Ryou questioningly.

He looks down, almost guiltily.

"It was my fault really," he sighs. "I was talking about how the school said I didn't have to come for the rest of the week. They said I should stay at home, recover from my _traumatizing experience_," he says sarcastically, rolling his chocolate eyes.

My brow creases in confusion. "But why would that make Yami upset?"

He shrugs helplessly. "I was just talking about this duel monster thing at the mall that was opening at noon today." He looks at me seriously. "I think he's disappointed he won't be there when it opens."

I smile in relief. That sounds like Yami. Duel monsters is like the very essence of his existence. He's always making it a big deal, dramatizing everything.

Ryou looks at the table uncomfortably. "I felt bad about mentioning it to him after I saw how he reacted."

I hold up a hand. "Don't feel bad. He's just insanely fond of the game; almost unhealthily passionate."

He smiles back, looking more at ease. I feel myself smirk as a devious plan begins forming in my mind. Hehe.

I lean in, Ryou looking at me questioning. "What about this?" I ask sneakily.

He smiles, shaking his head. "I know _that_ look…"

"You've got it!" I snicker, rubbing my hands together cunningly as I unfold the details to him.

**(Yami's POV)**

I sit in a corner of my soul room, in the shadows. Why did I act like that last night? I feel so ashamed…so out of control. I'd better apologize for my actions. Poor Ryou looked so startled.

I feel my heart grow heavy. I can't allow myself to feel that way toward one of Yugi's friends. It's not moral. It's so…so…I growl in frustration, unable to come up with a word. Plus, it's _Ryou_ of all people; one of the most angelic and innocent people I've ever met. I'll have to be more careful from now on, make sure there's someone else besides just the two of us. Both times I've acted insanely we were basically alone. I can't trust myself by myself with him…_wow_. That was a profound statement.

(Yami?)

I sigh. I'm actually surprised Yugi's talking so normally to me. He probably wants to question me again about last night.

((Yes abiou?))

(You wanna take over for a while?)

I smile humorously. ((Yugi, you really should be the one in control during class.))

I can feel him giggle. (But Yami, I think you'll _want_ to be in control for this.)

All right, he's scheming something. I'd best be very cautious. I take a breath, bracing myself.

((That's quite all right, abiou. You enjoy whatever your teacher's telling you to do.))

He cackles. (The teacher isn't **here**!)

What? All right, _now_ I'm worried. What has that boy done now?

((_Yugi..._)) I say sternly only to be no less than booted out of my soul room.

"YUGI!" I scream. Then I stop, turning beet red when I look about. I'm at the mall. In the middle of the mall, to be precise. And _everyone's_ staring at me.

"Talk about over-dramatization," a voice says.

I look over to my left. _Oh Ra_….

"Ry—Ryou!" I exclaim, fidgeting nervously.

He grins. "Well it's about time. I was afraid he wouldn't pull it off, but man, he really shoved you out here, didn't he?" He approaches. I can feel myself sweating.

"What…what are we doing here?" I ask.

He snickers. "We're here to see this new Duel monsters store that's going to open. Apparently Kaiba Corp. has been feeding this place all its latest duel technology."

My brow furrows. "But…what about school?"

"I don't technically have to go for the rest of the week," he shrugs, avoiding my eyes.

I stride forward, forcing him to look at me. "And Yugi and I?"

"You're home sick," he grins, starting to stroll along.

"WHAT!" I shriek. How? Wha…oh that **does** it!

He rushes back, grabbing my arm and tugging me along with him. "Shush, will you? You're attracting quite a bit of attention to yourself."

I rip my arm from his grasp, glaring at him. "You helped Yugi skip school!"

He rolls his eyes. "We've already gone over this. You're home _sick_."

I narrow my eyes. This isn't like Ryou. I stride forward so our noses are only centimeters apart, peering intently at his eyes.

"What the heck are you doing?" he asks confusedly.

"This isn't something I would have ever thought you…"

"Would do?" he sighs, shaking his head in mock sorrow. "Yugi's apparently awakened my evil side. Plus, I didn't want to spend the day alone." He starts walking again.

"Wait!" I call, racing to catch up. "What about Bakura?"

He stops, looking at me in puzzlement. "What about him?"

"Isn't he…**mad** you're skipping school?" I ask, desperately trying to deter the white-haired hikari from his and Yugi's plot.

He sighs in exasperation. "I'm not skipping, remember? I'm _coping_."

I feel myself give in. They've obviously meticulously planned this. Heck, they even included duel monsters, knowing I wouldn't be able to resist. Damn they're good.

"All right," I sigh. "So, what do we do now?"

A huge grin spreads across his face. "The store doesn't open until noon, which gives us…" he glances at his watch. "Three hours."

"Great. What are we supposed to do for three hours?" I ask in exasperation.

"Yami," he slides a slender arm around my waist. "We're in a _mall_."

I nod, my mouth having gone completely dry. I look around trying to focus on something, **_anything_** to distract me from the close contact. He doesn't seem to notice my anxiety, wandering towards a store in a calm, impassive stride. It's a clothing store. An expensive-looking clothing store. I feel my muscles relax as he releases me, wandering inside.

"I need some new clothes," he mutters, starting to look about.

"Oh." I mentally slap myself. What kind of reply is that? _Oh_.

"Did you want anything?" he asks as he browses about.

"I…didn't bring any money," I stutter, blushing slightly.

He waves his hand. "I've got more than enough. My father sends me some to live off of each month and I haven't really been spending it lately."

I fidget, uncomfortable with the whole situation. How am I supposed to….whoa. Is that _leather_?

**(Bakura's POV)**

Heh. This is so amusing. He's squirming like nothing else when I get close to him. He tensed up like a statue when I put my arm around him. I've never seen him so out of control before…which makes it appear my suspicions are correct.

I walk around a few displays, watching him become entranced with…something. I walk over to see what he's looking at. I smirk. I should have known.

"Need some new rawhide, eh?" I grin.

He jumps slightly. "Yugi's not very much into leather."

I shrug. "It'd be nice for when you're in control though. You might as well wear something _you_ want to." He looks up as if he's had a sudden epiphany.

"That's…true…What are you going to try on?"

He's caught me off guard. I haven't really thought about that, to be truthful. I shrug again, glancing about in an uninterested fashion.

He glances at me then at the pants then back at…me….oh this can't be good.

"Do you ever wear leather?" Should have seen that one coming.

"Nope. Not really my style," I shrug, internally badgering myself for being caught in such a position. I just _had_ to take him to a store with leather…Ra strike me down now.

"You sure?" He grins mischievously.

I smirk. So that's how he wants to play is it? Two can play at that game.

"Tell you what, I'll try one of these on and prove you wrong," I grin, scrounging through the rack. Heh.

He looks slightly taken aback. "I—wasn't trying to force you to…"

"You're not forcing me to do anything. I know a challenge when I hear one," I smirk, marching away to the dressing rooms, pair of pants in hand.

**(Yami's POV) **

Oh Ra what have Yugi and I done? We've definitely awaken some demonic side in the normally bashful hikari. This really isn't like the Ryou I know…or _thought_ I knew. Perhaps this is the real him, we've just never taken the time to get to know him is all.

I sigh, walking back toward the dressing rooms, a few pants and a jacket in my hands. Ryou's right about one thing, there's no reason I shouldn't have something _I_ like to wear. I'm not really fond of a lot of the things Yugi has. He actually wears his school uniform a lot; much to my dismay. If I had my own body I'd go on this humongous shopping spree…I shake my head.

'Don't think like that. I'm only going to make my situation more difficult for myself by dreaming about such.'

I try on some black leather jeans with chains that go up and down the sides. The jacket is just a regular leather jacket, but the thing is: I've never actually worn one. I grin as I feel the material on my skin. And from the feeling, I think I'm going to like it. I open the door to the room and look about. Other teens are wandering the store. I'm actually surprised how many are here at the mall on a school day.

"_Hello there_." I look over to see a teen with jet black hair that comes down to his shoulders smirking at me. His arms are covered in tattoos. They're mostly of scantily clad people staring seductively out of his skin. I feel myself scowl.

"Did you want something?" I ask tersely.

He strides forward confidently. "Depends. What are you offerin'?"

'Pervert.' I internally gag.

"See Yami, what'd I tell you? Leather's not my style."

The sick bastard and I both turn and our jaws drop. Ryou's standing there in leather pants, looking down in disgust at them. They're hugging his hips, _low_. I feel my face flush.

The annoying teen next to me whistles. "You two a couple? Cause I'd like to cut in." He walks over to Ryou and wraps a tattoo-covered arm around the boy's waist, pulling him close. "What might your name be?"

The hikari scowls. "Piss off." He shoves the jerk away and strides over to me. "See what I mean?"

"Huh?" I ask dumbly, still staring at the hikari.

"The pants," he says in exasperation. "I'm not fond of such…_clingy_ material."

Is it warm in here? It feels **_really_** warm…

"If that's not your style I can't _wait_ to see what **is**," the pervert grins.

"Oh, are you still here?" Ryou asks distractedly, not even sparing the boy a glance.

"Little bitch," the boy growls. He strides forward and grabs Ryou's arm roughly.

"Let go of him. **Now**," I snarl fiercely, stepping forward.

The guy turns and looks at me. I give him my angriest glare that threatens a slow, painful death. He releases the boy, walking away muttering under his breath. Ryou runs a hand over his arm where the boy's fingers had dug into his flesh.

"Thanks," he smiles.

"Are you all right?" I ask worriedly, coming closer.

He nods. "Yeah. I'm used to his type trying to cause trouble."

**(Bakura's POV)**

I can't believe Ryou. _That's_ the kind of thing he would allow all the time; getting bullied about or hit on by perverted freaks like that one. Me? Heck no. I only let that guy go that far to see what Yami's reaction would be. And it was just what I expected. Always the loyal superhero there to save the day. Heh.

It's really amazing that Ryou sometimes managed to elude such people. Of course, that could be because of the fact that he never socialized. The kid had a waste of an existence.

Yami bought a number of pants as well as the leather jacket, which he decided to wear around the mall. (Well, technically _I_ paid for it all…) I passed on the leather. Like I've stated, not my style; well, _Yami_ seemed to think they were…heh.

It looks like my suspicions were correct, which means I can move forward with my plans. I'll get extremely close to him, make him vulnerable, then stab him in the dark.

* * *

All righty, peoples. One more chappie after this then it starts getting darker. Our hot antagonsts will be joing us shortly. (smirk) Next chappie's hilarious. I think it's one of my favorites so far. Yay!

The **ten** reviews thing still stands.

REVIEW! (NOW!)


	8. Sorry

**Skip this, okay? My apologies!**

**Ten review thingie is no longer!**

**Enjoy the next chappies!**


	9. Chapter 8: Fear

**Stupid stupid stupid! Bitch! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrghhh!...(breathes heavily) I cannot believe I _did_ that to you peoples...Bitch!...**

**I'd like to apologize for the last two updates...I've been...having some _personal_ issues and took it out on all of you. That was unfair and uncalled for. My most sincere apologies. (bows head) As such, I am updating already (twice in one day...) in hopes of it being a sort of petition. **

**Wishfull Thinker: **(grins) So you're a animal activist, eh? I'm just an animal lover. ...soooo many pets throughout my life so far. Currently have a few hermit crabs, some fish, a dog, and a rat. (not too many considering past times.) I'm glad you enjoyed the last scene and have a feeling you will enjoy this one _immensely_. Review again, dear! Love ya!

**dragonlady222: **Yami's not very subtle, is he? Hehe! It's so funny! I pick on both of them in this chappie! (squeals in delight) Review again dear. Love ya!

**Satra: **(smirk) Friends don't like english, eh? None of my friends know any other languages well enough to even speak them fluently. (american society...grumbles...-.-;) hehe. Yes, fabulous is a word. You're so cute! ...here's my earliest update yet:...love ya!

**Pink-kiss-candy: **Yay! You came back after the way I bitched at you all! (hugs) You have no idea how much I appreciate that. No, the ten reviews thing is over...still, I would love for you to continue to review! (kowtows)

**Freedom of Darkness: **(crawls under rock) I know I know, don't even start. I appreciate you pointing out I was bitching...(sigh) Thank you for not insulting me too bad...just hurt my pride. (I did it to myself though) I hope you'll all be able to forgive me in time...I'm dedicating this chapter to you for your brutal yet necessary review. Thank you.

I've got some announcements after this chappie. This one's one of my personal favs. Sooo funny! This chappie's dedicated to **Freedom** **of** **Darkness**. (kowtows in gratitude)

_Cloudless_

_A day without clouds_

_Is a day with no rain._

_A day full of sunshine_

_Is a day lacking pain._

_But raindrops do come_

_On clear, sunny days,_

_Dripping down on bright faces_

_In the sun's milky rays. _

**Chapter 8: Fear**

**(Yami's POV)**

"Holy Ra!" I exclaim as we wander the new Duel Monsters store. It's packed with duelists from all over the city. I've spotted quite a few I know, much to my dismay. They're so full of themselves.

"Easy Yami," Ryou grins as he tries to keep up with me as we push through the crowds.

"This is incredible! Amazing! Look at this duel equipment!" I continue, completely fixated on it all.

There are watches (stylish-looking watches, I might add) that project holograms with the touch of a button. Then the score is kept where the time is usually. There's also the games that send people into a somewhat coma, transferring their unconscious thoughts into various virtual games. I'm not so fond of those, considering we had to rescue Kaiba from one of those. There are also the newest duel disks; they're jet black now, the edges looking sharp enough to cause quite a deep cut. The holograms are more realistic than ever, apparently.

"Yami, earth to Yami." A pale hand waves in front of my face.

"Huh?" I ask, completely in a daze.

Ryou laughs. "Yugi was right. I'm gonna have a hard time luring you away from here."

I smile. "Guilty as charged."

He looks at the giant clock that's hoisted on the center wall, basically taking up the wall. It's—surprise surprise—a blue eyes white dragon.

"Yami, we've already been in here two hours," he states, looking tired.

"Only two?" I smirk, earning a light punch on the arm from the hikari. "Fine fine. We probably should be getting going. Mr. Mutou will be wondering where Yugi is."

"Nah," Ryou grins. "We left him a note saying we were going to check out this store after school."

I shake my head. I've got to hand it to the hikaris, they planned this day out extremely well. I tentatively grab Ryou's hand and tug him toward the exit to the store. We shove our way through the crowd, sighing in relief as we escape the madness.

"Whooo," he grins as we continue towards the entrance to the mall. "Some party, huh?"

I nod, unable to keep the grin from my face. I haven't had that much fun in…well, I'm not sure I've ever had that much fun. Whenever there's time to duel for fun I usually let Yugi do it. Whenever I duel it's for high stakes, like say someone's soul. It's not for enjoyment. Today I just got to relax and get excited, yell at a pervert….

"Should I take your silence as a good thing?" Ryou laughs lightly as we head outdoors onto the street.

"Oh definitely," I chuckle.

"I wonder what Jou, Honda, and Anzu thought since we weren't at school. Hopefully Anzu got the message Yugi left her."

I turn as we continue walking. "What message?"

Ryou grins mischievously. "Yugi called her cell phone to make sure they didn't go to Mr. Mutou after school to find out where we were. Didn't want them to worry…or blow our cover."

I chuckle as I imagine them huddled around Anzu's little pink cell phone at the lunch table. Jou would probably go on and on, ranting about being left out especially when it has something to do with duel monsters. Then Kaiba would most likely stride over and insult the blonde, telling him to stop yapping. I roll my eyes.

"What was that for?" Ryou smirks.

"Oh, just thinking about Kaiba."

He frowns. "I wonder if he was at the opening to the store. He'll use whatever opportunity he can with his work to get out of school."

"Like every other teenager—I used to think besides you, but today you and Yugi proved me wrong," I sighed wistfully, glancing up at the cloudy sky.

"You guys just don't know me that well then, I guess," he mumbles, watching other pedestrians as they pass by.

I grimace. That wasn't what I expected to hear. I clear my throat.

"Well…I hope we can change that now."

His head turns to look me in the eye. His brown eyes that were so cheerful and carefree earlier are now back to their normal look: masking his true thoughts. I close my eyes momentarily as we continue. Why does fate have to be so cruel to this boy? I wish he could more easily open up to people, particularly us.

"I do too."

I look over in surprise to see the small smile on his face, eyes holding a slightly lighter look now. There's still some burden he's carrying all alone; I can sense it.

I turn to look at the passing cars when I notice a limo down the block. When I stop I suddenly realize that I'm still holding Ryou's hand from when we'd left the Duel Monsters store. Blushing, I quickly release my grip on his smooth hands. He turns, looking at me questioningly.

"What is it?"

I try to regain my composure, quite flustered in having held the poor boy's hand that long. "I…thought I saw one of Kaiba's limos." I point towards the corner where I'd spotted it.

Ryou turns. "Well it's not there now."

"It was strange," I continue. "It was just sitting there. Not moving."

Ryou grins. "Perhaps he's stalking you, wants to duel."

I groan. "Ra, I hope not."

The white-haired boy laughs, continuing onward down the street. I stand there for a second, staring at the empty space. Was it really Kaiba? He's not one to hide in the shadows. When he wants something he comes right out and demands it. I roll my eyes. So egotistical.

"Yami! What, are you going to stand there and wait for him to come back?" Ryou yells up ahead.

"Not a chance!" I call back amusingly, racing to catch up with the boy.

**(Bakura's POV)**

That was an entirely different side of the pharaoh I saw today. He was like a giddy little child when we were in that store. His normally dark and pompous look vanished, leaving a somewhat Yugi-like person behind. Although it wasn't really like Yugi; he's much more irritating.

I've no doubt now that the pharaoh likes me…more than a friend, I mean. The way he defended me against the perverted tattooed freak in the store...the way he eyed me when I put on those atrocious leather pants…I still can't believe I did that…the way he was so embarrassed when he realized he'd been holding my hand all that time after we'd left the mall. That was barely credible. How does one wander around _that_ long without realizing they're holding someone's hand? Unless he did it on purpose…but I doubt that. The way he blushed when he let go seemed to say otherwise.

Now to move forward with my plan. Time to capture his heart…I internally smirk. This is too easy.

**(Yami's POV)**

I can't believe this. This day has been so incredible. I never thought I'd get so much freedom. The thing is, I didn't spend it with Yugi or the others. I spent it with Ryou. I feel my stomach churn.

"Want to take the long way through the park?" Ryou asks casually, turning down a path heading into the treed grove.

"Sure." I follow, not really in any hurry to go back to the game shop.

We stroll along in silence for a while. I love this park. It's so…away from society. It's a good escape…well, assuming you have a body to escape away in. I internally badger myself. Stop thinking that!

"Ack!" I'm pulled out of my daydream when Ryou stumbles near the stream, starting to fall towards it.

I rush forward and grab him around the waist in an attempt to save him. We both fall in a splash. I open my eyes to find myself lying on top of the boy who's lying on his stomach in the ankle-deep stream.

"Uh…Yami?" the boy sputters, attempting to get up.

"Oh Ryou I'm so sorry!" I apologize profusely, thoroughly embarrassed…and wet.

He sighs as I pull him to his feet. "Too bad it's not a hot summer day. That would have felt more refreshing."

I grin, ringing out my shirt. "I'm really sorry. I was trying to catch you…"

I'm stopped as he shakes his head, water spraying _everywhere_.

"Ryou!" I close my eyes and try to block the water with my arm in a futile attempt to shield my face.

I hear him cackle. When I open my eyes I catch a glimpse of him rounding a bend further down the trail. Oh is _that_ how it's going to be? I feel myself smirk.

**(Bakura's POV)**

Heh. That was fun. It's not every day I get to pretend to be a klutz. Plus I wanted to get him wet. Now I'm on the run. This should be entertaining. Just what will he do when he catches me…_if_ he catches me? I grin my normal sadistic smile. I haven't done this kind of thing since Egypt. Hit and run, I suppose one might call it. I'm a master at it. I could easily evade Yami. The question is: should I?

I glance about my surroundings, trees all about. There isn't anyone else about, much to my relief. I'd probably just quickly send them to the Shadow Realm. Of course, Yami would sense that and come to banish me in turn…

I actually hate getting wet. Once back in Egypt I had to dive into the Nile in order to escape the pharaoh's guards. That was an experience I never repeated again. It was my only option. That or go back to the freaking dungeons and torture procedures. The crocodiles weren't so great…nor the current…or the spears the guards were hurling at me…or the fact that it was night so when I got out and made a break for the desert I was freezing my ass off…but other than that it was fine. I haven't liked water since. But the little creek wasn't _that_ bad. It wasn't like I was underwater or anything. I'm not even fully wet.

Focus. There's prey to be stalked. I shiver a feeling of relish at being the hunter once again…even if I don't get to gut my quarry at the end…

**(Yami's POV)**

I carefully step over a large branch that's lying in the middle of the path, trying to be as quiet as possible. Ryou's always been good at avoiding people if he wants to. This should prove quite a challenge.

I clear my throat, struggling through some bushes and making my way off the path. How big is this park, exactly? Not that I'm worried, I just am wondering how far I can go before I reach the edge. I don't even want to go near civilization right now, don't even want to _think_ about it. I'll forget the puzzle, Yugi, the others, school, and everything else.

I nearly fall flat on my face as I try to avoid a hornets' nest on a branch near my head.

"Wow. Those are some fancy dance moves there," a voice chuckles from overhead.

I look up to see Ryou perched on a branch about halfway up the tree, swinging his legs back and forth merrily.

I smirk, putting my hands on my hips. "So are you going to come down or do I have to clamber on up there?"

He grins, shrugging his shoulders cheerfully. I internally scowl. I've never climbed a tree before. This isn't just any tree. It's a **tall** tree. I'm talking about a **big** tree. This should be _interesting_ to say the very least. I take off my leather jacket and place it in my shopping bag next to the tree. No use on getting it dirty.

I sigh and grab the lowest branch, putting my feet against the trunk as I manage to scamper up. All right, I'm off the ground now. It's all right. I feel sweat on my brow as I pull myself up so I'm sitting on the limb. So far, so good. I tentatively reach up for a branch slightly above my head. I let out a yelp as I wobble, quickly sitting back down on my branch.

Ryou grins from above. "This your first tree?"

I grunt as I reach for the overhanging branch again. "You could say that, yes." I look up hopefully, praying to all the deities he'll come down.

"Sucks to be you," he laughs, leaning back on his roost. All right, that wasn't the answer I was hoping for…

I take a deep breath, determined now. I slowly make my way up the tree, taking occasional rests to steady myself. My entire body is shaking, especially when I grab a branch only to realize it won't hold. It can be difficult to judge how much weight a branch will hold. By the time I've reached the limb under Ryou's perch I'm panting, entire form trembling. This is quite a work out and Yugi isn't in the best of shape.

"Tell me, has the world changed much these past few years?" Ryou asks suddenly, examining his fingernails.

I stop, looking up in question. "What?"

He grins. "You know, since you started climbing up here." Ouch.

"That was uncalled for, don't you think?" I breathe heavily as I reach for the branch he's on.

"But someone had to say it," he giggles.

"Ryou Bakura, I'm going to…" My face whitens as I start pulling myself up next to him. "Did something just crack?"

His face is panic-stricken, wide brown eyes staring at the limb we're sitting on. "Um…Yami, about you never climbing trees…"

I look down and barely suppress a scream. The limb's about to snap.

"HOLY FUCK!" I yell right as the branch dislodges from the tree.

We both scream, tumbling towards the ground. I shut my eyes as numerous twigs whip my face. I wince as something hard connects with my stomach. Then there's the landing. I choke as I try to breathe, slowly opening my sore eyes. Ryou's lying next to me in agony; the stitches on his lip split open again, a tiny rivulet of blood flowing down his chin.

"Ow." He cringes as he slowly sits up.

"Are you all right?" I groan.

**(Bakura's POV) **

Ow. _Fuck_ _ow_! Note to self: Never _ever_ take the pharaoh tree climbing again. Oh shit. Oh ow.

"Are you all right?" he asks, slowly sitting up.

"Sure," I mumble, my heart pounding against my rib cage. Ra that was…fear-provoking.

I can feel a bruise on my arm. I glance over at Yami. We're both covering in small scratches. He has one right above his right eye, blood slowly trailing down the side of his face.

"Ouch!" I suddenly exclaim. Something sharp just jabbed my arm!

"Wha…Hell! What the fuck!" Yami yells, hand flying to his neck.

I look down only to see the hornet nest Yami had narrowly avoided earlier sitting on the ground next to me, a nice cloud of the little monsters hovering about us. Shit! I struggle to my feet, grabbing Yami's arm and taking off down the trail.

"RUN!"

We both are struggling, already banged up from our lovely fall. Now we have little insects with sharp asses chasing us through an isolated park. Someone up there hates me.

Yami's hand suddenly reaches out and yanks me sharply to the left. I stumble at the quick turn, barely managing to stay on my feet. My right leg is throbbing painfully. I think the fall sprained my ankle. Just perfect.

**(Yami's POV)**

Could this possibly get any more dramatic? Ra. I slap at a hornet on my arm as another gives me a nice jab on the calf. These things hold serious grudges! OW!

I glance over at Ryou who's face is white, jaw tensed. How bad did that fall hurt him? It's actually amazing neither of us broke anything. I wince as I feel a number of stings on countless parts of my body. Ra! Why don't they _leave_ already?

My heart skips a beat when I see what's up ahead. Thank the gods! I grab Ryou's arm, dragging him as fast as I can possibly go. He seems to be limping slightly. I make a break for the pond straight ahead. I think Ryou's spotted it. Yes he's…_pausing_? Oh hells no!

"Ryou come on!" I insistently pull as more hornets whiz around my head.

"But…!" I don't give him an opportunity to finish whatever he's saying, tugging him straight into the pond.

I plunge in after him, holding his head under. He's struggling against my hand, trying to get to the surface. I fight him, knowing we should wait just a few more seconds for the hornets to leave. I just hope he took a good breath. His fingers grasp my wrists, frantically clawing at them. I cringe, recoiling as I feel his nails rip my skin. I quickly head for the surface, gasping for air as I come up above the water.

This is quite a deep pond, the water coming up to my shoulders. The water's murky, algae lining the shore. I glance about for Ryou only to find him scrambling toward land, clambering onto the bank, coughing furiously. I quickly make my way over to him, climbing onto the grass.

"Ryou," I heave, still catching my breath. "Are you all right?"

He doesn't answer, wheezing. I crawl over to where he's laying, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Anubis, he's trembling violently. I increase my grip on his shoulder, noticing the blood trickling down my wrist.

"Ryou," I say gently.

He looks up, his eyes full of panic. His body won't stop shaking.

"Are you all right?" I repeat.

He nods, looking over at the pond with dread. What's going on?

"I'm….fine," he says hoarsely.

"I…what's wrong? Something's wrong."

He takes a shaky breath. "I…forget it."

"No. Tell me what's wrong."

He sighs. "I…hate water…" His voice cracks.

I hesitantly put my arm around him; to my surprise he leans against me, trembling.

"It's all right now," I whisper. "You're safe."

* * *

Chella: Hi Ferris Ulf! Abashamahiba! Swiggling! Haha!

Uh...o.O...yeah...

I just wanna apologize again. I took you all who do review for granted. I'm struggling with religious persecution from some friends and family memebers (which isn't helping my depression at all) I'm going to be switching to stronger meds soon, so hopefully I won't go blowing up in your faces again...(hangs head in shame...)

Review! (...if you want to...)


	10. Chapter 9: Betrayal

(laughs) You people are wonderful. I didn't even ask for a ten review thing and yet here we are: **eleven** reviews. That deserves another early update. (You're going to get caught up to me if you keep this up > ) _Must_..._write_..._faster_...

I'd like to holler out another special thanks for wave of support that came in. Like I told **Freedom** **of Darkness**, you all sound like psychiatrists...well...almost all of you. Some of you were a bit more...agressive, perhaps? (snickers) Anyway, thank you.

**blackalbino: **There you are! Yay! Think it's still adorable? Well ya, it's just gonna start getting darker, that's all. There's still quite a bit of humor and cuteness in this scene..._however_, nearing the end our antagonists make a lovely appearance. Wondering if Bakura being frightened is an act? Nope. Not an act at **all**, as you'll see in this chappie. Poor guy. I'm glad you liked the description of bees. Review again, dear! Love ya!

**StormySkys: **Yep, they spent two hours in the store. Hehe. _So_ Yami! You're the only one who mentioned the limo. Oh yessss...(cackles insanely) Lovely! Review again, dearie! (hugs)

**yllom21**: What's this? A new reviewer? Yay! (hugs tightly) Look everyone! **Look**! (jumps up and down excitedly)...sorry...just so glad to see you! I'm dedicating this chappie to you! Thanks for the compliments. You're wondering how Yami will react when he discovers 'Ryou' isn't Ryou? (smirk) Give it time, dear. Review again please! Love ya!

**dragonlady222: **Hi dear! (smiles) Yes Yami and Bakura are cute together. Think Baku's plan is gonna backfire? (smirk) You'll seeee...review again, dearie! Love ya!

**pink-kiss-candy: **I totally agree with you. Getting stung by hornets is evil. Wasps are so much worse, though. All of you out there who haven't been stung by wasps, count your blessings! (smiles)...where was I...Oh yes, Yami loves game stores. A **lot**. Review again, please! Love ya, dearie! (hugs)

**Silver Mirror: **(laughs) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much. Ten thumbs up, eh? (smiles) Yay! Review again, dear! Love ya!

**Miyosuke: **Thanks for the sympathy. I really appreciate it. (smiles warmly) I love tree climbing too! Soooo much fun! One hasn't really lived until they've clambered up a few trees! Review again, dear! Love ya!

**Wishfull Thinker: **Thanks for the encouraging words. What kind of people would do such a thing,you ask? _Aquaintances_...-.-;...ya... well I'm glad you're not mad at my um...attempt for more reviews. (cackles) You liked the hornets too? Excellent. I'll try and get happier. (don't worry, I avoid drugs and such!) Review again! (hugs)

**Freedom of Darkness: **Oh stop badgering yourself. You did the right thing. (grins) You're awesome, all right? Review again, dear! (kowtows)

**Freak in the Shadows: **Don't like water? I **love** water. Our family has a cottage on a lake. Small lake. (no we're not rich) It's...complicated...heh. I use my sister's meds sometimes too. Review again! Love ya!

**Satra: **Aww! You're so dang sweet! I wuv you! (cuddles)** Satra: o.O**...hehe! Anyhoo, thanks for your undying support! I appreciate you sooo much!...Yay! Like the tree climbing scene? (smirk) I love tree climbing. I just had to put it in there. Love ya! Review again! (hugs)

This chapter is hereby dedicated to **yllom21**! Yay! The poem is about actually _doing_ the things you plan on doing (not waiting for eternity) This is in the light of Yami's..._predicament_...(smirk) I've got some announcements at the end of the chappie. Continue!

_Fly a Kite Tomorrow_

_On this lovely spring day_

_Perhaps I'll fly a kite._

_The breeze is cool and refreshing._

_Maybe I just might._

_But I'd have to search the garage_

_For that lovely sky-blue thing,_

_Then I'd have to scrub the dirt off_

_And try to untangle the string._

_Maybe I'll just stay inside today_

_Dreaming about it soaring high._

_Tomorrow I will fly a kite_

_Yes, tomorrow I will try._

_Today I will call my family._

_It's about time I see them again. _

_It's been a while since we've talked;_

_Two months…or was it ten?_

_Oh but today my head is achy,_

_Yes, I just don't feel too well._

_Tomorrow I will call them._

_Yes, tomorrow will be swell._

_Today I'll book a trip_

_To a place I've always longed to see_

_And then I'll fly on over there_

_And spend a month in Germany._

_Oh but I don't want to waste my savings;_

_Maybe right now I shouldn't go._

_I'll just postpone my dream trip_

_For another year or so._

_Today I think I'll contact_

_A dear old friend of mine._

_A week ago we had a fight,_

_We both had crossed the line._

_I said some things I shouldn't have,_

_Things that I'm sorry for._

_But today I'm just too nervous._

_I'll just wait one day more…_

_Well I never went to Germany,_

_I didn't fly my kite,_

_I didn't call my family,_

_Or resolve the bitter fight._

_I said, "I'll do it tomorrow._

_One day more is just the same."_

_I was waiting for tomorrow_

_But tomorrow never came._

_Don't assume you have forever,_

_You never know your fate. _

_You may have until tomorrow_

_Or tomorrow may be too late. _

**Chapter 9: Betrayal**

**(Yami's POV)**

We lay there next to the pond, our breathing slowly going back to normal. Ryou's snuggled against my chest, his head right above my heart. He's not shaking anymore, finally calming down. I had no idea he'd been through something traumatic with water…well, with Bakura for a yami one could find basically anything distressing.

"That was quite an experience," I chuckle.

I glance down at Ryou's face where a small smile has formed.

"You got that right." He sighs, slowly sitting up.

We're both sopping wet. I sit too, wringing out my shirt. I nearly swallow my tongue when Ryou suddenly whips off his tee-shirt, twisting it so the water squeezes out of it. I blush, turning back to getting my own hair drier. Something sparkles and I look over to see the ring resting against his pale chest, glimmering in the dimming light. He notices me staring at it, sighing deeply.

"Yami, you've got to let it go," he says softly.

I look at his face, it's worn, exhausted. I can't just leave him at his yami's mercy. The bastard takes advantage of the boy all the time, shutting him away in his soul room. I can't just sit back and let that happen. Ryou seems to have noticed the look on my face.

"I can handle him, Yami. You've got to trust me on this," he states resting a hand on my shoulder.

I sigh heavily, closing my eyes. "You're asking me to do something that I can't promise," I whisper. He releases my shoulder. I open my eyes to see him looking out at the pond, eyes dreary.

"You've never had any faith in me, have you?"

I'm too shocked to speak for a moment, the words cutting. "I…how can you say that?"

He looks over at me humorlessly with those large brown eyes of his. "You're evading the question."

I bite my lip, staring down at my hands in my lap. Do I trust that he can take care of himself? Can he handle Bakura on his own? I sigh heavily, choosing what I want to say carefully before I speak.

"I trust you, Ryou. I do believe you can handle your yami. It's just…" He looks over at me. Waiting. "…I don't want you to have to go to extreme measures to do it. You shouldn't have to suffer in order to be in control of your life."

I tentatively glance up, worried at what his response will be. He's staring at me in amazement and…is it disbelief? I feel my heart soar when he suddenly smiles and nods, pulling his shirt back on and standing to his feet, wincing slightly. I notice how he's supporting more of his weight on his left leg. I quickly scramble to my feet, helping him steady himself.

He smiles appreciatively. "Thanks. I think I sprained my ankle in that fall."

I grimace. "Sorry about that."

I'm startled when he suddenly bursts out laughing. "S—sorry," he snickers when he catches the questioning look I'm giving him. "It's just…your face…when the branch broke…" He starts laughing again. I grin.

"You weren't exactly in a calmed state yourself," I chuckle, letting him lean on me slightly for support as we start back for the trail.

**(Bakura's POV)**

I can't help but laugh. The klutz did it again. It's all just so damn funny. Even if we got the shit stung out of us by some rabid insects…

I feel myself shudder slightly at the memory of being held underwater. I know he was just trying to get the damn hornets to leave but…I frown. That was an experience I never want to repeat. Actually, a lot of this day was. Ow. Stupid trees. Stupid bugs. Still, it had the right affect. He actually can let me lean on him without his face turning beet red. Progress Pharaoh. I smirk.

My mind wanders to when he was holding me against him during my…panic attack…I internally scowl. How the hell did I let _that_ happen? The King of Thieves does **not** have panic attacks. Never. **_Ever_**.

We continue on back through the forest, getting lost twice. I tell you, what excellent senses of direction we have. It's not like we were paying attention where we were going. I was focusing on what was chasing us. I mentally badger myself for that as well. I'm not usually so unfocused. I know better than to not take in my surroundings, especially when I'm being pursued by an enemy. In order to escape one must thoroughly examine their atmosphere, even if they're retreating. I hate that word: _retreating_. It sounds so…**weak**.

Exactly like my light…I guess I'm playing the part better than I thought.

**(Yami's POV)**

We wander about, finally finding the trail again. This is a larger park than I originally thought. I glance up at the sky. It's getting dark. I'm guessing those are storm clouds, though.

"Look! Civilization!" Ryou laughs as a street comes into view up ahead.

I have the urge to race forward and kiss the first building I see. Thank Ra! As we exit the forest I notice people staring at us as we pass by.

Next to me Ryou snickers. "Can you imagine what we look like? We probably look like some savages right out of a jungle."

I laugh, realizing he's right. My hair is drooping slightly; his is covered in some substance from the pond that's matting his hair. I have blood drying on the right side of my face; Ryou's lip is still bleeding slightly; both of us are covered in cuts, bruises, and stings, our clothes ripped and tattered. My leather jacket, which I had placed in the shopping bag managed to survive the whole ordeal, seeing as how I had dropped it all back at the tree. Thankfully.

"Oh great. Just brilliant," Ryou mutters as it begins to rain, not lightly but in sheets.

I laugh. I can't help it. This day's been so damn miserable yet I think it's the best day I can remember having.

"Well," he sighs, squinting as he looks straight up, water pouring down on his face. "I guess we're as wet as we can get now."

I chuckle, pulling him along. "Come on, let's get going. It must be dinner time by now."

He winces. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

I grin. "Not your fault; although, I must state that _you_ were the one who wanted to go through the park."

He pouts. "Oh you had to bring that up."

We continuing joking, strolling amiably through the pouring rain. Everyone else is running about the streets in futile attempts to get to shelter before they're soaked. Good luck with _that_.

After a while Ryou's limping more than before. I can see the pain etched in his eyes. Glancing around, I notice a bench off by the curb.

"Come on over here. We're going to rest a minute," I state, dragging him over to it. We both sigh heavily as we sit down, bodies sore.

"What a day," Ryou says in a slight daze. "Sorry it was so chaotic. We just wanted you to have some fun…"

I hold up a hand. "Don't apologize, Ryou. I had an incredible time. As much as it was painful and terrifying at moments it was damn enjoyable." He looks over, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I think so too, but I wasn't sure if you…"

"What, thought I was a wimp?" I chuckle, staring about as the rain pounds down on our heads. It's causing the hornet stings to burn, yet it feels good at the same time.

"We're probably gonna get sick…again for me," he snickers, coughing slightly.

"Yugi won't be mad. A real excuse to stay home from school," I chuckle, imagining my hikari's eyes lighting up when he finds he's running a fever and is covered in various injuries.

We sit in silence; I think both going through the day in our minds, picking out the best parts. I know I am. The shopping spree…the duel store…falling in the stream…holding Ryou after we'd climbed out of the pond…well, maybe that wasn't so enjoyable for _him_. I know I'll never forget it though. Next to me Ryou sighs somewhat unhappily.

"I…I guess we'd better be getting back to the game shop," he says quietly.

I feel my heart sink. Yes, the game shop; Mr. Mutou will fuss over us; Yugi will take over again…and I'll go back to the puzzle.

"I…suppose so," I say desolately. Neither of us moves.

How does one go on after a day like today, pretending as if it never happened? Do they just store it in the back of their mind until years down the road they perhaps have a chance to experience something like it again? Will it just dissolve, having no real purpose in life overall? I feel my fists clench. No. I don't want to pretend this day was a dream. I don't _want_ it to end…or disappear. And I know I can't just sit back in the puzzle and wait for Ra knows how long to experience something like this again…if I even get another chance…

"Ryou," I say boldly before I can stop myself. "There's something I need to tell you."

He looks over at me with those beautiful brown eyes curiously. I take a wavering breath. There's no turning back now.

"Yes?" He asks when he realizes I'm nervous.

"I know it took forever for me to get to know you…the _real_ you, and I apologize for that…" He nods, urging me to continue.

I sigh, looking out across the street where a current of rainwater is rushing toward the gutters. I watch in fascination as a leaf flows down mini rapids, getting swallowed up in a whirlpool as it heads under the pavement to the sewers below.

"Yami?" Ryou asks questioningly, placing one of his soft hands on my arm.

I look back at him. "I…" My voice gets caught in my throat as I stare at him. He really is just like an angel; the snowy white hair coming down to his shoulders, lighting his entire face up. I gulp anxiously.

"Yami, come on now. Tell me what's on your mind," he smiles warmly.

**(Bakura's POV) **

Good Ra, it looks like he's going to pass out. I increase my grip on his arm, trying to keep him focused. He gazes at me in a dream-like state, just staring. I'm getting uncomfortable with having him look at me like that. This isn't like before when I tried on the leather pants and he was getting all turned on. This is different. There's a deeper look in his eyes, a passionate and caring look I've never seen on his face before…I think I've got him. _Jack pot_.

"Yami, come on now. Tell me what's on your mind," I smile, confident now, though I don't show it.

He looks at me helplessly. Come on now, pharaoh. Tell me what you're thinking. I internally smirk at his predicament.

"It's like this…" he begins, and then pauses. Damn it pharaoh!

"Yes?" I ask sweetly. _Spit it out already you moron_!

"I…Ryou…" He leans in slightly, staring at me desperately as if that will make me understand everything (which I do, but like hell I'll let him off that easily.) On the contrary, this is amusing.

He sighs, running a hand through his wet hair. I can see his hands trembling. So this is it…we're gonna catch pneumonia and die out here and he'll still won't have said it.

"Yami, come on now. Whatever you have to tell me can't be _that_ bad."

"Wha…Oh no. No! It's nothing **bad**…" he stutters. "At least, not to me. It could be…if you take it the wrong way…"

"All right, I promise not to slap you, yell at you, insult you, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera," I grin.

He smiles thankfully. "I—I know…it's just…I…" I wait patiently, nodding encouragingly. "I'm just not sure when the next time we'll be alone like this will be—I don't get out much, you know," he smiles humorlessly. "And I just don't want this day to end without you knowing that I…"

My eyes widen in shock as he lunges, capturing my lips with his. Hot damn! Didn't see _this_ coming! Must take advantage of the situation though; I respond, kissing him back, internally smirking. He stiffens suddenly. The next thing I know I'm tumbling off the bench, the side of my face stinging. I stare up from the muddy ground in complete shock at the figure before me. _Oh_ _shit_.

**(Yugi's POV) **

I slowly wake up, looking about my soul room in a bored fashion. I wonder what time it is…I stretch, hoping Ryou's managed to get something out of Yami on his strange behavior lately. I grin. Perhaps I should check on their progress.

I focus on Yami and my link, looking out. I do a double-take at the scene before me. Yami is _snogging_ Ryou; in **my** body, no less. I growl, reaching out and shoving Yami into his soul room before he realizes what's going on. See how he likes _that_!

I nimbly smack Ryou across the face sending him to the ground. He stares up at me, look of complete shock turning into dread. He should damn well be scared!

"_**What the hell do you think you're doing**_**!"** I screech at him. "You're supposed to be helping me figure out what's wrong with Yami, not make out with him!..." My eyes widen. I leer closer. "That's why you agreed to help me, isn't it? You just wanted time **_alone_** with him!" I'm screaming by this point, and I don't care.

"Yugi, it's not like that…" he says desperately, struggling to his feet.

"Go to hell," I whisper fiercely, turning and racing for home, ignoring the pain all over my body.

* * *

((Abiou?))

I don't reply. I'm sitting on my bed, door locked. Ryou came after me. Grandpa made him come in and now the whore is spending the night. I'm going to keep in complete control now, especially since he's in the house.

((Yugi, listen to me.))

(Why should I? I did all that for you. I give up my own freedom so you can live a little. And what do you do? You go making out with my back-stabbing friend…)

((Don't talk about Ryou that way.)) Yami growls. I should have known he'd defend that little bitch.

(Why not?) I seethe.

((Because)) Yami sighs. ((_I_ was the one who kissed _him_. He didn't ask for it or encourage it. I'm the one responsible for what happened. He didn't have any part in that.))

(He sure was kissing back when I took control) I retort.

He sighs. ((I don't know about _that_…all I know is his intentions for whatever you and he were planning were sincere. Don't get angry at him for something _I_ did.))

I sit quietly, mulling over the incident in my head. Perhaps I was a bit harsh with Ryou; jumped to conclusions a bit too quickly. But the fact still remains with one thing…

(That doesn't matter much to me as the fact that you were using my body for your own gain. I gave you freedom. I let you go out and enjoy yourself. But you can't go dating other people in my body or anything like that. What do you think my life would be like? I'd be married to two people: one partner for me and one for you. Life can't be that way, Yami. I'm sorry if you care about Ryou that way, but you can't see him again.) I feel my heart get heavier as I realize just what this all means. I know I'm hurting him but it can't be helped. This is my life, not his.

((I…understand abiou.)) Yami whispers, closing his link.

**(Yami's POV) **

I sob into my knees as I huddle in a corner of my soul room. Yugi's right, of course. I can't make this my life. It's not my body to take. It wouldn't be fair to him or Ryou. It's just so hard. I never knew being a yami could hurt so much, the sacrifices the occupation requires. Curling up, I lie down. It's going to be a long night.

**(Bakura's POV)**

Damn that freakish little worm! My plan was going perfectly and what does he do? He messes everything up, that's **what**! I was this close…THIS FREAKING CLOSE!

I had the pharaoh in the palm of my hand. I was going to get as remotely possible to him in order to crush him. This won't do, not at all. I'm going to have to scheme up something…but what? Yami wouldn't ever go against that brat's wishes. **Damn it!

* * *

**

**(regular POV/ third person)**

A lone figure sits in the shadows, eyes fixated on the small shop across the street. All the lights are off now, rain pouring down all about. He's wearing a long cape with a hood, the Millennium symbol on the top of the hood. The teen smirks as he runs a slender, tanned finger over the Millennium item in his grasp.

"It's true then?" A voice hisses. The boy turns to see what appears to be his identical twin striding out of an alleyway.

"It would appear so, yami. He's staying at the Mutous'. Has been for a few days now," the first teen nods, looking back over at the game shop.

The other chuckles darkly. "Well well well, looks like we'll have to pay them a nice visit tomorrow." They both grin knowingly; striding off into the storm, leaving no trace that they'd been there.

* * *

(cackles) Enter our antagonists. A warning. Malik is...**disturbing**.

My sister was like, "He's so evil and perverted! I hates him!"

and I was like, "But he's the antagonist! You're **supposed** to hate him!"

Then she goes,"But I hate how you wrote him!" o.O...

Me: "YOU'RE FREAKIN' **SUPPOSED** TO!" (breathes deeply)

So I guess I'll take her hatred of him as a good thing, as that's what I was aiming for...I guess...-.-;

Review!


	11. Chapter 10: Double Trouble

Ah, here we are once again. I'm pretty down at the moment...so I decided it was time for another update! (smiles) I don't see the point of waiting a month inbetween chappies like most authors because I've already typed a lot more of each of the stories. (not for this one as much, actually. I'm on chappie 15. It's the weekend now, though. So I should have some time...maybe...)

My rat, Von Fowst, is bleeding from the eyes. We're taking him to the vet this weekend. My car just broke down and cost $450 to fix, so I'm doubting my parents will pay much to save a rat...things don't look good for my baby. (sobs)

**Satra: **Yeah, I know Yugi was kind of harsh. I wouldn't call it uncalled for...well, maybe he overdid it a bit...but he has a point. (cackles) You and many others are like: "What the heck? Why do Malik and Marik have their own bodies?" Very good. Yes, you spelled curiosity right, dear. (laughs) You're so cute! (goosh) Anyhoo, some of your questions will be answered in this chappie. Review again, dear!

**Enlightenment: **Yay! Another new reviewer to the story! (hugs tightly) Hmm, I absolutely loved the way you described the scene with Bakura getting snogged. Great word choice, dear! (laughs) I can see you don't like Yugi. I'm giving him a more devious streak because he's too chipper for my tastes too. Please review again, dear! Love ya! (Kowtows)

**dragonlady222: **Yay! Our crazy antagonists! Mwahahaa! You aren't sure where this is going? _Excellent_. I love it when people tell me that. It makes me feel...clever...o.O...I love you dear! Review again! (hugs)

**Freak in the Shadows: **Hmm...you have some interesting relationships with your siblings, don't you? (laughs) I love you dear! Review again!

**Silver Mirror: **Umm...I wouldn't be so _glad_ to see Malik. He's not too disturbing yet in this chappie...he'll be showing up a lot more later...Unlike in your glorious story, Malik is not going to be very likeable by the end...(cackles) He's soooo **evil**! On the edge of your seat? (grin) Sit back and read, darling.

**Bluegrass Elf: **Tsk tsk...reading but not reviewing? Shameful...(perks up) Well, I know now. Yay! Don't usually like yaoi? I just don't like (cough) explicit scenes of...yeah, you know. I don't like such scenes with homosexuals or heterosexuals. I'm glad you're hooked on it now. Review again! (hugs)

**Wishfull Thinker: **(Laughs) A few of you said the poem made you feel guilty. I find that amusing. Um...you don't like Yami, eh? That's just what I'm guessing. I'm not _sure_, there was this..._vibe_ in your writing that make me think so. (laughs) Yes, Malik is perverted and completely psycho...not so much in this chappie, but you'll see later. Review again, dear!

**Miyosuke: **Thanks for the compliment on the poem. Yes, Yugi and Yami's dilemma is quite...complicated. They both have good points and bad points. I'm glad you approved of Yugi's angry scene. Thanks for the tidbit on **aibou**! (winks) Love ya!

**StormySkys: **Why are Marik and Malik separate? (smirk) Very good, dear. No fic has ever make you hate Malik? (evil smirk forms on author's face) Is that a challenge? (cackles) Ooooh I think it **was**! I'm thinking you'll probably like Marik...and Malik for the time being, seeing as how he hasn't really **done** anything bad..._yet_. (grins) Review again, dear! Love ya!

**Freedom of Darkness/unofficial psychiatrist: **Oooh dear...honey, I think you let my praise get to your head a bit. (laughs) I'm counting on you for the next two weeks. Finals are gonna be intense for me. Thanks for the..._hyper_ review! Love ya!

**blackalbino: **All you people are so happy to see Marik and Malik...o.O...I mean, they're some of my favorite characters too but...(shakes head) nevermind for now...Yes, Yami's existance sucks at the moment. Poor guy. Review again, dear! Love ya!

_Collection_

_Pour out bits of glass like sand_

_Into the beggar's waiting hands_

_No money, food, or feeling care;_

_With bloody hands you leave him there._

**_IMPORTANT_**: A few quick notes before you begin this chappie. As you probably guessed by the end of chapter 9, Marik and Malik have arrived; however, I've changed some details about the hot, sadistic yami. Just for the record: Marik is the hikari and Malik is the yami. We clear on that? Secondly, Malik is not Marik's other _personality_. In this story he's a spirit from ancient Egypt just like Kura and Yami that's been sealed in the Millennium rod. That's all you need to know about him for now. (You'll find out more about him later in the story.) All right, continue…

**Chapter 10: Double Trouble**

**(Mr. Mutou's POV)**

I sigh as I enter the living room with a tray full of snacks. I had Ryou and Yugi stay home from school, both of them covered in numerous cuts, bruises, and stings. Ryou told me he and Yami had an adventure in the park. I didn't ask anything else. I don't want to know.

The boys didn't talk to each other all morning. Now it's the afternoon and the gang has come over to see how they're doing. I'm not sure what's going on; something about Yami kissing Ryou or something.

"So how you guys doing? We missed ya at school today," Jou says, munching on the food I've brought.

"Fine," Yugi mumbled, not looking at Ryou who was actually glaring at him.

The boy is slumped in a chair, his right foot on the coffee table. I wrapped it up because he'd somehow managed to sprain it…something about a tree. Once again, I don't want to know.

The others notice the obvious tension in the room. I'm getting quite fed up with it, myself.

"That's enough of this you two," I say sternly looking back and forth between the two of them. "Whatever it is, work it out now. I for one am sick and tired of this façade."

"It's not my fault!" Yugi declared, the others watching silently.

"Right, go and slap someone across the face why don't you?" Ryou muttered darkly.

I give Yugi a questioning look. He averts his eyes from my gaze, looking down abashedly.

"You slapped him?" Honda asks incredulously.

"Yami was **_kissing_** him!" Yugi shouted angrily.

Everyone goes silent. Ryou, however, doesn't deter in the slightest; if anything, he looks angrier than before.

"And that gives you the right to slap me, cuss at me, and lock Yami in his soul room?" Ryou hisses, eyes dancing with fire.

"He's agreed it's best that he not see you anymore," Yugi says confidently.

"What?" Jou exclaims. "Why're you doin' that?"

Yugi looks around for our approval, faltering slightly as he realizes he might not have it. Honda is scowling, sitting next to Ryou who is continuing to glare at Yugi. Anzu just looks plain distressed. Jou is just infuriated, as am I.

"Boys, there must be some way to…" I begin.

"It's my life. He's my Yami. That should be enough," Yugi stated defiantly.

"You act like he's some type of pet that you can just lock up and order around," Ryou growls. "Well he's not. He's just like you. He's just trapped. Can't you understand that?" Yugi's silent now, looking down at the puzzle around his neck. "That's what all the yamis are stuck in. They're prisoners. They missed out on life in the past. Is it so bad they want one now?"

"**Not _every_ yami."**

We all turn to see a young man I don't recognize standing confidently in the doorway. He has light blonde hair and tanned skin, a cape draped around his shoulders. My eyes widen when I notice what he's holding: a Millennium item!

**(Bakura's POV)**

Oh hell no.

"Marik!" Yugi exclaims, everyone else backing away from the newcomer.

The young Egyptian smirks. "Indeed. It's been a while. Yet I didn't think your loyal bonds of _friendship_ and _love_ could be so easily shattered." He draws out the two words like a curse.

"What do you want?" A deep voice growls. Yami's taken over.

Marik sneers. "Nothing from you, dear pharaoh. I can assure you of _that_." His light violet eyes fall on me. I can't stand this kid. He's about as full of himself as a psycho-lunatic can get.

Yami follows his gaze, standing up, the puzzle flashing warningly.

"I suggest you leave before you start something you'll regret," Yami hisses, standing protectively in front of the rest of us. I sit back quietly. Waiting.

Marik grins, stroking the Millennium rod in his hands. "I don't know. It could be interesting. You'll be surprised to hear I haven't come here to fight. In fact," his eyes meet mine again. "I might have a solution to this…**_problem_** of yours." I scowl. Nothing good can come from this kid. I've worked with him; I know.

"Why would you wanna do anything to help Yami?" Jou growls, standing next to said monarch. The mutt doesn't know when to back down. Hasn't he already been controlled by the rod once or twice? Some morons never learn…

"Did you think it was for his sake?" a malicious voice chuckles. I feel the hairs on my neck stand on end. I know that voice. Sure enough Malik, Marik's yami, strolls into the room. What the fuck! _How'd **he** get a body_?

Yami seems to be thinking the exact same thing. "How…?"

The two blonde Egyptians burst into a fit of chilling laughter. I scowl. This can't be good. As if _one_ of them wasn't bad enough.

"Don't look so surprised, Pharaoh," Malik grins spitefully. "You didn't think I wouldn't return, did you?"

Yami regains his composure. "I had no doubt you would eventually. Pests _are_ so hard to get rid of."

Malik snarls. "Think what you will, it concerns me not. I'd more than happily cut you to pieces right now."

"So what are you waiting for?" Yami replies smoothly, grinning when both demons glare at the puzzle around his neck.

"We've come here to give you an _opportunity_," Marik continues, brushing off the conversation. He strides forward with the rod, stopping right in front of me. I glare at him. "Bring the tomb robber out." Like hell.

"Get away from him now, Marik," Yami hisses, snatching the rod from said boy. Marik jumps back in anxiety, warily eyeing Yami who now holds the item firmly in his grasp. The others are put slightly at ease. I wouldn't start a party just yet…

Malik, however, doesn't seem intimidated in the least. "We want to give you the spells we used to get a separate form. In other words: to free your soul from the item." Holy shit…

"Why would you offer me this?" Yami growls suspiciously.

Malik shrugs. "Honestly, we weren't going to. However, we knew if we only offered it to the thief you would pursue him to no end to find out how he'd accomplished it." What? They wanted to give it to **_me_**? Something's wrong with this picture.

"Bring him out," Marik demands again. Yami growls.

I look at Malik guardedly. His soulless eyes look me up and down. I wonder if he can see the truth…I wouldn't put it past him. He was very practiced in Shadow magic in ancient Egypt. I suppose they won't talk until 'Ryou' leaves. I sigh, the ring flashing quickly.

"Well well, look who's come back," I smirk, leaning back in my chair.

"Bakura!" Yami exclaims. Ra, why is he surprised?

"Finally," Marik grins from next to Yami, eyeing me like a piece of meat. Little freak.

"It's been a while. Since what, when I beat you on the blimp?" Malik chuckles.

I roll my eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. Try dueling with **_that_** voice in your head." I jab a finger at Marik who glares in response.

Malik chuckles, striding over to me. I stand up; ready to give him a good blast with the ring should he provoke me.

"Easy now. So uptight," he smirks, looking me up and down.

I scowl, folding my arms. "Are you going to say why you wanted me to come out or…?"

"In time, dear thief," he smirk, waving his hand dismissively. Did he just call me 'dear'?

"Enough of the chit-chat," Honda rumbles.

"_You_ stay quiet," Malik sneers, eyes not looking away from me. "So," he starts to circle me. "How have you been?"

"Oh everything was just pleasant…until you dragged you ass over here," I say sweetly, sending him a glare.

He chuckles. "Hmm…so you're fine with your light and the pharaoh?" I scowl. "I thought not," he grins. "I figured you'd want your own body; to be freed of all this…_madness_." He licks his lips.

"Don't you even start trying to talk about madness," I roll my eyes.

He laughs in response. This psycho seems to find everything amusing.

"So you'd just offer this to me out of the goodness of you heart?" I smirk.

His face changes. Before I can react his arms are around my waist, his body pressed against mine. I grimace at the feeling of his hot breath on my ear.

"Actually, Marik and I were hoping you'd join us…I must admit you caught my eye back in Battle City…a loner, willing to team up in order to get whatever he desires…of course there's Egypt as well…and ever since I haven't been able to get you out of my mind," he whispers, his hands beginning to roam down my back.

"You touch my ass and you're a dead man," I growl, punching him across the face, _hard_.

He stumbles back, blood streaming from the split I gave him on his lip. He grins, licking the red liquid.

"Aggressive as ever, I see," he smirks, producing a large knife from Ra knows where, advancing on me. "I like it."

I take a step back. Oh boy. The psycho wants to play with knives, does he? I harness the powers of the ring, ready. Before either of us can move a step further Malik is blasted across the room by a bolt of Shadow magic. I look over in surprise at Yami who's fuming, both the puzzle and rod glowing brilliantly. Marik rushes over to his yami who's rising off the floor.

"Defending an enemy against an enemy, pharaoh?" Malik smirks, not looking the slightest bit weakened…or worried for that matter. "I didn't expect one of such your social stature to stoop so low as to defend someone like him." All right, **_now_** he's going to die.

"I could care less what happens to the tomb robber," Yami growls, advancing on the two. Good to know I'm popular. "But it's Ryou who will take the blow, not Bakura. And I will _not_ tolerate that." Ironic, isn't the situation?

Marik sends a fierce look at Yami, a tanned hand resting on his yami's.

"Well then," Malik smirks. "It looks like we'll have to wait to play until after you perform the spells, thief." I glare daggers at him.

He strides forward and I tense, ready this time should he come too close. Yami watches warily, ready to attack again if necessary. At least he's got my back for the moment…heh. Malik takes a small, black velvet bag out of his pocket, holding it out to me. I stare at him apprehensively, not reaching out to take whatever it is.

"It's the spells and the ingredients you'll need," he smirks. "Believe me; I wouldn't do _anything_ to bring harm to you." Rrrrrright.

I don't reach out to take it, so he looms closer. His hand quickly darts out and grabs mine firmly, twisting it slightly. He delicately drops the bag into my hand, taking my fingers and closing them about it, letting his own glide over my hand, a victorious grin on his face. I scowl at him, ripping my arm from his grasp. He chuckles, turning and unceremoniously tossing another bag to a surprised Yami.

"Come, Marik. Let's leave them to resolve their _feud_," Malik sneers, the others cowering back slightly.

Marik grins, striding after his yami to the door. Malik turns when they reach it, looking back at me.

"We'll come find you once the spell is complete. Until then." He softly closes the door behind him, sending me one more evocative look before it's completely shut. **_Bastard_**.

**(Yami's POV)**

I hold my ground, waiting a few moments before looking away from the door. Those two psychopaths. I glance down at the small velvet bag in my hand. Is this a trick?

"All right they're gone. That means _you_ can go too," Jou growls. I look over to where he's rounded on Bakura.

"I have every intention of leaving, loudmouth," Bakura scowls, striding for the door.

"Wait!" I say before I can stop myself, rushing over and blocking the exit. He glares at me.

"What?"

"Marik and Malik are still out there. You shouldn't leave yet."

He chuckles darkly. "Oh how thoughtful. It's nice to know you care about my well-being."

I frown. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm not sure what those two want from you but they'll include Ryou if given the opportunity."

He smirks. "Ah yes, your little _whore_. Mustn't get him involved."

I stride forward so we're less than a foot apart. "Don't **_ever_** call him that again," I whisper fiercely.

He laughs quietly, a sinister look in his cruel, narrowed eyes. I feel myself bristle. How can Ryou deal with him? There's no way he can by himself. That means…I glance down briefly at the bag in my hands. _Freedom_…

"Well well well, it appears you've gotten quite close to my light," he continues, leaning against the back of a chair.

"Not that it's any of _your_ business," Jou growls, striding over and standing next to me.

Bakura grins, a glint in his eyes. "Oh but I think it **is**…seeing as how we still share a body."

"That can change now. Bakura, we can be free," I say, hoping he'll use the spell and leave Ryou for good.

"We'll see..." he smirks, revealing his sharp canines. "I'm not just about to race home and perform it. Anything that duo schemes up is bound to be trouble."

"Speak for yourself," Honda mutters. Heh.

Bakura frowns. "I prefer to work alone, thank you very much. Plus, I wouldn't have offered you _anything_. I suppose if it is truly the spell that got that bastard his own body then you're lucky, pharaoh." All right, he's up to something.

"What did he say to you when he…er…embraced you?" I say, still disturbed by that scene. Whatever he'd said, the thief hadn't seemed too pleased about it…and that's an understatement.

He scowls. "Not that it's any of your business but basically he's a pervert, which you already knew." O.o ….ooookay then…"Now if you'll move your royal ass, I'll be taking my leave now." He shoves me out of the way, striding for the door.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Jou yells angrily, starting forward. I hold out my arm to stop the blonde. It's quite obvious the thief is determined. I just hope he can hold his own against those two; otherwise Ryou will be the one who pays for it.

Bakura turns as he opens the door, a smirk on his face. "I'll tell my host you said good bye." He slams the door, shaking the walls. That good for nothing…

(Yami?)

I start. ((Yes aibou?))

(I…I'm sorry for what I said earlier. What Ryou said, it's true. It's not fair to you…what I did…)

I stop him. ((What you said is correct too, though. Yugi, you're right, it is your life…))

(But…!)

((Let's take a look at what Marik and Malik gave us.)) I continue. ((I'm not saying we're going to try it; let's just see what exactly this is all about. If we decide it's a trick or something we'll figure out something else. Don't worry.))

I can feel him smile. (Right.)

* * *

I've got exams coming up. I'm not sure yet how that will affect my updating...definately will decline my writing...argh! Stupid exams!

You guys are amazing! Within two days there were eleven reviews! You're catching up to me! Agh! (types furiously)

I've posted some stuff on my profile page about each of the stories I've been working on and usually update each a day or so after I post a new chappie. (just informing you...)

You all are like: "Yay! Malik and Marik!" You've got to believe me here: Malik is the sole reason this fic is rated M. He's gonna be causing quite a bit of misery..._that's _an understatement.

Keep your fingers crossed for Fowstie!

Review!


	12. Chapter 11: Separate Lives

Fowstie has an eye infection! They say he should be fine in a week or so! $107 later...o.O...

**Everybody make sure to read the notice before the chapter. It's the thing titled _Important._**

**xKokurox: **"Get off your lazy ass"? (scowls) Oh _now_ you've done it. No, I don't have a study hour. Bleh...of course, religion could probably be considered one, but it still has a final...You want to...**marry** chapter 10? Um...I guess that would be all right. (shrugs) It's different, but I think I could live with that. Happy honeymoon! I'll send flowers...Like Marik and Malik? So do I. (laughs) They're so evil! Don't like Kura/Yami? (laughs) _**You'll see**_...review again. (without insulting my ass-.-) Love ya!

**Satra: **Yes, you have that correct: Marikand Malik left without the rod. Yes, you'll be seeing them again _very_ soon. Bakura's cover getting blown? Nah. Not really. Just read the notice I mentioned. Thanks for the concern about Von Fowst. He sends you a rattie snuggle of gratitude! Yes I have a car. I actually just got my license...heh. I'm a bit late, I know. Not too eager to drive, really. I'll be 18 in less than a month, too. o.O...yah...anyhoo, review again! Love ya!

**dragonlady222: **Umm...Ryou coming back?...wait about, oh seven or eight chappies to get any sort of answer on that. (grins happily) Heh. Thanks for the compliments. Review again! (hugs)

**StormySkys: **(laughs) Looks like you might win the root beer, but I'll still try! (smirk) No, Malik pretty much figured Bakura would dislike that..._embrace_. Yes, Kura kicks ass. About the others not liking Marik...won't be explained for quite some time. Just go with it for now. Good question though! It'll be answered...a long way away...Review again! Love ya!

**Miyosuke: **Awe! you have ratties too? (smiles happily) My car and rat are both going to be fine. Thanks for the support with that. Thanks for the compliment on the poem. It's one of my favs of mine...which sounds weird, but anyhoo...Want to know Malik's background? You get some in this chappie. Good luck on your exams too! Review again! Love ya!

**Freak in the Shadows: **Heh. Yes, Malik is a pervert. Love ya!

**Bluegrass Elf: **I cheer on Bakura in that scene too. You can guess pretty much right away what Marik's up to. Malik conceals a lot of his true intentions though. (smirk) Review again! love ya!

**Dreaming Child: **(sigh) You people are all so clever...but no. Read the little blurblebelow for some more explanation. I've got some...plots...(cackles) Haha! Bakura chew toy! (squeaks) Love ya!

**Silver Mirror: **(laughs) I _loved_ your reaction to that chappie. So...enthusiastic! Thanks for all the praise on our two lovely psychos. I hope you're equally as pleased by their appearance in this chappie. Love ya! Review again!

**blackalbino: **" My actual reaction was closer to this: OH MY GOD SLIMY CREEPY FREAKY PEOPLE AND THERE ARE TWO OF THEM" Hahaaha! That's **awesome**! I like well-written bad guys too...am I doing all right? Spell will cause trouble, you say? Hmm...(smiles secretly) Review again! Love ya!

**Freedom of Darkness: **Wow. VERY enthusiastic opening to your review. Thanks for the loving tenderness on Von Fowst. He sends you a musty-male rat cuddle! (Freedom of Dark: o.O...) Hehe! Review again! Love ya!

**Wishfull Thinker: **Thanks for your concern on Von Fowst. He sends a lovely rat snuggle! Yay! Wondering if Malik and Marik know about Bakura's facade? (smirk) Not telling. Bwahahaha!...cliffhangers make the world go round! Thanks for the sympathies of my exam crap! Love ya! Review again!

I shall dedicate this chapter to **Wishfull Thinker**, **Freedom of Darkness, Miyosuke,** and **Satra**. Thanks for your concerns on Fowstie! I thank you! (If I missed someone who mentioned him, my apologies.)

**_Important_: **I would like to take this opportunity to clear up some confusion. (I kinda have to since it really isn't explained too well in the story itself…o.O) The spell gives yamis and their hikaris separate forms. You guys all got that, I know. (smiles) What needs to be explained is that Bakura _can _get his own form. It'll be a more muscular Bakura-like form. (basically what he looks like when he takes control of Ryou…all buffed up…_swoons_) The body of Ryou would just be soulless then. Basically the spell gives the yami's separate forms. It doesn't matter whether the hikari is present or not…_don't_ ask me to explain it all. It's very…**_complicated_**…-.-; (sighs) Argue with me, question me…it doesn't matter. I'm sticking with it. (tosses hair that's too short to be tossed) Hmm…I'll have to work on that one…Why must I overcomplicate everything? Anyhoo, that's all. Continue.

Split

Cut down the middle

Lost in between

Shadows of persons

That used to have been.

**Chapter 11: Separate Lives**

**(Yami's POV)**

Yugi and I are putting the argument behind us. It won't help the situation at all if we let it remain between us, especially with Marik and Malik in the picture now. We're carefully looking over the spells and ingredients the two lunatics gave us. I'm in my spirit form, 'sitting' on the bed next to Yugi.

"This actually…might work," I breathe, staring down at everything that we've spread across the floor of Yugi's bedroom.

Yugi nodded. "I still can't believe it…should we try it?"

I sigh heavily, brow still knit with concern. Should we?

"Perhaps we should inform Mr. Mutou what we're planning, just for precautions…" I mumble.

He leans down and picks up a little pack of powder that is one of the key ingredients.

"I dunno. It seems pretty simple. You just combine these three things then do a few enchantments. Seems pretty straightforward...Let's set it up."

**(Bakura's POV)**

I sit in the corner of Ryou's bedroom, all the lights in the house off. I like the dark. I guess I'm just used to it. Back in Egypt darkness was my daytime. A person with pure white hair in ancient Egypt tended to stand out. Then there was my scar…I lived in the tombs, only coming out when the sun had vanished from the sky. Sometimes I would sneak out of the tombs in time to see the glowing orb's decent into the sands on the horizon.

I look down at the small velvet bag in my hand. I haven't opened it. There's no reason to. I can't use it. If I take a separate form I won't be able to pretend to be Ryou. I'll have to wait until I've crushed the pharaoh and his companions before I can get a stronger, more _me_ body. It's a pity too. I hate Ryou's puny form. It's pathetic.

I sigh, standing up. I'm still getting used to the fact that every one of the body's needs now is my responsibility. Eating has been a cinch since I've recovered from the flu. My main sources of nourishment in the past were rats and other creatures that inhabited the tombs. When I went into towns, which happened maybe once every few months, and actually interacted with the citizens was the only time I ate what most would consider a decent meal. So yeah, the food's a tremendous improvement, to say the least.

I'd better keep this bag in a safe place though. Who knows? This might turn out to be a trick. I'll have to wait and see what happens to Yami when he tries it out. I know he will. Those fools always rush into anything that appears to be promising. Well, if it annihilates him I can just go and dispose of this right then. If not…I'll crush him, and_ then_ I'll get my own body. It's all just a matter of time now.

**(Mr. Mutou's POV) **

I hum an old tune that's on the radio as I start stacking the dirty dishes into the soapy water. This certainly has been an interesting week. I'm going to make extra sure that the door to the shop is securely _locked_ when one of us isn't in the shop. I do not want another incident like the one earlier today to occur. Those two boys that came in…I feel myself shudder. Yugi and the others gave me the—for lack of better words—heads up on them. I have a feeling that's not the last we'll be seeing of them either.

I'm worried about this whole "other body" thing for the yamis. Even if it does work, what are the aftereffects? It almost came about _too_ conveniently; right after Ryou and Yugi's argument over Yami's relationship with Ryou. I can't help but feel unease about that. Perhaps I should…

"GRANDPA!" Yugi's voice screeches.

"**What? Yugi**!" I yell, racing as fast as I can to the stairs and up to his bedroom.

I burst into the room to an amazing sight. Yugi's attempting to sit, appearing to have fallen off his bed. He's breathing is uneven, eyes wide and pain-filled. What's even more shocking is the other figure on the floor. Yami's lying next to my grandson, naked and breathing harshly in his _very_ _own_ _body_, blood dripping from the side of his mouth, eyes rolling. Oh god, they used the spells…

**(Bakura's POV)**

I jump slightly at the sound of the telephone. Sighing, I struggle to my feet, striding into the hallway and down the stairs.

"Hello?" I ask, holding the device up to my ear.

"_Ryou? We did it! Can you believe it?" _A voice shrieks into my ear. Ow.

"Who is this?" I ask confusedly, holding the phone slightly away from my head should the person start yelling again.

"_Yugi!" _My mind clicks. Oh Ra, they did it!

"How? When? Is he all right?" I ask excitedly into the phone. Can you blame me? I mean, if this actually worked…

"_About an hour ago. He was in pretty bad shape at first but he's fine now. Grandpa's making him eat something." _Yugi positively beams. I feel a wave of relief wash over me.

No, I was not _worried_ about the dolt. I was praying to all the gods that this was true, and it is! I'll finally be **free**. Also, I want to crush Yami. Having Marik and Malik take him out—although it would end up with the same results—would not be nearly as satisfying as doing the job myself.

"…_he looks just like he did when he took control of my body," _Yugi continues blabbering, but I'm not really paying attention.

To think I could be out of here in a matter of months! It's just the best feeling I've had in…a loooong time, let's put it that way.

"_Well?" _Huh?

"I'm sorry, Yugi. What'd you ask?" I sigh, having zoned out.

He giggles. _"That's fine. I was just wondering if you and Bakura were going to do the spells too…now that we know it works and everything…"_

"I suppose so," I grimace.

Great. Now this means I can't pretend to switch from Ryou to me anymore. I'll have to be fulltime _Ryou_. Ugh. This is going to be hard.

"_Did you want us to come over so he doesn't…"_

"You needn't bother, Yugi," I answer quickly. "I can handle it."

"_Oh…well…if you're sure. Yami wanted to come over to make sure Bakura doesn't…"_

"Yugi, tell him to trust me on this one please," I sigh.

"…"

"Yugi?" I ask, hoping they aren't coming over.

"_Ryou." _A deeper voice says. I feel myself jump.

"Oh, hi Yami. How—how are you feeling?" I stammer.

"_A bit fatigued at the moment. I'll be all right though," _I can hear the barely contained excitement in his voice. He sounds very drained though. It must have taken quite a bit out of him.

"Good," I grin. Ra, he sounds like a child when he's wound up.

"_Ryou," _he says more seriously now. Oh boy. Here it comes. _"I would really prefer being there when you and Bakura…um…**separate**." _

I frown. "Yami, we've been over this. You need to trust me on this. Nothing bad is going to happen to me."

He sighs heavily. _"You have no idea how much I want to believe that, but…" _

"Yami, you being there will only be more of a hindrance. You'll get him all worked up and then you two will start fighting in your new bodies and kill each other and all of it will have been for nothing," I state firmly. Heh. That's what would happen, too.

"_I…just be careful," _he whispers softly. I feel a lump rise in my throat.

"All right…um…I'll see you later then," I say quietly, hanging up the phone.

Ra, my heart's pounding. What the devil is this? I take a deep breath, shaking my head. It's the whole new body thing. Yes, that's it. I've just gotten myself worked up over the whole revelation. I take a quivering breath, heading back up the dark stairwell.

**(Yami's POV)**

I sigh, sitting back on the couch, handing the phone to Yugi.

"He hung up?"

I nod. "Well, I guess we'll let him do this on his own."

"What?" Yugi exclaims. "How can you do that? You know what his yami's like!"

Mr. Mutou clears his throat. "Yes, he does know what Bakura's like. Yami also knows Ryou better than we do. We need to trust him on this, Yugi."

My light nods slowly, eyes downcast. "I just…don't feel right leaving him alone with Bakura."

I wrap an arm around him. "Ryou can handle himself. Besides," I grin. "If Bakura's new body is in any condition like I was when I first got mine then Ryou won't have much trouble."

Mr. Mutou chuckles. "I still can't believe you boys did that. Let me know beforehand if you ever plan on doing something that extreme again."

Yugi smiles somewhat sheepishly. "Sorry Grandpa."

The man waves his hand dismissively. "Off to bed, you two. Yugi, get a sleeping bag for Yami for now. We'll have to go clothing shopping for you as well," he says turning to me. "It wouldn't be appropriate to wander around in _that_."

I grin and look down at the fuzzy, blue bathrobe I'm wearing. The only piece of nighttime clothing that comes relatively close to fitting me. I sigh. I shouldn't be surprised. Normal stature is a rarity in this household. I also have the leather Ryou bought me, but I don't want to wear that to bed; so I'll at least have something to wear tomorrow.

Yugi giggles as we head upstairs. "This is so great! Did you ever imagine this happening? Much less because of Marik and Malik?"

I shake my head. "I could almost thank them." _Almost_.

"Well, now that's solved a lot of problems. Plus, you can attend school with me now!" Yugi continues to jabber on and on. I smile. He's so energetic.

"Boys, lights out," Mr. Mutou says sternly, sticking his head in the room.

"Right," Yugi bounds over and switches the light off.

I sigh, exhausted. That took at lot out of my strength. Hasn't seemed to have affected Yugi that much, though. That should mean Ryou will be able to hold his own against the tomb robber. Comforted by that thought, I lay back on the sleeping bag Yugi's set up for me on the floor.

"…and wait until my teacher sees you! She won't know what….!" Yugi continues to babble.

"Mouths shut as well, boys!" Mr. Mutou yells from his own room. Bless that man.

Yugi giggles, thankfully settling back on his bed. "'Night Yami."

I grin at the feeling of the pillow under my head. My own body. Ra, I don't want to go to sleep. I'm afraid this is a dream…I yawn. Well, maybe I can…

**(Malik's POV)**

Marik sits back in the bar booth, sipping a bottle of alcohol. No, he's technically not of age yet. Not that it matters in this bar. One can get away with anything here. It's one of the dirtiest places one can go in this second-rate city. I smirk, lighting up a cigarette.

"So what's the plan now, yami?" Marik asks, glancing over at me with those intense violet eyes of his. They're one of his best qualities, I must admit.

I smirk. "We wait, light."

I look out over the bar, scanning the crowd. There are a number of women who are without a doubt prostitutes, 'flirting' with the lugs playing pool. Sometimes people go at it on a table. Occasionally people die here. It's all routine. The stench of unwashed bodies, marijuana, cigars, and cheap beer is looming throughout the air in a puce haze. I feel myself grin. I love this atmosphere. It's so…repulsive.

"Do you think they'll use the spells?" Marik continues, toying with a rather large knife he found under the table. I feel myself frown. He can be so irritating, needing to know every single detail. I sigh, rubbing my eyes with my fingers.

"I've no doubt. Our dear thief won't, not until he's sure…" I grin, blowing a whiff of smoke into the already foul air.

Marik looks up at the mention of the tomb robber, eyes filled with anticipation. He's the one who originally found the thief in this time. _Technically_, Bakura found him, having tracked the Millennium rod down with the ring. I internally smirk. I knew of the white-haired demon long before this modern era.

I was the head of the tomb keepers back in Ancient Egypt; a prominent post that was sought by many. I lived in a magnificent household, adorned with every luxury imaginable. One of the most trusted advisors of one pharaoh Atemu, even. I had his blessings, oh yes. They meant nothing to me but certainly impressed everyone else. Of course, I was the enemy of the pharaoh, no one should ever doubt **that…**

Nothing much had been going on at the time that sparked any interest in me. I mean, guarding a bunch of _tombs_? It was all these dead bastards. They weren't going anywhere. The tombs were the most secure in the entire kingdom, so thieves were few, save for the occasional amateurs. We always caught them, throwing them into the dungeons to be subject to a wide range of torture procedures. I feel a shiver of delight go down my back as I remember how they wailed and howled…up until their last breaths.

Then there was _him_. The King of Thieves, they called him. A worthy title, even I must admit. He'd broken into numerous tombs all over the country, but when he came to _my_ tombs it became a personal vow of mine to capture him; not because he was stealing from the pharaoh but for the thrill of the chase…

"So how soon do you think Bakura will get his own body?" Marik presses, drawing me from my thoughts. I'm going to kill this kid someday.

"Don't worry about _that_, light," I smirk. Marik doesn't realize…the pharaoh doesn't realize…they're all complete fools. Not that I have a problem with that. It's intriguing, really.

"What about the rod?" Marik continues. Take a deep breath…

"The one you so guardedly let the pharaoh snatch?" I growl. Marik winces, cowering back a bit. That's right, he'd better be terrified.

"I said I was sorry…"

"And you think I care?" I snarl. He quiets. "Marik, did it even occur to you in the slightest that that was our main source of power? That maybe, just _perhaps_, you needed to make sure we held on to it?"

He quivers, not meeting my eyes. "I…"

I snarl, inhaling a long breath of smoke. He goes quiet, fearful of angering me further. He's seen what I'm capable of, Millennium item or not.

"Wha…what do we do now?" He whispers, flinching when I turn and glare at him.

"We wait," I sneer.

Indeed we shall. We'll keep an eye on the pharaoh…and the thief as well. I'm quite intrigued by him. It's not about romance with me. It's all predator lust—both sexual and bloodlust. I smirk. It won't be long now.

"Should I get back to my post then?" Marik leers, taking another shot of his drink.

"Patience, light. Patience," I chuckle. "We'll have what we want soon enough. Give it time. Our dear thief is plotting something."

Marik's ears perk at this. "Against whom?"

I narrow my eyes, watching the cloud of smoke drift off my cigarette.

"I'm not quite sure yet." Though I have a hunch.

He frowns. "You mean you don't _know_?"

"_Marik_," I growl.

Before he can react I lunge forward, grabbing his arm roughly. He winces when I twist it cruelly, holding it down against the table. In my other hand is the knife. I let it glide slowly over the underside of his arm where the flesh is most delicate, a steady flow of blood gliding down onto the table. He bites his lip, staring at my face, eyes pleading.

"Not another word," I snarl, releasing his arm and pulling him into a violent kiss, biting down hard on his lip.

He moans, reaching out to touch me. I roughly grab a handful of his sandy hair and yank his head back until it's at the point of his neck snapping. He gasps, struggling to breathe.

"Y-yami…" He chokes eyes wide with pain.

"_Never_…_ever… question me_…**_again_**," I hiss into his ear, brutally shoving him away.

I stand up, wrapping my cape around my form. He sits up, body trembling, blood covering his arm.

"Time to go, light," I smirk, striding toward the door, Marik struggling after me leaving a trail of blood behind him.

* * *

Yay! Another chappie up! Just finished typing chappie 18! I'm finally getting a bit ahead of all of you! The last chapter had about zero humor! (tears) Soooo much drama and meanness! (is that a word?) o.O...

Review again!


	13. Chapter 12: Drowning

Yay! I'm not studying today! Booya! (now I'll probably fail some of my first exams though) O.o...damn. I just can't win, can I?

So, I probably won't be able to update until Friday...I'm gonna be extremely busy until then. I've got a cool choir concert, exams, family stuff...I think I have a doctor's appointment to change my depression meds too. Everyone BEWARE. My emotions are going to be unpredictable for a while. Thou hast been forewarned.

Anyhoo, I'm working on chapter twenty-one. I'm on page five of it, as we speak. Oooh it's gonna get gruesome! Just had some non-explicit romance! (coughs) No really, I don't show anything. Don't get scared. (smiles happily)

**xKokurox: **(laughs) You're crazy, dear. I'm glad your wedding was awesome. (smirks) Sorry I missed it. So meanness isn't a word, eh? (sighs) I think it's a damn _**good**_ word. It's MINE now! No, I don't want you to kiss my ass. No one kisses my ass. Buy me a nice bottle of sparkling white grape juice and we'll call it even. (smiles happily) I'm soooo addicted to that stuff. Love ya!

**666TheWitch666**: Yay! Another new reviewer to the story! (embraces tightly) HI!...I'm glad you're impressed. I'm not sure exactly what part you're impressed by...but I'm grateful nonetheless. (smiles happily) Please review again! Love ya!

**KeraJeir: **(cheers) Yay! I've drawn you in! (uses magical 'drawing in' wand) mwahahaha! You're trapped in my almighty snares!... um...now I've probably scared you. Sorry! (smiles happily) Please review again! (Hugs)

**Freedom of Darkness: **Me loves evilness too! Ow! Stop poking me! I'm updating! I'm updating!...haven't even started learning how to drive yet? O.o...might wanna get started with that, dearie. (hugs) Love ya! Review again!

**Satra**: (laughs) Have a bad feeling about the spells? (grins innocently) I don't know _what_ you're talking about! (crosses fingers behind back) So my little blurble at the beginning of the last chappie made sense? Good. Thanks for telling me so. Everyone else didn't even bother to mention if what I said made sense or not. I bow to you. (Kowtows) Review again, dear! (Hugs)

**dragonlady222: **Yes, poor Ryou. He's so...forgotten. Teehee. And dead. (cackles) Sorry...I'm...hyper. What do you mean it should be getting more exciting now that Yami's got his own body? Do you mean it's not interesting right now? (sobs) I'm BORING you!...(snivels) review again, dear! Love ya!

**blackalbino: **Yes yes yes! It is a word now! I love it!...what you say is true. Marik _is_ evil for a reason. Malik? He's just insane. Thanks for the compliments on my writing. Always love to hear it. Yay! Tomb robber's in denial! (prances about happily) Yes, Fowstie is gonna be okay. Yay! He sends you a nice musky cuddle! No I haven't read the stories of the person you speak of. I shall look into it though. I'm always eager for new stories to read!...and seeing as how you seem to have good taste...(flatters self waaay too much...o.O...) Anyhoo, review again! Love ya!

**Bluegrass Elf: **Please don't cry! (holds out lollipop) Be happy! Please! Review again, dear! Love ya! (gives big HAPPY hug)

**Silver Mirror: **Genius? (smirks) Wellll...oh now you've done it! You've fed my ego! (cheers) I'm queeeeeen! (prances around happily) Heh. My sister's chastising me. Lucky you, she's around. You're a Marik and Malik fan? (smirks) Me too. (hugs evil duo who are carrying pointy objects) OW!...review again! (Hugs)

**Wishfull Thinker: **(smirks) Honey, you're gonna have some probs if you don't toughen up with the kissing scenes just a tad bit. Seriously. (laughs) You're so cute!...um...no, the fic isn't rated M because yami appeared naked. It's not like I was _describing_ anything! sheesh. -.0...Think Kura's in love with Yami? (smirks) Perhaps...perhaps...Ummm...yes, Malik is a pervert. Yes, that would probably be considered sexual harassment...-.-; what did you expect when I stated Malik was a pervert and that the fic is rated M because of him? (smiles) Well, it is. That was actually pretty tame for him. (**Wishfull Thinker: O.O**)...heh. Anyhoo, review again, dear! Love ya!

**Freak in the Shadows: **(smirk) I love YOU!...chick...Review again! (kowtows)

I'm dedicating this chappie to our two new reviewers who are going to **continue** reviewing: **666TheWitch666 **and **KeraJeir! **YAY!

I actually wrote this slightly disturbing poem for this particular chappie. Enjoy! (...maybe...)

_**Drowning**_

_My throat fills up with water_

_My eyes are blurry and pained_

_My ears are clogged and deafened_

_Can't hear even when I strain._

_My lungs are flooded and useless_

_Bursting free of their fleshy seams_

_I open my mouth but release only bubbles_

_Floating up in a silent scream. _

**Chapter 12: Drowning**

**(Yugi's POV)**

"Are you sure about this, Yami?" I ask uncertainly as we walk down the street together, late in the afternoon.

Yami's dressed all in leather, courtesy of the shopping spree we went on earlier today. Grandpa even let me skip school so I could tag along. That in itself is a miracle.

He sighs, glancing down at the cardboard box he's carrying. "I think it's for the best, aibou."

"Will he take it though? I mean, Kaiba doesn't really seem the type to…"

"He'll take it," Yami states, grinning. "I'll make sure of that. With luck, he'll shove it into a closet and won't ever touch it. He wouldn't throw something like this out, even if he didn't want it. Besides, he has more security than anyone else. No one will be able to steal it from him."

I nod. "I guess you're right."

We cross the street as the light changes, me glancing about warily. I can't help it; Marik's in town _and_ Malik has his own body now. I'm not too afraid of Marik, now that he's powerless…but Malik is completely unpredictable. Plus, he's just insane. I shiver.

Yami looks at me questioningly. "Cold?"

I shake my head. "Thinking about Malik. What's he want anyway? There's got to be more to this. Why would he willingly hand over the spells, especially when he knew that was what we needed?"

Yami frowns. "I know. We'll just have to stay alert."

I look up at him. "And…what about Ryou?"

He glances down at me. "What about him?"

I feel myself blush. "Are you two…a couple now?"

He smiles. "I have no idea, to tell you the truth."

I look down at my feet. "I never did apologize for what I…"

"I'm sure he's forgiven you, aibou."

I shake my head. "I should still apologize. I was horrible to both of you."

"Yugi, I've already forgiven you. You and I both crossed the lines. Let's say we're even now and move on." He looks down at me, smiling warmly.

I feel a sense of relief flow over me. "All right."

**(Bakura's POV)**

I sit up sharply when I sense something; call it 'thief's intuition.' _Someone's in the house_.

I stand up and throw on a shirt, stealthily creeping down the hall to the top of the stairwell. Not sensing any movement, I slink down to the living room, glancing about. Nothing seems out of place. Scowling, I roam around the downstairs, not detecting anything more. Nothing is out of place, not even broken widow or an unlocked door...so what was I sensing?

I jolt as there's a pounding on the door. Composing myself, but making sure be cautious, I unlock the front door, opening it. Oh. It's them.

"Hi Ryou!" Yugi beams.

"Oh, hi guys," I mumble distractedly.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asks, immediately detecting the tone in my voice.

"I…thought someone was in the house…" I mutter turning and looking behind me.

He brushes past me into the house, tapping into the puzzle no doubt. The Millennium symbol illuminates on his forehead. I fold my arms, waiting next to Yugi who is glancing worriedly at his darker half. After a minute Yami shakes his head, the symbol dispersing.

"I don't sense anything, Ryou. Whatever it was, it's gone now."

I nod. I could have told him _that_. I just want to know what it was. Damn.

"Have you and Bakura…is he…?" Yugi stutters nervously, glancing at the outline of the ring under my tee-shirt.

"He's gone," I shrug, wandering back into the house.

"Did it go over well?" Yami asks with concern, following me into the kitchen, Yugi right behind him.

"As well as it could have," I say impassively, slumping down onto a kitchen chair and running a hand through my disheveled hair.

"That's a relief," Yugi smiles, eyes wandering the walls.

"So…you're alone now?" Yami asks, voice somewhat strained.

Yes, thank Ra. "Yes. My father's off in…Asia, I think."

Yugi and Yami exchange grins. Oh fuck no…

"Why don't you come stay with us?" Yami smiles. Damn.

"That's not necessary," I answer quickly.

Yugi puts his hands on his hips. "Oh but I think it **is**. You're here all by yourself with Marik and Malik wandering about. Plus you're getting paranoid; thinking someone's in the house…"

"That's because there _was_!" I argue, losing my temper. I don't want to go with them. I want some time to myself damn it!

"That's beside the point," Yami smirks, grabbing my arm. "Let's go pack your things." I'm not going to win this, am I?

**(Mr. Mutou's POV) **

I've brought some fresh blankets into the living room and even cleaned out one of the drawers in my dresser. Yami and Yugi told me they were stopping at Ryou's house after they complete an 'errand.' I've no doubt they'll come back lugging a resisting Ryou with them. I chuckle to myself. It really is for the best, with those two psychopaths running about.

The door opens, Ryou's protests now audible.

"Yami, I can carry my suitcase myself!" I smile, turning as they come into the living room.

"Why hello there, Ryou. What a surprise!" I exclaim.

"Somehow, I doubt that," he grumbles glancing over at the couch where I've already set up a place for him to sleep.

Yami, Yugi, and I exchange grins, amused at the boy's predicament.

"Well, dinner's ready. I've already set the kitchen table," I chuckle, leading the way.

Ryou sits down at his spot, pouting. "See, you already knew I was coming," he mutters, referring to the plate, silverware, and cup I've set out for him.

Yami leans over and squeezes his shoulder. "You never had a chance. Might as well just accept it already."

Ryou heaves a sigh, smiling now. "All right, all right. So…what's for dinner?"

**(Yami's POV)**

I can't believe how much has happened in just the past few days. I've become incredibly close to Ryou. I've got my own body now. I went on a huge shopping spree just like I always wanted to and bought a bunch of leather…

"You're going to have to move, Yami. That's my bed," Ryou grins as he enters the room.

I laugh, scooting over so he can sit down next to me on the couch. He's dressed for bed in black sweat pants and a grubby white tee-shirt. He leans back, closing his eyes.

"Stressed?" I ask.

He nods. "My neck's all achy…must've slept at a wrong angle." He gingerly rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

"Let me see," I say, scooting behind him, gently massaging his shoulders and neck.

"Mmm…that feels good," he sighs, head bowed slightly in relaxation.

I grin, loving the feeling of his skin under my hands. As my fingers move back and forth wisps of his silky hair brush against them. It feels like downy feathers almost. I close my eyes, completely in bliss.

"Yami, have you seen the…?" Yugi enters the room and stops like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

Ryou looks up, a small smile on his face. I can't hold back a chuckle at Yugi's expression.

"It's fine, aibou. Have I seen the what?" I grin.

He blushes slightly. "Um…I can't remember now…" After a second of silence we all burst into a fit of laughter. I'm not even sure why.

"So how're you doing, Yugi, with no voice in your head all the time?" Ryou asks, relaxing again as I continue to knead his back.

Yugi grins. "It's different, that's for sure. I won't have anyone to talk to in class, though."

I laugh. "I'm sure you'll talk anyway, aibou."

Yugi pretends to pout. "All these assumptions."

Ryou and I snicker. Gods, it's good to see him laugh. I've been so worried about him lately.

"Boys, I hate to break up the gathering, but it's time for bed. You have school tomorrow," Mr. Mutou says, coming down the stairs in his pajamas.

"Yami doesn't!" Yugi protests.

"Not yet," Mr. Mutou smiles. "He'll be giving me a hand with the shop tomorrow, won't you Yami?"

I nod. "Of course, sir."

"So formal, ye gods!" Ryou snickers, earning a light smack on the top of the head from yours truly. "Hey!"

"G'night, Ryou," Yugi yawns, trudging up the stairs after Mr. Mutou.

I sigh, ending the massage. Ryou shuffles over so I'm not behind him anymore, looking at me with those large brown eyes.

He smirks. "I decided not to mention that I don't have school for the rest of the week either. I thought it might dampen his morale a bit."

I groan. "Momentarily, we're safe. Just wait until morning."

We sit in silence for a moment. Ryou suddenly turns back to me, a serious look on his face.

"Yami, what is our relationship now?"

I smile, sitting back. "I'm not sure. What do you think?"

He grins mischievously, quirking a slender eyebrow. What in Ra's name…?

"That you'd better go to bed before Mr. Mutou whips you," he says simply, pushing me off the couch.

"Hey!" I shout in protest as I land on my ass. "What the hell?"

"Yami! Don't make me say it again!" Mr. Mutou yells from his room.

Ryou snickers. I pout, striding for the stairs in mock anger. As I start climbing them Ryou speaks.

"You're a damn good kisser, you know."

I spin around, staring in disbelief. He's sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, trying to look innocent. I can see right through that one though. I smirk, striding back over and locking lips with him for a brief moment. Mmm. He tastes like mint toothpaste. I back away, Ryou giving me a sideways grin. I float up the stairs in heavenly bliss.

* * *

"_Yami, please listen to me!" Ryou begs as I rampage about his soul room. _

_I turn, glaring daggers at him. "Who's your fellow conspirator? Where are the memories of that note, host?"_

"_Stop calling me that! You promised to stop calling me that!" he cries, fists clenched._

_I grin, sharp canines glinting. "I thought we'd moved beyond that point as well. You, however, have proved me wrong. I must applaud you for this incredible façade."_

"_It's not like that! I would never do anything like…!" _

"_**Destroy** me?" I hiss, my aura crackling like flames around me. _

_He goes silent. His eyes look hurt, hopeless. _

"_I thought we'd gone beyond that kind of thing too," I admit, sighing and sitting down, staring about his soul room. "This place…it reflects such purity…such trust..."_

_Ryou stares at me with wide eyes. _

"_Yami?"_

_I chuckle. "I'm sorry." _

_He looks at me hopefully. "For what, Bakura?"_

"_For deeming you transparent; you had me completely fooled."_

"_But…"_

"_I must admit, it will be strange not having this room across the hall," I whisper. _

"_What…do you mean, Bakura?" he asks nervously, backing away. _

_I grin wickedly. "Let's try out that spell of yours, host." _

**(Bakura's POV)**

"**NO!" **

"Ryou!"

"NO!" I scream. He's dead. Stop calling him! He's DEAD!

"RYOU!"

My eyes shoot open, perspiration covering my body. I'm looking straight into two dark violet eyes…Yami? What's he doing here?

"Ryou," he whispers again. I feel myself shudder at the name.

I jump slightly as a hand travels through my hair. Someone's whimpering. I can hear someone whimpering…make them stop…I close my eyes tight. It's like being underwater…this feeling…I can't breathe…my entire body's trembling…it hurts…everything hurts...I'm drowning again…

**(Yami's POV)**

"Shhh…it's all right now," I whisper soothingly, rocking the boy gently in my arms.

Ra, he's shaking uncontrollably, entire body tensed. What on earth was he dreaming? He whimpers, as if trying to escape something.

"Ryou…" I whisper.

"He's dead…" he mumbles over and over. "He's dead….he's dead…."

"Ryou," I state more firmly, shaking him by the shoulders. "_Ryou_."

"STOP IT!" he screams, thrashing away from me, covering his ears and curling into a quivering ball. He's rocking back and forth, whimpering. "He's dead….he's dead…make it stop…"

I don't know what to do. What on earth should I do? He's reacting horribly. Does this have something to do with Bakura? I tentatively put a hand on his back, gently rubbing the tensed muscles. He shudders, whimpering.

"Yami, what's going on?" Mr. Mutou asks worriedly from the stairs, Yugi by his side.

"I don't know what to do!" I nearly sob, desperate. "Someone do something. Something's wrong."

They come over, watching the cowering form next to me. Mr. Mutou reaches over and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryou?"

"STOP IT!" Ryou shrieks, lashing out.

Mr. Mutou backs up, barely missing the fist. Ryou's on the floor now, curled up and back to murmuring.

"He's dead…he's dead…"

"Who's dead?" Yugi whispers, kneeling beside the hysterical boy.

I shake my head, gently lifting Ryou's head so he's leaning against my chest. He makes a strange, strained whine, burying his face in my robe.

"Shhh…" I whisper, rocking him gently.

After a half an hour or so he calms, sinking back into a more peaceful sleep. I sigh, looking over anxiously at Mr. Mutou and Yugi.

"He seems all right now," Mr. Mutou says softly to my look. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

I nod, looking down at the sleeping figure in my arms and realize there's still one place I can't protect him from Bakura.

* * *

Yay! Oh the drama! The passion! The angst!

Chella: This chapter is...cute, weird, sad, and...interesting...

Ferris: Rrrright. I suppose so.

Che: I'm reading chap 20! Mwahhahahaha! I soooo cool and cute!

Ferris: -.0

Che: You just jealous cuz I Be awesomer than you!

Ferris: New debate time! Is awesomer a word? (doesn't think so...)

Che: It is in Chellish!

Fer: O.O...ummm...chellish?

Che: Yup! You're just mad cuz you can't understand it!

Fer: ...indeed...anyway, review again, peoples!

Chella: Review for FU! Hey that rhymed!

fer: -.-;


	14. Chapter 13: Breaking

0.0...Holy shit! 14 reviews! You guys are AWESOME!

Just got back from my choir concert. We were so cool! You shoulda seen us! I'm an alto, one of four in the choir, so we really had to belt it. I had a solo and everything. Still queasy...nerves...(Smiles weakly) Anyhoo, I just _have _to update tonight. I need something to keep me awake until ten o'clock rolls by. I don't sleep if I go to bed earlier than that. (sighs)

**Kila Inverse:** BOOYA! New reviewer for the story! Excellent! Thanks for all the flattering compliments! (hugs) You worried about Yami getting hurt? (evil smirk) He ain't the only one. I'm glad you approve of Kura's fears and panic attacks. I mean, he was a human... that much is true. I believe in showing the characters' qualities. (smiles happily) **_Please review_** again! Love ya!

**Miyosuke: **(cackles) I'm glad you enjoyed Kura's torment at getting dragged back to the Mutou's. You're wondering if Kura feels guilty about killing Ryou? o.o...ummm...no, not really. The memory is just kinda haunting him. An excellent point though. Thanks for the compliment on the poem. After I wrote it for the chappie I looked it over and was like: "Whoa...where'd _**that**_ come from?" (smiles) Thanks for the review and do so again! Love ya!

**xKokurox: **(laughs) Liked the chappie, eh? Don't worry, I won't say anything to chappie ten. ...Anyhoo, thanks for the sparkling drink! I hope the asylum doesn't catch you! (and if they do I hope they give you a computer so you can continue to review!) Love ya!

**Freedom of Darkness: **You...like Bakura having inner torment? o.O...Right then...Ow! I said knock off the poking thing! I'll set my cannibal crab that also likes to eat my skin on you!...Not gonna learn to drive for a while, eh? Have fun with that! (smiles) Thanks for all the compliments! Review again! (kowtows)

**KeraJeir: **(shrieks in delight) Yay! You came back! I love you! (embraces tightly)...um...sorry...anyhoo, it's not so much of Bakura having a conscience as the incident kind of looming over him and haunting his inner being...-.o...wow. That was _deep_. (laughs) Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing again and pleasepleasepleaseplease continue to do so! Love ya!

**Satra: **(smirks) Want to know where our dear little hikari got the spell from? (says in annoying sing-song voice: _I'm not telling_!) Heheheh! Yes, it does seem like something Marik and Malik would do. (winks) Love ya! Review again!

**Silver Mirror: **(blushes) So many compliments! You're too kind! My secret?...um...I skip my homework occasionally...(shrugs) I'm on happy pills...um...I have a rat...hmm...Anyhoo, you're like the third person to say they liked Kura's fit...you guys are weird...(smiles) Review again, dear! Love ya!

**blackalbino: **(cackles) You liked that quote of mine, did you? Well, I hope you get to use it someday too. (laughs) You really liked the chappie, didn't you? Yes, poor unsuspecting Yami is trying to protect Kura from Kura. Glad you liked the disturbing poem. I was myself disturbed when I read over it after I wrote it. I'm glad you liked the quotes on my profile. I update it quite often. Review again, dear! Love ya!

**dragonlady222: **Everybody thinks Kura's guilty. He's Not. Believe me. He's just haunted by what happened. Poor wittle tomb robber! You're the only one who mentioned the rod. Very good. I'm glad it's getting more exciting. It will cool down a little while then get really intense. I just wrote chappie 22. There's Zero humor. (sobs) So gory and tense! (smiles innocently) But we don't need to talk about that yet. Review again! Love ya!

**Dreaming Child: **I'm glad you're loving the complexity. I'm a bit worried. You sounded confused in your review. If you are Please tell me. I don't want you to be! (about certain things...some of it's SUPPOSED to be baffling) Love ya! Review again!

**Bluegrass Elf: **(shoves wad of tissues into hand) There. That should last for at least one more chappie. Oh dear. You're a Kura fan too. He's my fav. character. You're gonna be really **sad** later on...(smiles innocently) I'm so mean! I mean,I could tell you that everything is gonna be fine for our little psycho and that he's gonna get to go on happy killing sprees...but that'd be a lie...-.o...Review again, dear! Love ya!

**fuzzypeach1025: **Holy cow, that's one long review! (smiles) I LOVE YOU! (embraces) Don't like to review, eh? Well, you certainly put a hell of a lot of typing into it. I bow to you. (Kowtows) I'm glad you're curious and captivated. I aim to please. I'm glad you like my characterization of Kura. I hate...no...LOATH beaten-up Ryou crap. It's so overdone. I try to let him keep a bit of an evil streak, but it will be straying off a bit as time goes on. Don't worry, like you said this is **not** a Ryou/Yami. I'm not saying what it is. (cackles) You think it's obvious who the couple is? Wait a while...(laughs insanely) Oooh I love it! Sorry, you don't know what I'm rambling about...anyhoo, I'll take to heart the critiquing you gave about not enough un-dialogue stuffs. I truly shall. (bows in gratitude) **Please** **review** **_again_**! Love ya!

**Wishfull Thinker: **Ack! Get your money back! Don't let your sister torment you! (snickers) Yeah, Yami is kinda girly. But that's okay. (smiles) There might be some outbursts of disgust from you next review. You can do it, dear! Be strong! Review again! Love ya!

**Freak in the Shadows: **Umm...please don't cry...(holds out von fowst) Here, have a musky male rat cuddle! (smiles happily) There, doesn't that make everything better? I think so too. I LOVE _**YOU**_!

**_Note:_** The first lines of of this poem is not meant in **_any_** way to offend any of you religious peoples out there. Just would like to make that clear. Okay, continue!

_**Incomplete**_

_I can't believe in God_

_If I know he isn't there._

_Equality isn't possible _

_If the wealthy do not share._

_Diseases can't be swept away_

_If we continue to ignore._

_Boats can't accomplish anything_

_If they cannot leave the shore._

**Chapter 13: Breaking**

**(Bakura's POV)**

I slowly open my eyes, thoroughly exhausted. What's going on? I quickly realize I'm resting against someone's chest. Glancing up I find Yami sitting there on the couch, sleeping. His arms are wrapped around me, hand held gently against my scalp.

I sigh deeply, tensing when I feel Yami jolt. I look up to see two concerned violet eyes looking down at me.

"Ryou?" he asks tentatively, letting his fingers glide through my hair.

I close my eyes, relaxing under the touch. I'm not used to this kind of physical contact. I've only known kicks, punches, whips…never a soothing touch of any kind. Perhaps I was treated kindly when I was young. I can't remember though…

"How are you feeling?" I hear him whisper.

I feel a lump rise in my throat. Don't get soft. I'm here to crush him, not fall in love with him. There's no room in my heart for him I won't let there be. Love only causes pain…

"Ryou?" I wince. That name…how much longer will I have to listen to it? I loath it.

"Hmm?" I murmur, burying my face against his chest.

I just want to shut everything out. Is that a crime? I don't care.

"What happened last night? You were dreaming…something horrible…"

I quake. That really happened? I thought Yami was just a part of my dream…I thought…

"I…" I gulp, still shivering. Ra, what's happening to me? I've never felt so out of control.

He pulls me tighter against him, fingers gently massaging me. "You're safe now. Whatever it was…it's over now."

I nod, breathing in his scent. Why does fate have to be so cruel to me? It's not over. It will never be over.

As he continues to rock me gently, I feel a burning in my chest when another realization dawns on me. Once I've defeated him, leaving this city for good, I'll be alone again. No more running through forests from bloodthirsty bees or dodging perverts at the mall. No more…getting held…I close my eyes, fighting back the stinging feeling of tears threatening to surface. I can't back down now; not when I've come so far already…I sigh, relaxing under his touch. For now, I'll let it be. I'll enjoy it while it lasts…

**(Seto Kaiba's POV)**

Damn, why do people talk so long? I lean back in my chair, pushing the message button again on my answering machine, listening to the same one for the third time now. The stupid goat is droning on and on. I'm guessing he likes to listen to his own voice. I'm going to have to make a time limit on these things. I shake my head, trying to focus on what he's saying.

A knock at the door signals that one of my secretaries has arrived. I sigh, knowing I'll have to start the message over after she leaves. _Again_.

"Come in," I growl, turning off the machine.

A middle aged secretary enters, holding a bunch of papers. What was her name again? Shirley…Shania…Oh, it doesn't matter.

"Yes?" I ask tersely, wanting to get to more important things.

"A package arrived for you late yesterday," she tells me in a businesslike tone.

Finally, someone who's all business, not letting any of their personality show through. It's about time. I should give her a bonus…what _was_ her name again…

"From whom?" I ask instead, figuring it isn't that important.

"A Yami Mutou," she states. I look up.

"What?" Why would it say Yami? He's stuck in the freaking puzzle.

Yes, I know about the yamis. I know more than Yugi and his pesky friends realize. But that's beside the point…

"Well, where is it?" I ask, folding my hands on the desk and looking quite frustrated.

"I…er…I'll have someone send it up straight away," she states somewhat flustered.

"That's not what I asked now is it?" I sneer, turning on one of my laptops and starting my morning checks of the company's stocks.

"It's downstairs in my office, in the safe," she says quickly, as if it will redeem herself.

So much for a bonus.

"I'll look at it later," I grumble. She stands there looking quite unsure of what to do. "Is that all?" I ask, annoyed by her lingering presence.

"I…yes sir," she nods, looking quite disconcerted by this point.

"Then what are you doing here still?" I snarl, turning back to the message machine. I feel my eye twitch as it starts over again, the man's voice droning on and on.

"But…"

"**I said get out!"** I yell, now thoroughly irritated, throwing the machine across the room, hitting the wall next to her. She let's out an 'eep!' bowing slightly and retreating from the room. I sigh, rubbing my temples with my fingers. All right, that wasn't business-like. She was really getting on my nerves. I'll have to post a memo about interrupting my work with unimportant information. Yes, that should do it. I smirk, typing it up on my laptop. So much for the message too. Heh.

**(Bakura's POV)**

I wander out alone that afternoon. I snuck out, actually. Ra, what the hell am I going to do? The combination of these dreams and my crumbling foundations is more than I can take. No. I can't give in to him. I can't just abandon all my plans. I've come too far.

I glance about nonchalantly, not even sure where I'm going. My leg's burning with pain, still injured from that fall. I feel myself smirk at that thought. He's such a damn klutz…No! I can't be thinking fond thoughts of him! Stupid! Stupid…

"Well well, look who's finally up and about," a voice purrs from an alley to my left.

I spin and am met with two light violet eyes staring wantonly into mine. _Marik_.

"What do you want?" I hiss.

"It's funny," he continues as if I haven't spoken. "I thought your body would be more…built…firm…muscular…"

"It probably would be, if he _had_ his own body," a voice chuckles. I whip around to find Malik standing next to me, a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"What?" Marik asks, brow furrowing in confusion.

Malik smirks, coming closer to me. I feel my muscles tense, ready.

"Easy now, I'm not going to attack you. I just want to talk…for now," he adds, licking his lips.

"If you so much as…" I begin.

He holds up a tanned hand. "Really now. I just wanted to ask how your progress is."

"Progress?" I sneer, glancing over at Marik who seems to be just as lost as I am.

"You know, **romancing** the pharaoh," Malik grins wickedly at this. _How did he…?_

He chuckles at the look on my face. "Don't look so surprised, thief. We've been keeping an eye on the two of you…"

"_You_ were in my house the other day," I growl angrily.

He frowns. "No, that was Marik. Poor thing's a bit too…_eager_." I glare over at the hikari who's smiling smugly.

"So tell me, where's your little light?" Malik continues. I scowl at him.

"I don't see how this concerns you."

He smirks, eyes locked with mine. "Oh I don't know…seeing as how I was the one who gave Yami the spells in order for him to have a separate body. It would have been hard for you to be close to him otherwise." Oh **now** he's scaring me.

"You…knew that long ago?" I whisper hoarsely. Just how long have they been stalking us?

He smirks. "Well, originally the spell was for me…but then I thought why not share with our dear tomb robber…"

"Stop calling me that," I growl, already unnerved by his extensive knowledge of my plans.

He bows slightly. "My apologies. Just what would you like me to address you as?"

"Nothing, because we aren't going to meet again after today. **_Ever_**," I snarl.

He nods. "Fair enough. But before we go, do tell me: where is that darling little light of yours?" Malik smirks, waiting. Marik snickers, though I can tell he's genuinely interested.

"He's gone," I answer simply.

Malik quirks an eyebrow, though the smirk doesn't leave his face. "Gone?"

"That's right **gone**. _Permanently_."

Marik looks surprised, staring at me. Malik leans back slightly, not looking shocked in the least.

"I must applaud you. I've doubted to what extents you'll go to get what you want," he laughs.

"I don't care about your damn expectations of me. Just **go**," I hiss, burning with barely contained fury.

"Well then, I wish you luck on crushing the pharaoh. Come along, Marik," Malik bows slightly to me, turning and striding off down the street, his cape floating behind him.

"See you later," Marik grins, racing off to catch up with his yami.

I shudder once they're out of sight. They've been watching me that long? How?

I scowl at the ground, kicking up a cloud of dirt as I walk briskly back toward the game shop. _'I wish you luck on crushing the pharaoh_.' I feel a weight in the pit of my stomach, imagining Yami's smiling face, his arms around me, making me feel wanted…loved… Am I strong enough to go through with this?

**(Yami's POV)**

After an half an hour of searching I find Ryou sitting behind the shop, staring glumly at the ground. He tells me he'd needed some time by himself. I…suppose that's all right…I just wish he'd told me so I wouldn't have been frantically running about looking for him.

I suggest to him we go for a walk. He cheerlessly agrees, stating we can't walk too far though because his ankle's still sprained. I tell him that's fine and we head out. We stroll down the street in silence, him staring at the pavement gloomily.

"Ryou, you know you can talk to me about anything," I say softly, gently taking his hand.

His fingers are cold, the tips like ice. I gently let my thumb rub up and down his skin. He looks down at our entwined hands, eyes clouding.

"I…can't tell you this…" he whispers.

I stare back at him. What can't he talk to me about? Now I'm more worried than ever.

"Well, I'm here for you, whatever you need," I reply quietly, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Hold me," he all but sobs, clinging to me suddenly. "Just hold me, please…"

I wrap my arms around his shaking form, quite anxious. I suddenly realize he's crying, sobs wracking his frame as he weeps into my shirt.

"Ryou?" I whisper, getting scared. This isn't like him.

I gently lean him over to the curb and sit him down, still clinging to me. I let my hand trail through his hair, trying to calm him.

"Tell me what's going on," I whisper in his ear as I hold him against me.

He shakes his head. "I….can't…"

"Why not?" I ask.

He doesn't answer, nearly breaking my ribs with his tight embrace. I look down to see his face tearstained and desperate.

"This must be something pretty serious," I say softly, watching the hurt increase in his eyes. "Is there any way I can help?"

I'm surprised when he nods, sitting up and staring at me helplessly, tears streaming down his face.

"You have to let me go."

"What?" I ask in surprise.

"Just walk away…just…_hate_ me…" he whispers hoarsely, staring down at the pavement.

My hand goes under his chin, forcing him to look up at me.

"Why would you want me to do that?" I ask softly.

He doesn't answer, staring at me miserably.

"Ryou," I say firmly, looking him in the eye. "Do you want me to leave you? Because if that's what you want…" I gulp, not evening wanting to consider that one. "Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you want me to leave you."

He looks at me pleadingly, entire frame shaking uncontrollably.

"Tell me," I whisper, staring at him nervously, waiting.

"I…" he looks at me helplessly, tears streaming down his face.

I wait but he doesn't speak; cannot speak. He just stares at me powerlessly, like his heart his being ripped to shreds before his very eyes. I stare back and see the truth. I pull him into my arms as he lets forth a sob, holding him tightly against me, entire body trembling violently. Why would he even **suggest** such a thing?

"I wouldn't ever leave you. Never. You've got to trust me," I whisper as he cries into my shirt. "I'm going to take care of you. Whatever it is that's causing you so much pain…we'll get through it…together."

**(Yugi's POV)**

I sit back, sighing deeply. Something's definitely wrong with Ryou. He hasn't seemed himself for quite some time. I mean, he's the shyest person I know….or was. He's anything _but_ now. What could all this mean? This change in him is nothing short of miraculous if you ask me. I mean, he's so…cunning…open….yet last night…I've never seen him that way before. Who died that would cause him to react like that?

Grandpa tells me not to question Ryou about it. I won't; it makes sense that Yami should be the one to ask him about it. Grandpa's probably against prying at all, but we've got to figure out what happened. I've noticed things too. Things that don't seem like Ryou at all. When he thinks no one is looking there's a dark gleam in his eyes, watching yami like prey or something. I don't like that. I feel myself shudder. It's almost like instead of separating from his yami Ryou's molded together with him, creating some being with traits of both of them.

Gods, why does this have to be so frustrating?

"Yugi," I turn to see Yami in the doorway with an exhausted Ryou in his arms.

"Yami! What happened?" I exclaim, jumping off the couch so he can set Ryou down.

I stare down at the other hikari's face and can tell in an instant he's been crying.

"He's…overwhelmed by something," Yami murmurs, running a hand through Ryou's hair.

"But what? Do you think Bakura has something to do with this?" I ask nervously.

He looks down helplessly at the sleeping form. "I don't know, Yugi. I don't know."

I sigh, an empty silence looming about the room. I hate this type of situation where all one can do is wait…wait for either the breath of fresh air…or the metallic taste of blood.

**(Bakura's POV)**

I slowly open my eye just a crack and glance around. Yami's lying under me, my head against his chest. Yugi's strewn out across our legs at the other end of the couch. Ra, I don't remember falling asleep.

I feel my heart ache again as I stare at Yami's face. He looks so peaceful…I can't do it….I can't hurt him, I realize that now. There's no point in fighting it. I set out to destroy him and instead fell in love….Ra, I've got to be the sappiest king of thieves…can't even hurt an enemy without getting lightheaded.

I sigh, snuggling against his chest again. I guess that's it then. No more running. No more plotting. I've given up…given in…

* * *

Poor Kura had another breakdown. He's having it rough. You think this'll end the conflict? (cackles insanely) Oh no no no! It'll only feed the flames! Mwahahaha!

Just finished chappie twenty two! Booya! ...But there's no humor in it. (sobs) It's so dark and bloody! Argh! I'm depressed by it! But it's so damn good! GAH!

I'm confused and tired...just ignore my rantings. (smiles cheerfully)

REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 14: Winter Break

Time for celebrations! Let's pop open some bubbly! Yay! I've just completed chapter 24! No your eyes do not deceive you! **_24_**, baby! This is especially a momentous occasion cause the first half of SOS was 23 chappies. I've hita new mark. Par-tay!

I decided to update for that reason as well as two others: First off, I'm bored. My family is off at church. I don't go anymore since I left the faith and everything...so yep. Secondly, nothing too significant happens in this chappie so I was like: "Might as well just give it to 'em" Seriously though, I love this chapter. It's more about Bakura and Yami's blooming relationship. It's got some great comedy too. Get ready, things'll start going down hill after this chappie!

Just as a note to all you Screams of Shadows fans: No. I'm not updating that story yet. Too soon. You're waaaay to close to the end for comfort. I'm still on chappie two of the sequel. I'll update it in a few days. (dodges fruit) Ooookay then...

**Miyosuke: **(smirk) I'm glad you liked the chappie so much. Poor Kura's having a rough time. He's got a lot less stress in this chappie. Acutally gets to enjoy himself for a while. Yay! Yes, Yugi's much more observant than we give him credit for. Poor kid. I hope you find this chappie just as adorable! Love ya! Review again, dear!

**DreamingChild: **(laughs) That review was AWESOME. I was laughing my head off. You win, this chapter's all for you! Review again. Love ya!

**xKokurox: **Oh dear. Chappie ten's not gonna be happy with you. I'm not getting involved. -.-; Umm...about you thinking Ryou didn't die...nevermind...you'll find out the hard way, I guess. (winces) Heh. anyhoo, can't decide if you like Marik and Malik? (smirks) I know you'll like one of them for _sure_ later on. Trust me on this one. Review again, dammit! Love ya!

**Freedom of Darkness: **Your spelling's fine, dear. You know what irks me? People send in reviews telling me how I made a mistake in the story...meanwhile there's like thirty spelling errors in their review. Humph. Hypocrites! That's all I have to say to them: HYPOCRITES!...-.o...um...sorry, just had to get that out. (smiles) (picks **Freedom** off ground) You really shouldn't sit on the edge of your seat like that. You could break a toe or something. Tsk tsk...anyhoo, review again! Love ya!

**Satra: **Yesssss...Yami's reaction. We're all curious about that, aren't we?...wellll, I'm not, cause I already wrote it, but that's beside the point...o.O...Review again, love! (kowtows)

**KeraJeir: **o.o...Personally, I only like cuddles from animals. Cuddles over the computer are okay though. No physical contact. (beams) Anyhoo, you're all wondering about Yami's reaction when he finds out who he's _really_ dating...(chuckles) I'm not telling! (**readers**: _**GLARE**_) Hmm...Yes, Seto's grumpy. (grins) Yeah, Kura's sad and it's kinda his own fault. Poor guy's all messed up. But we already knew that...Review again, love ya!

**blackalbino: **Used to dislike slash, eh? I guess I kinda did in a way too. (smiles) But we've been converted. Yay! I'm glad you liked Yami/Bakura in the last chappie. Much more to come in this one so get ready. (cackles) yes, our psycho duo like to turn up and...talk. You put it so well! (laughs again) Really though, they're more dangerous than they appear right now. Believe me. I just wrote a scene in the morgue in chapter 24...(smiles secretly) That's all I'll say on _that_ for now...Review again, dear! Love ya!

**Bluegrass Elf: **I'm sure Bakura would like your tissues, however, he doesn't really need them...in this chapter anyways...(smirks) heh. I'm so devious. Like Kura torture, eh? (grins) Hook, line, and sinker. You're mine now. Mwahahahaha!

**Freak in the Shadows: **Yes adorable...as is this chappie. Yay!

**dragonlady222: **Yes, our dear little Yugi is on the right track. Let's all give him a gold star...o.-...ya...no, Marik and Malik didn't force Kura to kill off Ryou. He did that all on his own. (smiles) Yesssss...Seto with the Millennium rod? Just remember it. It'll come back later on. Review again, dear! Love ya!

**Wish-full Thinker: **You liked my portrayal of Kaiba? Good. I was unsure about writing it from his POV at first. I'm happy to say I've gotten the hang of it now. O.O...whoa...you _**REALLY**_ don't like Yami. Yes, Marik and Malik knows about Kura and Yami. Malik's known for some time. Marik? Nah. You're not gonna like this chappie. (smirks) _believe_ me. Review again, dear. Love ya!

**fuzzypeach1025: **Six projects? Yeesh. And I thought My teachers were bad. You have my sympathies. (laughs) Don't like sappy Kura, eh?...I'm afraid I can't answer your questions about him changing back. O.o...um...you want it to be Ryou/Bakura?...(crickets) Umm...Honey, we need to talk. I mean...nevermind, you'll see later, I guess. (Smirks) Believe me, nobody's gonna be dating Malik. He does get to have some 'fun' though. (shudders) I must agree with you. Seto's damn sexy. You'll be seeing him a lot more later. I'm sorry. There's no gore or violence in this chappie. But on a lighter note: I did update before the weekend was over! (gotta give me some credit there) Review again, dear! Love ya!

**Silver Mirror: **I've never had the experience of falling in love with someone I hate. It sounds...complicated. Want to know what our two psychos are up to? Later...(smirks) Review again, dear! Love ya!

I'm dedicating this chapter to **DreamingChild** for their amusing review. Yay!

This particular poem doesn't reflect the story as much as it does modern society (especially around the Christmas season…--;) If you can't tell, I'm basically dissing today's civilization in this poem…just in case someone doesn't understand sarcasm. (I've met such people. It's rather frightening…o.O)

_**Modern Thunderstorm**_

_What to do now? _

_The power's out!_

_I cannot watch tv!_

_I can't surf on the internet_

_Or play a good cd!_

_What will I do?_

_The food will spoil!_

_How will I stay alive?_

_I can't see where I'm going!  
__How will I ever survive?_

_I'm gonna **die**!_

_There's nothing to do!_

_All I have are old board games,_

_And books, and puzzles, marbles, and cards…_

_**Modern age**: oh what a pain! -.-;_

**Chapter 14: Winter Break**

**(Bakura's POV)**

The months are passing by like the leaves that fluttered from the trees. Autumn ceased and winter has begun. I hate this season. It's the absolute worst of them all. Far too cold for my tastes.

I scowl as Yami, Yugi, and I start walking through the ankle-deep snow from the school. It's finally winter break. Ra, I can see why Yugi loathes school so much. Heh. Yami, it seems, has finally seen the light as well, thoroughly relieved the week is over.

"I'm sorry I always scolded you about it," Yami is muttering as we struggle against the bitter wind.

Yugi grins. "Well, it's about time you see just how awful it is!" I snicker at the grumpy look on Yami's face.

"Now Yami, it's not so bad. You should have a lot of fun with that report of yours over break," I laugh, earning a shove from him.

"Do you _want_ a snowball in the face?" Yami threatens with a mischievous grin.

I hold up my gloved hands in peace. "Fine fine." Yugi giggles beside me, winking when Yami's head is turned away.

I smirk. Yugi's been one of the hardest things to get used to, and I'm doing all right. I've met much more irritating individuals than him. He's actually quite devious. Heh.

"When are the others coming over?" Yugi continues, trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue.

I grin. "Monday."

"Ah…."

Yami shakes his head, a smile on his face. "Yugi, you have no idea how strange that looks." Yugi glances over at us, tongue still sticking out.

"You just don't appreciate winter," the hikari grins, running ahead a bit to make a snow angel in someone's yard.

"The weather hasn't dampened his spirits at all," I chuckle as Yami and I continue side by side.

"He's…hard to let down," Yami laughs, reaching over and grasping my hand with his. "How are you doing?"

"What? Am I acting strange or something?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow.

"No…just asking," he smiles, giving my hand a squeeze. We both become silent as we watch Yugi's limbs flail about in the snow. I can hear him giggle from here. Is this kid on happy pills or something?

"Yugi," Yami calls out cheerily. "Mr. Mutou will be wondering where we are!"

It's true. The old man promised us hot cocoa after school to start off our break. I smile. I've acquired a taste for the stuff. Mmm yesss…

"We'd better not keep him waiting," I grin, tightening my grip on Yami's hand and taking off down the sidewalk.

"Ryou, slow down!" He laughs as he attempts to keep up with me.

"Hey you guys!" Yugi calls racing after us.

"Last one there gets the least hot chocolate!" I yell.

"Oh is _that_ how it is…" Yami launches ahead of me, ripping his hand from my grasp.

"Yami!"

"Guys wait up!" Yugi calls again.

I speed up so Yami and I are side by side on the shoveled sidewalk. He looks over at me with a grin plastered on his face. He never backs down from a challenge. However, in this competition _I_ have the advantage. I'm the faster runner. I sprint ahead of him, feeling his hand reach out and grab the hood of my jacket.

"Ack!" I choke as we both hit a patch of ice, collapsing and sliding head first into a snow bank. Ugh.

"See you at home guys!" Yugi giggles as he trots by, setting off for the shop.

I groan as we struggle to sit up, snow covering my hair. I look over to see Yami with a face full of snow. I burst out laughing as he brushes it away, scowling.

"Don't look at me like that. _You're_ the one who grabbed my hood," I point out, brushing my jacket off. "Ra, I think you bruised my ass…"

I'm caught off guard as he pounces on me, pushing my back flat against the snow-covered ground. He starts attack my lips with his, not giving me a chance to catch my breath. I battle against him aggressively, raking my gloved fingers through his hair. When we finally separate we're both panting. He gives me a cocky grin as he pulls me to my feet.

"What? Think you're all that now?" I ask passively, shaking my head to get the snow out of my hair.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't like it," he smirks.

"My goodness you're confident," I roll my eyes. I feel his arm slink around my waist as we stroll towards the shop.

"I wouldn't call it overconfidence though," he whispers in my ear.

I turn and look at his face. His eyes are shining, entire face slightly pink from the cold. We're both covered in snow, as we open the door to the game shop.

"I'm already warm after all that," I grin mischievously.

He chuckles. "So much that you won't want hot chocolate?"

"Like hell!"

**(Mr. Mutou's POV)**

I'm having Ryou and Yami take turns in the shower since when they came in the house both were thoroughly soaked. Apparently they somehow ended up in a snow bank. O.o…right then.

I smile as Ryou and I sit back across from each other on the couch. He's all wrapped up in a fuzzy robe and sipping hot cocoa. Yami's still in the shower. I swear that since he's gotten his own body our water bill has tripled.

"Glad to be free from school for two weeks?" I smile.

Ryou looks up. "We only get two weeks?"

I laugh at the distressed look on his face. "I'm afraid so. Do you have much homework?"

He shakes his head, wet white locks swatting against his face. "No. Just a report. It won't take long though."

"That's good."

I sit back and try to figure out the puzzle in the newspaper, chewing on the tip of the eraser of my pencil as Ryou eagerly sips his drink. I insisted Ryou stay with us since he'd just be at home by himself anyway. I try to be strict about him and Yami not sleeping in the same room, but almost every morning come downstairs to find the two of them cuddling on the couch. Sometimes Yugi's curled up with them. So much for steadfastness on my part.

"So how's everything going?" I ask without realizing it before the words leave my mouth.

"Fine," he shrugs.

"How are you and Yami doing?" I grin, not looking up from my paper.

"Prying are we?" I hear him snicker.

I smile, looking over at him where he's downing the last of his drink.

"Just wondering."

He turns to me. "Really well, actually."

"That's nice," I nod. "What are you getting him for Christmas?"

His eyes change, a look of confusion settling in.

"What?"

"Christmas," I repeat. He still looks perplexed. Does he not know about gift-giving?

**(Bakura's POV)**

Ra, why have I never heard about any of this? Mr. Mutou lays out the details for me for this…_holiday_. I don't remember Ryou ever buying gifts for anyone…of course, he had no one to give gifts to…His father's never around, lucky for me; sends a ton of money though. Heh.

I sigh heavily, leaning my head back against the couch. A present eh? That shouldn't be very difficult. I mean, he's obsessed with duel monsters, leather, and any type of game or competition…that leaves me a lot of options.

"There you are." I look up to see Yami coming down the stairs, wrapped up in a fuzzy blue bathrobe, hair wilting slightly with water.

"Hi yourself," I grin, trailing my finger across the bottom of my cup to get the little blobs of chocolate resting there. Mmm! . Delightful!

"Where the rest of the hot cocoa?" Yami asks.

"On the counter, Yami," Mr. Mutou states. Uh oh.

"No it's not," Yami calls from the kitchen after a moment, appearing in the doorway.

"But there was still half a pot…" Mr. Mutou's voice trails off as he turns and gives me a questioning look.

"I thought Yami'd already had some…" I mumble.

"You drank half a pot of hot chocolate?" Mr. Mutou exclaims.

"It's sooo good!" I cheer happily. "Especially when you add the marshmallows!"

**(Yami's POV)**

Oh Ra…just how much sugar has he had?

"Ryou," I say calmly, clearing me throat. "I didn't get any."

He grins. "We'll just have to make some more then!" o.O…Ohhhh dear…

* * *

It took around two hours of bouncing off the walls and ceiling before Ryou's sugar-high wore off. I lean back, thoroughly exhausted. He's slumped on the couch next to me, his head against my shoulder. The television's on mute, some submarine adventure movie on. 

"You relaxed?" I chuckle, noticing his closed eyes.

"Mmm…" he mumbles, snuggling closer.

"Ryou!" I laugh as his arms slink around my waist.

"Nnn!" he groans in protest as I grab his arm.

I'm about to give in when the telephone rings. I glance down where the device is laying on the floor next to the television. Sighing in aggravation, I struggle to get off the couch only to have Ryou's arms constrict tighter around my torso.

"Ryou, I have to get the phone!" I chuckle.

"_Nnn_!" he growls, fingers digging into my waist.

The phone's wrung at least five times now. I tense before lunging for the floor, hikari and all.

"Oomph!" he groans as we land.

"Hello? Hello?" I ask as I hold the device up to my ear.

"Hello? Laurence?" a woman's nasally voice asks.

"Um…I believe you have the wrong number, mam," I state, turning the phone off. Ryou groans from beside me.

"After all _that_…you should've just let it ring," he mutters groggily.

I chuckle, running my fingers through his white locks. A moan emits from the back of his throat.

"What? All tired out, are we?" I smirk, massaging his scalp.

"Mmm…shut up…" he mumbles burying his face against my neck.

"I say we turn in early," I smile.

"That's what I was _trying_ to do," he grumbles, irritated.

**(Bakura's POV)**

"This place is insane!" Yugi grins as he and I struggle through the mall. Christmas Day is in three days. Ugh.

Ra, if this isn't insanity, I'd like to know what is. Yami had agreed to go with Jou to some local dueling…thingie. Heh. Actually, Yugi and I bribed the blonde to get Yami away for a few hours. Damn, that means we have to find something for Jou too!

"So who should we start with?" Yugi pipes up.

"What?" I ask.

"I've got a list right here. Who should we start with?" Yugi laughs.

I stare in absolute horror at the piece of paper in his hand. Ra, there must be ten…no, fifteen fucking names on that thing!

"Which…which ones have you bought something for already?" I ask nervously.

"None yet," he grins. O.o….

"But that means…" I groan, the sense of dread taking over me.

"You got it!" Yugi beams. "Shall we get started then? I even alphabetized it to make sure I didn't forget anyone!" -.-; Ra just kill me now.

**(Third person POV)**

A figure stands alone amongst the bustling shoppers, positioned on the second floor. He glances down coldly at the two figures attempting to maneuver their way along. The shorter one has spiky, tri-colored hair; the other is a lean, white-haired boy. The figure scowls as he watches them wander about.

"Let's see just how long you can keep up this facade of yours, thief," he murmurs darkly, turning and striding away into the crowds, cape flowing behind him.

* * *

Hehe. That was so cute.

I know I know. All of you who are like: _where's_ _the_ _violence? where's the gore?_ I know. Give it time. Believe me when I say this, Marik and Malik aren't the only ones figuring this out. (smirks) Not at **all**. Some peoples might even have known before the psychos. **Everyone**: **O.O **

Basically I wanted to show Yami and Kura's relationship become closer before...everything goes downhill. xx...oh yesssss

Review again!


	16. Chapter 15: A Kind of Hate

Ah, I've returned! yay! I'm doing well enough. Finally getting a chance to look further into a religion I'm seriously considering joining. Am getting support from parents too! (always a bonus) Some relatives won't be to pleased but they can go to hell for all I care. Onward!

**dragonlady222: **Yesssss. Someone does indeed know. Marik you say? (smirk) Me no telling. Mwahahaha! Like poor Kura's struggle? Yes he's getting soft. Poor guy's had it rough. I'm glad you enjoyed the chappie. Reviewa again, dear! Love ya!

**KilaInverse: **Yay! You liked the chappie! Excellent. Listening to "freckles" eh? Good song. (esp. for listening to while reading that particular chappie full of fluff!) Why not? I'm a weirdo myself, and proud of it. Booya! Review again, love! (kowtows)

**Red Phoniex: **(smiles happily) You're so CUTE! (embraces tightly) I shall e-mail you as soon as I post this. Yay! A Yami/Bakura fan? Yay! Me too! I've got sooo many different preferences in couples but that's one of my all time favs! I'm dedicating this chappie to you for your enthusiastic and flattering review! Review again! Love ya!

**Silver Mirror: **(laughs) Awww, you wanted the violence? That's what alot of people were asking about. That last chappie actually got a few less reviews than usual...probably because of that very fact. -.o...whatever...I'm still thinking for your ficcie. I'm sorry, been very busy. Just took up a weight-lifting class. (soooo sore...-.-;;) Plus I'm in the process of starting a new fic in my boring classes...I'm so horrible. I _should_ be working on SOS's sequel instead...Bad me! Bad! (slaps self) OW! Fuck ow!...heh. Sorry, anyhoo, I'll continue to scheme and you continue to dream and we'll come up with something fantastico! yay! Love ya!

**blackalbino: **(cackles) That's so awesome! "melts into a pile of adorableness-induced goo and drools Violence and gore also make me melt, of course, since I'm a creepy otaku." (snerk) Just damn cool, dear. I love violence too...wait, that sounded strange...I just am not sure how I can say it without it making me sound like some psycho (which many would consider to be true anyway -.o...) Review again, dear! Love ya!

**DreamingChild: **(laughs) You're so cute, dear. I just thought I'd tell you that. (huggles) Yes, the disasters are coming. Review again, dear! Love ya!

**Freak in the Shadows: **Hello dearies! (Tozuku and Aki) (laughs) You two are a riot! I love you both...so entertaining! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic so much! Enjoy! Love ya!

**Bluegrass Elf: **(laughs) hehe! You don't like Kura's new personality? Hmm...(smiles sinisterly) The tension is mounting. Malik is scheming...mwahahaha! The gore is drawing nearer...Da da DA! Review again! Love ya!

**Wish-full Thinker: **(Smirks) Honey, look at the categories I put this story under. One of them is ROMANCE. (**Wish**: > ) You'll be all right, love. Heh. Yes, Ryou's gone, honey. Really. He's not coming back. Understand? (dodges **Whish's** punches) Aieeeeee! Help! Angry fan alert!...anyhoo, no you did not offend me. I understand where you're coming from. I'm not into romance much myself. Strange, eh? In movies I prefer violence, action, and gorey deaths. (cackles) oooooh yessss precioussssss...sorry. LOTR's fan-ness leaking into my response. Review again! Love ya!

**Freedom of Darkness: **Don't you hate it when your ego gets bruised? (sighs) Thanks for your charm and gratitude! yay! Onward! (marches off down the page with finger nail polish in hand)

I'm dedicating this chappie to **Red** **Phoniex**! Yay! There is a kick-butt awesome scene (at least I think so) between Yugi and Kura in this chappie. Yay!

_Dried Roses_

_A dying rose's scent turns bitter_

_No more sweet, fragrant delight._

_Silken, smooth petals dry and crease,_

_No longer a pleasant sight._

_Leaves crinkle and drop on by one,_

_Shivering and brittle like coal._

_What do not crumble are the sharp, black thorns,_

_All that remains of an irate soul._

**Chapter 15: A Kind of Hate**

**(Seto Kaiba's POV)**

I sigh heavily, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I'm almost done with my work, then I can turn in for the night…er…morning…It's actually 2 a.m. The usual…

I scowl as I go through a large stack of paper on the top of my desk. This is the curse of owning such a large company. It's also the reason for my success. I don't deter from my responsibilities, making my corporation as powerful as possible.

I stop when my hand brushes against something hard at the bottom of the pile. Unearthing a cardboard box, I glance carelessly at the label. **Yami Mutou. **Ah, so whats-her-name sent it up without my permission. I shrug it off. I would probably have completely forgotten about it otherwise. The thing is completely covered in tape; Yugi's doing, no doubt. The kid's always overenthusiastic.

Taking out my extremely expensive pocket knife I slice through the layers of tape. Good god the tape's about as thick as the box! I feel a frown form on my face. I hate it when people waste things. It's so unproductive.

Opening the flaps of the box, I reach in and find a bundle of packing material. What on earth? Someone had waaay too much time on their hands wrapping this thing…I take my knife and deftly slice through the material.

"**WHAT THE FUCK!"**

**(Malik's POV)**

I smirk, settling back in the booth of the bar. I watch as two thugs beat the shit out of each other with broken bottles. It's getting extremely bloody. The best kind of fight there possibly can be. I sigh somewhat wistfully. If only there were screaming…

"Here it is, yami," Marik pants, hurrying over to me holding out a tattered piece of paper.

I look up. "Let me see it." I snatch it from him, eyes roaming over the text. "Just what I suspected."

"Where'd he get it?" Marik asked in a confused voice. "Ryou's really gone then, huh?"

I nod. "Indeed, light. And there's no way he can come back."

Marik's brow furrows. "So where's his spirit now?"

I chuckle. This is such an extreme action from the thief. I find the whole situation utterly delightful.

"It's been decimated," I grin, running my fingers over the creases on the paper. "Excellent work, light."

He shrugs modestly. "It wasn't difficult, seeing as how he's staying at the Mutou's. It was just laying there on the bedroom floor."

I smirk. "So careless…not at all what one would expect of him…oh well…You have everything ready?"

Marik nods eagerly, eyes wide with excitement. I chuckle ominously, my mood only mounting as one of the participants in the brawl lets out a blood-curdling scream. I vigilantly fold the piece of paper and put it in my pocket. My silly light couldn't even begin to comprehend what I'm scheming. He's just intent on getting the thief in his arms. Me? I have a much crueler plan.

I motion to Marik that it's time to depart, rising and striding to the bar's exit. Only a few days now and then there will be such pain. I feel a shiver of pleasure at the very thought.

_Finally, I shall have my revenge._

**(Bakura's POV)**

"We're done, right? Please tell me we're done," I beg, already struggling to carry a large assortment of boxes and shopping bags.

Yugi giggles. "We still have one more person to buy for."

I moan. "Who?"

He laughs. "Yami!" Oh yeah…

"Well let's hurry up then," I mutter.

He puts his hands on his hips. "Now now, Ryou. You and Yami are a couple now. You can't just carelessly snatch up a gift for him. It has to be something deep…something…meaningful…" Oh Ra, I think I'm gonna puke.

"I'll get something later," I assure him. He looks at me skeptically before nodding.

"All right. Just tell me if you need any help."

"How about a hand with these presents?" I smirk.

He rolls his eyes. "Fine fine…"

We both hurry through the cold, bundled up. My arms are aching horribly. Stupid presents. Stupid holiday.

"So what do you think?" Yugi asks.

"About?" I reply.

He smiles. "About Yami." Ummm…

"What about him?" I question, trying to readjust my hold on a couple of bags.

"I dunno," Yugi laughs. "I guess I'm just curious about your relationship. It's odd—first of all—with him having his own body…" I look over quizzically when he suddenly stops talking.

"What's wrong?" I ask when I notice the somber look on his face.

He sighs heavily. "I…I never apologized to you…for what I did those months ago…near the park…" I blink, trying to figure out what the hell he's talking about. Then it hits me; oh yeah…

"Yugi, it's been months, like you said. Plus, it all worked out fine. I'd rather just forget about it."

He looks up with amazement and relief at me. "Really?"

I nod. "I know how it is: wanting to be in control of your own life but having someone else—unintentionally or not—get in the way. It's a harsh reality for yamis and hikaris. It was very difficult living my life a few months back when someone else had their own idea of who should call all the shots…"

"But Bakura's gone now," Yugi points out quietly.

I'm surprised for a moment. I'd just been talking about Ryou and I's 'relationship'. This has been happening a lot lately. I'm discovering I can be open with these people…be myself. It's actually an enormous relief. Is Bakura really gone? Or is this the real me that I've never been able to be? I mean, I'm still devious…there's no doubt about that. But I've found I can enjoy my existence without having to constantly cause someone else pain. It's a very intriguing discovery of mine…

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about him…" Yugi begins, not realizing I zoned out.

"Huh? No it's fine," I shrug.

"What's he like?" Yugi asks tentatively.

I look over at him. Who would have thought this boy could be so open-minded? I remember back when I got in the fight at school and Yugi was glad I'd wiped the floor with those bastards—much to Yami's dismay, I might add.

"Angry," I whisper, staring straight ahead of us, snow floating down about us.

The street lamps are beginning to come on, illuminating the snow. The snowflakes almost look like falling stars, twinkling in the light. It's so…peaceful. I haven't felt this carefree in…_ever_…

"Very angry," I say softly. "Controlling…passionate…confident…self-serving…." My voice is quivering as I lay out my old personality. I don't want to go back to that. Ever. I've come too far to reduce myself to that again.

"…_lonely_…" I whisper. "He was very lonely."

"How could you tell?" Yugi says softly, waiting.

"His eyes," I reply soullessly. "They were so full of anger and rage…yet if you really looked you could catch a glimpse of the forgotten person from the past that was just…discarded…"

"Did you…ever confront him?" Yugi asks, eyes searching. "Did you ever ask him why he was so angry?"

I sigh heavily, my chest burning; a lump forming in my throat. This hurts. How could talking about myself hurt so much?

"He was run by hatred…afraid of…commitment…scornful of compassion."

Yugi turns away, staring at the street. I look down at the bags and boxes in my arms, unable to continue. It's too hard. Too soon.

"I hope he finds someone he can trust…can love," Yugi murmurs.

I turn and gaze at him in shock. He looks over at me, a small smile on his face. For a moment I'm terrified he's discovered the truth…that I'm not Ryou…but I feel myself melt when I realize he's sincere in these words, just wishing the best for the evil tomb robber that is Ra knows where in the world. How can someone be so forgiving? I've never found it to be an easy concept.

"I'm sure he will," I whisper, as we continue along together under the lamplight.

'He has.'

**(Jou's POV)**

"What do you think, Yami man? Should we call it quits?" I yawn, ready to go back to the game shop for dinner.

He smiles. "I suppose so. I wonder what Ryou's been doing to keep himself entertained."

I grin. "I'm sure Yug found something." Heh.

We leave the dueling arena where we spent the entire day. It was a blast, but I'm beat. It's time for food.

"It's funny," Yami chuckles. "how Malik and Marik were the ones who ended up making my life so…wonderful."

I scoff. "Don't you say that again. Malik and Marik just gave you a body. You, Yug, Ryou, Gramps…you all made your life wonderful. Don't give the psychopaths credit for what they don't deserve."

Yami laughs at that. "I like that idea much better."

I frown. "It's not some damn idea, Yami. It's the truth. Marik and Malik gave you something that ended up being useful in your hunt for happiness…but it wasn't like they gave you a hug and some flowers…"

"I just wish I knew _why_ they gave me this…" Yami whispers, suddenly worried.

I scowl. "Whatever it is, we'll all stand by you when it comes."

He nods gratefully. "Thank you. It's just…I'm worried that it has something to do with Bakura…I think he's in on whatever their scheme is."

I feel myself shudder at this. Just what we need; a trio of psycho maniacs plotting against us. Brilliant.

"At least they don't have any items," I point out. "Ryou's still got the ring and you snatched the rod from Marik—which I never complimented you on."

He chuckles. "His face was priceless." We both continue laughing as we head down the sidewalk.

Personally, I couldn't be happier for them. Ryou's finally opening up to us. Yami has his own body and a boyfriend. Yug's great with the whole situation…there's just the three psychos now…Like I said though, they don't have Millennium items. I'm nothing short of shocked that Malik and Marik left without the rod…and even more worried by the fact that Bakura _left_ the ring with Ryou…

"Yami," I say suddenly. "What if Bakura's still connected to the ring somehow…and he's planning on doing something to Ryou?"

He turns and stares at me at this sudden epiphany. "That's it! Oh Ra! We've got to find Ryou!" He bolts off down the street without another thought in his head, me right behind him.

**(Yugi's POV)**

After some deliberation Ryou and I decided to hide the presents under my bed. Yami won't ever notice. Heh. He knows the two of us are more devious than that…which makes it the perfect spot. Now we're sitting on the couch drinking tea; Grandpa says no hot chocolate for a while…o.O…I'm not sure what that's about, but all right.

"Well, here's our momentary relaxing time," I sigh, wiggling under a blanket.

Ryou looks over at me. "Momentarily?"

I grin. "Yeah, the party on Christmas Eve."

He frowns. "I forgot about that."

I giggle. "It's gonna be worth it, though. Otogi, Anzu, Honda, Jou, perhaps Mokuba and Kaiba…"

"You're kidding me, right? _Kaiba_?"

I smile. "We invite them every year…he just never comes. Sometimes Mokuba comes with one or two security people of Kaiba Corp. Kaiba himself never shows though."

Ryou grins. "It figures."

We both look up in shock when Yami and Jou burst into the living room, panting heavily.

"Ryou! Hurry and give me the ring!" Yami says urgently, rushing over and attempting to pull the string over Ryou's head.

Ryou struggles against him. "Yami, what the hell? Knock it off!"

Jou strides behind the couch and tries to grab Ryou's arms so Yami can get to the ring more easily.

"Guys, what are you doing?" I cry.

"Let go of me!" Ryou shouts angrily, lashing out and kicking Yami in the stomach. My darker half stumbles back, gasping violently for air.

I'm furious now. I stand up on the couch and jump on Jou's back who's still struggling with an infuriated Ryou.

"Yug!" Jou coughs as I grab his hair. "Get…off!"

"No! Not until you both cut it out!" I snarl, increasing my grip on his hair.

Jou complies, releasing Ryou from his grip; only then do I get off his back, crawling over to Ryou who looks about ready to commit murder.

"What the hell was **_that_**?" Ryou screams angrily, entire body trembling with rage.

"Ryou, please…take off the ring…" Yami pants, clutching his stomach still; apparently Ryou kicked him good. Jou nods, coming over and standing next to my darker half.

"No. Tell me what you were trying to do," Ryou growls, folding his arms.

"But…" Jou begins.

"I agree with Ryou," I nod curtly.

"Aibou!" Yami protests.

I glare at him, making him back down. He sighs heavily, looking over at Jou who shrugs helplessly.

"We think Bakura's still attached to the ring somehow," Yami states.

Ryou looks at him in surprise before his brown eyes go dark. Oh no.

"Um…and what would give you that notion?" I ask hastily before the other hikari can say anything.

"We have reason to believe he's teamed up with Malik and Marik," Jou says, warily watching Ryou who looks like he's on the verge of exploding…

"WHAT!" he screams. Oooh boy, now they've done it.

"Ryou…" Yami comes forward only to have Ryou spring to his feet, backing away.

"Don't touch me! Don't even come _near_ me!" my friend hisses.

Yami stops, a hurt look on his face. "Ryou…"

"Jou," I say firmly. "Let's go in the kitchen."

"But…"

"**Now**," I scowl; I'm slightly amazed at my own harshness, yet I feel it's appropriate for the moment. He nods, following me out of the room.

**(Bakura's POV)**

Ra, I haven't been this angry since Malik hit on me. How **dare** Yami! How dare he do that to me! I fold my arms, glaring darkly at him.

"Ryou," he begins more quietly now that we're alone. "Please just take off the ring."

"You actually believe it, don't you?" I whisper, feeling my eyes sting.

He hates me. He'll never let it go. I'll have to listen to him rage about 'the tomb robber' for the rest of my life.

He looks at me mournfully. "Ryou, I know you care about him…just, please, if not for your sake then for mine…"

I shake my head, backing away toward the stairs. How can he do this to me now?

"I thought we'd gone beyond this," I hiss, feeling the tears leave my eyes. I'm crying and I don't care.

His shoulders slump. "Ryou, I…"

I continue to back away until my hand is on the banister. He doesn't love me. He loves 'Ryou.' He's never cared about me.

"Don't do this to me now," I whimper. "Not now…"

He stares at me, eyes pained. Slowly, so slowly, he starts forward. It takes all my willpower not to bolt up the stairs and throw myself from a window. My fingers dig against the banister, whitening from the tension. I can't breathe. It's happening again…I fight back the urge to push him away as he tentatively wraps his trembling arms around me. I let forth a sob, allowing him to hug me.

"Ryou, you've got to believe me…"

I shake my head that's lying against his shoulder. "I can't when you won't even believe _me_. He's not like that, Yami. He would rather die than team up with Marik or Malik ever again. Why can't you see that?"

I feel him tense slightly. This answer will tell me the truth…if this relationship ever has a chance.

"You don't know him," I whisper. "You never even tried…"

He pulls away, taking a step back. I stare at him mournfully. This is it. It's really ending.

"He didn't deserve a chance," Yami states quietly, eyes never leaving mine.

"And you _did_?" I hiss tears continuous now. He stares at me in complete shock.

"…what?"

"You heard me," I whisper fiercely, striding forward so we're almost nose to nose. "It's not like you're a saint either. I know more than you think." He opens his mouth, no words coming out. "The truth is you just assumed he's completely evil…that he's incapable of changing. Well you're _wrong_!" I scream, fists clenched.

We stand silently, staring at one another. His eyes are deep and majestic, holding a look of utter bewilderment. I hold my ground firmly, fighting the urge to kill myself. I can't go back to being alone…yet I can't stay with someone who doesn't love me for me.

"…You…you're right," Yami whispers hoarsely.

I stare in surprise before narrowing my eyes in suspicion. He sighs, defeated.

"I…I'm not some saintly person…your yami and I both did…regrettable things…just because I was given a chance and he wasn't as much…" He looks away.

"What are you saying?" I ask quietly, tears still brimming.

He sighs again, running a hand through his hair. "That I'll trust you on this. I won't go making assumptions like that again without first talking to you. If you say he won't work with Marik and Malik…I'll trust you…if you'll forgive me…"

I look deep into his eyes. He's sincere, I can tell. I feel a wave of relief wash over me. The next moment my arms are locked around him, and we're both trembling, holding one another close.

"I'll take it that it's safe to come back in now," Jou smirks from the kitchen doorway. Yugi's beside him, a concerned yet relieved look on his face.

"Are you two okay?" he asks nervously. Yami and I exchange looks.

"Yes. Now we are," Yami whispers, pulling me tighter against him.

* * *

Okay then, how many people trust Yami's promises here? (readers: -.-) Very good. Never trust a passionate, overprotective pharaoh.

I'm working on chapter 26 as I speak. It's gotten so damn dramatic and SAD! (sobs against Mladen my cannibal hermit crab) OW! Okay, next time I'll cuddle the rat...-.-;

Malik's plotting. Hmm...(strokes imaginary beard) Yesss...

Review!


	17. Chapter 16: Trust

Shit, I almost posted the chappie after this one! I had all these answers to reviews typed up and ready to go when I realized it wasn't the right one. (breathes sigh of relief) That would've been one _hell_ of a mess. Yeesh. -.-;

smirk) Oh once again I'm so quickly gracing you all with my divine presence. (Readers: o.O) Anyhoo, I'm doing all right. Working on chapter 26 at the moment. It's...difficult. I have to be in the right mind-set. Depending on my attitude at a particular time choses which story I work on.

**Freedom of Darkness: **O.O...You want to...kidnap me? (places knife under pillow) Oookay then...you really should think about cutting back on that sugar, dear. Review again! Love ya!

**KeraJeir: **Yes, our dear Malik is extremely sadistic. See Bakura in a new light, eh? It'll only go downhill for many of our dear characters. (cackles) I'm so evil!...skipping your work in order to read the story?...O.o...uhh...just don't get caught, dear! Love ya!

**Satra: **(laughs) Trust Yami, do you? (pats **Satra** on head) You do that, dear. You're correct. He will try to keep his promises...as you'll see in this chappie. Don't worry about missing the last chappie. I was concerned about you though. Glad to know you're just forgetful (Like me!) Review! Love ya!

**DreamingChild: **Think Kura could tell Yami the truth without getting fried to a crisp?...I'm a bit skeptical of that one, dear. (smiles) Plus I've already written past that part so it doesn't really matter. STOP SQUEEZING HIM! I NEED HIM ALIVE FOR THE FIC! -.-; Yeesh...over-adoring fans...(cackles) I don't even try to understand Japanese logic. They're so awesome and crazy! Review again, love!

**Red Phoniex: **Umm...I'm not sure if I should e-mail you again...Please tell me if I need to continue to do so when I update...I'll do it once more just in case! (smiles happily) Anyhoo, I'm glad you approve of how I, as you put it, "got deep under the characters." Bravo! Yay me! Keep it upand I'll be one of your favorites? (blink) I'm not...your favorite **yet**? (sobs) So much for compliments and charm. jk. Review again, dearie! Love ya!

**dragonlady222: **Yes our Egyptian duo are psychos. Think Ryou's innocent in all this, eh? (smirks) Perhaps...perhaps not...I'm not telling! (cackles) Oh I love the suspense! What will our dear tomb robber get our pharaoh for Christmas...(smiles) Review again, dearie! (Kowtows)

**Freak in the Shadows: **Should I start referring to you guys as Freaks in the shadows? I'm not trying to be insulting!...it's just...there's two of you...(shrugs) Review again, dearies! Love ya!

**StormySkys: **(smirks) Well, well, well...look who's come back to us. Shameful, dearie. Just shameful. (shakes head sadly)...(perks up) But you've come back to us! Yay! (embraces tightly) Yes, Kura wants Yami to love him for him yet he won't tell Yami who he is. Very complicated. Poor guy's all messed up. We already knew that though...Believed Yami, did you? (smirks) Wellll...**don't**. Don't like Marik the lapdog, eh? (sighs) He kind of is...I've grown to like him now...later on in the story...he gets a pretty significant part. (coughs) Heh. Anyhoo, Review again! Love ya!

**Bluegrass Elf: **(picks up **Blue) **What is it with you people and falling down at the end of each chapter? It seems to be spreading and becoming a chronic condition. Hmm...I think I've discovered something...(cackles) Hehe! I can make people fall over! (everyone: -.-;)

**Silver Mirror: **Cried, did you? o.O...I didn't know I was capable of making people do so...Yay! I'm influential! (not sure this is what my teachers had in mind when they told me to make an impression on people though...) I'm still in a rut for the story thing. I'll have plenty of time to mull over it this weekend. If I think up something I'll e-mail you. (smiles)

**Wish-full Thinker: **I know what you mean. I have a hard time bailing out on a story where I don't like a particular part of the plot...Yes yes, there's going to be plenty of violence later on. Fear not! (holds up big bloody knife) Ooops! (hides knife behind back) You weren't supposed to see that yet...You won't find out what Malik wants revenge for. Don't bother worrying about such yet. To answer your question about Jonouchi...I always mess it up when I type it. It's a pain in the ass. That simple. (shrugs) I'm working on a new fic right now. Won't be posting it until I finish typing this one, me thinks. Yes, it'll have romance...but plenty of angst and violence. It's actually getting dark rather fast. (smirks) Review again, darling!

**blackalbino: **Okay okay, stop smacking Yami! I need him for the story! (Yami: x x) Oh dear. Now look what you've done! Sheesh! I'm already trying to resuscitate Kura...**Dreaming** **Child** got a bit too..._enthusiastic_...All right, all of you people need to get it in your heads that RYOU ISN'T COMING BACK!...Otherwise the later chappies will be more painful than they have to be.(coughs) That's all. Review again! Love ya!

**KeraJeir** is getting this chappie. They were putting themself in peril at work in order to read and review! Dedication, peoples! Onward!__

_Serenity_

_Sometimes at night I lie awake_

_It's not that I can't sleep._

_It's just so peaceful, so reposed_

_A moment to treasure and keep._

_I cannot see the stars from here,_

_The drapes are closed and tied._

_The windows are sealed to keep out the cold,_

_But I close my eyes and view the sky._

_The moon is emitting a misty glow,_

_The stars are sapphires in a velvet case._

_There are thin, opaque wisps of cloud_

_That envelope the gems like lace._

_Below this shining spectacle_

_Is a mystical wonderland._

_The moonlight shimmers on the snow_

_Like shards of crystal sand._

_There is a soft, murmuring wind_

_Whispering a soothing lullaby._

_If this you ever wish to experience_

_All you need do is close your eyes. _

**Chapter 16: Trust**

**(Bakura's POV) **

I quietly look over at the yami and hikari snuggled next to me on the couch. We dozed off here after Jou left, exhausted from the fight. I sigh, carefully getting off the couch and wandering to the kitchen and out the side door. The temperature's dropped quite a bit. I fold my arms tight against my frame, standing on the steps in the night.

Everything's silent. That's the one thing I love about winter. It's all…so peaceful. The birds turn in so much earlier. The people go home. The darkness sets in sooner. The lights all reflect off the snow, making it a bit easier to see as well.

I just want to forget what happened earlier today. Not only was it's heartbreaking for me…Yami almost managed to take the ring. If that'd happened I'd lose control of the body, making it plainly obvious that I'm not Ryou. I shudder, more from that thought than the cold. That would have been it. No more of…anything. He would have destroyed me on the spot.

My life's been taking so many interesting turns lately. I never thought I'd fall in love…and I didn't only fall in love; I fell in love with the pharaoh! Strange…

"Ryou?" I turn to see Yami standing in the doorway groggily. "What are you doing? Are you all right?" He comes over and puts his arms around my waist.

I lay my head on his shoulder, still staring out into the quiet.

"Just thinking," I murmur.

"You should have at least brought a coat," he chuckles, vibrating against me.

I smile. "You didn't bring one either."

"Fair enough."

We stand there silently for a long time, just embracing. There's nothing that needs to be said right now. I think we can sense the other's thoughts. There's no need for words. We stare out at the stars…the snow...life's just right now. I want it to stay just like it is this very moment, just to freeze. Speaking of freezing…

"Perhaps we should go inside now," I mumble, smirking slightly.

Yami chuckles, taking my hand and with the other grabbing the doorknob. We stand there for a moment.

"Um…are we going to go in or not?" I smile, tugging on his sleeve.

He turns to me, face slightly pink. "It's locked."

I roll my eyes. "Nice."

He sighs. "Sorry. I guess we'll have to wake Yugi and Mr. Mutou up." He raises his hand to knock.

"What are you talking about?" I ask in exasperation, reaching into my pocket and fumbling about.

"What?"

I victoriously pull out a little piece of wire, putting it in the lock and begin moving it about expertly. It's not like trying to get into somewhere locked is unusual to me.

Yami sighs beside me. "That's going to take forever…" His eyes bulge as I open the door, a triumphant grin on my face.

I mock bow. "After you," giving him a shove.

He laughs. "How did you do that?"

I smirk. "Oh come on. I had the King of Thieves for a yami. You don't think I wouldn't learn a few tricks?"

Yami's face holds a slightly dazed look as I lead him back to the couch where we find Yugi sitting up with a smug look on his face.

"Making out under the moonlight?"

"Yugi!" Yami exclaims. I snicker.

"Couldn't pull the wool over your eyes." I laugh. Yugi and I exchange a wink, a flustered Yami looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Oh enough you two," he mutters, fluffing a pillow.

I leer closer. "Why dear pharaoh, I do believe you're blushing." Yugi bursts into a fit of laughter.

"Ryou!" Yami whines, pouting.

I plant a quick kiss on his forehead before turning and lounging across the couch. Yugi hops up next to me, cuddling against my side. I grin, ruffling his hair. Yami just stares at the two of us blankly. He sighs.

"All right, scoot over," he growls, jumping on top of us.

"Oof!" I groan. "Yami!"

After about a ten minute pillow fight we calm down, snuggling against one another. I smile as I feel them both cuddled against me. I don't think I could be happier.

**(Malik's POV)**

I stand in the snow across the street watching the interaction between the two of them on the porch. Well well, it appears the thief has become smitten with the pharaoh. I feel a smirk form on my face. This couldn't become any more _perfect_.

"What are we going to do now?" Marik whispers from beside me.

I scowl. "We _wait_."

He frowns. "Forgive me, yami, but that seems to be your answer to everything lately."

I whip around and smack him across the face. He cries out, falling to the ground in a cowering heap. He looks up with wary eyes.

I smirk. "You're forgiven now."

He rises up slowly, holding a hand up to his nose where a trail of blood is flowing.

"S-sorry…"

I turn and glare. "What did I just say?"

He quiets. I smirk, turning and looking over at the house where the pharaoh and thief are going inside.

"Is the note ready?" I whisper, eyes looming over the silent house across the street.

Marik nods. "Whenever you want me to, I'll…"

"Did I ask you to?" I snarl. He shakes his head. "Exactly. They're having a wonderful party on _Christmas Eve_ with their little friends…" I sneer, turning and giving Marik a meaningful look as I emphasize the two words.

He grins, blood still trickling down his face over the curves of his lips and down his chin. I move forward and lap the liquid up, enjoying the metallic taste. Marik doesn't respond, knowing better than to react to something when he hasn't been invited to. I finish, Marik's eyes intense and eager. He's been waiting for this scheme to take hold for a long time…but not as long as I. Not even close. I feel myself grin at the very thought that it's finally going to happen. I'll finally crush him.

I turn and look over my shoulder at the house. "It won't be long now."

**(Marik's POV)**

I watch my yami wander off down the road, cape flowing behind him like some shadowy phantom. I shiver, wrapping the fabric of my own cape tighter around my torso. The weather is one of the few things I miss of Egypt. I stand there silently letting the minutes pass. I raise my hand to my nose where the blood flow is slowing. It's time.

I noiselessly move across the road and creep up to a window, peering in a corner where the drape is scrunched up a bit. I can just make out a blurry heap on the couch. I feel myself bristle as I imagine Bakura pressed up against the pharaoh…holding him…_kissing_ him…I'll make that pompous monarch regret ever touching the thief.

I hunch down under the window ledge when I detect some movement within the house. Looks like Yami's awake. Deciding it's best to leave for now, I scowl, sneaking away from the house.

"I'll make you regret this, Pharaoh," I whisper venomously.

**(Bakura's POV)**

I open my eyes with a start when something violently tugs on my spirit. I let forth a scream as something forces me back into the ring. Good Ra, what was **_that_**? I sit up painfully from where I was thrown on my soul room's floor, a sense of dread forming in the pit of my stomach. There's only one way this could have happened…_someone has the ring._

I fight the panic and the urge to peer out of the ring. If I do that Yami will sense it without a doubt. _Yami_…I feel the suffocating feeling fill me. I'm trapped. There's absolutely no way to get the ring back on Ryou's body. I kneel on the floor, trembling. This is it. I thought he said he'd leave it alone! I claw at my hair with my hands. No. Perhaps it was…an accident?...no, that's not possible. Malik?...no, Yami or I would have sensed him coming, I'm sure of it…that means…

I bury my face in my hands and scream, the sound piercing the hazy darkness of my soul room. The atmosphere tightens about me, making it difficult to breathe. My mind's swimming…it's happening again…Yami..._someone_…help me…

**(Yami's POV)**

I sit up quickly, sensing some dark presence with the puzzle. I anxiously glance down at Ryou's sleeping form next to me, eyeing the ring's outline under his shirt. I carefully grasp the rope that's attached to the ring, slowly pulling it over his head. He doesn't move. I sigh, staring at the item in my trembling hands. I don't detect whatever I was feeling only moments ago. Another presence? Is it Bakura? I'm starting to doubt that now.

I look back down at Ryou's sleeping form. He doesn't stir, apparently in an extremely deep slumber. I gently let one of my hands glide through his hair. No response. I feel my brow furrow. He _always_ reacts to that. I repeat the motion. Still nothing.

"_I thought we'd gone beyond this…I can't believe you if you won't even believe **me**."_

I pull my hand back from his hair. **No**. I can't believe I just did this. I bite my lip, gently sliding the rope of the ring over Ryou's head again. This is about trust. I can't be doubting him.

Still worried about his lack of movement, I let my fingers glide through his hair again. He whimpers a long pained cry.

"Ryou," I whisper urgently, cradling him against me. "Ryou, wake up."

His eyes shoot open, fear appearing in them when he looks at me. He scrambles off the couch and across the room, huddling in a corner and mumbling. I get up quickly, making sure not to wake Yugi, making my way over to him.

"Ryou?" I whisper. His breathing is uneven.

I kneel down in front of him and realize he's crying.

"Don't do it," he sobs. "Please don't kill me." I stare at him in shock.

"Ryou, what are you talking about?" He cringes when I try to touch him, cowering back. "Ryou, look at me." I gently place a hand on the side of his face.

He stares up at me with wide, terrified eyes. Tears are streaming down his wan face; entire form trembling.

"What…did you say?" he whispers hoarsely.

"Ryou, what are you talking about?" I ask with rising concern, hand caressing his cheek.

He blinks, as if having a hard time processing something. Then he says something that shocks me to the core.

"You…took the ring."

I stare at him in astonishment. How on earth…?

"I…yes, I did," I admit. "I sensed a dark presence and wanted to make sure it wasn't…I instantly regretted it…for not trusting you…" He looks at me in wonder, tears slowing. "Can you…forgive me?" I whisper, looking at him imploringly.

I'm not prepared when he lunges at me, knocking me over as he hugs me tightly. I'm beyond bewildered by this point, coming out of my daze enough to hug him back.

"You baka," he sobs, burying his face against my chest. "Damn you!"

I stare at him, holding him against me. "I'm sorry."

**(Bakura's POV)**

I can't believe it. He didn't realize…He gave the ring back. I sob into his shirt, hardly able to consider it all.

Neither one of us feels like we could go back to sleep tonight. That experience was beyond terrifying. I shudder, snuggling as close as possible to him. I almost lost him just then. I almost lost everything.

"Ryou, who did you think I was when you woke up?" Yami whispers in my ear.

I don't answer. I can't. I knew exactly who he was…and I thought he'd found out who _I_ am. That scared the shit out of me. I was sure that was the end of me.

"Ryou?" No, Yami. Not Ryou. You have no idea how much I wish you knew that and could accept it. But I know you never will. I'll always be someone else to you.

I sigh, listening to his heartbeat; a steady and comforting rhythm. They say a baby animal can be soothed by the sound of its mother's heartbeat. I imagine that's true. No, I'm not trying to compare myself to an infant, don't even start thinking that.

Yami seems to have given up convincing me to talk, laying his head back on the floor. Too bad we don't have a blanket. I snuggle closer, if that's even possible, trying to relax amidst the frightening events of this evening.

* * *

Poor wittle Kura. Huggles are permitted peoples. Just don't overdo it. I need these two to survive to be in the story.

Yami: x x

Kura: x x

Ooooh dear...

Review again!


	18. Chapter 17: Preparations

Umm...yeah so my mom is threatening to make me stay off the internet...says I'm becoming obsessive. O.o...Oh boy. So don't be surprised if I suddenly don't update for a week or more.

**StormySkys**: (smirks) Kawaiiiiiii! Japanese words are sooo awesome! Yay! I must agree with you. It'd suck to depend on a necklace to live. Yeesh. I don't do so though. (strokes LOTR's ring that Ferris has on chain) Yesssss...precioussss...(looks up) Heh.

**Red Phoniex:**I shall indeed continue to e-mail you then. Yay!...o.O...I have to _finish_ the story before you'll call it a fav? -.-; yeesh. I must say I'm insulted when you told me to make the chappies longer. I mean, come on, I'm updating every three or four days! As far as I'm concerned that makes up for any "shortage" of chapters, as you put it. Sorry if I made you mad for my little rant there. I do so every so often. (smirk) Love you, dear! Review! PS: I'm not trying to pry here, but some of your spelling is Britishy...Are you in England? (goosh!) I love foreign people! ACCENTS! (**Red**: o.o;)...ahem...sorry about that...heh.

**KeraJeir: **Yes, Yami's...a baka, for lack of better words. (smirks) Review again! Love ya!

**Satra: **(laughs) You are a die-hard Yami fan, aren't you dear? (huggles) You're so cute! Wondering what Malik's plotting? Hmm...you see him scheming again in this chappie. Finally time to put his plan into action! Booya! Wondering if Yami will discover Bakura's secret life? (smirk) And _**does**_ he...Review again, love!

**Blue September: **(squeals in delight) A new reviewer!...at least, I think you are...(Glances around old reviews) Hmm...(shrugs) I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Anyhoo, the site's plotting to destroy my story is it? (glares at site) I'll have to look into this. Thank you for telling me. This chappie's for you! (hugs)

**dragonlady222: **Don't like Malik, eh? (smirk) Oh he's quite tame at the moment. (Malik: blood dripping down chin. "Hmm?") o.O...Yah, so anyway, you think Kura's gonna confess eh? Hmm..._perhaps_...(sighs) Yes, everyone seems to want Ryou to just _magically_ come back. You poor things. Ryou-deprived, they are! (smiles) Review again, love!

**Freedom of Darkness: **(Grabs at sugar) Hand it over honey!...BAM!...x.x...Ooookay...nevermind. Keep it. Ow...(rubs nose) Sheesh. I'm glad you're not going to attempt to kidnap me. That would have been..._interesting_...

**pink-kiss-candy: **_There_ you are! (huggles) I missed you!...Um...you think it's angsty and tragedy right now? (O.o..) uhhh...just wait until next chappie. Then the angst and violence and death _really_ get started. Review again, dearie! Love ya!

**KilaInverse: **Marik and Malik make you think?...-.o...Um...is that _good_? I hope so. There was this kid in my class once who was like: "When I think, bad things happen." O.O...ya...So anyhoo, ya Yami and Bakura are torturing eachother with this lying game they're both playing. Yeesh. Review again! love ya!

**Dreaming Child: **"Hug of Doom"? (hides under bed) I'll just stay here then. Me hates hugs. Of course, internet huggles are all right cause it doesn't require physical contact. (shudders) Review again! Love ya!

**xKokurox: **(smirks) So let me get this straight: a chapter sucks if Marik and Malik aren't in it? O.o...hmm...interesting concept, dear. (grins) Read it and it wasn't enough? (sighs) It's never enough for you peoples! Cliffies! Mwahahaha! I am in control! (Mom: What are you doing on the computer again!) -.-; wellll...almost...

**Bluegrass Elf: **Liked the fluffiness in the last chappie? (clears throat) Ya, about that...it's gonna end **really** abruptly after this chappie... Review again, love!

**blackalbino: **Perfect, eh? (smiles triumphantly) Oh no. Now you've gone and done it! You've fed my ego! (head starts growing) NO! Must...be...selfless...Must...not...put...self...on...pedistal...Yeesh. Anyhoo, I'm glad you liked the scene with the ring so much. Feel sorry for Marik, eh? (smiles secretly) Review again, love!

**Wish-full thinker: **(screams) Aieeeeeeeeee! My head is bloating! You and **blackalbino** are feeding my ego! Aaaah! I'm becoming my egotistical self! (clamps hands over eyes) _I'm a horrible writer. I'm average. I'm not special_...(head shrinks again) There. Much better. Where were we? Ah yes, thanks for the compliments. Don't worry honey, the gore and violence is coming up swiftly beginning next chapter! Love ya!

**Silver Mirror: **I'm glad you liked it when they got locked out of the house. One time we had to take a small window apart and shove my sister through it in order to get in the house. (cackles) Good times, good times. (Chella: >. ) Hehe. Anyhoo, review again, love!

This chapter is for **Blue September**!

**_Warning_**: I'm sorry all of you out there that like fluff. It's going to end abruptly next chappie. (readers: O.O) Oh yes. I'm now on chapter 27 and have yet to see another funny chapter. Just prepare yourselves. It's gonna get bloody and violent.

_Opinion_

_They do not think like I do_

_I do not understand_

_Their morals aren't like mine_

_Nor their ideals and plans._

_It's like they have no consciences_

_Or maybe it is me._

_They walk in trails of darkness_

_Under foreboding trees._

_Their eyes aren't any different_

_Than any other humans',_

_But when they open up their mouths_

_I can see right through them. _

_Their tongues twist like vipers_

_As they speak their inner minds._

_I struggle hard to figure out_

_If they really are my kind._

_How could we think so differently,_

_Their morals so twisted and skewed?_

_I just back up and walk away_

_Their realm I won't intrude. _

**Chapter 17: Preparations**

**(Yami's POV)**

I slowly open my eyes as sunlight pours in a corner of the window where the curtain is scrunched up a bit. Damn the morning. I hardly got any sleep last night. Why must Ra torment me? Down, sun god! _Down_!

Ryou moans beside me, burying his face in my shirt. I smile, running my hand through his hair. Two chocolate eyes open and stare up at me.

"Morning," I grin.

He blinks before groaning. "I _hate_ mornings…"

I laugh, shaking him slightly. "Come on. I smell breakfast. It appears Yugi's already up," I add glancing over at the empty couch.

"What a surprise," he mutters sarcastically.

I smirk, hoisting him to his feet. "Come on. I'll have Mr. Mutou make hot chocolate."

His eyes are fully open now, excitement visible.

"Then what are we waiting for!" he exclaims rushing off to the kitchen. Ra, what have I started?

**(Yugi's POV)**

The four of us sit around the living room discussing what we should have for our party this evening. Grandpa is taking us shopping.

"Hot chocolate!" Ryou cheers happily.

"Um…perhaps we should have a different kind of drink…" Mr. Mutou mumbles earning a horrified look from the white-haired hikari.

Yami chuckles, putting his arm around his boyfriend. "Don't worry, we'll get some hot cocoa for you." He barely finishes this sentence before Ryou knocks him over, thoroughly snogging him. I roll my eyes, turning back to Grandpa who has a look of slight sternness on his face. He doesn't appreciate it when people make out in front of others.

"_Anyway_…" Grandpa clears his throat loudly, causing the two to look up. "Have you decided on a time the party ends?"

I laugh. "Grandpa, you never decide when a party ends! The party decides for itself!" He looks about ready to faint. Yami and Ryou snicker.

Grandpa sighs heavily, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "Let's just get this over-with. Come on."

**(Bakura's POV)**

We wander about the large shopping center, already having one cartload of goodies! Did I just say goodies?...Must not be over my hot-chocolate high yet…

Yugi rushes off muttering something about last-minute presents. Mr. Mutou's only Ra knows where, probably unloading all the things we put in the cart. Disagreeable man…-.-

Yami and I link fingers, aimlessly roving about, glancing around as we're shoved to and fro by aggressive shoppers. Who new modern-day people could be so hostile. I internally smirk at this. It's all quite amusing…ow! Except when they push me! Ass-hole!

"Perhaps we should try the back aisles," Yami suggests, tugging me towards the far end of the store.

He's right, there aren't any people in these common appliances and gardening aisles. Apparently they aren't much for the holiday marketing. I don't care if all the domestic devices are a bore; we're safe from all those maddening…

"So how are you feeling?" Yami asks me as we stand in front of a shelf lined with gardening gloves. They're all sappy, covered in colorful flowers and smiling bees. I know for a fact that bees do _not_ smile. Whoever made those things should take a nice walk through the park. Heh.

"I'm fine," I answer quietly.

He squeezes my hand. "You ready for the party tonight?"

I smirk. "Does it matter?"

He chuckles. "I suppose not. They're coming."

We smile, strolling about the empty aisles, announcements of large stocks of sales in numerous parts of the store continuously interrupting the annoying Christmas music that's playing. I'm not sure which is worse.

"How long does this season last for?" I sigh.

He laughs. "Where have _you_ been?"

I shrug. "Never really celebrated Christmas before."

His thumb strokes the back of my hand. "I'm glad your first celebration's with me"

I grin. "I can't complain, either…" I stop. Something's wrong.

"Ryou?" Yami asks worriedly.

I shake my head releasing his hand. He gives me a questioning look. Without warning I take off down the aisle turning sharply and tackling the figure there.

"Ryou!" Yami yells coming up behind me, eyes widening in disbelief at the sight before him.

"What the hell do you think you're _doing_?" I hiss.

"Shopping," Marik answers smugly from under me. I'm straddling his chest, my hands on his neck.

"Why are you following us?" Yami growls, the puzzle flashing in warning. I've no doubt he'll make good of that threat.

Marik glares. "Who said I was?"

I scoff. "Oh it's fairly obvious." He turns to me, eyes penetrating mine. Oh shit.

"So _Ryou_, how's Bakura?" he purrs, a smirk on his smart-ass face.

"Don't you even talk to Ryou," Yami hisses.

I feel myself bristle, standing and pulling Marik up by the front clasp on his cape. I draw him close so our faces are inches apart. The little freak doesn't seem to mind this in the least.

"_Beat it_," I whisper fiercely, giving him a violent shove. He falls down; face not intimidated in the slightest.

"As you wish. I'll see you later," he smirks, getting up and wandering away.

Yami and I glare after him. After it's clear the little sneak is gone Yami turns to me.

"Do you have any idea what he wants from Bakura?"

I scowl darkly. "He has a…_fondness_ for my yami for some odd reason. They never even got along. I don't understand why…"

Yami smirks. "Well, Marik and Malik never really have made much sense to me. Poor Bakura."

I look over, grateful he didn't go ranting about 'Bakura.' We link hands and decide it's time to find Yugi and Mr. Mutou. Thank Ra, I was about to go completely insane in this hell hole.

**(Yami's POV)**

We get through the rest of our shopping spree with little incident…besides when Ryou fought with an old man for the last mix of hot chocolate. o.O….I ended up tugging the poor hikari away, no hot chocolate. Mr. Mutou promised he'd go shopping later after the Christmas season.

"Stupid fucking, hot cocoa snatching geezer," Ryou mutters darkly under his breath as we head home.

Yugi and I try to hide our grins while Mr. Mutou frowns at the language my little lover is using. While Ryou continues ranting I inform Mr. Mutou and Yugi of our meeting with Marik. They're both less than thrilled to hear this.

"He won't show up tonight, do you think?" Mr. Mutou asks, concern edging his voice.

I shrug. "I'll just banish him to the Shadow Realm until the season's over."

Yugi scowls. "Can't you just banish him _permanently_?"

I smirk. "You have no idea how much I'd love to do that. However, those two always seem to find a loop hole. They'd manage to escape. I must admit it took Malik longer to get out of the Shadow Realm than I expected. He should take some lessons from the tomb robber."

Ryou stops his ranting at the mention of Bakura, looking over curiously. "Huh?"

I chuckle. "Just saying how your yami manages to get himself out of every situation."

Ryou grins. "He has a knack for such."

We enter the shop, bustling about to prepare everything for the party. I'm just plain excited. This is my first Christmas with my own body. We all squeeze into the cramped kitchen in an attempt to get all the appetizers ready. After bumping into each other continuously for half an hour Ryou volunteers to tidy up the house instead. Breathing sighs of relief, we all agree.

**(Bakura's POV)**

I go about fluffing up pillows, folding blankets, and doing a quick sweep-through. I really just want a little time to myself. Plus, there's a gift to wrap. I glance nervously toward the kitchen where they all seem occupied. Taking a deep breath, I tiptoe up the stairs to Yami and Yugi's room, listening intently for anyone who might come looking for me.

I sit down on the bed, carefully pulling out the gift I've decided to give to Yami. I stare at the small object in my hands for a long while. It just seems appropriate. I sigh, kneeling on the floor and scrounging under the bed where all the other presents are for some extra wrapping paper. Growling when I can't find any I sit up, glancing about the room.

I stride over to the closet they now share and peer inside. I frown, scuffling about through the leather and school uniforms. I suddenly grin. That's _it_. I glance apprehensively toward the door. What to do…I walk softly over to the window and open it, deftly crawling out and jumping to the snow-covered roof and sliding unceremoniously to the ground two stories below. **_Ow_**.

**(Yami's POV)**

"Did anyone else hear a 'thump'?" I ask looking up from the batter I'm stirring.

Yugi and Mr. Mutou exchange confused looks, shaking their heads. I shrug.

"Must've been my imagination."

**(Mokuba's POV)**

"Niisama, I'm going in half and hour!" I call, rushing about to get all the presents I've gotten for Yugi and the rest of them wrapped.

It's all Kaiba Corp.'s latest dueling merchandise. It was especially exciting picking out something for Yami. It's so awesome that he has his own body now!

"Are you almost ready, sir?" one of our body guards asks, knocking on my bedroom door.

I roll my eyes. "By and by, Roland! It's not like they picked a specific time! Have someone get the limo warmed up."

"Very good, sir." I listen as his footsteps fade down the hallway.

Once again I'll go and ask Seto if he'll come along, and once again he'll tell me no. I sigh, tying a bright red bow on the last of the presents. Might as well get it over with.

I open my door glancing about. I notice a maid coming down the hallway.

"Pricilla!" I call. She turns and bows slightly. I hate all the formalities Seto insists they perform when talking to him or me. Oh well.

"Yes sir?"

"Could you see that somebody takes the presents on my bed down to the limo? I've got to go talk to niisama."

"At once," she bows, hurrying off.

I rush down the hall in the opposite direction to niisama's study, knocking on the door.

"Niisama! It's me!" I call.

The door opens, my brother standing their in his favorite blue outfit and cape.

"All ready then?" he smiles. I'm the only one who can make him smile now. Well, he still smiles when he's insulting Jou or beating someone in a duel, but I don't think that really counts. This is a real smile without any arrogance. My niisama.

I nod excitedly. "I came to ask you if you're coming, but I guess…" I stop when I notice his suitcase set up and ready. "Are you going somewhere, niisama?"

He frowns. "Unfortunately yes."

I scowl. "You're not going to work _now_, are you? It's Christmas Eve!"

He smirks slightly, ruffling my hair. "No, I have business not involving Kaiba Corp."

I look at him confusedly. "Not involving Kaiba Corp? With whom?"

He glowers slightly, glancing toward his closet. "I have something important to question _Yami_ about."

"YOU'RE _COMING_?" I shriek in delight, jumping up and throwing my arms around his waist.

He sighs, staring heavenward as if asking 'why?' I'm just so thrilled he's actually coming!

"Mokuba, you're going to have to let go of me if either of us are even going to attempt to go anywhere," he mutters as he struggles over to his briefcase.

I nod enthusiastically, backing towards the door. "We leave in half an hour!"

**(Malik's POV)**

Ah Christmas, one of the sappiest times of the year. How I loath it. Still, there couldn't be a better time to go through with the plan.

I sit back on an old wooden bench outside some weather-worn tea shop. I look down at the gold watch and chain I took off of someone's hands earlier today, wiping off the little splatter of blood on the chain with my finger. It's not like dead people need to know what time it is. Heh.

I glance up to see my light jogging over, panting heavily.

"What have I told you about running in the cold?" I scowl, putting the watch in my pocket.

"Sorry I'm late," he says quickly. "Bakura snuck out of the shop. Jumped out a window, actually."

I quirk an eyebrow. This is unexpected.

"What for?"

He shrugs. "Last minute shopping. I think the window thing was a bit extreme, but then that's just my…"

"Oh shut it. Where is he now?"

"Just snuck back inside. Used the door this time, though…"

"I don't care about the thief's preferences for exiting and entering buildings, just get to the point," I snarl, standing up.

Marik nods. "The little groupies are starting to arrive."

I smirk. "Right on schedule."

"When do I go?" he continues eagerly.

"When I tell you to," I growl, getting quite annoyed by my light.

I reach into one of the large pockets on the side of my pant leg and pull out the item of the thief's demise. Marik reaches out and takes it reverently, eyes shining with anticipation.

"Don't you _dare_ mess it up," I growl as we stride off for the Mutou residence. Wouldn't want to miss the party.

* * *

The fluff is ending! Noooo! (Sobs) It gets SO depressing! Damn it! I need to work on something happier!

Seriously though, my mom's trying to keep me off the computer completely. So, I'll do my best to update again soon! No promises!

Review!


	19. Chapter 18: Devil's Adversary

New review high! 16 in one chapter! Excellent, peoples!

So sorry it took so long to update! No it wasn't my mom. It was the bloody site. It wouldn't let me submit any documents. So I therefore couldn't update. Damn the site! But I contacted the peoples in charge with a message labeled URGENT and they got on it within two days. Very nice. I'll have to write and thank them.

**Safiya: **Oh dear. It looks like part of your review got cut off! SAD! (sobs) I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much! Please review again so I can hear more from you! I'm sorry the thingie cut you off! (bangs club on computer) Stupid thing! Review again dear! Love ya!

**DreamingChild: **Wellll...there's fluff towards the beginning of this chappie. (smiles weakly) You'll be all right, dearie. Review again! Love ya!

**Freedom of Darkness: **(rolls eyes) Fine fine, keep your freakin' sugar. O.o...kidnapping cupboard, eh? (beams) I just use the basement. (screams heard in background) SHUT UP! It's not _that_ cold down there! Don't make me come down there! (silence) Ahem, where were we? Will miss the fluff but craving angst? My thoughts exactly.

**pink-kiss-candy: **Getting a littlt scary? o.o...Ummm...It's gonna get a lot scary then. (cackles) On to the reason this fic is rated M! Mwahahahaha! (**pink: O.o**) Sorry. Got a little excited. Review again, love!

**moonlit-leaf: **Aha! It's one of you peoples who has me on the favs or something! YAY! (embraces tightly) How are you, dear? I'm so glad you've decided to review! Thank you for the compliments. It's good to hear you're enjoying the story. Happy reading! Review again, please!

**KilaInverse: **Ack! Your review got cut off! (sobs) That happened to someone else too. (glares at site) You're eating my reviews! Hmm...anyhoo, thanks for reviewing and pleasepleaseplease do so again. Love ya!

**Satra: **What did Bakura get Yami?...You won't know that for a LONG time. (smiles) Hmm...Hot chocolate? (hangs head) I'm afraid not. He must be semi-sane for what happens in this chappie. Oh the drama! Love you!

**Bluegrass Elf: **(laughs) I'm glad you like angst...cause there's soooo much coming! Yay! (cackles) You thought THAT was a cliffie? Just wait and read this chappie's ending! Mwaahahahaha!

**Freak in the Shadows: **Lipring?...No comment. Alrighty then! Hi Tozuku! (smirks) I find him amusing. Anyhoo, I'm glad you enjoyed the last two chappies. Review again, loves!

**dragonlady222: **(smiles mysteriously) You're correct about that. Marik isn't fully aware of Malik's intentions. Kill Kura? (snerk) Perhaps...perhaps...Malik's still awesome? Well duh! Love ya!

**KeraJeir: **Yes yes, our dear CEO is joining the drama. (cackles) Poor Kaiba. Marik and Malik aren't planning the same thing, unbeknownst to Marik. Poor hikari. Love ya!

**Red Phoniex: **YAY! An english person! (squeezes tightly) Oh there are differences in the language. Subtle, but they're there. (Ex: English peoples say favourite and colour. Americans say favorite and color. > ...Much to my dismay. If I write colour in my program it says I spelled it wrong. Yeeesh. -.-;) Thanks for the secret compliment thingie! (winks) You all thought _**that**_ wasa cliffie? Whoooooo you all are gonna _kill_ me after this chappie! (makes a break for it)

**blackalbino: **Must love the evil bees. I just had to mention them again. Ummm...Jou and Kaiba aren't "together" in this fic. Sorry. I'm glad you liked the sun god quote. Enjoy!

**Silver Mirror: **I'm glad you liked the line about Kura entering and exiting buildings. Originally he was just going to sneak out the front door, but where's the fun in _that_? Still working on ideas for you. Review again, love!

**StormySkys: **(laughs) You just put all the best chapter quotes in your review, didn't you? I had a lot of fun with that chappie. You'll see the item of the thief's demise in this chappie. It beginst the downward motion of our characters' lives. Mwahahaha! (blinks innocently) You don't..._trust_ me?...I've not idea what you're talking about. (smirk)

**Wish-full Thinker: **Yay! Thanks for the compliments on the poem. STOP asking for Ryou to return! He's GONE! (pants) sheesh. You people are Ryou-deprived, aren't you? Sheesh. -.o;...This chappie's for you, love. (for all your..._patient_ waiting for violence) Love ya!

This chappie is for **Wish-full Thinker** who's been itching for violence from the start! I'd also like to hollerout a thanks to **moonlit-leaf** and **Safiya**!On to the violence!

_Eclipse_

_A groan, a moan, a slap, a sigh_

_An atmosphere of truths and lies._

_A bite, a scratch, the crimson flow_

_To cry and weep, to reap and sow._

**Chapter 18: Devil's Adversary **

**(Yugi's POV)**

"Jou, everyone else has to eat too!" I laugh as we gather about the coffee table where various appetizers have been laid out.

"Muck esht oom goah!" Jou grins happily, stuffing yet another handful of sweets into his already full mouth.

Anzu rolls her eyes, deciding not to make a deal about it because it's Christmas. Honda and Otogi are playing duel monsters on the floor by the television. Grandpa is sitting on a chair next to them, observing their duel techniques and giving Honda pointers.

"I think this would be considered _cheating_," Otogi smirks.

"Shut it, I couldn't hear what he said!" Honda scowls, leaning over to attempt to listen to Grandpa over the holiday music playing on the stereo system.

I grin, glancing over at Yami and Ryou who are snuggled on the couch next to me and Anzu. They're so cute together. Yami's hand is gently gliding through Ryou's hair whose eyes are closed and relaxed.

"Something the matter, Yug?" Jou asks, swallowing.

I shake my head, unable to keep the smile from my face. "No. Everything's awesome."

"'Specially the food," Jou nods, hand diving into the chip bowl.

The sound of the doorbell signals Mokuba's arrival. I grin, racing into the game shop and unlock the door for him and…Kaiba!

"Hi Yugi!" Mokuba beams happily.

"Hi!" I grin, quickly coming out of my daze. "Hi, Kaiba! Good to see you!"

He scowls. "I'm here to talk to you and Yami about a certain…"

"Come on in!" I say quickly, grabbing Mokuba's arm and jogging away.

I race over to Yami. "Kaiba's here. I think he wants to talk about our…_gift_." Mokuba gives me a questioning look. Yami glances up.

"Darn it. I was hoping he'd wait until _after_ Christmas," he sighs.

Ryou gives us a curious look. "Wait for what?"

Yami turns and smiles softly. "Nothing. Just a little…business with Kaiba."

Ryou smirks. "Does this have something to do with why he's been stalking…"

"I'll go talk to him! Come on, Ryou!" Yami states suddenly, grabbing the white-haired hikari's arm and yanking him off the couch.

"Niisama? Stalking?" Mokuba mumbles quirking an eyebrow.

I shrug. "He and Yami are strange like that. I try not to get involved."

The younger boy grins. "Likewise."

**(Yami's POV)**

I stride over to Kaiba, Ryou in tow.

"There you are," the CEO scowls. "I want to talk to you about a package that I…"

"Oh must we discuss such things right now?" Ryou frowns folding his arms.

Kaiba turns and gives Ryou a strange look, almost cold. I feel myself bristle.

"Is there anything else besides that?" I growl. A hand rests on my shoulder, squeezing it. I glance over to see Ryou give me a look that states 'Please don't start something.'

Kaiba sneers. "No, not really. Just so we're clear: you will be receiving a nice package after Christmas with a lovely, ancient…"

"Come, Ryou," I smile cheerily. "Let's leave Kaiba to enjoy the party. Mustn't keep him tense with business."

I tug my koi away before the young CEO can get in another word. I lead Ryou to the kitchen. He turns and stares at me with serious eyes.

"Yami, what was that about?"

I try to wave it off. "Don't worry about it. Kaiba's just…"

"No, I want to know what's going on," he replies stubbornly.

I sigh. "Ryou, can't we talk about this later?"

He frowns. "Fine. But we _will_ talk about it."

I grin seductively. "Of course."

I wrap my arm around his waist, pulling him in for a kiss. He smirks against my lips, arms enveloping my torso.

"Whoa, an' there isn't even a mistletoe," Jou whistles from the doorway.

Ryou and I separate, grinning smugly.

"Nice to see you too, Jou," I chuckle, fingers entwining with Ryou's.

"So you two been doing great since the yami/hikari separation, eh?" the blonde smiles.

I nod. "Nothing but wonderful. I have my own body and Ryou…" I feel Ryou's hand tense. I glance over at him worriedly. "Something wrong?"

He shakes his head, hair waving back and forth slightly. "No. Nothing."

Jou and I exchange a glance. Ryou glares.

"Don't you start that now."

I chuckle, kissing his forehead. "Jealous?"

"Oh like hell!" Ryou smirks, turning and skipping out of the room.

Jou's face turns beet red as he realizes what I was suggesting. I laugh, patting his shoulder.

"See you back at the food, Jou."

I wander back into the living room where everyone is situated, the noise growing in intensity. I feel myself smirk. The neighbors are going to appreciate this. Rolling my eyes, I pick up some garbage on the floor.

"Hey Yami man, you said you'd duel me, remember? Get over here!" Jou calls from back at the food table.

I laugh. "Fine fine. Just wait a moment. I left my deck upstairs!"

"Oh suuuure! Planning on running off, are you?" Jou yells after me. I chuckle as I climb the stairs, turning on the hallway light.

I wander into Yugi and I's room and glance around. Where did I put it?...I stop when I notice something on the bed. I walk over and pick up the small, wrapped package. There's an unsealed envelope with my name on it attached to the wrapping. Well well, what have we here?

**(Bakura's POV)**

"So much for _that_," I grin as Jou's life points drop to zero.

"Wat!" Jou yelled in amazement. "Where'd you learn to duel like that?"

I laugh. "Oh, I've played the game for a while." A few thousand more years than you…

"Wow, he really beat you good, didn't he?" Honda smirks, giving Jou a punch on the arm.

"Ow! Shaddup!" Jou growled pouncing on the brunette.

"Now boys…!" Mr. Mutou begins as he and Anzu start forward in an attempt to break up the scuffle.

Yugi taps me on the shoulder. "Have you seen Yami? He went to get his deck a while ago."

I smirk. "He probably found the presents. I'd better go steer him back down here."

I head up the stairs. It's quiet. Too quiet. I grin. Yup, he's found the presents under the bed. I open the door to find him sitting quietly on the bed, a look of complete vehemence on his face.

"Yami? What's the matter?" I ask stepping forward.

He looks up, eyes dark.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry?"

I blink. What the devil is he talking about?

"I…don't understa…"

"Ryou, I know you weren't…_keen_ on this idea, but did you have to go and give the spell back to me like…"

"Wait wait…what spell?" I ask, thoroughly confused now.

He glares at me. "Stop it. This is enough. What do you want me to do? Kneel at your feet and beg for forgiveness? Because I'm not going to."

"Yami, you're not making any sense," I frown.

He holds out a crinkled piece of paper. "Why'd you give this back to me?"

I feel something foreboding in the air that's telling me something dangerous and horrific is afoot. I push that to the back of my mind. He must be confused about something. I take the note, glancing down at the writing. My heart sinks into my gut. **_It's the spell_**.

"How…how'd this get here?" I murmur, hands trembling.

Yami's glowering. "I'm still not sorry for giving that to you. It was for your own protection. What more do you want me to say?"

I look up, eyes wide in disbelief. "_What_ did you just say?"

He's angry now, I can feel the atmosphere about us shuddering. I don't care though. Did he just say what I think he did? Please Ra no!

"You…gave this to Ryou…?" I whisper, backing away from him.

This can't be happening. It can't be. There's no way. He wouldn't do something like that! He wouldn't!

He narrows his eyes. "What?"

I feel myself bristle. I'm angry now. So _this_ is my light's accomplice.

"_You_ gave him this to destroy me," I hiss, ring glowing in a silent threat underneath my shirt.

His eyes widen as he realizes who he's standing in front of. "BAKURA!"

I scowl. "Very good, pharaoh. I've been wondering who it was that helped that pathetic little sneak. Well, the mystery is over now."

"Where's Ryou?" Yami demands, puzzle glowing as well. It's a stronger item, but like hell I'll back down now.

I grin viciously. "He's gone."

"_Where_? What have you done with him, you bastard?" Yami screams, blasting a ball of shadow magic at me. I dodge, snarling as it hits the wall next to me.

"We decided to test this little spell of yours," I sneer.

His eyes widen as realization dawns on him.

"No," he whispers.

"And to think I deemed him harmless. To think I thought you were above utterly annihilating your enemies…you both put on quite a show. I applaud you."

I don't have time to react as he pounces on me, fist connecting with my jaw. He straddles my chest, yanking my head back by my hair so I'm looking him straight into the eyes.

"You lie," he whispers fiercely, increasing the pressure. "You** _lie_!"**

"**It's your own bloody fault!"** I scream, blasting him off with my own beam of shadow magic.

He soars across the room, tumbling into the closet that's open. I stride over to him, staring down in hatred at the one person I thought I could count on. The one person I actually gave my heart to. What a complete fool I've been.

"You brought this upon all of us," I whisper venomously.

"No."

"You gave him the fucking spell!"

"**I'll kill you**!" he shrieks, shadow magic engulfing me.

I let forth a screech as it forcefully pulls me to the ground, tearing at everything, inside and out. The pain is excruciating. I fight back with my own powers, knowing it won't get me out of this. My entire body is spasming, completely out of control. I can't breathe, fire engulfing my lungs. My eyes are blurring. I manage to look up at the indistinct figure outside this whirling ball of shadow magic. This is it…

I let out a gasp for air as it suddenly ceases. I moan waiting for a taunt or kick but nothing comes. I wearily open my eyes, vision still slightly distorted to see Yami's unconscious form on the floor next to me.

"I take it he found out the truth," a cold voice whispers.

I strain to look up. Kaiba stares down icily at me. Without a word he reaches down and pulls me up by my collar.

"Let…go!" I hiss, wheezing from the burning pain in my lungs.

"Like hell," he growls, grabbing me by the back of my neck with his other hand and steering me out of the room towards the stairs. I struggle to keep up with his pace, entire body throbbing. My mind's too fuzzy to comprehend what he's planning. Everyone turns and stares at us as I stumble down stairs, still being held tightly in his grasp.

"Kaiba, what are you…?" Yugi exclaims, no doubt noticing the state I'm in.

"I'm sending a body guard to pick up Mokuba and to take him back to Kaiba Corp. He should be here in ten minutes or so," Kaiba states as he marches across the room with me toward the door.

"Niisama?" Mokuba asks worriedly.

"What are you _doing_?" Jou yells angrily, starting to come after us.

"Don't you dare follow, mutt. This doesn't concern you," Kaiba growls, pushing me out the door without any explanation.

"Let me go!" I hiss, trying to struggle but still too weakened from the pharaoh's attack.

Kaiba doesn't reply, dragging me over to the limo that's ready to leave. A tall, burly man in a suit opens the passenger door in the back.

"In you go," Kaiba growls, roughly shoving me in and slamming the door behind me.

* * *

(readers: O.O) Hehe...I'm _**so**_ mean! (readers: **_GLARE_**) Uh oh.

Now _that's_ a cliffie. hehehe! I'm so devious! Can you tell I'm proud of myself? Cause I am! (dodges knives and fruit)

Anyway, REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 19: Agony's Truth

(blink) O.O (blink)...

HOLY SHNIKIES! What the heck was _**that**_! 20 reviews, peoples! (faints)...oooohh...You guys are awesome, that's what! Kick-butt _awesome_! (huggles)

**xKokurox: **Perfect, eh? Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm updating! I'm updating! Now frikin' review so I can update again! (smirk)

**Spryte: **YAY! A new reviewer to the story! (huggles tightly) I'm so glad you've hopped aboard the bandwagon of reviewers! Please continue to do so, understand? I wanna hear from you again! This chapter's for you!Love ya!

**StormySkys: **The part with Kaiba confuses you, eh? (smirk) Yes, it seemed to confuse everyone. (cackles) That's the point. Yam's unconcious on the bedroom floor. Heh.Review again, love!

**666TheWitch666: **(smiles) I was very flattered by your review! Yay! I've wowed people! Don't die of suspense! Live, I say! Live! Please review again, dearie!

**Safiya**: Yay! You've come again! (huggles) Yes, I'm sorry the damn site cut off your review. (shakes head sadly) Goddess, am I? (head starts to bloat) Aieeee! You've fed my ego! (laughs) Oh no. Are you another Yami-hater? (smirks) Review again, dearie!

**MoonWolf2000: **I love a bit of cuteness and fluff myself. HOWEVER, that's what's made up a lot of this fic so far. British and animal lover? (smirk) Honey, we're so alike. (I'm not british though. SAD!) Did you get my e-mail? Love ya!

**KilaInverse: **You'll find out why Kaiba's so...so...um..._Kaiba, _for lack of a better word. Yami be more understanding? (snerk) That'll be the day. Yes, Kaiba knocked our dear pharaoh out. Oh the drama! Love ya, dearie!

**moonlit-leaf: **Yay! You came back! (Hugs tightly) Very perceptive of you suspecting Kaiba. You're the only one who mentioned the thing at the mall. Yes it was him. I put the cape thing in so there was the possiblity of it being Marik or Malik too, but yes, it really was the CEO. Very good, dear. Review again, love!

**Freak in the Shadows: **OMFG! I'm updating! I'm updating! (laughs) I love the "all chant like rare hunters" thing. You guys rock!

**DreamingChild: **No, Yami does _not_ comprhend what's going on completely. Oh the angst! Oh the passion! Mad at Kaiba, eh? (smirk) Actually,he _saved_ our Kura, as you'll soon see...(mysterious music)

**Red Phoniex: **Mwahahaha! Oh I love to watch you all squirm! (readers: **_GLARE_**) Heh...o.o;...(laughs) Don't worry, dear. I knew that about brits. I've got some very close friends that are british. They've informed us of such, although they do like tea. Americans meanwhile don't say "howdy" (except maybe in the south -.-), over half of us are fat but there ARE skinny people over here (my family, for ex.) I hate American television overall save for a few shows--we don't even have cable. Ya. A few facts about us. Yay! We're all getting to know one another so well! You're right, americans seem to think you guys live in the 18th century or something. Every time a commerical tries to make something look elegant they have someone with a british accent talk. (shrugs) So I guess you guys are classy. (smiles) Review again! Love ya!

**KeraJeir: **(laughs) You all are so mad at me for that cliffie! Oh the drama! (cackles) Review again, dear!

**dragonlady222: **Wonder how Kaiba knows? (smirks) That's revealed in this chappie, dear. Well, _some_ of it is...(cackles) I can't go giving you guys **all** the info at once! That would mean no more cliffies! (readers: o.-...)

**Satra: **(laughs) You really didn't miss anything, dear. I've dropped some oh-so-subtle hints but nothing big. You're supposed to be confused right now. (pats on head) Yes, I'm afraid Yami did give Ryou the spell. Read on, love!

**Silver Mirror: **Yes. Kaiba knew. Know why? Cause he's frikin' KAIBA, that's why! (readers: -.-;) Heh. All right, so maybe that's not the real reason, but it's a damn good one nonetheless! (cackles)

**blackalbino: **Ack! You didn't resurrect Kaiba! (frantically attempts to recessitate CEO) Darn you, dear, you can't DO that! I _need_ him for the story! He's a **key** character! Yeesh...(laughs) All your questions...no that's a lie..._some_ of your questions will be answered in this chappie!

**Blue September:**I really like your name, did I ever mention that? (smiles) Anyhoo, no Yami doesn't know the complete truth. Can't have _that_ happen! That'd make it all too easy for them! (cackles) I'm soooo evil! Review again!

**Freedom of Darkness: **No basement, eh? We need basements here. Get tornados and such every spring. (smiles cheerfully) They're fun...well...kinda...never been very close to one...went out during a major tornado warning though. The rain was going completely horizontal and was knocking us over. Very..._intense_. I'm blabbering, my apologies. (laughs) yes yes, Kaiba knew. Ow! Fuck OW! I'm going to take that stick away from you one of these days...-.-;

**Wish-full Thinker: **Yami does not know that it was Kura who he was lovin'. (smirk) That'd be too simple. Oh yessss. (cackles) I'm glad you think I'm portraying Kaiba all right. I'm **_really_** nervous about this chapter. Tell me what you think of him here please! (laughs) Of course he knows something you don't! He's KAIBA!

**BluegrassElf: **Worst cliffie _ever_? Yay!...Know what? I bet I can top it. (**readers: NOoooOOOoooooOOOO**!) Oh yessss! (rubs hands together) Oh yesssss precioussss...

I'm dedicating this chapter to our newest reviewer **Spryte**! Booya!

Sorry this chappie's a bit short. Next one's long so that'll make up for it. I've got some important announcements at the end of the chappie. Read on!

_Sin_

_Pollute thy mind with dark desires_

_Don't smother flames, feed the fires._

_Just give into your deepest dreams._

_The shapes aren't always what they seem…_

**Chapter 19: Agony's Truth**

**(Bakura's POV)**

It took me a while to come back to my senses after being inhumanely tossed into the back of the limo; however, once I did…

"**Open this fucking thing _right now_**_!"_ I yell, body still shaking.

I pound insistently on the window that is separating me from Kaiba and the driver. I give up rather quickly, leaning back in exhaustion watching the buildings zoom by outside. I narrow my eyes when I realize where we're heading.

The driver suddenly slams on the breaks, sending me to the floor of the limo. As I struggle to sit up the door next to me opens. I growl, looking up and expecting some snide remark from the CEO. He looks down at me with his cold, blue eyes. Without a word he reaches down and all but drags me out of the vehicle by my neck into the cold.

"Augh…" I choke, unable to speak in his iron grip.

"Not a word," Kaiba hisses as he drags me into the house.

**(Yugi's POV)**

"Yami, come on man," Jou whispers as we all kneel around my darker half's collapsed form.

"What…happened?" Yami moans weakly, looking up at my face for an explanation.

"We don't know, Yami. Kaiba went upstairs and a minute later dragged Ryou to his limo. We found you up here unconscious," I answer softly.

He closes his eyes wearily, a look of pain in his features.

"He killed Ryou."

We all stare at him in astonishment before looking at one another in confusion.

"No, Yami, Kaiba didn't kill Ryou. Ryou's fine," Grandpa says gently.

Yami shakes his head, tears streaming from his closed eyes.

"Not Kaiba…Bakura."

**(Bakura's POV)**

"Why have you brought me here?" I rasp as we stand in Ryou's bedroom.

Two of Kaiba's goons are guarding the door outside. One is in the car, engine still running. _Trapped_.

Kaiba sneers. "We're going on a little trip. First, however, there are some things we must take care of."

I feel myself bristle, ready to harness the powers of the ring, despite my present state.

"Just why exactly are you…?"

"I made a promise to Ryou," Kaiba states.

I pause, unsure of what this could mean for me.

"Did he ask you to finish the job if he and Yami failed to kill me?" I hiss, fighting the urge to back away.

I fall to the floor as his fist connects with my jaw. I wince, body already sore from Yami's previous attacks. My breath catches in my throat as he grabs me by the back of the neck and yanks my head back.

"If I hadn't given him my word, I'd end your miserable existence right now," he snarls menacingly. "Now," He shoves my head forward as he lets go. "Where's this spell Marik and Malik gave you?"

"Go to hell," I mutter, earning a swift kick to the side.

"We can wait here all night until you tell us where the spell is. However, that might not be in your best interest. Yami and the others will no doubt come looking for you."

I glare up at the young CEO. He has the upper-hand and he knows it. Damn. He smirks down at me. I sigh heavily.

"Fine."

**(Yugi's POV)**

"Ryou's…gone?" I whisper hoarsely as we all sit in my small bedroom.

Yami nods, tears still streaming from his eyes. Jou puts a comforting hand on my darker half's shoulder.

"I gave him a spell…a few months ago…" Yami breaks down, sobbing uncontrollably. "It's all my fault!"

Grandpa kneels in front of Yami, grasping his hands firmly. "You were trying to protect him."

Yami shakes his head. "It wasn't enough. I should have done it myself! **Why didn't I finish off that bastard when I had the chance?"**

I sit quietly as everyone tries to console him. My mind is spinning. This doesn't make any sense.

"_Lonely…he was very lonely…he was run by hatred…afraid of commitment…scornful of compassion…"_

I feel a weight in my chest grow heavy. The words I'd spoken to Ryou that day echoing in my head like a chant:

"_I hope he finds someone he can trust…can love."_

Damn him! Damn that bastard! He killed Ryou! How _could_ he? I'll make him pay for this…

**(Kaiba's POV)**

I gently tuck the covers of the bed around the limp form. Staring down in the dimness, I let my fingers brush through the silken hair. The eyes are soulless. I can't stand seeing him like this. I gently close his eyelids with my hand, making him appear to be sleeping. The body's still breathing. How long can it last without a soul though?

"I won't fail you again," I whisper softly before turning to where one of my guards is lifting the thief's flaccid form. "Take him to the limo," I state. He nods, carrying the yami out of the room.

What I wouldn't give to strangle that bastard right now. Why did Ryou make me promise this?...I already know the answer to that.

I turn to my other guard who's standing at attention, waiting for my instructions.

"Your companion will be back up after he takes the thief to the car. I'm sending another limo for the two of you to transport Ryou here to my mansion," I say, trying to avoid looking at the hikari's listless form. "You will guard him and wait for my return. I shouldn't be more than a day."

"Understood, sir."

I turn and pick up the Millennium ring that's on the floor. Not knowing what to do with it, I walk over and gently place it around Ryou's neck. Stepping back, averting my gaze from him, I pick up a suitcase one of the guards packed and leave the room without another word.

**(Bakura's POV)**

I moan as I slowly regain consciousness. Oh Ra. That hurt. I turn and stare at my hands and legs. I'm not in the same clothing…now dressed in a black sweatshirt and blue jeans. I wince as I attempt to sit up, slumping back down on the limo seat.

"I'd stay still if I were you. That spell took most of your strength." I look over to the other side of the limo where Kaiba's seated in the shadows.

"He's not coming back," I sneer, struggling to move.

The brunette quirks an eyebrow. "What?"

"The spell destroyed him. It wasn't banishment. Getting me out of the body won't bring him back," I hiss, crumpling onto my side again. I've never felt so frail. My muscles won't respond.

He glares. "I didn't have you separate in hopes of getting him back. I know the cold, hard facts of the situation…more than you."

I scowl, giving up on sitting. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He frowns. "You don't think I don't know what's been going on the passed six or seven months? I've known since day one."

I figured he did by this point. "How?"

He smiles grimly. "Because Ryou was my friend."

I stare at him in astonishment. Did the cold-hearted CEO just use the "f" word?

He notices my bewilderment, smirking. "Oh come on now. You aren't like those saps who think I'm incapable of emotion. People only _seem_ heartless. You yourself are another fine example." I feel myself bristle.

"Shut up."

He scowls. "Touche subject? Does it hit too close to home, thief?"

I avoid the question. "Where are you taking me?"

He looks at me with those icy eyes. "Does it matter?"

"Since Ryou ordered it, yes."

Kaiba growls. "He didn't order anything. He requested. You should count your blessings that I'm complying."

"What, you're caught in his snares too?" I smirk.

His eyes narrow. "There were never any _snares_, as you call them."

"So why'd you knock out Yami if the three of you were accomplices?"

He chuckles darkly. "You really don't get it, do you? I would rather kill myself than join up with Yami. He gave Ryou that fucking spell in the first place. Poor kid didn't know what to do."

I roll my eyes. "Sure."

He growls threateningly. "You never knew him, thief. You didn't deserve to have him as a hikari. Yami wanted him to destroy you. He made Ryou promise not to throw the spell away, since your hikari adamantly refused to use it."

"Sure he did. Too afraid to?" I grin darkly.

His expression is unreadable. "_Hardly_. He—unlike anyone else in the universe—actually cared about you. He called me, wanting help on what to do. He was terrified. I told him we'd figure it out the next day. That's where _you_ came in." I feel myself trembling by this point. "I came up to you and you were indifferent, even rude. I knew I was too late. You jumped to conclusions, thief. You destroyed the only person who ever gave a damn about you."

I push my back against the cushions, breathing harshly. This can't be true. It's a lie. Kaiba seems to notice my reactions, smiling humorlessly. He shoves a suitcase over to my side of the limo.

"I had one of my guards pack you some clothes."

I stare at him, unable to speak. This can't be happening. It can't be real!

He pushes a button, the vehicle moments later pulls over to the side of the road. Kaiba opens the door, getting out.

"I've told you the truth. I'm going to sit up front now. I can't stand to look at you," he hisses, starting to close the door.

"Kaiba!" I ask quickly. I need to know. He stops, leaning down and looking in at me with his emotionless eyes. "What…did Ryou ask you to do?" I whisper hoarsely, dreading the answer.

"To take care of you should anything happen to him," Kaiba states soullessly, slamming the door.

I stare at the closed door, tears cascading from my eyes. I can't stand it anymore, burying my head in my hands and screaming my throat raw. _What have I **done**?_

**(Malik's POV)**

"It's done," Marik states, coming up to me where I'm posted outside the Bakura residence.

I grin. "I know, light. Things are falling into place even easier than I thought. All the more reason to be cautious then."

"Do you have the address?" he whispers excitedly, eyes full of anticipation.

I nod, smirking. "Patience though, light. Don't intrude his space. He'll leave, I assure you. _Then_ make your move. The apartment is all set up. Head over there and wait. Don't let Kaiba see you either."

He looks at me curiously. "You're not coming with me to Corshan?"

I shake my head. "No light. I have some business here in Domino. I'll be along by and by."

He nods, turning and racing over to the vehicle I've "acquired" for his journey. I smirk as he waves delightedly before zooming off down the road.

I stare after him into the darkness until he is beyond my sight, feeling a sadistic smile form on my face. He has absolutely no idea what I'm planning to do. It's for the best. He'd only get in the way. I sent him ahead to keep and eye on the thief…make sure he doesn't hang himself or anything. I suppose Kaiba has informed Bakura of the truth by this point. It's all quite amusing how the tomb robber got himself into this situation in the first place.

I'm actually surprised the pharaoh hasn't come to this house yet. Not as eager to finish Bakura off as I originally thought. Oh well, it matters not. All I have to do is wait for the prey to come to me…then I'm off to Corshan to continue my plan. The pharaoh will have to wait a while. I have a previous engagement planned with a little hikari…and a thief.

* * *

Now don't you all go screaming about Kaiba being Ryou's friend. He's hiding things still (of course). All of you who are just having a hard time believing the two of them were buddies, later on I have a flashback scene that will give some insight and make it much more...convicing, perhaps? (smiles) That's all I'll say about _that_ for now. 

Ah the Olymipcs have officially started. Did you all see that ski thing they did in the opening ceremony? Kick-butt awesome, that's what! AMAZING! Go Italians!

So let's see...I know a least one of you is from Canada; we've got Americans (me -.-;); English peoples!; at least one from Germany...I shall be watching all your athletes. Oh I LOVE the Olympics! (swoons)

On a serious note: a very good friend of mine just found out he has cancer. We're not sure yet how serious it is or if they can even treat it. Please keep him in your prayers (whatever religions you may be) We'd really appreciate it. Thank you.

Review again, peoples! I'd love to see those stats go up to twenty again:3


	21. Chapter 20: Remorseful Captive

(smiles happily) Oh this is lovely! 18 reviews!...and this story is on the favs list of 23 people. Not bad. Not bad at all. Yay!

My friend I mentioned earlier who has cancer on his kidney had surgery a day or two ago. They took the kidney and all. They're pretty sure it was malignant and that they got all of it. Thank you all of you for your prayers and support. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Continue to keep your fingers crossed for him!

**Wish-full Thinker: **Thank you for your support for my friend. I really really really appreciate it...onto the story. Kaiba was a bit out of character? (sighs) Yes, I'm afraid he is. I think it's justified well in a few chappies though..._hopefully_...-.-; Nope, never played final fantasy 7. I'm sorry if the chappie was a bit confusing...of course, not everything is supposed to make sense yet. (smiles) Love ya!

**moonlit-leaf: **Hehe. I don't pray much, myself. Thank you for your prayers. (huggles) Yes, we all feel bad for poor Kura. His existence sucks right now. Liked the way I portrayed Seto? (sigh of relief) Good. I know he's a bit out of character...but I'm glad you liked it. Yay! Yes, Yami has issues too. Poor Yami. Poor Kura...oh heck with it: Poor everyone! Love ya!

**StormySkys: **Yes, we all feel bad for poor Ryou. (Huggles Ryou's soulless body. WAH!) Liked Kaiba? Good. Yes, Kura's weakened right now. Poor guy. (laughs) I'm glad you liked Marik all gidy-like riding off in the car. Varooooooom!

**Silver Mirror: **(smiles) No, Kaiba's not going to kill Kura (No matter how much he'd **_like_** to...-.o) Got an idea for a story? YAY! I love your stories! (bounces around excitedly) Um...sorry I couldn't help much with ideas...you have no idea how long it takes me to come up with a plot...(bows apologetically)

**Bluegrass Elf: **Favorite chapter so far? Excellent. Worst cliffie? (smirks) Once again, I shall try to top it.

**blackalbino: **Thank you for the huggles for my friend. I appreciate it. (laughs) Hope Kaiba dies slow and painfully, eh? (sighs dramatically) well I need him. He's an essential, irreplacable character in this story. (which is funny cause he hasn't really been in it all that much yet.) Fanfiction of your own, eh? I'll have to look into this...

**KilaInverse: **Confusing? Oh dear. That wasn't my intention...entirely...(smirk) I like the whole idea of Ryou and Kaiba being friends. yay! Marik and Malik are only just _beginning_ to scare you? Hmm...well you should be afraid. (Pulls down Yami's hair) Peek-a-boo!

**Freedom of Darkness: **Shnikies! That's a looong review! (pouts) Waddaya mean Kaiba has something to gain? (rolls eyes) Well sure, Kaiba usually in general is like that I guess. Yes our poor Yami is sad. SAD! (sobs) Anyhoo, tornados are fun! (as long as we never have one actually touch down.) We had a bad one in my town...before I was born...(smiles) Gimme the frikin' stick! (grapples) Ow! Knock it off!...anway, thank you for your concerns and prayers for my friend. I greatly appreciate it.

**Satra: **Thank you for your concerns for my friend. I appreciate it. Onward, hehe. What are Marik and Malik up to? Wellll...you get to find out what _Marik's_ up to in this chappie. (snickers) Can anyone say PLOT TWIST? (cackles) I'm soooo evil! (rolls eyes) You hold Yami too highly on a pedistal, my dear. (smiles) More answers will come..._later_. Mwahahaha!

**Freak in the Shadows: "**sticks up our most important finger...MY THUMB!" (cackles) That's just plain AWESOME! I love you dear. Hopefully Aki and Tozuku are feeling better by now. (huggles everyone) Yay!

**Zevviac and Zevvy: **Thank you for the concern for my friend. (Laughs) How do you like this? I'm updating on Friday! (gloats) I'm soooo awesome. (ZandZ: -.o) Hehe. Anyhoo, I'm so glad to get a review from you! You'll continue, won't you? (puppy dog eyes) I thought so!

**Spryte: **(blushes) Awwww! My fic is special! (head starts to bloat) Ack! you've fed my ego! Down ego! DOWN! (head deflates) Yeesh. Thank you for the compliments, dearie. (huggles)

**dragonlady222: **You can see Ryou and Seto being friends? (sigh of relief) Good. Don't worry though, I back it up with some flashbacks later on! (smiles happily) I wouldn't want Kaiba taking care of me either. (Kaiba: "Die you parasite.") O.o...ooooh yesss...Malik's planning to kill Kura and Yugi, eh? (smiles secretly) Perhaps...perhaps...

**Red Phoniex: **Anti-climative? (blinks) Hmm...okay, not what I was hoping to hear. You may be right though. (sighs dejectedly) I've failed...(sobs) Don't leave! It'll get bloody really soon! I promise!

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **Awesome name, dear. After only the first chappie it was your favorite? (head starts bloating) Aieeeeee! My ego! It's been fed! Noooo! (deflates big head) Yeesh. That's the second time this night. (smiles) Canada, eh? (grin) If things get too weird here I'll be coming your way. Hehe! Good bye America! (cackles) ...um...anyhoo, I love to draw this stuff too! I'd love to see your own drawing of it too! (huggles)

**DreamingChild: **(sighs) No, Kaiba-love isn't lying, dear. (sobs) It's all so SAD! Yes, poor poor Kura! (huggles Kura) Poor baby!

**666TheWitch666: **I agree, there are many people who are a little too forgiving for their own good. I myself am _definately_ not one of them. I hold serious grudges...really. (smiles happily)

**MoonWolf2000: **Hi dear! (huggles) I can't believe the frikin' computer ate my e-mail! The thing was like five pages long! (mumbles about stupid machines) yeesh. So yes, Americans love British. It's all strange. You want to be _here_, I want to be _there_.It'slike the curse of life. (sighs) A lot of our shows--the majority of them--suck big time. Our country is full of fat people who are obsessed with anorexic, egotistical stars. >. ...Welll...we're certainly more laid-back. Friendly? Couldn't answer that one. I've never been out of the country so I can't really compare. I saw the horse. Damn awesome, dear. I'd send you some of my drawings...but we don't have a scanner...-.-;...Me caring about my reviewers makes you look bad? (confused) Hmm...wellll...sorry? "hypello?" (even more confused) Messenger contacts? (shrugs) Sure. (smiles happily)

This chappie's dedicated to **Kit-Cat Caitlin** and **Zevviac and Zevvy, **our newest reviewers! (hugs) Yay! This is one of my personal favorite chappies...I have a lot of personal favs, mind you. (smiles) BIG plot twist at the end of the chappie!(cackles)Continue!

There is a quote I use later in this chapter by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. Just so you know I didn't come up with it. (smiles) I'm not _that_ elegant…

_Unspoken_

_Are emotions truly expressible in words?_

_Can a person describe the way their_

_Whole body soars when they're in love?_

_Can they tell how their fingers_

_Sweep through white shadows of clouds?_

_Is it possible to describe how utterly painful, _

_How heart-wrenching losing a loved one is?_

_How does one describe it to someone who has not_

_Experienced such tragedy themselves?_

_While everyone goes about their daily lives_

_Someone feels broken inside,_

_The glass shards becoming molten liquid,_

_Burning the insides until it makes one_

_Want to throw back their head and scream._

_And scream._

_To scream so everyone will stop and notice._

_So everyone else might feel some sorrow as well. _

_What I'd give to be able to do so._

_How I long to have people perceive my pain, to feel it._

_Many emotions cannot be put into words._

_Instead we are taught to bear out burdens silently,_

_Putting on a smile while we smolder from the inside out._

**Chapter 20: Remorseful Captive**

**(Gerald's POV)**

I can't stand much more of this. I grit my teeth and grip the steering wheel tightly as we speed through the night. How can he be so heartless? The loud sobs and screams of anguish are almost more than I can take. How can Mister Kaiba just sit here and let it go on and on? I feel myself shudder as another heart-wrenching sob is let loose from the back.

"Something wrong, Gerald?" Mister Kaiba smirks, noticing my expression no doubt.

"No, sir."

"Hmm…is all that racket aggravating you? Because I can go shut him up."

I feel my stomach wrench slightly, not wanting to know how exactly he'd 'shut up' the boy. I'm unable to make a sound so I shake my head. He chuckles, leaning back slightly.

"Don't think I'm being cruel, Gerald. You have no idea what kind of individual we're transporting here."

I feel myself bristle, tightening my grip on the steering wheel. He makes it sound like the teen is some kind of monster. '_Transporting_' doesn't even sound human. I feel myself scowl, accelerating slightly.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a soft individual. I've been in combat. I was trained in battle, to be able to be a body guard to one of the most powerful men in the world. Who knew the man would be a teen without a heart? There's just something uncanny about the way he 'deals' with people.

"How much further?"

I clear my throat. "Another hour or so, sir."

"Hmm."

I feel myself tense, waiting.

"Once we get there you will be responsible for him. I must go back to Domino to _deal_ with some people. I'll be back in a few days. Don't let him leave the premises."

"Is there a reason he shouldn't leave?" I ask in a businesslike tone.

He growls. "Because I said so. That should be a good enough reason for you, Gerald."

I nod. "Of course, sir."

We continue on, Mister Kaiba and I in silence; the young man in the back sobbing his heart out.

**(Bakura's POV)**

I jolt back to my senses when the door opens, a blast of freezing air suddenly engulfing me. I shiver, looking up wearily at the man standing there. He stares back at me, expressionless.

"We're here," he states simply, reaching in and grabbing the suitcase. He stands at the door staring at me as if unsure of what to do.

I close my eyes, resting my head back on the seat. I don't care anymore. He can stand there and freeze for all I care. I let out a yelp as something grabs me roughly by the hair, dragging me out of the vehicle and into the snow. I moan in pain, looking up warily at Kaiba who's glaring down at me.

"Come on," he growls, grabbing my arm roughly and dragging me as I attempt to keep up along a long, snowy walkway to a large mansion.

We're in some forest, secluded from society. It's a huge house, obviously one of Kaiba's getaway places. I wince as the pressure on my arm increases when I stumble. I don't have shoes on. Or a coat. The cold is ripping cruelly into my skin. I suppose I deserve this. I deserve worse than this.

He drags me up the front steps, punching in a code on a security lock. Nodding to the other man, he opens the door for the CEO and me. Kaiba yanks me into the house and turns to the other man who's still carrying the suitcase.

"Keep a close eye on him. The last thing I need is him wandering about the mountain," Kaiba instructs to him as if I'm not in the room.

I sigh, turning and looking about the place. There's a large chandelier in this front hall. The place must be at least three stories. The marble floor has whirls and swirls of black on a pearly white background. The place is less than cheery. So this is my prison now.

The man nods. "Done, sir."

Kaiba scowls. "I'll be back later. I'm taking the limo."

The man nods. "Yes sir."

Kaiba doesn't spare me a glance, turning around and briskly storming out of the place, security door behind him slamming shut. The man turns and looks at me uneasily. I glance down at the floor.

He clears his throat. "Well…follow me." He strides across the floor and up the large, spiral staircase leading to the second level.

I slowly trudge behind, not really caring. As we ascend the stairs I glance out the large window to the left that's level with us now. I feel my heart sink further as the wall comes into view. It's a large brick thing with security cameras, barbed wire crisscrossing across the top of it. It's surrounding the large yard outside, no doubt encompassing the entire estate. This really is a prison.

The man turns to the left down a large hallway, stopping at the first door on the right.

"This is my room. Yours is right next door." He holds out the suitcase to me.

I reach out and take it, body still weakened. It seems heavier than it should. I feel his eyes on me as I walk over to the door he said was my room and open it. I look about uninterestedly. It's well-furnished, a large canopy bed in one corner. There's a door off to the left that no doubt is a private bathroom. I sigh, dropping the suitcase and slumping onto the bed. So this is how I'm going to live now. I feel my body trembling as Ryou's face appears in my head.

"_You didn't deserve to have him for a hikari…"_

I hold back a sob, burying my face in a pillow. I've given up.

**(Gerald's POV)**

I open up the packet that Mister Kaiba left me. Sighing, I walk over and knock on the door to the boy's room. When no one answers I open the door. It's dark in the room. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Did you want something?" a voice murmurs hoarsely.

The young man's lying on the bed, staring up soullessly at the ceiling. When I see his face it's obvious he's been crying again. I clear my throat.

"Mister Kaiba told me to give you this…"

"Whatever it is, I don't want it."

I come closer. "It's from Ryou."

I feel my heart ache when he looks up with wide eyes mixed with hope and agony. I take another step closer, holding out the small chain. One of his shaky hands reaches out tentatively. He sits up, staring down wretchedly at it. On the end of the chain is a silver ring with tiny words engraved into it: **_Believe me, every man has his secret sorrows, which the world knows not; and oftentimes we call a man cold, when he is only sad. _**

I watch as his eyes blur and he fights back a sob. I excuse myself, leaving the room and shutting the door behind me. It felt so wrong doing that. Mister Kaiba said it was indeed from Ryou, but that's not the reason he gave it to the boy. Mister Kaiba had a tracking device put in it. I feel like I've cheated the young man in there somehow, yet my job is to obey Mister Kaiba, not this morose stranger. I can only hope God will forgive me for this.

**(Yami's POV)**

We stride down the dark street to Ryou's house. Mokuba called when he'd gotten back to the Kaiba mansion to inform us Seto and the thief weren't there. We'd next gone to Kaiba Corp. Not there either. Jou then suggested we check Ryou's.

I feel my heart ache as we climb the porch steps. I don't bother knocking, blasting the front door down. The others stand back, eyeing me nervously. I don't want to scare them, but I'm too angry to be concerned about that right now.

"What do you think Kaiba has to do with all of this?" Honda asks as we step over the remains of the door into the dark house.

"I have no idea," Yugi whispers from beside me.

"I still can't believe it. Why would Bakura kill Ryou _now_?" Mr. Mutou murmurs sadly as we search the rooms.

"So Yami and Ryou wouldn't be a couple," Juo growled. I feel myself stiffen, yet I know that must be it.

I become rigid when I detect something…I'm not even sure what it is.

"Yami?" Yugi asks from beside me.

I shake my head, walking softly over to the stairs and peering up them. _There's something up there. _

I lead the way, pounding up the stairs with everyone else at my heels. I decide to go straight for Ryou's room, blasting the door with the power of the puzzle. I stand in the doorway panting, eyes widening in disbelief at the sight before me.

The others are behind me in an instant, peering around me into the room.

"Holy shit!" Jou whispers hoarsely.

**(Bakura's POV)**

I look over at the limp body guard lying on the floor. I had to knock him out. He caught me trying to leave. I made sure not to do anything that would result in permanent damage though. He's been nothing but kind to me after all. I've taken his shoes which are about three sizes too big for me, stuffing some socks from my suitcase into them to make them fit more snugly on my feet. I've also put on an extra shirt from the suitcase he packed for me.

I sigh, opening the front door and managing to beat the security codes lining the wall that surrounds the premises. I shiver as I stalk off through the snow. A mountain, eh?

I don't know what I'll do when I get off the mountain…assuming I make it to the bottom. All I know is I don't deserve Ryou's generosity. I don't deserve _any_ of it. I will not be a burden to anyone.

I struggle down the road that's getting covered with snow that's falling hard about me. I squint my eyes, wondering just how far up whatever mountain I am. My teeth are chattering, fingers going numb. I'm not sure how much longer I can last out here. I go on for what feels like hours, slipping and falling a good ways a number of times. Finally, bruised and freezing, I reach the bottom. I should thank Kaiba someday for not building the house on the top of the mountain. Lucky for me he chose the base instead.

My throat's raw, entire frame trembling uncontrollably as I see a town in the distance, lights shining like a beacon in the night. It takes probably another hour and a half to reach the edge of the little city there. The snow's fallen continuously this entire time. I fold my arms against my frame, determined to keep the remaining warmth in my body. People are bustling about, no doubt going home for the evening. It's probably Christmas Day by now. _Christmas_…

It already feels like forever since I was with Yami and the others; since I was held…cared for…it's all gone now. I've lost everything. Now that I look back at the relationship, did I ever really have anything or was it all based on lies?...

"Well, you finally decided to come down." I look over to a figurelounging on abench nearby.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I hiss, in no mood for this.

Marik grins, standing and coming towards me like a cat. He's all bundled up warmly in what looks like two coats, boots, a thick scarf…

"Easy now, I came to help you should you choose not to accept Kaiba's offer."

I scoff. "Like hell, you're not exactly the charitable type, Marik."

He smirks. "And you're not the type to wander about aimlessly without a coat on."

I don't answer, pulling my arms tighter around myself and stomping off through the snow. To my annoyance, he follows.

"Out of curiosity, where are you going?" he questions as he strides beside me.

My legs are killing me. I haven't eaten anything since I got my own body. It's well undernourished and weakened by the immense amount of stress I've been putting on it. I'm not going to be able to go much further. I feel my legs give, collapsing only to find arms tightly around my waist, keeping me from falling onto the snowy ground.

"You can stop running now," the boy whispers in my ear, pulling me against him.

I want to shove him away, to keep walking; yet to _where_, exactly?

"Come to my place. It's not far from here. Two blocks. I'll get you something to eat," he continues, knowing I'm listening.

I tense as he releases me slightly, shifting. I look up to see him take off his outer coat, wrapping it around my trembling frame. He stares down at me with those intense violet eyes of his. Without my permission he pulls me against him again. I scowl, wanting to pull away, yet the embrace is too warm to pass up. I sigh shakily, too beaten to care what happens to me now.

"Fine. Lead the way."

**(Marik's POV)**

I gently tug Bakura into the small apartment I'm renting. It's on the third floor, giving a good view of the street below. I can't believe my luck. I've finally got him!

"This way," I say, leading him to the couch where he slumps down in exhaustion.

I've never seen him in such a horrible condition before. He looks utterly miserable. His usually jagged hair is messed up; his body is bony, muscles weak and feeble; brown eyes usually glowing with hatred and intensity are dull and lifeless. That's the worst part for me. Finding out the truth about Ryou must be putting an immense amount of guilt and regret on him. This will all be for the best though. After all this he no doubt despises the pharaoh for giving Ryou the spell in the first place. Now perhaps the thief will team up with Malik and me…

He coughs harshly, bringing me out of my thoughts. I quickly take off my jacket, striding into the kitchen where I swiftly begin making up some food for him. He won't last much longer in his new body without some type of nourishment. After putting together some sandwiches and some tea I hurry back in to find him dozing on the couch, curled up in a ball.

"Hey, Bakura," I say softly, shaking him. He looks up with tired eyes. "I've got some food for you here," I hold out the tray.

He sits up slowly, cringing slightly. I sit there and watch him eat. He doesn't look at me once, staring down at his plate impassively. After finishing a sandwich he seems to have noticed my eyeing him, looking up at me.

"What?" he asks, not seeming interested though.

I feel myself bristle. I'll _make_ him interested. No more ignoring me.

"You're gorgeous," I whisper, letting my hand reach out and stroke the side of his face.

He swipes my hand away, glaring. "Don't touch me."

I feel myself growl aggressively. "Do you know how long I've _waited_ to touch you?"

He narrows his eyes, pushing his plate to the side, eyeing me suspiciously. I've waited long enough. I reach out again only to earn a hard slap from him. I pull back, hand throbbing.

"I said keep your fucking paws off me," he hisses, standing up and backing away, ready to lash out should I come too close again.

"Do you know how long I've watched you? The way you tortured me every time you stood up to someone without a hint of fear even when you knew their power far surpassed your own?" I leer closer, him continuing to back up, eyeing me furiously.

"Stop trying to convince yourself of something that's not true," he whispers fiercely.

I scowl, lunging and pouncing on him. He growls, struggling against me as I press my lips against his, attacking his mouth. I'm straddling his chest, holding his arms down with my own. He being weakened is coming to my advantage.

I let out a yelp, releasing his mouth when he bites down hard on my lip, drawing a decent amount of blood. He's glaring at me, still trying to break free from my grasp.

"Get off me **_now_**, Marik," he snarls, eyes flashing dangerously.

I grin. "I love that look." He twists, landing a knee against my groin.

I let out a gasp, tumbling off him. He stands shakily to his feet. I hiss in pain, struggling to my own feet and dive at him, making us both tumble into my room. He lashes out, hand smacking my face hard.

I growl, cornering him. "What would _Yami_ say?" I tisk, grinning when I see the enraged look in his brown eyes.

"_Shut up_!" He leaps at me, knocking me onto the bed and wrapping his fingers tightly around my throat. I try to pry his fingers off but his grip is iron. I feel my eyes water slightly with the lack of oxygen.

"He…hates you…" I choke, noticing the change in Bakura's eyes as I say these words.

He suddenly releases me, staring at the floor. I cough, catching my breath. I sit up slowly, watching the emotions play across his face in silent misery. I lean over, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me be, Marik," he hisses wearily, entire body tensed.

"Why contemplate over a relationship that never really was?" I whisper in his ear, feeling him shiver. "You can't deny it. You know it's true."

I tentatively run my hand through his hair. He closes his eyes, not replying. He's trembling all over. I pull him against me, him struggling.

"I said…!"

"I know damn well what you said," I growl, kissing him fiercely again. He shoves against me in a futile attempt to break free. After a few moments he stops struggling. He's not responding either, just giving up.

"You don't know how I feel about you; have always called me some perverted freak. It's more than just your body to me, Bakura," I whisper, eyes intense. He stares at me, not replying. "Let me _show_ you how I feel about you," I say softly, pushing him back on the bed…And I do.

* * *

Readers: O.O

Hahaha! Didn't see _that_ coming, didja? (cackles) Ooh the plot thickens! Cha cha cha!

No, don't worry. You're not going to see anything explicit. Sorry any pervs out there. (why the _heck_ are you still reading this?)

Anyhoo, just finished chappie 28! That's right, my writer's block has passed! I'm thinking the story will end in two more chappies. Three at the most. Booya! Then I can focus on BTBT (beyond tomorrow, before today) and my newest story that's gonna be kick-butt awesome: Son of Apophis! Yessss!

Review!


	22. Chapter 21: Demon's Intentions

Yay! Twenty reviews again! You guys are awesome! (huggles)

I'm updating early. Parent-teacher conferences at my highschool, so we have two days off. If you guys review quickly I might post another chappie near the end of the weekend. (wink)

**xKokurox: **-.-; way to make me feel stupid. (reviewing under other identities. yeesh) So mean. Of course, I _was_ wondering why you hadn't reviewed the last chappie. Sorry to hear about your computer. I know what a pain these damn machines can be. (glares at monitor) You have a twin? Cool! My dad's a twin...whoa, I'm ranting. My apologies. Don't get caught at school on here!

**TheGodFish: **(smirk) Awesome name, dear. Yay! I've hooked the fish! (Godfish: -.o;) hehe. Sorry, I'm easily amused. Not a big Yami/Kura fan? Hmm, I've actually got another person who doesn't even like yaoi but still is reading it. Knowing people are doing so is very flattering. Mmm. Cookies! I'll give you some of our delish homemade pretzels if you review again! (yummy!)

**DreamingChild: **(sigh) Marik's a very...complex character. I had a hard time with him in this fic. It's like he had a mind of his own and wouldn't do what I told him too. (disagreeable anime teens. -.-;)

**Freedom of Darkness: **Feel more pity for Marik than for Yami, Kura, or Ryou? (sighs) Yes he...has a lot of issues. Poor kid. You'll be feeling sorry for a lot more characters _really _soon. (cackles) I'm soooo evil! (and sexy too, wow!)...okay, that was my brother putting words in my...fingers? o.-...ya...anyhoo, yes Kaiba's mysterious...and hot. Yay!...Gimme that damn stick! (lunges)

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **(growls) Me hates this stupid site. Honey, you're gonna have to e-mail me the website thingie for your pics. When you guys review it cuts out any websites you have in it. Yeesh. Stupid site. >.

**KilaInverse: **Er...is it a _good _thing that the yaoi scene played out in your head? o.-...What'd Yami and the others see? (smirk) you'll find out this chappie, dear.

**Under Finger And Thumb: **Better than you expected? I'll take that as a compliment! (beams) Well wait no longer, here is the next chappie! Yay! As for your questions: um...two of them are answered in this chappie. Which ones? (smirk) You'll seeee...Review again!

**Spryte: **Is this update soon enough? (smirk) Feel sorry for Yami, Kura, and Marik? (frown) I'm afraid it gets worse for them. Much worse...(can't believe I write this kind of violence and angst. must be my depression. . )

**MoonWold2000: **(smirk) I love to draw, myself. However, as I've stated: I don't own a scanner. Damn it! I wanna share too! (pouts) ah well, anyhoo, I appreciate all you're doing for my friend. He's still doing well, recovering from surgery. Keep it up! (huggles) Like the violence? good. There's a LOT ahead...

**Satra: **You're so cute, dear. (huggles) Yes, Yami and the others are confused; Kura's being...mauled by Marik; Malik...(smirks secretly) What's my new ficcie about? (smiles) I'll answer a bit after the end of the chappie.

**Bluegrass Elf: **(cackles) Yes our Marik is naughty. I'm glad you liked the chappie, love. (huggles) Guess what guess what! In one of my english classes we're reading Fellowship of the Ring. AND we're watching Two Towers and Return of the King! (swoons) I'm getting my LOTR's hype all over again! Weeeeeeeeeeee!

**jessara40k: **Have you reviewedbefore? (confused) Sooo many of you peoples! I'm getting overwhelmed!...Don't stop reviewing though! I love the imput! Nah, Ryou never really did anything to make Kura believe he'd destroy him. Yes, a lot of the blame does lie with our spiky-headed pharaoh. (smiles) Oh but there's soooo much more!

**StormySkys: **(laughs) Yes, Marik is no longer a lap dog. Let us rejoice! (laughs) It's true! I have made Kura cry a lot! It fits though. I mean, he's really messed up now...more than usual for a psychopathic-ancient egyptian tomb robber...o.-...and it only gets worse...(cackles) I'm soooo mean! I'm glad you like Seto. I've been pretty nervous about him. he's..._complicated_. And he only gets more so later on. Don't worry, Yami will get his share of angst. Yes! Yay for Gerald! I love Gerald!

**dragonlady222: **Yes, we all feel bad for the poor tomb robber. Will Yami discover the truth in time? (smirk) It's a secret! Mwehehe! Think Yami will save everyone? ...perhaps...perhaps...

**Broken Mirror and Tainted...: **We changed our names now, have we? (smiles) Ummm. it wasn't _quite_ rape...almost...kinda...I dunno. "sexual high"? (o.-...doesn't want to know)

**wofljessica5: **(sighs) There's all you people who are confusing me! Have you reviewed before? I'm positive you have. (sorry, all these reviewers get me confused) Don't stop reviewing though! Me likes it! (huggles) You had no clue what would happen? (smiles) That's what I love to hear, dearie!

**blackalbino: **Marik's scary, eh? (smirk) Wait until Malik shows up again. HE even scares me. I just wrote this one scene in chapter 30...(shudders) yeah...he's got issues. (-.o that's an understatement) You like how I portray the darkness in the characters? Yay! Creeps you out at times? Double yay! (**blalbino**: O.o) Heh. A WOW chappie? I wuv you! (huggles) Yes, I'll tell you guys more about Son of Apophis at the end of the chappie. Yay!

**moonlit-leaf: **(sighs) Yes the story must end at some point, dear. Give me a little break here: it's gonna be frikin' 32 or so chapters long! Thanks for all the compliments, love! (snuggles)

**Wish-full Thinker: **I hope you got my reply thingie but just in case: Do NOT nit comb my stories. I will hunt you down and end your life. (wish: O.o) As I stated in the reply I sent: I've got "friends", relatives, and teachers nit-picking every aspect of my life right now. Like hell I need it from you guys. Now that I've stated that: think Kura's too emotional? (shrugs) He's...breaking. I mean, he doesn't really care about anyone in the anime so we never really get to see how he'd react in such a situation. This is my own interpretation. (smiles) I'm gonna tell a bit about Son of Apophis at the end of the chappie. Don't stop criticising the story, dear! Just don't nit-pick, please. I write these for enjoyment and _some_ critiquing. Don't butcher my work, pwease. Love ya!

**SilverMirror: **Loved the chappie? (always glad to hear it!) You've got ideas for a fic? (interested) Yay! I shall be awaiting your almighty presence once again in fanfiction! Weeeeeeeee!

I'm dedicating this chappie to **TheGodFish** and **Under Finger And Thumb**. Yay! I've got some announcements at the end of the chappie! continue!

_**Climb the Ashes**_

_Alone on a cliff_

_Above a cavern of fire_

_Molten liquid won't respire_

_No time for maybes or ifs. _

_Each cautious movement_

_Makes more rock crumble_

_Wide eyes watch it tumble_

_No chance of improvement_

_So long is this trek_

_Across this fiery chasm_

_Feel the heartbeat spasm_

_Sweat trickling down the neck._

_Below, magma bubbles_

_Demon eyes blow bright_

_Climb, continue, fight_

_For they are the troubles_

_How much more must it take_

_To make it out alive?_

_Be strong and survive_

_There is too much at stake. _

**Chapter 21: Demon's Intentions**

**(Bakura's POV)**

I sigh heavily, my head against Marik's tanned, glistening chest. This is one place I never thought I'd be: in a bed, naked, with Marik. I close my eyes as one of his hands runs through my hair.

"I'd venture to say you're comfy?" he murmurs.

I don't reply, allowing him to pull me tighter against him. It doesn't matter that it's Marik. It could damn-well be anyone and I wouldn't care. I need someone. Need to feel like I'm not the worthless piece of shit that I am.

I come out of my daze as he starts kissing my forehead, grasping my chin as he trails his way down my neck. I put up a hand, sitting up. He sits too, giving me a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" he whispers, running a hand down my back.

I sigh, closing my eyes. "Marik, I can't let you go on like this. It has to stop."

He quirks a slender eyebrow, hand trailing over my spine. I shiver involuntarily.

"What has to stop?" he purrs, attempting to wrap his arm around my torso.

I prevent him. "_This_. Marik," I sigh, running my hand through my disheveled, sweaty hair. "I'm not in love with you."

He pulls away, eyes still locked with mine. "I know. But I want to change that."

I shake my head. "It's not going to…"

"Maybe it would. You just never gave us a chance," he whispers icily.

I look at him, the pain in his eyes. He stares back indignantly, violet eyes intense.

"You always pushed me away. I tried to please you, tried to earn your affection…but you always shied away. Why is that?"

I open my mouth, unable to find any words. He chuckles humorlessly.

"You still love him, don't you?" he whispers.

I can't reply, mouth having gone dry. He stares back at me with a sad smile on his face. Do I still love Yami?

"Why would you say that?" I ask, looking away.

"Your eyes," he answers simply. "I saw the way you used to look at him, the way the two of you linked fingers, cuddled…and I can see that look in your eyes still. Admit it, you still love him."

"That's not possible," I snarl. "He's the whole reason all of this happened."

"But you still love him."

"_Stop saying that_!" I shriek, pulling away from him.

"I will if you stop denying it," Marik scowls. He sighs when I don't say anything. "Bakura, I know you're feeling guilty about what happened…"

"How could I **do** that to Ryou?" I hiss. "I jumped to conclusions and he paid for it when he was the one who'd done nothing wrong. Then what do I do? I go and fall in love with the **_one_** person who was persistently trying to convince my light to destroy me!" I scream, entire body shaking in rage.

Marik doesn't answer. I realize I'm crying when he reaches over and gently wipes my tearstained face with his fingers. He pulls me against him, and I lean in, weeping bitterly against his chest for everything I've lost…and can never get back.

"Shh…I'm here now," he murmurs consolingly in my ear, rocking me back and forth soothingly.

"Why…did I do it?" I choke.

"You were scared. What were you supposed to think?"

"Anything but that," I sob helplessly.

He holds me tightly against him for a long time, every so often murmuring comfortingly to me. I close my eyes, relaxing against him. It's hard to believe only yesterday Yami was holding me like this…I shake that thought from my head. I can't think like that. Our relationship was over from the moment we both discovered the truth. From the moment I discovered what he really was…

"You can't stay hooked to someone who doesn't give a damn about you," Marik says softly.

I look up. "What about you? How long have you been trailing _me_?"

He laughs, his entire body vibrating. I like the feeling of it against me.

"Guilty as charged," he chuckles.

We sit in silence for a while. Everything is still. It must be early in the morning. There are no sounds outside. There's a faint glow from the streetlamps peeping through the shades. Suddenly, a thought comes to my mind.

I give him a curious look. "What are you doing, teaming up with Malik?"

He stares at me questioningly. "What?"

I frown. "Malik could care less what happens to you. He's a complete bastard. Why would you team up with him?" He smiles wretchedly.

"You just don't understand our relationship. After Battle City Yami and the others were willing to forgive me, or so they said. I took their offer, only to be shunned not only by them but by my sister and step-brother as well. They only paid attention to me when I was a _threat_," Marik's voice is trembling with rage now. I gently squeeze his arm that's wrapped around me. "So I used the Millennium rod to search the Shadow Realm for my yami, to bring him back. That sure got Isis and Odeon's attention," he chuckles darkly.

I scowl. "Marik, there's a difference between caring about you and using you. Can't you see what he's doing? He's manipulating you!"

Marik shakes his head. "You're wrong. He needs me, just like I need him."

I sigh, leaning back against him. "I hope you're right about him, for your sake."

He grins. "Aww, you _care_!" He squeezes me tightly in a constricting embrace.

"Mar…ik!" I choke, laughing uncontrollably as he attacks my neck with his lips.

**(Kaiba's POV)**

I scowl as I drive to my mansion in Domino. Mokuba had better be asleep. All hell will break loose if he isn't. I pull up in the long, looming driveway, some butlers and guards rushing out to greet me. I put the limo in park, getting out of the car.

"Sir, we've been trying to contact you for the past few hours!" one man exclaims, out of breath.

I quirk an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"The mountains must have blocked our communications," another nods, eyeing me nervously like I'll suddenly place all the blame on him…which I'm considering at the moment if someone doesn't tell me what's going on.

"It's the young man you wanted to bring here," the first man continues.

I feel a sense of dread. _Ryou_.

"What happened? Is he all right?" I snap.

**(Marik's POV)**

I smile contentedly as I make the bed, listening to the sound of the shower in the next room. Bakura is warming up to me rather quickly. Not that I'm complaining. I sigh happily, jumping on top of the bed, not caring if I mess it up again. I've waited for this for so long—him falling in love with me, not jumping on the bed. I jump on the bed whenever I damn feel like it.

I put on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, pulling my hair back from my face. I'm heinously angry at Yami for what he's done. Bakura didn't deserve any of this—nor did Ryou. The poor kid never had a chance. Still, I can't blame Bakura for that. I grin, reaching down to pick up the scattered pieces of clothing on the floor; most of it's Bakura's that were thrown there carelessly during our…_activities_.

"Well, it looks like you had quite a party while I was away." I tense, looking up to see Malik leaning on the doorframe to the bedroom, smirking down at me.

"Yami!" I smile, standing up. "You're back!"

He rolls his eyes. "Of course. I told you I would be."

"I know. It's just that…"

"We don't have much time, light."

I stop, looking at him questioningly. "What?"

"Is Bakura here?" He presses, ignoring my inquiry.

"Yeah. He's in the shower."

He smirks. "Bedded him, did you?"

I feel myself unintentionally bristle. "…perhaps."

He laughs his cold, scornful laugh. I scowl.

"What's the matter, light?" he whispers coming forward.

I feel myself back up. Something's changed. It must've been my talk with Bakura. Yes that's it. I'm just suspicious of Malik because of what the thief said about him.

"Nothing."

"Right," he leers.

I watch him, my stomach quivering slightly as he crosses the room, eyes fixated on the bathroom door. I fight the urge to jump in front of him and block it.

"He'll be out soon, yami," I say quickly, trying to avert his attention from the thief.

"Hmm…I must say you had me worried for a while. I wasn't sure if you'd pull it off," Malik's voice trails off as he walks over to the bed, stretching out across it like some dangerous, predatory cat.

"Is this about the rod?" I ask, fidgeting.

He chuckles. "Marik Marik Marik…dear light, you don't believe I'm still that angry about _that_? Such a small incident…especially now that we have the thief."

I feel my body quiver slightly, trying to fight down any doubt I might be having in my yami at the moment. This is how he always acts, there's no need for me to be distrustful now.

"I think he might be willing to join up with us," I grin. "You know, with Yami trying to get Ryou to destroy him and all…"

Malik sits up. I stop talking. His head is bowed now, so I can't see his expression. I'm startled when his shoulders and then his entire body start shaking. I suddenly realize he's laughing. I can barely make out the hissing sound as he chuckles to himself about some inside joke.

"That's not why I requested you bring him here, light."

I feel my brow furrow in confusion. Not the reason?

"What do you…?"

"Let me put it this way," Malik grins sinisterly, "In order to crush the pharaoh, I'm going to the source of his heartache."

I feel my stomach drop. Oh Ra. He isn't interested in Bakura joining us at all! This is an abduction!

"So…we're just holding Bakura as some kind of ransom?" I ask weakly.

Malik stares at me expressionlessly for a moment before throwing back his head and laughing at the top of his lungs, sharp canines flashing in the dim light as my visions of our future crumble down in a smoking heap about me.

**(Bakura's POV)**

I let out a long sigh of satisfaction as the hot water pours down on my body. I'm achy all over, yet I'm more at ease than I was earlier. I run my shampoo-covered fingers through my hair, eager to get cleaned up.

I must admit there's more to Marik than I originally thought…wait, that came out wrong. O.o…just forget I said that.

Everything's gotten extremely complicated over the past twenty-four hours. I needed to vent and Marik helped me with that. He's not really the person I thought he was. He's still a psycho, don't get me wrong there; but then again, I am as well. Has he really been trying to earn my affections all this time? Now that I look back on it, I'm starting to believe it. I'm not sure how I feel about him yet, but there's plenty of time to figure that out.

I turn off the water, stepping out of the shower and soaking up the excess liquid on my body with a towel. I glance around, scowling when I realize I didn't bring a change of clothes in here. Oh well. I open the door, striding out with the towel around my waist. I stop instantly.

Marik's lying on the floor, blood streaming from his mouth and nose. His arm is twisted at a gut-wrenching angle. He looks up at me, eyes wide with fear and pain.

"Marik!" I exclaim, starting over to him only to feel my entire body freeze.

There's a faint glow around me, preventing me from moving. There's only one thing that could cause this: a _Millennium item_.

"Well look what we have here," a voice chuckles. I tense.

Malik strolls out from behind a corner, Millennium Ring resting against his chest. Oh Ra, this can't be happening! How did _he_ get the ring?

"You look surprised, thief. What, you didn't think I was coming? How could I miss such a…_festive_ atmosphere as this?"

"What do you want?" I hiss, nervously watching the hikari who's looking terrified.

Malik smirks. "I have some plans that need to be fulfilled; however, Marik's assistance is no longer required. He's been such _help_ though." The hikari yelps as Malik gives him a swift kick to the side.

"Don't touch him!" I growl, trying desperately to figure out how to take down the barrier.

Malik grins wickedly. "I suppose you're right." He turns to Marik and lifts the boy up by the throat. The hikari sputters, eyes watering as his face begins to turn blue with lack of oxygen. The yami drags the boy out of the room. Then there's the sound of the door slamming.

I'm suddenly freed from the spell, staggering a bit. I shake my head, racing forward into the living room. The door re-opens before I can get to it, Malik re-entering. _Alone_.

"Where's Marik?" I ask, backing up slightly as the other strides forward.

Malik grins. "Oh don't worry about him. He's _alive_, if that's what you're asking."

I bristle as the magical barrier goes up around me again. I tense as he steps right up to me, reaching out and running his hand over my bare chest. I grit my teeth, wishing I could rip his limbs from his body. He smirks victoriously at my helplessness.

"So, you and my light had fun, I take it?" he whispers in my ear as he circles around me, hands roaming over my torso.

"Let me go," I hiss angrily, infuriated at my defenselessness.

He chuckles. "In time. I need you though. You're part of my plan, you see. In order for my scheme to move forward I'm afraid I'm going to have to break you."

I feel a wave of dread wash over me. I really can't stop him. I jolt as the barrier goes down and he backs up a bit, eyes never leaving me.

"Confused?" he laughs.

I start away from him, eyeing the door behind him. There must be some way…He seems to notice this, moving away from the door and smirking.

"Go ahead. I'm not going to stop you."

I stare at him in shock. Something's wrong with this picture. I narrow my eyes, his face remaining impassive. Does he think I won't walk out into the streets with nothing but a towel on? Because he's sorely mistaken. I start forward, hand reaching the doorknob.

"One thing before you go." I should have known.

I turn and glare at him, hand still clutching the doorknob. He leaves the room, walking back into Marik's room. I wait, unsure of whether I should bolt or not. I decide to make a break for it, opening the door as I hear his footsteps returning.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

I tense, turning and gasping at the sight of figure clasped in his arms. The brown eyes are soulless, staring up at nothing.

"Ryou!" I whisper.

**(Kaiba's POV)**

"The men who were supposed to bring the boy never came. We waited an hour with nothing. When we went to the house to investigate some people—the…Mutous?—were already there. In the boy's bedroom the remains of the guards were strewn about…"

"And Ryou?" I hiss.

"Gone, sir," the man bows his head slightly.

I growl, wrenching the car door open and turning on the limo.

"Mister Kaiba, where are you going?" One man calls as I begin to close the door.

"Call the mansion up in Corshan!" I shout, slamming the door and accelerating away.

I snarl as I speed off down the road. This has got to be Malik and Marik's doing. They no doubt have the Millennium ring now…I slam on the breaks, doing a U-turn in the middle of the street and racing back to my mansion. The guards all rush out again in confusion.

I open the window.

"You there, go get the opened package in my closet!" I demand.

The man stares at me in mystification. "Your…closet, sir?"

"Yes! My fucking **_closet_**!" I scream impatiently. Gods, they're so incompetent!

He and a few others race off into the house. I sit tensely, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel.

"Sir!" another guard yells as he comes racing for the house.

"What?" I snap, overwrought enough already.

"Gerald from Corshan just contacted us. He says the boy he was guarding is gone!"

I curse under my breath, leaning on the horn, getting angry now. They all wince, cowering back slightly should I decide to run them over with the vehicle. I've threatened to do so before.

"Here sir! Here!" a man yells, racing out with the package in hand.

I rip it from his grasp, taking off down the driveway and out onto the street. I grit my teeth, badgering myself for letting this happen. I've failed Ryou _again_!

A thought coming to my mind, I hit a button on the collar of my coat.

"_Yes, Mister Kaiba?" _a voice crackles.

"Get me the coordinates of that tracking device I put in that necklace!" I growl, accelerating around numerous vehicles that honk angrily in response. If I weren't in such a hurry I'd give them more than a rude gesture. Much more.

"_We have the coordinates, sir. He's in the town of Corshan right next to the mountain_," the person states.

"Wait for my word. When I get closer I want the _exact_ coordinates."

"_Understood sir."_

I turn off the device, internally badgering myself for letting this happen. I glance over at the package on the passenger seat. A slight gleam flashes where a corner of its contents isn't covered. I'll make sure those bastards pay for this.

* * *

Da da DA! (readers: OoO) Hehe! I'm soooo evil! Oh it gets violent and bloody next chappie! Mwehehe!

A lot of you are asking about Son of Apophis. It's gonna be focused around quite a few characters. I've never seen a plot like it, so it should prove interesting. Actually, it was my first ever fic I planned out. I just never wrote it. It was forgotten when I started SOS but now I'm going back to it, and I think I'm gonna LOVE it! It'll no doubt make some people unhappy, but I'm a risk taker so Booya! Marik especially is gonna be...different. In a bad way for him...he's adorable in it though. (huggles blonde hikari) I'm not going to say any more now until I've finished typing this fic. (I have a four-day weekend, so I'm hoping I'll get it done this weekend.) Wish me luck on that!

I've written a one-shot and posted it on the site. It's titled: **A** **Passion** **of** **Sorts**. It's cute and hilarious! I needed to take a break from all the darkness in my other ficcies. So yeah, look into that if you want something that's just fun and happy. Oh the madness!

Review!


	23. Chapter 22: Plaything

I've returned--as promised--before the end of the weekend! Early update! Our deal was you guys review fast--which you already do. 19 reviews! Excellent! (huggles)

My friend is as of today cancer free! (now in remission)Booya! Thank you all for the wave of support! Most appreciated. I informed him of you all and he's incredibly greatful! So thank you. (kowtows)

Life's been rough lately for me. I've got some friends causing me some grief. Some family and depression matters. Yeesh. So wish me luck on all that. (rolls eyes) I'm gonna need it. I'm hoping to finish up this story tonight and tomorrow. I'm over half-way through chapter 31. Yes, 31 baby! BOOYA! (readers: O.O) Oh yes. (cackles) I'm thinking one more chappie should do it. It's rather scary that I've almost completed a fic. (I'm not planning on a sequel for this one) It's time to wrap it up though. So much angst and misery! Yeesh. -.-;

**MoonWolf2000: **So sorry I spelled your name wrong last chappie! I realized it after the fact. Yeesh. -.-;...just the way life goes, eh? Didja get my e-mail this time? I sent two copies of it just to make sure the damn thing got through! (stupid computers) I've also added you to my instant-message list. (now we have to be on the internet at the same time. o.O...) Like Marik, eh? Yeah, he's cute. (sighs) I know I know: the hikari's usually Malik and so on and so forth. You peoples are all nagging me for that. Perhaps I'll switch it you guys' way for Son of Apophis...maybe not. What do you think?...I tried reading your ficcie but I don't know what the hell is going on or who anyone is! Meh! (so out of the loop...)

**Under Finger And Thumb: **(blink) You ARE confused. Malik (the yami) is with Bakura in the apartment. You'll find out where Marik (the hikari) is in this chappie. A lot of people have been complaining because Marik is usually the yami and the hikari's usually called Malik. Sorry if there's any confusion there. I'm a bit disturbed on you being excited about Kura getting raped...(though it's going to happen much to your amusement) (-.- _disturbed_.) Thanks for the compliments though. (huggles)

**DreamingChild: "**Marik didn't know that Malik knew about what the pharoah did, did he?" I'm confused by this question of yours. Um...Let me do my best based on what I _think_ you're asking. Malik knew about Yami giving kura the spell. He told Marik so later on. So yes, I guess Marik _did_ know about Yami and the spell...if that's what you're asking...which I'm not sure...(feels like a fool...meh) Yes, Marik is a bit dull-witted, but we love him just the same! (huggles Marik) teehee! You're gonna be pounding Malik later on. (cackles)

**jessara40k: **I totally agreed. I'm thinking Ryou and Bakura didn't have much of a relationship before this mess. Ryou was..._careful_ around his yami. So yes, it's not surprising kura jumped to conclusions. Ah the question of what Kaiba shall do when--and if-- he finds kura. (cackles) Oh the drama!

**Freedom of Darkness: **(hides behind pet cannibal hermit crab) This be Mladen. (aka: crab-sama bin mladen) He also has aquired a taste for human skin! So keep the frikin' stick away from me or I'll set him loose on ya! (Mladen pinches hand, attempting to rip chunk of skin off) OW! FUCK OW! (glares at crab) Last time I have **_you_** try to help...(mladen:...) He doesn't talk. -.-;

**pink-kiss-candy: **S'okay if you don't review every chappie. I'd LIKE it if you did, but if you're not comfortable doing so then don't. (huggles) I love that: "Aww, Marik loves Bakura. How cute!Wrong, but cute." Awesome way of summing it up, dear! (laughs)

**Spryte: **(chews cookies) What is it with you peoples and cookies? (shrugs, stuffing more into mouth) I agree, it would be interesting to see what Ryou'd think if he came back and found out what his yami's been doing. O.o...

**KeraJeir: **o.o;...um...yes, _techincally_ Ryou never died. His soul was just obliterated is all. (Kera: O.O) Heh...um...(shifts nervously) Yeah, the body's alive, but the soul's gone...AND NOT FRIKIN' COMING BACK!...(sighs) Ya. I've had far too many people convinced that he's coming back hounding me lately. Yeesh. (I need a vacation...)

**Satra: **Yep, not good sums it up well. (might be an understatement though.) :)...hehe...Very good. Kura's not going anywhere. (smirk) Honey, Kaiba makes _everything _interesting.

**TheGodFish: **I'm glad you were surprised by Malik. Always glad to hear the story has unexpected twists. There's actually a GIANT twist that involves Malik in chapter...31, I think. It was a surprise even to me. I was like: "Malik, what the heck?" and he was like: "Back up, bitch. I'm in control of the story now." and I was like: "Ooooh you're gonna pay for that one." (smiles) So yes, brace yourselves. I'm working on the final fight scene. Bloody-licious! (Holds out rollos) Review! (waves rollos in front of face)

**dragonlady222: **Maybe Seto _will_ save them all...maybe **not**. (cackles) Oh the drama! The angst! The blood! (ugh) This chappie is dedicated to you, honey. Happy b-day! (even though the chappie's really dark...o.-;...)

**Silver Mirror: **(smirk) Honey, I'm gonna blow the readers away whether I'm taking this story the way you're thinking or not! (-.-; can anyone say _overconfidence_? yeesh) What can I say though? I'm an egomaniac. (hugs self) **readers: -.o**

**blackalbino: **Heh. I'd never ever ever ever work for Seto. He's hot, sure. But work for him? Uh...NO! definate no. (laughs) You'll get some more images of towel-clad kura. (whether that's a good thing or not, I'm not sure.)

**BluegrassElf: **I love to give cliffies! They make the world go round! (and send the fans on a rampage!) Cackles

**Broken Mirrors and Tainted: **Oh my. (smirk) You're a lively bunch of peoples, aren't you? Love ya!

**moonlit-leaf: **(smiles happily) Yay! Praise! Compliments! (huggles tightly) I wuv you!

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **Um...no, I don't think I e-mailed you...(can't remember) Um...I can if you really want me to though! (Kit: O.o...) ...or not...(smiles)

**Wish-full Thinker: **(laughs) One time I was at school and had a fever and everything. To pass the time (since I couldn't focus) I wrote a note. Only...there was only me. So I used different colored pens and wrote back and forth to myself. It was one of the most disturbing things I've ever done. Not only was I not in my right mind but I was bored like hell. Ya. I highly recommend doing so if you're sick and bored at school. The results are amusing but **highly** disturbing! (cackles) I have a few different personalities, depending on my mood. My friends have become accustomed to them sneaking out. (smirks) _Preciousssss_...Back gollem-like personality! BACK! Yeesh. Don't worry about Marik in Son of Apophis. We'll deal with that when it comes. (smiles) I hope to hear from you (both?) again soon!

**wolfjessica5: **Yay! You found my one-shot! (beams) I enjoyed writing that immensely and will be writing more in the near future. (give me a break from the angst and tragedy) Goosh!

This chappie's for **dragonlady222** who's b-day is on Suday! weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Brace thy-selfs! The gore is coming! Mwehehe! (as well as this disturbing poem!) Onward!

**_Note the amazing towel that doesn't fall off!_ -.o **(must be magic!)

_**Predator**_

_His soulless, wicked eyes_

_Watch me from the corner_

_Hand twitching somewhat at his side_

_Pant leg slightly torn. _

_His face holds a cheerful smile,_

_Welcoming and friendly._

_His eyes show a different man,_

_Cold and condescending._

_He follows at a distance_

_Awaiting an opportunity._

_A predator and his prey—_

_The pedophile and me. _

**Chapter 22: Plaything **

**(Bakura's POV)**

I stare in complete shock at Ryou's limp figure in Malik's arms. I should run; I know I should. I just…_can't_.

Malik smirks. "What's wrong? You're not leaving? You seemed pretty intent on it only seconds ago."

I growl, slamming the door that's still open, turning back and facing the bastard.

"All right, Malik, what's your game?"

He grins. "Game? This isn't a _game_, thief. A game is the way the pharaoh views the world, taking down one foe at a time…accelerating until you reach the uttermost peak. I know you've never seen life as such. I've known since the day I met you in Egypt. A game is some childish fantasy, the lack of veracity of some incompetent fool who will do anything to avoid reality." He leers closer, my light's listless form held tightly in his grasp. "This is no game, dear thief." He takes out a knife and runs it over Ryou's neck, licking up the liquid on the blade. "This is a nightmare."

"Let him go," I hiss, clenching my fists.

He smirks, lowering his head and lapping at the crimson trail that's sliding down my light's neck. I snarl in fury, lunging and taking them both to the ground. Malik shoves Ryou's soulless form off his legs and pounces on me, attempting to get his fingers around my throat. I hiss in pain as the blade of the knife rakes across my arm. I swing my fist, knocking him off me and attempting to grab the knife that's still in his hand.

He smirks, lunging at me with more speed than before, causing me to fall onto my back. He's straddling my hips, a look of sick delight playing across his demonic features. His hand is holding the blade up against my throat, drawing a trickle of blood. I wince as he lets it go a bit deeper into my skin, a gleam in his callous eyes.

"Does it hurt?" he whispers, reaching down for my towel that, amazingly enough, hasn't come off during the struggle.

"Don't you **_dare_**!" I growl, tensing as the blade digs deeper.

"Oh but I think I do."

I reach up, grabbing the blade with my hand. I ignore the pain as it rips through my flesh, my fingers curling around it. It's digging deep, yet I don't care. I won't let him get away with this. I swiftly lash out, directing the tip of the blade at his face. His eyes widen in shock, attempting to dodge only to have it rake across the left side of his face right under his eye.

I push him off me, staggering to my feet. I cringe as I use my other hand to pull the blade from within the palm of my hand. He's still kneeling on the floor, head down. I stumble over to Ryou's motionless form on the floor. He's still breathing.

"There's no one in there, you know."

I tense, not turning to face Malik. I stare down at all that remains of my light.

"You feel guilty, don't you? It is only natural, really." I can sense him coming closer. I tighten my grip on the knife.

"I do feel guilty," I murmur.

There's a pause. I stare down at Ryou, my entire body tense. My light is an empty shell…but I can't leave his body with Malik. He deserves at least that much from me.

"I feel guilty for not seeing the truth," I continue angrily. "I should have seen that Ryou was innocent…that Yami was the cause of all of this. I should have seen what a complete fool I've been the past few months…I should have noticed a long time ago what kind of person Marik really is…" I look up to see him gazing at me with narrowed eyes, unsure of where this is going. "And I should have remembered what _you_ are."

He sneers. "And what is that, exactly?"

I smile grimly, gripping the knife tightly. "A cold-blooded bastard."

I lunge at him, the knife piercing his shoulder. I pull back in time to see the smirk on his face right before I'm knocked flat on my back, blood dripping from my nose. He stands over me.

"I must applaud that speech. Do tell me, how long have you been rehearsing it?"

I grin. "The last part came naturally."

He growls, attempting to pounce on me. I roll off to the side to avoid him, feeling the knife I'm still holding cut into my arm. I stand up shakily. This is getting to be too much for me. My body's still greatly weakened. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on.

Malik stands up, a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. I glance over at Ryou out of the corner of my eye. He notices this, a cruel grin spreading across his face, blood flowing down.

"I do believe you _care_ about what happens to his body, am I not correct?"

I scowl, not answering. He moves closer to the motionless form that's lying between us. I step towards Ryou as well, knowing that the bastard is only toying with me. He has the ring, so whenever he wants to end this he can without hesitation.

"Just what exactly do you want from me?" I hiss, watching his every move as he leers closer.

He smirks, licking the blood that's flowing down his face.

"I'm afraid you're just a plaything…an _essential_ plaything…but a plaything, nonetheless."

I scowl. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Well then…maybe this will."

I let out a scream as some electrifying current forces its way through my body, causing me to crash to the ground in a convulsing heap. The pain is unbearable, my body thrashing back and forth in the bolts of magic as is courses through my blood. I can feel the crimson liquid flowing out of my mouth…my eyes…my ears…I'm choking on it, unable to breathe. I open my mouth but only blood bubbles up, pouring from it in a torrential stream.

Then it stops, my whole body continuing to tremble violently. I can't hold back the whimper of pain as I try to get my senses to focus on something, _anything_. My chest heaves up and down in uncontrollable spasms as the air finally comes in slow, excruciating gasps.

"Is that more enlightening?" a voice hisses in my bleeding ear.

I cough harshly as a hand grabs me by the back of the neck, forcing me onto unsteady feet. I wince, trying to get a hold of my mind, unable to focus. I'm roughly thrown onto what I assume is the bed, attempting to struggle but having not a single idea where he is.

"_Time to play."_

**(Marik's POV)**

I cringe as I slowly regain consciousness. There's a pool of blood collecting all around me on the floor. I'm in what appears to be the elevator of the apartment building. I slowly attempt to sit up only to have my head spin, causing a burst of pain to explode in my temples. I crumple back to the floor, unable to move.

Wearily opening my eyes, I stare at the closed doors with only a single thought flowing through my mind: _Malik has Bakura._

He was right. He was right about everything. I let out a sob, my side throbbing with what is most likely a broken rib. This causes a coughing fit, blood coming up along with the air. I moan, closing my eyes. This can't be happening. How could I let this happen to myself…to _Bakura_? I told him I was there for him—that I'd protect him. Now look at me. I can't even move. Gods, what happens **now**?

**(Yami's POV)**

We march up to the gate at Kaiba's mansion, all of us thoroughly frozen with the air. Kaiba's protecting that bastard for whatever reason. I don't care why; I just want to kill him. I want him to suffer for what he's done to Ryou.

"Anybody here?" Jou asks, pushing the button on the intercom.

"_State your name and business." _A voice crackles.

"Yami Mutou. I'm here to talk to Kaiba about…"

"_I'm sorry. Mr. Kaiba isn't here at the moment."_

I blink. "Where is he?"

"_That's confidential information. If you want to leave a message I'll make sure he gets it when he returns."_

"Damn you! Someone _died_ out here and you're blabberin' on and on about confidential crap!" Otogi yells, thoroughly infuriated.

"…_someone's…**dead** out there?"_

"Not exactly…"

"_Then I don't see any urgency in the situation."_

"I'll climb over this damn fence if I have to!" Honda growls from beside me, cracking his knuckles as he starts to survey the gate.

"_Anyone who trespasses without Mr. Kaiba's authority will be severely…" _The voice stops in mid-sentence. We look at one another, unsure of what to do.

"Um…hello?" Jou asks, pressing the button repeatedly.

"_HI GUYS!" _We all jump back at the warm and _extremely_ enthusiastic welcome.

"Hi Mokuba!" Yugi exclaims, not the slightest bit deterred

"_Seto's not here right now. You wanna come in?" _Without waiting for our response, the gates open.

"Let's get this figured out," I whisper as we start toward the mansion.

**(Mokuba's POV)**

We sit around the fire in the back study on the large, forest green couches. I had the servants bring tea for everyone. Yami looks the worst of the bunch, face worn and downcast.

"So what's going on, guys?" I ask, wanting some information since the guards won't tell me any of what Seto's up to.

"Where's your brother, Mokuba?" Mr. Mutou asks quietly.

I glare at the floor. "I don't know. He hasn't been home since Christmas Eve…after he left with Ryou."

"That wasn't Ryou," Jou growls.

"Huh?" I ask, turning to him curiously.

"That was Bakura. He killed Ryou."

I blink, unable to believe what I'm hearing. Ryou's…gone? I try to fight back the tears but they come anyway. The others are staring at me in surprise. Mr. Mutou reaches over and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Mokuba?"

I wipe my face with my sleeve, trying to get in control. "S-sorry…we were…close."

"You knew Ryou well?" Anzu whispers.

I nod. "He and Seto were here all the time…He taught me tons of cool strategies for Duel Monsters…"

"Wait wait wait…Ryou and _Kaiba_?" Jou asks in amazement.

I frown. "What's wrong? Is it against the law for my niisama to have a friend?"

Apparently it is because they're all staring at me in stunned silence. Jou looks about ready to pass out; Honda and Otogi's mouths are hanging open, eyes wide in disbelief; Yami's eyes are holding a look of bewilderment.

"Then…why is Kaiba helping Bakura?" he whispers.

Anzu's eyes widen in concern. "What if he doesn't _know_ it's Bakura?"

I frown, going over Christmas Eve in my head.

"No…I don't think so…the way he was dragging Bakura out of your house…Niisama's eyes…He knew."

"I agree with Mokuba," Mr. Mutou nods.

"So…where _are_ they then?" Jou asks, looking down at his mug of tea.

"Perhaps Kaiba decided to finish the bastard off himself," Honda grins, leaning back.

I scowl. "Don't talk about niisama like that. He wouldn't kill someone."

"But…"

"I know Seto. All of you obviously don't, since you didn't even know he and Ryou were friends. Ryou was closer to Seto than he was to any of _you_," I hiss, feeling the need to defend my brother.

"Now just a minute…!" Yugi begins imploringly.

"All of you did something to Ryou," I continue angrily. "He and Seto were such good friends. He could get niisama to laugh. I was so happy for my brother. Then Ryou and Yami started going out, and Ryou just stopped coming…and niisama stopped talking about him. He told me to forget about Ryou. My brother went back to staying at work late…to never smiling…_You_ did that." I point a trembling finger at Yami.

"I…I…" Yami stutters, unable to speak.

"This is totally unreasona…" Jou begins angrily.

"That's _enough_! All of you be **quiet**!" Mr. Mutou states firmly.

We all shut up; Mr. Mutou's standing now, glaring at us. Once he's certain he has the floor, he speaks.

"Now, there's obviously more going on than any of us know. Let's not jump to any conclusions about _anyone_." He gazes at each of us in turn with a strict look on his normally cheerful face. I lower my eyes when he looks at me. "Now, until Kaiba returns it doesn't look like we'll be getting any answers. I think we've upset one another enough. Let's all go home and wait." They all nod, standing up.

"Mokuba," Yami whispers, glancing at me pleadingly.

"Yes?" I ask softly, ashamed at having lost my temper and blamed him for what happened.

"Would you…call us when your brother returns?"

I smile weakly, nodding. He bows slightly, turning and following the others out the door.

**(Kaiba's POV)**

I hurriedly push the button on the dashboard when a call comes in from Corshan.

"What is it?" I growl, making a sharp turn left.

"_This…is Gerald, sir."_

I scowl. "How did he manage to escape? I put you in charge of…"

"_I have bad news, sir." _Did he just **_interrupt_** me? I'll make him pay for that…just not now.

"What is it?" I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"_I—I found the necklace." _

I feel my heart sink. "Where?"

"_By a park bench…near the edge of Corshan." _

I slam my hand down on the steering wheel, cursing under my breath.

"_What…what do you wish me to do now, sir?"_

I scowl. "Get in touch with headquarters back in Domino. Have them look in the database to see how long the necklace has been in that location. We need a timeframe to know how far he could have gotten."

"_Understood, sir."_

"And Gerald."

"_Sir?"_

"You mess this up again and you're a dead man," I hiss, switching off the communications.

I accelerate, going as fast as I dare on the icy roads. At least there aren't many other drivers out this far. At the speed I'm going now, I'm about an hour away from Corshan. The question is: How far away is the thief?

* * *

Ah the bloody intensity of it all! (readers: **_GLARE_**) hehehe!

So I was writing chapter 30, right, and Malik suddenly does somethign completely unexpected and I was like:

Ferris: "Malik, what the _fuck_?"

Malik: "Shut up. I'm in control now! You didn't give me enough of an edge! I'm going to prove what a threat I truly am!"

Ferris: "Uh..." (sweatdrop)

Kura: "That's not fucking fair! How come he gets to add twists like that! And you made that incredibly mean one for me where he...!"

Ferris: (covers tomb robber's mouth) "Hush honey. They're only on chappie 22."

Kura: "Mmmeh!" (struggles violently)

Malik: (laughing insanely)

Ferris: (struggling to keep hand over Kura's mouth) "Just REVIEW peoples!"


	24. Chapter 23: Brutal Momento

Hello once again! (I was gonna update on thursday but the freakin' site was all messed up) Yeesh. Yet here we are. For all of you who didn't get the memo: THE STORY'S FRIKIN' FINISHED! (big breath) What I mean by that is I'm done typing it. 32 chappies, baby! Booya! I am soooo awesome! (can anyone say "egotist"?) I can! (beams) readers: o.O...

So my friend who had the cancer is doing well. I've got a new thing now. One of my 18 yr old friends is pregnant. She's not going to abort it. It's a boy. Due in July, I believe. She could _really_ use some prayers (whatever religion you may be.)Seemed to bode well for my other friend so let's get started, neh? (huggles)

**KilaInverse: **(laughs) Yes,it kinda is a love triangle...sort of. I mean...ya...It's complicated. But of course kaiba's an ass-hole! (hugs CEO) That's why we wuv him so! (beams)

**red phoniex: **-.o;...I knew I was forgetting SOMETHING...(bangs head on book) Yeesh. My apologies, honey. I'll make sure to e-mail you as soon as I finish this stuff. (it takes me around an hour now to update with all these responses, yet I enjoy it all the same.)

**moonlit-leaf: **Yesss. Our Malik is..._interesting_. He's very very very disturbing later on. (shudders) Like Ryou and Seto being friends? (smiles) me too. In a chappie or two you get to see a nice long flashback with them. Yay!

**MoonWolf2000: **Hi honey! Sorry I didn't check to see if you were on after school today. I'm sick and went straight to bed for a nice 2 1/2 hour nap. Oh yes. -.-...you can keep your gippal and you can have Malik... not Marik though, nor my Kura. They're MINE! (clutches evil hikari and tomb robber) My preciousesssss...(eyes glaze)

**KeraJeir: **o.O...yah, I know it's disturbing. It's going to get much more so, oh yes! (claps hands together) Weeeeee!

**Freedom of Darkness: **Mwehehehehe! I can do whatever I frikin' feel like! If I wanna tease then I shall tease! If I want to leave mean cliffies then I shall! If I want to take that freakin' stick from you and crack it over the computer...(lunges)

**Satra: **(sighs) My poor kura baby! (huggles tomb robber) Yes, Yami and the others _still_ don't know the truth. Kaiba? He's just plain awesome.

**dragonlady222: **Glad you liked your present. Sorry there wasn't really any humor. There's a hint of some with Gerald and Kaiba in this one. (gotta love gerald!) Poor Ryou as well. We all feel bad for him. (bows head solemnly)

**Silver Mirror: **Characters ALWAYS take over the stories. It became quite a struggle near the end of this one. Malik was very determined. Of course, so were the rest of them. (smiles)

**Kit-Cat-Caitlin: **Yes, you must e-mail me the nice piccies! (rubs hands together greedily) Oh yesssss...I'm sure my memory is worse than yours, dear. Trust me. (rolls eyes) Like all the violence? Good, cause there's a LOT more to come. (smirk)

**Under Finger And Thumb: **O.O...I'm disturbed by you. That's quite an accomplishment, honey. That's all I'll say about that.

**DreamingChild: **You mean to tell me that that mother-&#$, son of a (&#$, piece of #$ is still around by chapter 31! (laughs) That is AWESOME, honey! (huggles) Yes yes, he's still alive. how would the story be interesting if the villian were gone? (smirk)

**TheGodFish: **Chappie left you wanting more? (cheers) Yesssss! That's just what I wanna hear! It means I'm getting better with cliffies! There are some down-right EVIL cliffhangers later on. Mwahahaha!

**BluegrassElf: **Hope you're over that cold. I think I have it now. (narrows eyes) You gave it to me, didn't you? Hmm...The cliffies will only be getting more intense, honey! Mweehehehehe!

**Broken Mirrors and Tainted Souls: **I hope you're all feeling better now. Love the name, honey. Liked your old name too. (I don't think you can go wrong with naming yourselves. Soooo awesome!)

**Spryte: **You'll feel a lot sorrier for Kaiba later on...(covers mouth) Hehe. Just ignore that little hint. (smiles evilly)

**blackalbino: **(rolls eyes) Don't even _start_ that fucking "maybe Ryou will come back" shit. Yes yes, Kura needs help. It's coming, honey. Just hold on a little bit longer. Don't explode messily! (gets out mop just in case)

**StormySkys: **I think it's safe to say Marik has redeemed himself a bit. (huggles Mawik-wuv) You liked Malik throwing back his head and laughing like only an insane psycho like himself can? (shiver) me too! You'll be seeing more of Yami more later on.Worry not, honey!

**wolfjessica5: **I'm glad with the positive feedback I'm getting from you people for all the gore and violence. (realizes how weird that sounds) Hehe! we're all insane!

**Wishfull-Thinker: **Very good friend, he is. I believe he's in his fifties. One of the sweetest people in the world. He's british, actually! (I'm a sap for accents) Just good-luck works fine, honey. No, I don't believe in God. Left Catholicism altogether (and am being stalked by one of the priests who's determined to _save_ me) Yeesh. -.-;...I took to heart what you said about Malik's demonic features. (smirk) REALLY. Just wait until you get to chappie 31. It's utterly disgusting! Mweheheehe! (is proud of self) No, you're not nit-picking. You're giving praise and criticism and I appreciate it. (huggles)

(looks over reviewers) Who should I dedicate this chappie to?...I chose **Kit-Cat-Caitlin** in hopes she'll e-mail me her lovely drawings! (bribery?) heh. Onward!

_**Is the soul solid like iron?**_

_**Or is it tender and breakable, like**_

_**the wings of a moth in the beak of an owl?**_

_--Mary Oliver_

**Chapter 23**: **Brutal Memento**

**(Kaiba's POV)**

I pull into the town of Corshan early in the morning. I glance about, searching the surroundings for any sign of Malik, Marik, or Bakura. Nothing.

"Sir!" someone yells down the street.

I turn my head to see none other than Gerald running up to the limo. I stop it, opening the door and stepping out briskly into the cold air. The bodyguard's face is red, breathing slightly ragged.

"Sir…"

"Any progress?" I ask tersely, still glancing around as we stand in the middle of the street.

He shakes his head mournfully. "The necklace had been there for nine hours apparently…now it's been at least twelve."

I curse under my breath, folding my arms. Where would he have gone? Correction, Marik and Malik probably picked him up. Damn it!

"Get in the limo. We're going to circle the town's parameters," I order.

"But sir, he could be far away from Corshan by now!" Gerald protests, getting in when I give him one of my signature glares.

"It's feasible, however, let's start with the closest possibilities," I scowl, getting in the passenger seat.

**(Yami's POV)**

I sigh, staring mournfully down at the photograph of our group at a local dueling competition three weeks ago. Ryou and I are in the center, arms linked. He had declined to compete in the competition but came to every single match…for Jou, Yugi, and myself. I feel my eyes blur as I stare down at his smiling face. _He's really gone_.

I jump slightly as Jou sits down next to me on the couch. The blonde had adamantly refused to go home, insisting he was needed here more. I don't believe I'll ever be able to thank him enough for this. He sighs deeply as we both stare down at the picture in my trembling hands.

"It's hard to believe, isn't it?" he whispers.

I nod, entire frame shaking. I can't speak, a large lump forming in my throat. It's not fair. None of this is just. It's all wrong. This shouldn't have happened.

"Yami man, you don't have to keep up this stone face. You don't have to box up yourself."

I look over at him. "I know. It's just…I loved…"

I break down now, sobs wracking my body. I lean on him as he pulls me against him comfortingly. His arms are tense, tremulous.

"It's gonna be okay, man," he whispers, voice cracking.

Mr. Mutou and Yugi enter the room, faces ashen. Yugi's been crying, I can tell. Mr. Mutou's eyes are cheerless, the normal smile on his face vanished. Jou still has his arm around me, tears streaming from his eyes as well.

"Why'd he do it?" Jou murmurs wretchedly.

Mr. Mutou shakes his head, unable to speak. Yugi notices the photo in my hands, lower lip beginning to tremble as he stares at it. I hold out my hand and he rushes over, clinging to me he cries into my shirt.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" he whimpers.

We all remain quiet, weeping for a person who died too soon…just when we were coming to love him the most…

**(Kaiba's POV)**

"Stop the car!" I command suddenly, Gerald breaking quickly to a halt.

"Sir?" He gives me a questioning look.

I stare out the window, my eyes narrowed. I've felt this feeling before. I'm sensing something. I glance down at the box in my lap, pulling the Millennium rod out. Could I be picking up the magical signature from the ring?

"Mr. Kaiba?" Gerald tries again as I step out of the limo.

I look about, nothing standing out. The building in front of us is some run-down apartment complex. I focus my attention on it. Gerald gets out of the limo and comes around, stopping next to me.

"Sir?" he asks again.

I ignore him, striding forward across the street…I think I've felt this feeling before. It was on the blimp…in a…Shadow game…

"Mr. Kaiba!" Gerald yells, racing after me.

I walk straight to the building's front doors. They're not even locked. Frowning, I enter, glancing around suspiciously. This could be a trap after all…I'm in a narrow hallway. The rooms are all numbered, many of the names on the doors faded or completely torn off. Scowling at the grubbiness, I decide this is the type of place Malik and Marik would enjoy.

"Sir…!" Gerald calls rushing up behind me.

I turn around. "Hush!" I whip around and continue cautiously down the narrow corridor, Millennium item in hand. There's no way I'm facing those psychos without it. Not that I really know how to use it…I'll deal with that problem when it comes.

**(Malik's POV)**

I look up from the trembling form beneath me. We're both covered in blood, _his_ blood. My victim lets out a whimper as I get off him, focusing on the atmosphere. I've put up a Shadow barrier around us so the occupants of the other rooms won't hear the screams. It's the same concept of a Shadow duel where the Realm surrounds the holder of the item and whosoever they choose. I smirk down at the blood-covered tomb robber who's chained down, eyes unfocused.

"It appears your savior has come for you, dear thief."

He doesn't respond, another whimper of pain escaping him. I grin at this, stepping forward and forcefully kissing his mouth. The metallic taste of blood is covering him. It's so…_delicious_.

I suddenly tense, sensing it isn't whom I've been expecting. I frown at this. It was supposed to be the pharaoh. Not the priest. Wait…

I feel a smirk form on my face. _This could work_…

**(Marik's POV)**

I weakly lift my head from the floor when I pick up a magic signature. It's not possible…Could Yami have found his way here? I struggle over to the wall of the elevator, leaning unsteadily against it, breathing harsh.

There's the sound of voices just outside the door now. I can sense the Millennium rod. I strain my ears, frantically trying to figure out what they're saying. My eyes widen when I realize it's not Yami, recognizing one of the voices. **_Kaiba!_**

**(Kaiba's POV)**

"Just what are we doing in here, sir?" Gerald whispers, afraid of facing my wrath for talking too loudly again.

"What you're doing in here? I've no idea," I mutter, glancing about. I wrinkle my nose as a stench attacks my nostrils. _Blood_. Gerald notices it as well, pulling out his gun.

"That's not going to be of much use here," I say quietly, looking around for the source.

We both jump at the sound of a quiet knocking on metal. I turn to see an elevator door. My eyes widen at the sight of crimson liquid flowing from under it.

"Holy shit!" Gerald exclaims. I stomp on his foot, a silent order meaning: _shut the hell up. _

I tighten my grip on the item, moving forward and pressing the button to the elevator. The door creaks open to reveal no one other than Marik lying in a pool of his own blood, struggling to sit up.

"Well what have we here…" I growl, moving forward and kneeling down in front of him, pulling one of the rod's sharp edges under his chin. He winces, violet eyes opening, desperate.

"You…have to save him…" he chokes, coughing up some blood.

Gerald's calling a helicopter at a nearby airport asking for assistance. Renting one, no doubt. Since he's taking care of that…

"Where are they, Marik?" I hiss, letting the blade make a cut on his neck.

"Malik…has the ring…" he gasps, shuddering as I increase the pressure.

"Don't make me ask you again," I growl, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Room 34 C…third floor," Marik says hoarsely.

I turn to Gerald. "Take him to the limo. Watch him like a hawk."

"Sir…"

We both turn at the sound of a thump to find Marik's passed out, no doubt from pain and blood loss.

"Scratch that, come with me. We'll pick him up on the way back," I smirk pulling the bodyguard into the elevator, stepping around Marik's unconscious form, and pushing the button for floor three.

**(Mokuba's POV)**

I sit back in my brother's office at home, angry and confused by all that's been going on. This is so complicated. Why would niisama run off with Bakura? O.o…I didn't mean it like that…

I tense at the sound of footsteps rushing for the office. I quickly slide under Seto's desk as a group of people hurry into the room. Time to get some answers.

"I don't know the coordinates. Gerald said there's one boy seriously injured…most likely more," a man's voice states urgently.

"We've got to send someone over there now!" a woman's voice cries, banging her fist on the desk. "What if something happens to Mister Kaiba?" I feel my heart sink into my gut.

"Gerald's already contacted a local airport nearby. They're sending a helicopter over there," the first man answers.

"But Mister Kaiba prefers to avoid hospitals…we should have the helicopter pick them up and take them to the airport. We can meet them there with our fastest jet to bring them back here to be treated," a third man states hurriedly, shuffling through some papers.

"Do you know how time consuming…" the first man begins to protest.

"We must send some backup to protect Mister Kaiba…" the woman begins.

"Enough!" One of our head bodyguards, Roland, is in the doorway. I can see his shoes from here. I know his shoes when I see them because I liked to hide from him when I was little.

"We're going with Gerson's plan," Roland states firmly, referring to the third man who had the most elaborate arrangement. "The jet's on its way already. I don't want to hear another argument. All of you get over to Kaiba Corp. We're assembling a medical team there." They all rush from the room.

"Mister Mokuba, you can come out now," Roland's voice states in a slightly amused tone.

I crawl out, looking up imploringly at the man who Seto has put the most trust in protecting me. Roland's face is creased with worry, perspiration lining his forehead.

"Roland, what's happening? Is my brother all right? Where's Bakura?" I ask nervously.

"I can't answer your questions right now, sir. I'm sorry, but I must get over to Kaiba Corp. and get some more details on the situation."

I frown but know he's right. This isn't the time to be filling me in on the situation. Niisama's in trouble.

"Can I come with you?" I ask.

He sighs. "I'm going to say no, sir."

I glare up at him. "But Roland…!"

He shakes his head. "Your brother has trusted me to be your guardian should he ever be unable to be there to look after you. I'm making this decision for him. You're not coming, sir." He turns to leave, pausing in the doorway. I stand silently, wondering why he isn't going yet.

"This is what he would want me to do, sir," he says in a quieter tone, leaving me alone in the office.

I stand mutely for a moment to make sure he's gone. I turn and rush over to niisama's telephone on the desk, punching in a number I know quite well. I tap impatiently on the edge of the chair as the other end rings.

"Hello, Mr. Mutou?"

**(Kaiba's POV)**

I stand outside the door, Gerald reluctantly standing behind me. He wanted to go in first, but I won't have it. He has no idea what we're dealing with here.

I kick the door open, expecting to find the misty fog of the Shadow Realm looming in the room, but there's none. My eyes widened as I spot Ryou's limp figure on the floor, blood gliding down his neck, a large pool of blood encircling him. I rush over, kneeling down and checking his vital signs. He's still alive…barely.

"Mister Kaiba." I look up to see Gerald standing in the doorway to an adjacent room. I pick up Ryou's listless form, carrying him across the floor.

My eyes widen at the sight. Bakura's naked, bloodied form is tied down on a bed. The entire room looks like a massacre occurred here, blood covering the walls and furniture. Gerald rushes over to the thief, checking for a pulse. I stand in the doorway, narrowing my eyes. Where's Malik?

"Sir, I—I think you should see this," Gerald says in a shaky voice.

I walk over cautiously, still glancing around for any sign of the psychotic yami. My breath catches in my throat when I look down at the Bakura. There are ancient Egyptian symbols carved deep across the yami's chest…_recently_. Blood is gushing grotesquely from the wounds, pouring down his sides, ribs visible in certain sections. I feel my jaw clench when I make out what it says:

_**Little toy was broken**_

_**But now it has been found.**_

_**Spared from torment temporarily**_

**_Until master comes round. _**

**(Mr. Mutou's POV)**

The three boys have all dozed off on the couch, cuddled against one another. I sigh, walking for the kitchen but not really knowing what to do. I stare down at the dirty dishes in the sink, unable to focus.

Ryou's gone. That sweet, compassionate boy…destroyed by one of the people he cared about most. I could tell Ryou was protective of Bakura. He always had been. I never really understood why…

My thoughts are interrupted at the sound of the telephone. It's most likely Honda. He's been calling at least once an hour to check up on the rest of us and to see if there's any news of Kaiba and Bakura. I sigh, trudging over to the phone and picking it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Mr. Mutou?"_ a young voice asks.

"Mokuba?" I exclaim.

"_They found my brother."_

"Where is he? Is Bakura with him?" I ask quietly, not wanting to wake the boys.

"_I think he's in trouble…there are all these emergency people running about." _I can hear the fear in his voice. _"They're transporting people to Kaiba Corp. Apparently someone's hurt really bad…" _His voice cracks.

"Where are you?" I ask, concerned for the poor boy.

"_At the mansion."_

"Mokuba, stay right there. I'm coming over," I say.

"…_Okay." _

I hang up the phone, rushing over to put on my coat. I turn to see Jou enter the room, an exhausted look on his face.

"Where are you going, gramps?" he asks in some confusion.

"To Kaiba's mansion. Something's happened," I say quickly, putting my scarf on.

"It's bad?"

"I'm afraid so," I whisper. "Let Yami and Yugi sleep. Could you…stay here until I get back? I'm going to make sure Mokuba's all right."

The blonde gives me thumbs up. "Already on it, gramps."

I manage to smile before rushing out the door, heart pounding frantically in my chest.

* * *

Yesss! our Malik is SOOOO disturbing! (it's only begun, sweeties)

Kura: -.-; This is _so_ not fair. I'm getting the shit beaten out of me.

Malik: (licks blood on lips) hehe.

Yami: I'm so damn emotional! I want revenge! Why am I just sitting around on my ass?

Ferris: o.-...

Kura: And who's this Gerald freak anyway?

Ferris: (rolls eyes) Believe me, you do NOT want to be insulting him. He's an essential character, honey.

Malik: I will make him bleed. Mwahahahaa!

Ferris: Umm...no, actually you won't.

Malik: >. ;

REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 24: Gone

Greetings all! This is crazy! 24 reviews! Cha! That's a new record, peoples! Yay! (huggles everyone tightly)

**MoonWolf2000: **(shakes head) My my, desperate to get me to update, aren't we? 2 reviews. Thanks for complimenting my poetry. It's a thing of mine. (smiles) The one for this chappie isn't mine though...(sighs) Go Lord Tennyson! booya! Yes, dear, I'm glad you've accepted the fact that our dear Ryou will not be returning. It'll help you _immensely_ in this chappie. (secretive smile)

**StormySkys: **(grins) Yes, our Gerald is an essential character. Might not seem like it right now but that's okay. (rolls eyes) Yes, Malik is disturbingly awesome. Scary, oh yes. I'm quite sure there will be scars. (so yay for you) Ferris-sama, eh? (smiles happily)

**xKokurox: **(cackles) Me loves cliffies! Loves em! (when I'm the one writing them anyway...-.o) Snot chocking you? (wince) I know the feeling. My sympathies. Want more Malik/Kura "action"? (is disturbed now) Wellll...you're gonna have to wait a while on that one, honey. Don't worry, it'll come by and by.

**Tabby: **(twitches) No...no...NO! (breathes) Sorry, I'm just tired of people begging me for Ryou's return. I'm not going to say anything now. This chappie will settle this once and for all! Mwahahaha! Ack! Quit grabbing at my feet! (hides feet under chair)

**RaeRae: **Yes yes yes! More chapters! More chapters!

**KeraJeir: **(sighs) Yes our Kura hates sympathy. Who knows though, maybe he won't mind...someday...(sighs wistfully) Malik's getting on your nerves? (cackles) Oh but he's only BEGUN! Mwaahahaa! (kera: >. ) hehee

**Kit-Cat-Caitlin: **(smirk) Yes I'm evil, and proud of it! No I haven't gotten a link to your piccie thingies. (sobs)

**666TheWitch666: **Want a visual of the carvings? (ponders) Hmm...thoughts...perhaps I'll sketch one for you honey! (beams) Yes I'm disturbing. Glad you liked the last few chappies!

**Spryte: **(cackles) What? You don't LIKE my cliffies? (readers: **_GLARE_**) heehee. Don't worry, Yami will discover the truth..._eventually_...(laughs) You're the only one who's interested or even remembered the Christmas present. Yes yes, you'll see it...later...(yeesh, everything's LATER) -.-; meh.

**dragonlady222: **Yes, we all feel bad for our slightly naive Marik. (huggles hikari) Hope Baku makes it? (smirk) teehee!

**Satra: **Yesyesyes! I've frikin' FINISHED! It's soooo wonderful! I'm on chapter five of Son of Apophis right now. Hopefully I'll be far enough along with that by the time you people finish this lovely story! (crosses fingers) Need...more...sugar...

**redphoniex: **(blink) This isn't _that_ dark. This is semi-dark. Malik's only begun! Mwahahaha! (readers: o.o) Must remember to e-mail you...must remember to e-mail you...

**Wish-full Thinker: **all you people are like: "now _that's_ violence!" I tell you, it is not. You should see the fight scenes later on...(not to mention how I kill someone off...) You actually get to SEE the violence firsthand later.Yay! I have good adjectives!

**Silver Mirror: **Honey, don't be shocked at what Malik does. That was fairly tame for him. (rolls eyes) Yami's taking a break from too much screen time at the moment. He'll return though. Must love Gerald! Must! (huggles bodyguard)

**moonlit-leaf: **No, Malik's gone for the moment. He'll be back later though. (smile) Yes our poor Kura and Ryou. They've both been through quite a bit. you'll be pitying yet another character in this chappie!

**Broken Mirrors and Tainted Souls: **Yay! Intent on revenge! Me likes it! (huggles)

**wolfjessica5: **Thank you for the prayers for my friends. Much appreciated. Poor Kura. He's having a rough time of it, neh? (-.-; _understatement_.)

**blackalbino: **(grin) I'm glad you like the humor. Over time it got harder and harder to stick in. Some chappies won't have any. (sobs) So sad! Of COURSE I can do worse to Kura!...and not just him either! (readers: O.O) Mwhahaha!

**Freedom of Darkness: **O.o...er...no. Kaiba's not going to get "fucked over". No one is again. You people disturb me. Gimme that frikin' stick! (chases)

**TheGodFish: **Some of your answers will be answered in this chappie. Actually, all of them are answered NEXT chappie. (fish: -.-) Err...sorry, you'll just have to wait on those...(smiles)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **O.o...you still continue to scare me, honey. Be proud of that. (i think...o.O) Hmm...I take it you don't like Yami, neh? (huggles) I wuv you too, honey, (you and all your freakiness)

**Bluegrass Elf: **Oh comeo now, the cliffie wasn't THAT bad! (smirk)...at least not compared to some upcoming cliffies! I tell you, I'd hate to have someone do what I'm going to do to you peoples! hehe! (readers: **_GLARE_**)

**pink-kiss-candy: **(sighs) Yes it is gory. We get a break from violence in this chappie!...kind of...(smiles weakly)

This chappie will be dedicated to our new reviewer: **RaeRae**! Whoot! Do so again, honey! We wuvs you! (group hug) yay!

All right. I'm going to crush many of yous' pointless hopes and dreams in this chapter. We have a nice look at Seto and Ryou's friendship, a nice flashback! Whoot for flashbacks! Onward!

_**For this alone on Death I wreak**_

_**That wrath that garners in my heart;**_

_**He put our lives so far apart**_

_**We cannot hear eachother speak.**_

_--**Tennyson**_

**Chapter 24: Gone**

**(Mr. Mutou's POV)**

Mokuba must have informed the guards that I was coming, because they're waiting for me at the gate when I arrive.

"Mister Mokuba is awaiting your arrival in the front lounge. I'll escort you there," one man with a gun at his side states.

I glance about as we stride quickly for the door. There are people running about, all carrying weapons. That can't be a good sign. We enter the mansion to find the distraught boy standing on the stairs, rushing down and clinging to me.

"Mokuba," I say, putting my arms about his shaking frame.

"I'm scared," he sobs. "Niisama's in trouble. They won't even tell me what's happening."

I turn my head and give the guard a stern look. He stares back at me helplessly, not saying anything. I sigh heavily.

"All right, let's go sit down somewhere. There's no reason for us to stand in the middle of the entryway. We'll get some tea and you can tell me what you know, Mokuba."

**(Kaiba's POV)**

I sigh tiredly, glancing over nervously at Ryou's pale form that's strapped up to tons of tubes and wires. They had to put a respirator on him, said his organs are failing. I grit my teeth, digging my fingers into my briefcase that's sitting on my lap. I can't believe I didn't see this coming. I should have known Malik wouldn't have passed up such an opportunity.

Marik and Bakura are unconscious, both covered in medical tubes and such. One of my personal emergency teams is here, overseeing their care until we get back to Kaiba Corp. where surgeries and other more extensive treatments can begin immediately. I close my eyes wearily.

"Sir, we'll be arriving at Kaiba Corp. in ten minutes," Gerald states, voice hoarse.

I nod, eyes shooting open at the sound of a heart monitor going flat. We both turn to see the medical team surround Ryou's motionless form. I stand up, entire body tense.

"We're losing him. I'm not getting a pulse!" one woman shouts as they rush about in an attempt to get him back.

I clench my hand on the Millennium rod, my eyes wide. Not now. I'm not ready.

"Clear!" They all back up momentarily as they send an electric current through his frail frame in an attempt to restart his heart. Nothing.

"Clear!" I watch as his body spasms again grotesquely. Nothing.

They glance at one another.

"_Don't you dare stop now!"_ I scream.

They all hurry around like bees, taking off certain tubes as others add new ones. I feel my entire body trembling uncontrollably.

"Clear!" He spasms again. Still nothing.

"**Again**!" I shout, anger rising. I can't lose him now.

"Clear!" Nothing.

They glance at one another uncertainly. I feel my blood boiling.

"AGAIN!" I scream. They stare at me mournfully, but turn back to continue their attempts.

I feel a shaky hand rest on my shoulder. I turn to see Gerald staring down at Ryou's lifeless form.

"Sir…"

"We are not going to lose him now, damn it!" I growl angrily.

His hand tightens on my shoulder. How **_dare_** he! The team sends another shock through Ryou. Nothing.

"Again!" I growl, feeling my muscles weakening.

They pause, staring at me helplessly.

"**What are you waiting for?"** I scream, thoroughly enraged. They turn back, though they don't move nearly as fast as before.

I'm not prepared when Gerald pulls me away. Coming to my senses I struggle against him. He holds me firmly, staring adamantly into my eyes.

"Sir, he's gone," I hear him whisper.

"No," I growl.

"Yes. Sir, he's dead," he states firmly.

"**_NO_**!" I shriek, ripping myself from his grasp and racing back over to Ryou's limp form.

The medical team backs away, heads bowed. Gerald nods at them and they leave. He stands near the door, eyes downcast. I stare down at Ryou, my hand on resting on the side of his face.

"I'm not ready," I whisper to him, tears streaming down my face. "Come back."

I sob, burying my face against his chest. There's no heartbeat. He's really gone.

"Come back…**_come back_**…" I wail, holding his limp body against me, rocking it back and forth. "Please…come back…"

**(Mr. Mutou's POV)**

Mokuba's curled up against me, sniveling as we both sit in the back lounge on one of the large, green couches. There's a fire blazing in the large fireplace, the mantle decorated with numerous trophies and such from Seto's early dueling career. The large drapes are closed; the fire is the only light in the room. I sigh, glancing up to watch the flames' reflections play across the marble ceiling.

There's a soft knock on the door. We both look up.

"Come in," Mokuba states, sitting up a bit more.

A guard enters softly, coming over and standing in front of the couch.

"Sir, Mister Kaiba has arrived at Kaiba Corp."

Mokuba's eyes widen. "Is he all right?"

"He is unharmed," the man states slowly, holding something back.

I narrow my eyes. "And?"

He shuffles slightly. "He won't be coming back here for a few days…"

"Why not?" Mokuba asks, hurt.

"I can't…"

I stand up, angry now. "Listen you, this boy has been frantically worrying about his brother. Information has been held from him, leaving him to agonize more than he should have to. You are going to tell him right now why his brother isn't coming back for now or we're going to march on over…"

"All right!" the man holds up his hands. "Roland said something about preparations…there are injured to be taken care of…and…" He watched me nervously. "…one dead."

My eyes widen in shock. "Just who are these people? How many wounded?"

"Two. I don't know who they are. I wasn't informed."

Mokuba looks over at me mournfully.

"Who's dead?" I whisper, feeling my stomach churn.

The man shakes his head. "I…don't know."

I sigh heavily, glancing over at Mokuba who his staring at the fireplace. I turn back to the guard who's standing there uncomfortably.

"Thank you. You may go," I say softly. He bows and strides to the door, closing it softly behind him.

"Did niisama kill Bakura?" Mokuba whispers, eyes still fixed on the fireplace.

I put a hand on his trembling shoulder. "Do you think he would?"

"I…didn't think so before…now I'm not so sure." His voice is quivering.

I pull him against me. "You just have to believe in him." For now we can only wait.

**(Yugi's POV)**

I yawn as we sit around the kitchen at our house. It's been three days since Grandpa went over to the Kaiba mansion. He'd called us there, saying he didn't want to leave Mokuba. They won't let the boy go to Kaiba Corp. to see his brother. That's no doubt Seto's doing. We're all worried, not sure who the three people Kaiba brought back are. Grandpa said someone died. Two people are seriously injured too. Where on earth did Kaiba and Bakura _go_? Did Kaiba kill him? I try to push that thought from my mind. I shouldn't be making assumptions like that.

Yami's been lying on the couch wrapped up in one of Ryou's sweatshirts. I've never seen him in so much pain. It took us an hour and a half to get him to eat something this morning. We're not going to school, unable to face the world. Jou and I have talked some, but all Yami wants to do is sleep. His face is wan, body growing thin. I'm worried about him, yet I don't know what to do.

Yami stares down at the plate of food Jou's set in front of him. I'm forcing myself to eat; all food tastes bland to me. Jou himself has lost his usually hefty appetite.

"Yami man, you've got to eat something," Jou states firmly from where he's perched on the counter.

Yami sighs heavily. "I know…I'm just not hungry."

"Well you're gonna eat something one way or another. Now do I have to come over there and force it down your throat or…"

Yami shakily picks up his fork, staring down sickly at the food. I feel my heart ache watching him. What did we all do to deserve this?

**(Mokuba's POV)**

Mr. Mutou and I are playing a game of chess at the dining room table. The thing is an antique, almost thirty feet long. I'll never understand why Seto bought it. There are only two of us after all.

The room is lined with large windows on either side. There are guards stationed outside of each one. Something is making them very edgy. Perhaps…

The two oak doors open, Roland walking in. He looks worn out, lines creasing his face. He looks at least ten years older. I doubt he's had much sleep the past three days.

"Roland!" I cry, jumping up and racing over and hugging him.

He stares down at me in shock. I've never hugged him before. I'm just so glad to see him.

"What's the news?" Mr. Mutou asks, standing up.

"I've just come back to take care of Mister Mokuba now that things have calmed down a bit," Roland states.

I let go of him. "Where's Seto?"

He sighs. "He's still at Kaiba Corp. He's refusing to see anyone. We haven't been able to get him to leave the morgue."

I feel myself shudder. What's niisama locking himself in the morgue for? My heart sinks.

"It's Ryou, isn't it?" I whisper.

Mr. Mutou looks at me in surprise. Roland nods solemnly. I feel tears escape my eyes. That's it then. He's really gone. There's no way he'll ever come back. I feel a hand rest on my shoulder. Mr. Mutou's beside me, staring up adamantly at Roland.

"Take us to him."

I look over at him in shock.

"The boy's been dead for three days. I don't see what…"

"Not Ryou. Kaiba," Mr. Mutou says softly, squeezing my shoulder.

Roland looks me in the eyes. I can see the pain, the torment he's been going through. I can only imagine what niisama must be feeling. I stare up at him pleadingly.

"Very well."

**(Jou's POV)**

We finally got Yami to eat something for lunch. I sit across the room on the floor while he sleeps on the couch, still wrapped up in Ryou's shirt. It hurts him to talk about him. This whole thing was just so sudden…so cruel.

Yugi walks softly into the room, glancing over at his darker half mournfully. Yugi sits down beside me, our backs against the wall.

"We need to get him out of the house," I murmur as we stare at the sleeping figure.

Yugi nods somberly. "I know. Why don't we call up the others and go somewhere? Honda and Anzu have been calling every day. They've been worried about invading his space too soon, though."

I frown. "It's gone on long enough. We can't let this new lifestyle of his become a habit. I know it's still really soon, but sitting around doing nothing will only keep his mind on it."

Yugi sighs. "I know. You wake him up. I'll go call the others."

He gets up and marches across the room into the kitchen to get the phone. I get up and walk over to the couch, gently shaking the sleeping monarch by the shoulders.

"Yami man, you've gotta wake up," I say gently.

He moans, eyes opening and looking up at me wearily.

"What?"

I smile kindly, pulling him into a sitting position. "Come on, man. We're going out with the others."

He shakes his head, pulling Ryou's shirt tighter about himself. "I'll pass."

I growl. "No you don't. You can't go on like this, man. You can't lock yourself up like this. You're coming an' that's final."

**(Kaiba's POV)**

I sit in the morgue's cold atmosphere, staring down at the lifeless form on the table. His eyes are closed, lips blue now. I can't bear to touch him anymore. He's so empty. It's not my friend any longer, just a…_thing_.

I cough harshly, the temperature in here getting to me. I'm not going to leave him though. I can't. I just can't seem to find a way to move on. I reach into my pocket pulling out the necklace that I'd installed the tracking device into. Staring at it, I remember…

_Ryou laughs as Mokuba pouts at getting beaten again. They're sitting at the table in the dining room playing Duel Monsters. _

"_You're getting better, Mokuba-chan," he smiles. _

_Mokuba frowns. "I don't want you to go easy on me. I know you were." _

_Ryou grins. "So what now? Want to play again?"_

_Mokuba shakes his head. "Nah. You'll just beat me again."_

_Ryou quirks an eyebrow. "Oh? So that means you should give up? Look how long your brother and Yami have dueled now. Seto's never beaten him. It doesn't mean one should stop trying. By continuing to face that challenge one still has something to work for. There's always room for improvement of skills." I feel myself tense at this from where I'm standing around the corner. How **dare** he speak of me that way._

_Mokuba scowls. "I don't think it's fair of Yugi and Yami. I mean, they share a body so they can feed each other ideas during a duel. It's two against one."_

_Ryou laughs. "I suppose so."_

_Mokuba gives the white-haired boy a questioning look. "Do you and Bakura duel together like Yami and Yugi?"_

_Ryou's eyes darken, a sad look appearing in their warm depths. "No. No we never have." _

_Mokuba seems to be thinking for a moment before he says: "Well, maybe you should…and duel Yami and Yugi like that. **Then** it'd be more fair." _

_Ryou chuckles. "Perhaps one day."_

_I smirk, entering the room at this point. Mokuba jumps up and runs over to me, hugging my waist. Ryou stands up, a small smile on his face. _

"_I think it's time for you to go to bed, neh?" I say to my brother who pouts. _

"_Fine fine. Bye Ryou! Night Seto!" He races out of the room, no doubt to find Roland and give him trouble. Oh well. _

_Once I'm sure he's gone I turn to Ryou who's still standing in the same spot. _

"_You won't be coming here again, I'm afraid, unless you start getting some manners," I hiss. _

_Ryou looks at me confusedly. "What?"_

"_I don't want you talking about me behind my back to my brother. How I duel is none of your concern."_

_Ryou frowns. "You know, some people would consider eavesdropping unmannerly as well."_

_I scowl. "How dare you! Get out of my house now! I don't want to see you here ever again, do you understand me?"_

_He nods, walking for the door. "You know, Seto, the world isn't against you. Perhaps you should stop acting like it is."_

_I whip around and glare at him. "What did you say?" _

_He smiles sadly. "I know what it's like to bottle up anger…to feel like everyone's judging you…People don't understand people like us."_

_I scoff. "Are you trying to compare myself to **you**?"_

_He sighs. "See? This is the attitude I mean." _

_I frown. "Get out. I didn't ask you for an analysis of my character, nor do I want you planting ideas into Mokuba's mind."_

_I turn and walk over to the large, mahogany table, staring down at my reflection in its shining surface. I wait for the sound of the doors closing. It doesn't come. _

"_Want to duel?"_

_I look over at him in surprise. He's standing there with his hands in his pockets. I feel a smirk form on my face.  
_

"_You must be joking," I snort. "Do you think you stand a chance in hell against me in a duel?"_

_He smiles, striding back over and plopping down in a chair. "I guess we won't know until I try."_

_We duel. Early in the game I've whittled his life points down to a sparse 100. _

_I smirk across the table at him. "My life points have yet to be touched. Sure you don't want to forfeit?" _

_He shrugs. "I don't really see the point of doing so."_

_I frown at this. There's no way he can win against me and he knows it. Why on earth is he continuing?_

_He smiles as he moves, taking 120 of my life points with a damn magic card. I scowl, but I'm not worried. I'm about to end this duel._

"_Any last words?" I grin._

_He shrugs. "No. Not really."_

_I frown. This isn't the reaction I was expecting. He's so impassive. Doesn't he care that he's about to lose? What was the point of challenging me in the first place?_

"_Well? Aren't you going to attack me?" he asks, giving me a curious look._

_I scowl. "All right, what's your game here?"_

_He stares at me in confusion. "Duel Monsters?"_

_I growl. "No, idiot. I'm talking about the fact that you're about to lose and don't seem to give a damn about it. What's the point of this if you're just shaping up to lose?"_

_He smiles. "It's all about winning with you, isn't it?"_

_I frown. "What else is there?"_

"_Learning. Improving…even having a bit of **fun**?" he states simply. _

_I stare at him in astonishment. I've never met someone like him before. It's…intriguing. He doesn't care about winning? I put down my Blue Eyes, finishing his life points off. I watch his face the whole time, looking for any signs of anger or remorse. He looks up at me cheerily. _

"_Good game." What the **hell**! _

_He gets up as I remain motionless in my seat. I turn to watch him leave. He opens one of the big oak doors.  
_

"_Ryou," I say before I can stop myself._

_He turns around, giving me a questioning look. "Hmm?"_

"_Same time tomorrow?" I smirk. _

_He smiles, nodding. "Tell Mokuba I'll bring the foreign cards he wanted to see." _

_Then he's gone. I sit back in my chair, wondering why the heck I invited him to come back. Perhaps it's my sheer lack of understanding when it comes to him. He's so…carefree…no, that's not the right word. I don't even know how to describe him. _

_He does come back, day after day. Mokuba's dueling skills have improved dramatically. We both give my brother pointers. Ryou never beats me, but he's getting incredibly better. After Mokuba goes to bed Ryou and I sit and talk for hours on end. I've never had a peer to discuss things so openly with before. _

"_Why do you shun Yugi and the rest of them?" he asks me one evening as we sit across the table from one another. _

_I smirk. "They're not my type, let's put it that way."_

_He frowns. "You know, you could at least be polite to them."_

_I look up. "What? And you're any better? At least I acknowledge their presence."_

_He looks down, blushing slightly. "I…don't fit in with them so well," he mumbles, shuffling through his cards. _

_I quirk an eyebrow. "Well, it sends the wrong signal to them, if you're trying to fit in."_

_He smiles sadly. "I've tried. It's just…hard." _

_We never talk about the subject after that night. There's no need to. There's an unspoken understanding of the situation. We both have been hurt, unable to join groups of social freaks. I'm not even sure why Ryou can't fit in. It's just the way we are. _

_One night after he's left I sit back at the table by myself. Deciding it'd probably be best to go to bed, I reach over and pick up my deck only to find something wrapped around it. It's a small chain with a little silver ring around it. At first I wonder if he meant to take it with him when I notice the small writing on it: **Believe me, every man has his secret sorrows, which the world knows not; and oftentimes we call a man cold, when he's only sad.**_

_We never spoke about it but it described both of us better than anything else could. A silent understanding that we had for one another… _

I come out of my daze by a knock on the metal door of the morgue.

"What did I say about interrupting me?" I shout hoarsely, not moving.

"…Sir, your brother's here."

My eyes widen. I quickly cross the room and open the door to find Mokuba staring up at me, tears streaming down his face.

"Niisama…"

* * *

(sobs) That was one of the toughest chappies for me to write! (huggles rat) Awww fowstie!

All of you: STOP GIVING KURA AND MALIK COOKIES. Like they _need_ any sugar...-.-;

Kura: hehe! Cookies!

Malik: (stuffing face)

Yami: Wah! No cookies for ME? What am I, chopped liver?

Ferris: Believe me, you don't want to ask some of these people that...

Yami: (pouts)

Kura and Malik: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (bouncing around)

Ferris: -.-;...this can't be happening...

REVIEW!


	26. Chapter 25: Intervention

Hello everyone. I'm doing an extremely early update due partially to the new reviewers, your pleadings, and because I'm seriously depressed right now. Everything's going so horribly in my life. Need something uplifting...even though the chapter's not really...-.-;

**redphoniex: **Can't wait until Yami finds out the truth, eh? (grins) Yes, you all want to see that. It's in two chappies from now. I'm glad you liked the background I gave. Here's the next one, like you wanted!

**Tabby: **(sighs) Yes Ryou's gone. No one's asking for him to come back anymore! Yay! (readers: ;;) hehe...ahem...I'm glad the flashback worked. I was extremely nervous about you guys' reaction to it! So whoot!

**Silver Mirror: **Glad you liked the chappie. There are 32 chapters in all so that means...(pauses to count on fingers)...erm...7 chapters left. (I'm bad at maths) -.-;...as you know from A Passion of Sorts. (smiles) That was sooo much fun to write...O.o...sorry, I'm babbling again...

**Skittles and Sugar Fairy: **Yay! A new reviewer! (embraces tightly) So you want to know what Yami and Yugi will do when they find out the truth? (smiles) Yes, that seems to be the new thing you're all demanding. It's coming in...two chappies, me thinks. Please review again! I loves to hear from you all!

**Roku: **(laughs) Finally! Someone kicked Malik! Lovely. I'm so glad you've reviewed! Please don't stop now! I wanna hear from you again, k? (huggles)

**MoonWolf2000: **So I hear you chatted with my sister today. (smiles) She said you showed her some of your poems! Yay! I'm glad you've started writing poems again! Stop giving those two cookies! Argh!

**KeraJeir: **(growls) All of you people are giving them cookies! Dammit! (struggles to get sugar away from Yamis) Yes Kaiba's unfair. (like that's new...)

**Zoe: **Yay! Another new person! (pounces on) HI! (zoe: O.o) Yes, how Yami will react...you'll find out in this chappie. Yay! Pleasepleaseplease review again! (puppy dog eyes)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **(cackles) You thought THAT was bad? Just wait until the end of this chapter...hehehe! (readers: _GLARE_) hehehe! oh yes!...Umm...you going on about Kura and Yami's sex life...that just disturbed me. (a lot) You want Seto to date...grandpa? (bangs head on table) I'm never going to understand you, honey. (smiles) Hey! Not another poker! Too many of your people poke! Gah! (puts on anti-poking lotion) Ha! What now, foo? We should make a group that doesn't fit in with the social freaks? Oooh that's me and my friends at school! We're anti-prep! Whoot!

**Satra: **(glares) You're all going against my wishes and feeding the yamis! Grrr...What will kura thinks when he hears about Ryou? (smiles secretly)

**DarkAngstKoi: **Meh! Will you peoples just pick a name already? Yeesh you're confusing me!...um...perhaps I'll send you both some nice helmets to protect your heads from...banging into things...(though i fear it may already be too late) (winks)

**Spryte: **Resurrected Ryou, eh? Yeah, you can keep him for the rest of the story. It's not like he's going anywhere. You get so see his corpse in this chappie! (crickets)...er...or maybe that's baaaad...(smiles innocently)

**moonlit-leaf: **I'm glad you liked Seto's breakdown. I know it was un-seto like. It WAS convincing though...wasn't it? (looks hopeful for answer)

**wolfjessica5: **Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! (tackles) That's the kind of praise me loves to hear! I LOVE YOU! (huggles tightly)

**DreamingChild: **Yes! YES! Sedatives! Thankyou. Everyone else are sugar-highing the yamis. Yeesh. It's getting more and more difficult to control...I have to keep confiscating them...(puts cookies into own mouth.) Mmmm!

**dragonlady222: **(sighs) I know it was sad, honey. It'll be all right though. Trust me. (crosses fingers behind back)

**KilaCrystal102: **Stupid computers. My sympathies. I have one as well. (glares at monitor) Machines hate me. -.-;

**TheGodFish: **Mwhahahahahahaha! You thought THAT was a bad cliffie? hehehe. You poor thing. You're gonna kill me after this one...(hides behind couch) Right then, as I've stated to some others: Yami will find out the truth in like two chappies or so. (runs away)

**blackalbino: **Yay for toy sheep! Whoot! Thank you honey! I love you! (grabs sugar from Seto) That was bad of you though. (seto tackles ferris) Aieeeeeeeeeeee!

**Lily: **Yes poor poor POOR Seto and Ryou. They were so cute together! (o.O...not like that though) Please review again, honey! Me wants to hear from you again! (huggles tightly)

**Wish-full Thinker: **Saw a bit of fluff? (glances around) Hmm...perhaps it's from the flashback...Or the sheep that **blackalbino** just gave Kura and Yami...very possible. I'm glad you liked the flashback. I was extremely nervous about it. You're my best critquer and you gave me thumbs up so I'm relieved. (kowtows)

**BluegrassElf: **Noooooooooooooo! Not pixie sticks! (snatches bag and downs it) Mmmm...there! It's gone! (Bakura: >. ) Thought that was an evil cliffie?...(backs away and makes a break for it)

There are quite a few new people so I'll just dedicate it all of them: **Skittles and Sugar Fairy, Roku, Zoe, **and **Lily. **Chacha! They're one of the main reasons I've updated so quickly so everyone bow to them! Whoot!

NOTE: You're gonna kill me at the end of this chappie...and next chappie...heck, let's just get it over with now, neh? (runs for life)

_**I know that I shall meet my fate**_

_**Somewhere among the clouds above.**_

_**Those that I fight I do not hate**_

_**Those that I guard I do not love.**_

_**--Yeats**_

**Chapter 25: Intervention **

**(Mr. Mutou's POV)  
**

Mokuba embraces his brother who has a look of shock on his face. The poor CEO's face is worn, eyes dismal. His clothing is wrinkled, the same outfit he was wearing on Christmas Eve when he came over to the shop. I feel my chest ache as he kneels down and buries his face in his brother's hair. The younger boy is crying against him.

I stand off to the side with Roland, feeling slightly uncomfortable at being a witness to such a personal reunion. I glance around Seto and immediately regret it. I can make out Ryou's body from here, skin even paler than usual. I close my eyes, turning away. Roland seems to catch on, quietly moving around the embracing brothers and closing the morgue door. I nod thanks to him, him nodding back.

Seto finally stands, Mokuba's arms still tightly around his waist. The older brother turns his weary blue eyes to me.

"What are you doing here?" he asks gruffly. Nice to see he hasn't changed. -.-

"He's been taking care of me, niisama," Mokuba whispers before I can speak.

Seto's face holds a look of slight surprise. I smile kindly at Mokuba who returns with a weak grin.

"Thank you."

I look up at Seto in surprise. His face isn't showing any emotion, yet the gratitude means something. I nod in response.

"Is there any way I can repay you?" he asks. I remember now that he hates to owe someone anything.

I feel my face harden slightly. "Yes, actually."

He gives me a questioning look, as if surprised by so sudden an answer. Roland watches me nervously, twiddling his thumbs.

"And that would be?" Seto continues, quirking an eyebrow.

"Where's Bakura?"

**(Honda's POV)**

We all sit quietly around a table at our favorite restaurant, sipping drinks and sharing a huge plate of cheese-covered French fries. Well, most of us are. Yami's not eating anything. After gentle coaxing, Jou and Yugi convinced him to at least drink something. All three of them look like shit. According to Mr. Mutou, Yami's done nothing but mope around the house. Poor guy.

"So, any news from Mr. Mutou yet?" Otogi asks from beside me.

Yugi shakes his head. "Not yet. Last we heard was Mokuba was beating him at Duel Monsters."

Jou and Otogi snicker. The rest of us freeze, unsure if we should laugh or not considering the somber atmosphere we've had lately. The tension ends when I start chuckling, then Anzu and Yugi join in. Yami stares down at his drink, apparently oblivious to all of us.

"S-sorry," Jou snickers. "I just pictured Gramp's face when Mokuba dropped his life points to zip!" We all burst into a fit of laughter again, this time earning a weak smile from Yami. _Finally_.

**(Mr. Mutou's POV)**

We walk in silence down the dark corridor. It's just an empty hall with lots of metal security doors. Our footsteps echo in the gloom. There are cameras set up all along the ceiling. I suppose it makes sense, since he's keeping Bakura here.

Kaiba had adamantly refused to let Mokuba come, leaving the boy with Roland. I trail behind him down the narrow hall, a guard following us carrying a rather large gun. I feel myself bristle. I'm not sure the weapon's really necessary. Kaiba informed me of Malik stealing the ring and bringing about Ryou's death. Apparently a body without a soul cannot fight off injuries well. I feel a knot rise in my throat, the image of Ryou's corpse in the morgue flashing through my mind.

"Here we are," Kaiba smirks, motioning to a white security door tightly sealed with all sorts of alarm systems. "He escaped us once. Never again…" He adds, noting my expression.

He punches in a bunch of codes, also using a card that's around his neck for some security measure. I stand back, waiting. I'm not even sure what I'll say to the thief. Perhaps I'll scream at him or give him a good slap across the face. He certainly deserves more. I'm not the type of person to torture someone though, no matter _what_ they've done. I don't believe that sort of thing solves anything. Kaiba steps back, the door opening to reveal…another door.

"Just what…?" I begin in exasperation.

"He's a thief," Kaiba points out, an almost wicked grin playing across his features.

I feel myself shudder at this as I wait for him to type in all the codes and such to get through this door. I feel my hands sweating. Just what exactly will I say to him? There are a billion questions whizzing through my mind right now. Will he answer any of them though?

The door opens to reveal a sort of viewing area like at a zoo. I feel my stomach churn at the sight of the doctors standing about, talking and drinking coffee as if this is an everyday thing for them. Bile rises in my throat when I see the figure on the other side of the glass. He's strapped down to some metal bed, his arms and legs tied down securely. He's not moving, eyes staring up at the ceiling, not focusing. I'm too far away to see just to what extent he's been ill-treated, but the bandages covering his chest show he's been severely injured. I turn on Kaiba, my eyes flaming.

"Just what do you think you're doing to him?" I hiss angrily.

His eyes don't leave the immobile figure on the other side of the viewing glass, blue depths icy and unfeeling.

"I made a promise to Ryou that I'd take care of him. Let him live."

I growl. "I'm positive this isn't what the boy had in mind."

He shrugs. "This is the best way to contain him. Besides, it's not like he has anywhere else to go."

"Let me in there," I whisper.

He turns and gives me a strange look. "What?"

"You heard me. Let me in there!" I demand, fists clenched.

He stares at me soullessly for a moment before snapping his fingers. The doctors leave, except for one that's manning the controls. A door I didn't notice before opens, allowing access to the small room. Taking a shaky breath I walk in.

I approach the bed, my entire body quivering. I feel my heart wrench at the sight of him. His face is covered in bruises and stitches. His chest is completely covered in bandages. He's wearing some white shorts, some uncomfortable, scratchy material. There's a tube protruding from his mouth. I step up to the bed, staring down at his face. His eyes are unfocused, staring up blankly at the ceiling. He's been drugged.

"What have you done to him?" I hiss, feeling Kaiba's presence behind me.

He snorts. "I've saved his fucking life, that's what I've done. I brought him here instead of leaving him to Malik's sick antics."

I feel myself glare, gently touching the side of the yami's face. He's lucid enough to flinch, turning from my hand and whimpering.

"What was Malik doing with him? I thought Bakura was with you," I whisper, noticing the yami's form is shaking.

Kaiba smirks. "Apparently the thief didn't appreciate our hospitality. He made a break for it and was picked up by the psycho twins."

I look up at this. "What about Marik?"

He frowns at this. "He's here. Malik turned on him apparently. He's demanding to see Bakura but like hell I'll allow that."

"Marik was the other injured?" I whisper, head spinning as all this information is thrown at me. I reach over and run my hand over the tube that's coming out of the thief's mouth.

"That's for feeding him. According to my physicians he wasn't too keen on eating."

"Can you blame him?" I growl. I don't even know why I'm defending him. I can't stand to see someone like this.

"Just whose side are you on?" Kaiba mutters. "I thought you wanted him dead. I thought you'd want revenge for what he did to Ryou."

I feel myself tense, remembering what Mokuba had said about his brother and the hikari.

"I know the two of you were friends," I say softly.

He doesn't reply. At that moment a doctor walks into the room, handing Kaiba a clipboard with a stack of papers attached to it.

"Sir, an updated version of his condition, as you requested."

"Whatever," Kaiba mutters, tossing the clipboard over to the flustered guard and storming out of the room.

"May…I see it?" I ask.

The guard nods, handing it over to me. I reach out, hands trembling. My god, there must be twenty pages! My eyes widen as I read the first line describing his condition when they'd brought him in, one word in particular jumping out at me. I glance over pityingly at the person who's caused the people I've cared about so much pain.

**(Marik's POV)**

"**Opening this fucking thing right now!" **I scream banging my fists on the metal door of my prison.

The room' s about 6' by 6'. How can they lock me up in here? Of course, Kaiba probably thinks I was in on whatever went on in that room. Well he might damn think differently if he gave me a chance to speak! _Bastard_.

"**_Damn it, Kaiba! Open this fucking door right now!" _**I continue to rant, ramming myself against it.

I stumble back in surprise when I hear the locks undo. The door creaks open to Kaiba, a guard, and…_Mr. Mutou?_

"What is it going to take for you to sit still?" Kaiba scowls. "You've most likely broken more ribs whamming against the door like that."

I frown, my side throbbing slightly. Mr. Mutou's staring at me strangely.

"Where's Bakura?" I growl, already in a bad mood for being locked up in this crummy little room.

"That's none of your concern," Kaiba retorts.

"Like hell it isn't!" I hiss, starting forward.

"Why do you want to see Bakura?" Mr. Mutou asks softly.

I stop, glancing over at him. "I care about him…What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

He smiles slightly. "Checking in on him. What are you doing here?"

I glower. "That's a good question. One that nobody's given me an answer to yet."

Mr. Mutou glares over at Kaiba who's annoyed expression doesn't change. The guard stands at the door, blocking the only exit.

"I do not trust you on the streets. Besides, if what you say is true then Malik will be after you as well," Kaiba states.

I sneer. "I'm not afraid of that piece of shit. When I get my hands on him…"

"Which you won't be doing any time soon judging by the looks of them."

I glance down to find my fingers all broken, bloodied and crooked. I wince, noticing the pain for the first time. Mr. Mutou steps forward and gently grasps my wrist, examining my busted hands.

"What happened?" he asks, turning and giving Kaiba a glare that clearly states: _You had_ _better not have done this_.

As much as I'd like to lay the blame on the CEO, now's not the time. "Must've happened when I was trying to get out…"

"In other words, flinging yourself against a metal door," Kaiba mutters rolling his cynical blue eyes.

"**_You_** shut up!" I growl, Mr. Mutou restraining me from lunging at the pompous bastard.

"Could you get someone in here to clean his hands up? Otherwise this is going to get infected," Mr. Mutou states, forcing me back over where we both sit down on the small bed in the corner. The guard nods, leaving the room.

Kaiba remains impassive, staring at me with his piercing eyes. I glare back.

"So where's Bakura?" I ask again.

"I already told you…"

"Seto."

We both turn to Mr. Mutou who's looking over firmly at the CEO.

"What?"

"I'll take Marik to stay at the game shop." _What_?

He smirks. "If you want him. He's been nothing but a pain in the ass since he's gotten here." I think I'll ignore that comment. -.-;

"Is that all right with you, Marik?" Mr. Mutou asks turning to me.

I shrug. "Personally, I'd rather not stay under the same roof as the pharaoh…"

"Ungrateful as ever…" I hear Kaiba mutter under his breath. .

"Oh, I think we might be able to work something out…" Mr. Mutou smiles.

I narrow my eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

**(Yugi's POV)**

We start back for the game shop in a slightly lighter mood. Yami's even made a joke or two. I can't thank everyone enough for helping cheer him up a bit. I'm not a fool though. I know we still have a long road ahead of us. It was just nice to have things a little more back how they used to be.

"Well, that was fun," Jou grins as we approach the door of the game shop.

"I must admit it was," Yami smiles, eyes still burdened but not as sad as before.

I nod, reaching into my pocket to get my keys only to notice the OPEN sign in the window. Curious, I reach forward to find the door unlocked.

"Gramps is finally back then!" Jou beams, the three of us entering the shop.

"Grandpa, we're home!" I yell excitedly racing through the shop into the living room.

I skid to a halt, my eyes widening in shock. Marik's lazing around the couch, both hands covered in bandages. He sits up when he notices us, Jou and Yami now standing behind me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jou growls striding forward threateningly.

Marik smirks, leaning his head back. "Easy now, mutt. I've been invited here this time."

"What?" Yami asks, voice menacing.

Marik snickers. I scowl. I've never liked him. He's so…he makes me uncomfortable.

"Ah boys, you're back," Grandpa says, entering from the kitchen with a dishtowel in hand.

"Gramps, what's _he_ doing here?" Jou asks, looking at Marik like he's some type of parasite.

To our surprise, Grandpa frowns. "Now let's not rush into another argument. We all have a common enemy here, so Marik will be staying with us for the time being."

My eyes widen in shock when he says this. Has Grandpa lost his mind?

Yami stares at the other Egyptian curiously. "What's going on? What happened to you?" he asks noting the bandages covering the other. Marik's arm is in a sling and a thick layer of bandages visible under his shirt.

Marik smiles grimly. "Malik."

I feel my stomach churn. "I…don't get it…"

Grandpa sighs heavily. "There are some things I need to tell you, boys. I went to Kaiba Corp today."

Yami becomes more alert at this statement. "Who was hurt? Who died?"

Grandpa's eyes go dark at this. "Yami…"

My darker half begins to tremble, backing away from us. "No….not Ryou," he whimpers.

I glance over at Marik who stares back at me mournfully. I feel my knees weaken. He's really gone now. Not only his soul, but his body too. Jou wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Damn that tomb robber," Jou hisses angrily.

Marik rounds on him before Grandpa can speak. "It wasn't him. It was Malik."

"Why?" I whisper nervously. "What good would killing Ryou do?"

Marik grins dismally. "That." He nods toward Yami who's sobbing against Grandpa.

I feel my heart wrench. Damn, I thought we'd gotten over the worst. I turn back to Marik.

"All right, what happened?"

**(Yami's POV)**

I sit next to Yugi numbly as Mr. Mutou tells us what Kaiba had informed him. Ryou's dead. Malik's after me, according to Marik, doing whatever he can to make me miserable. I must admit he's doing a hell of a job. Apparently Marik and Bakura were the two injured; that Bakura escaped from Kaiba and was then captured by Malik. I feel my blood boil. _Bakura_…I don't give a damn that Malik's after me. Bakura's the one who destroyed Ryou. My grievances with him are much more numerous than with Malik. I'll deal with the blonde psycho later.

I stand up, unable to listen to any more. I've lost too much. I'm not ready to talk about this yet. They all give me anxious looks.

"I'm going up to rest for a while," I state, starting for the stairs.

"Yami," Mr. Mutou begins. "There's something else."

"You know what? I can't deal with any more right now!" I hiss, racing up the stairs before he or anyone else can say another word.

I stop at the top of the stairs at a noise. It sounded like a whimper. I turn, staring at Mr. Mutou's bedroom door that's opened a crack. I ignore the others continuous calling downstairs, cautiously approaching the door. I push it open, taking a step inside. I squint my eyes slightly as they adjust to the dimness of the room, heart rising into my throat as I recognize the still form lying on the bed. **_Bakura._**

**_

* * *

_**

Whoot for Marik and the humor he brings!

(dodges knives and fruit) Heh. So I take it you liked the cliffie? (readers: **_GLARE_**)

Great news! I'm currently working on chapter 6 of Son of Apophis! If I can keep it up I'll be far enough along on it to start posting it on the site by the time this story's through! Whoot!

Yami: Give us back our cookies!

Kura: Yeah! And my pixie sticks!

Seto: Yeah! I finally have fans in this fic! I want my cookies!

Malik: xx...(heh, one of you kicked him)

ferris: Urp...(smiles blissfully)

Yami: -.- I hate you. (plays with toy sheep)

Seto: I wanna toy sheep too! (pounces on Yami)

Yami: Neh! Give it back! (two of them wrestle on floor)

Kura: (runs off with his own toy sheep)

Malik: xx

Ferris: (stuffing confiscated sweets into mouth)

Mmmm...oh yeah, REVIEW! (burps)


	27. Chapter 26: Strangers?

(hisses) They want me to talk to psychiatrists! (claws at) Like HELL!...(readers: O.o...) Heh. Hi guys! Another early update! My life's a mess! Whoot!

**StormySkys: **Ack! Don't kick the other readers. (now I'll have to inform **Roku** that you kicked them) -.-; why do I have a bad feeling about this? Yeesh. (grabs root beer from Malik and chugs it down) Ahhhh...that's slightly better. I actually don't like Mr. Mutou...so I've changed him. I like him in my fics! (hugs self) Good ferris. Gooood. (readers: O.o...) hehe.

**Lily: **Yay! You reviewed again! And look: I've updated again early! Booya!

**Roku: **Um...I'm afraid I have to inform you that **StormySkys** kicked you for kicking Malik (backs up in case big kicking contest starts) Just thought I'd let you know...-.o...O.O...Sugar-fied candy?...(grabs greedily) Whoot!

**Tabby: **(sighs) Yes I DO review early. Far too often, in fact. Yeesh. I'm such a weakling...oh well...You have many questions about what shall befall the characters now that they're all together in the building...(smirk) Some of the questions will be answered in this chapter...some won't. (cackles) I'm soooo clever! -.o...anyhoo, I'm glad you liked Honda's POV.I try to give him something in this fic. He gets more of a roll in Screams of Shadows, I'm afraid. Ah well, can't win 'em all.

**Silver Mirror: **(smiles) Yes. I'm evil. The cliffie at the end of this chapter is--in my most highest opinion--the worst of the whole story. (cackles insanely) Oh I'm soooo evil! (hugs self)

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **(smirk) You'll hunt Yami down if he hurts Kura, eh? (laughs) You want a happy ending but also an angst-filled one?...hmm...let me put it this way: it's not totally happy but not a miserable tragedy either. (smiles weakly)

**blackalbino: **(pulls **blackalbino** off Kaiba) now now! You can't kill him! I NEED him for the story! His part isn't over yet, indeed NOT! Don'tgive up on him yet! He might redeem himself! (smiles secretly)...or not...Heh. That wasn't a cliffie of doom. _This_ is!

**spryte: **I'm glad you're liking the story so much. Hmmm (Holds bag of cookies over unconcious Kura) No, I guess he won't be eating these right now. But fear not! I'll _protect_ them for him! (runs off with bag)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Argh! Where'd you all get these poking sticks of doom from anyway? (snaps sticks on knee) Stupid sticks. (looks innocent) Me? BAD? (smiles sweetly) I've not a clue what you mean, honey. (tries to look angelic) Don't like Jou, eh? Ya, he doesn't get to do very much in this fic. He has a much bigger role in my other fic Screams of Shadows. Me likes him there. (hugs Jou)

**wolfjessica5: **(head starts bloating) Aieee! you've fed my ego! (sticks pin into head. Head deflates) There. That's better. Here's another early update for you, honey! (huggles)

**silva moonlite: **Yay! Another reviewer! (embraces tightly) Hi! So glad you've joined us. (smirk) don't want to be left hanging? (glances at end of chapter) oooooh dear...

**Satra: **Yes, Marik and Kura at the gameshop. Can anyone say "madness"? (smirk) Actually, they're not the ones you should be worried about misbehaving...(you're gonna hate me) (runs away)

**DreamingChild: **(laughs) You really don't like Yami, do you? Well, anyhoo, your injured bishonen forcefield is gonna have to come down...Sorry honey. I've got blood to spill and stories to finish! Yay!

**KeraJeir: **Do you not know what pixie sticks are or do you not know how to spell it? Cause if you haven't had them I'm going to track you down and mail a box of 'em to you! The sheep? (shrugs) **blackalbino** sent them to Kura and Yami.

**MoonWolf2000: **-.o...Marik's whor...er...Nursemaid, eh? (smirk) you do that, honey. I love your poems. Stop frikin' dissing them! (huggles tightly) I wuv you!

**Freedom ofDarkness: **(breaks stick of doom) Ha! Take THAT! (stomps on stick of doom's remains) Die! diediediedie! (pants heavily) Huh...I feel...better. (beams) Yay! "like a petulant child"? Honey, you ARE a petulant child! (dodges punches) hehehe! No wait, you're a psychiatrist! Aieeee! (screams as **freedom** tackles)

**Broken Mirrors and Tainted Souls: **(sighs) Yes everyone's angry at our Kura...well...no, that's not quite true...as you find out in this chappie. (winces) you also find out some people are VERY angry at him...(enough said)

**dragonlady222: **Hmm, think there's no happy ending? Welllll...it depends on which characters are your favorites I suppose...you also have to put into account the situation...I'd say it's pretty damn happy given the circumstances. Don't worry, it's not a complete tragedy! (huggles)

**TheGodFish: **(tackles affectionately) I love you! you're so sweet. Don't worry, the chapter you all have been anticipating is coming up...next chappie! (readers: -.-;) hehe!

**Kit-Cat-Caitlin: **(sighs in aggrivation) I haven't had a chance to look up the piccie yet! My computer's been doing strange things! Yeehs! Me hates machines...almost as much as me hates maths..._almost_...

**moonlit-leaf: **I'm glad you found Seto convincing. Yes! Marik has returned to us! (huggles blonde hikari tightly) Why must I torture you with the cliffies? (shrugs) For my own amusement. (snickers) I love to watch you guys squirm!

**Bluegrass Elf: **(pouts) Did anyone ever take into account that maybe I'D like come pixie sticks too? Oh noooo. Let's give everything to the _characters_! Let's forget about the stupid authoress that updates at the _least_ once a frikin' **week**! (sobs melodramatically) Oh the pain!...(reorganizes self) Well, I'll get my revenge. _**This**_ cliffie ought to do quite nicely. Mwahahaha!

**Wishfull-Thinker: **Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! I did NOT realize that thing you informed me about the "feel". I didn't even realize I was doing that! (huggles tightly) I wuv you! Also, I don't necessarily think I write better in past tense...HOWEVER: when I write in third person I do manage to get a lot more details in. It's hard to do in first person because the character need to focus on a lot of things...ya.

This chapter is being dedicated to **silva ****moonlite** (our newest reviewer) and also to **Wishfull-Thinker** for the excellent pointers! Whoot!

**_NOTE_: **This is one of my favorites of all my poems. It was actually written for this story. So whoot to that! Secondly: this is the fucker of all evil cliffies! Thou hast been forwarned! Mwahahaha! Onward!

_**Heartache **_

_It only hurts when I blink._

_There's only pain when I breathe. _

_My heart only aches when it beats_

_And won't cease for my tears and pleas._

_It only burns when I swallow;_

_In my throat is lodged a sharp stone._

_It only seethes when blood flows through my veins_

_Not stopped by some cork made of chrome._

_It only stings when I envision your smile_

_Or imagine your warm embrace._

_I wish my life would cease to be_

_Whenever I see your face. _

**Chapter 26: Strangers?**

**(Yami's POV)**

Is that loud banging in my ears my heartbeat? I can't hear anything but it. My vision's swimming. The entire room's spinning. I can vaguely hear someone shouting in the back of my mind. I can't understand what the person is saying though.

He's here. The person who destroyed Ryou. The person who's caused me and everyone else so much pain. It's all because of _him_.

"Yami!" I come out of my shock at the feeling of someone grasping my arm.

I turn to see Mr. Mutou standing there with a concerned look on his face. Yugi and Jou rush in with Marik right behind them, both letting out a shout of astonishment at the limp figure lying on the bed. I stare at the bastard.

"Yami?...Yami, _look_ at me." I force myself to turn to Mr. Mutou, though I glare over at the thief out of the corner of my eye.

"What's he doing here?" I hiss venomously, Shadow magic crackling about me.

"Yami, listen…"

"NO! How could you do this? He's the whole reason Ryou's **gone**!" I scream, body trembling in uncontrollable fury.

"Oh like you're any more innocent than he is," Marik growls from the doorway.

"Excuse me?" I snarl advancing on the young Egyptian.

"You gave Ryou that fucking spell in the first place. What was Bakura supposed to think?" Marik hisses.

"He could have asked Ryou!" I shout angrily. The form on the bed mumbles incoherently, shuddering.

"Boys boys!" Mr. Mutou hushes us desperately.

"He could have left. He had the chance to leave and he chose instead to kill Ryou. The bastard deserves worse than death," Jou growls darkly. "Why is he in here?"

Mr. Mutou sighs. "He was attacked and tortured by Malik. Kaiba had him locked up and drugged in some laboratory. He was tied down to some iron-hard bed and left there with a tube down his throat. I couldn't leave him like that."

"Yes you damn well could have!" Jou snarls glaring over at the still form.

"What was that, Jou?" Mr. Mutou asks darkly. The blonde backs down, intimidated.

"Get him out of here," I whisper heinously.

Mr. Mutou looks over at me, raising his eyebrows. "What?"

"Get him out. I don't want him here," I repeat, glaring over at the form.

He smiles grimly. "This is my house, Yami. I'll be the one calling the shots of who leaves and who can stay. I'm not sending him back to Kaiba. Ryou wouldn't want that for Bakura."

"He didn't know the psycho was going to obliterate him," Jou mutters.

"That's enough. All of you back downstairs."

"No, I won't…" I begin.

"NOW." There's a look on the elderly man's face that leaves no room for discussion.

I back down, never having seen Mr. Mutou so infuriated before. I'll have to accept the situation for the time being. We all trudge out of the room in silence. I glare back at the unconscious thief…the thief who stole everything from me. I'll make him pay for that. I'll make him regret ever being born.

**(Yugi's POV)**

I can't believe Grandpa! How _could_ he? After everything Bakura's done to us…I shake my head, unable to focus. Bakura's in our house. We're protecting the person who's…

"Yami?" I ask uncertainly as he strides for the door.

"I need some time alone, aibou," he mutters, slamming the door behind him as he leaves the house, causing the walls to vibrate.

I wince, glancing over to Jou and Marik who are in a heated argument. Marik's sitting on the couch, bandaged hands resting in his lap. Jou's standing in front of him, face beet red. They're growling insults at one another, the argument ceasing to be an argument and becoming a cursing contest. I sigh heavily, trudging back up the stairs and into my room, trying to keep my eyes from glancing at Grandpa's bedroom door as I pass by.

My heart wrenches as I slump onto my bed, unsure of what to do now. There are so many questions whizzing through my head. I glance down at my hands and realize they're clenched tightly together and trembling. I've never felt so helpless, so out of control. Why is all this happening? It didn't have to be this way. Why would those two kill Ryou? Was it really worth Yami's misery to murder someone so innocent?

There's a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?" I ask, sitting up.

Grandpa enters, face grim. "Yugi, I know you're angry right now…"

"I'm not mad at you, Grandpa," I answer quietly. "It's…I don't even know _who_ I'm mad at. A lot of people, I guess. This is all so complicated."

Grandpa nods, eyes downcast. "I couldn't leave him, Yugi. You should have seen how they were treating him. It was like he was a lab rat or some science project. It was the sickest thing I've ever seen." He walks over, sitting down on the bed next to me. "I know that's not what Ryou would have wanted for him…Bakura was the world to that boy."

I can hear the tremor in his voice as he says the last sentence, hiding his face in his hand and turning away from me. I lean over and put an arm around him, his shoulders jolting slightly in silent sobs. The tears trail down my face now, unable to hold them back any longer. It hurts. Gods, why does it have to hurt so much? We sit there together in the dimness of the room, sobbing against each other for a long time. I finally let out all my emotions, thoroughly drained physically. I don't heed the tears pouring from my eyes or the way my chest is heavy and aching. I try not to concentrate on anything, just trying to accept that what has happened has indeed happened.

We both jerk slightly at a thump coming from across the hall. We look at one another only momentarily before rushing out the door and into Grandpa's room. The bed's empty. I hurry around it to find Bakura's trembling form struggling to sit up from where he's collapsed on the floor. His breathing is harsh, entire body bony. He's clad in a pair of white shorts that they'd dressed him in back at Kaiba Corp. His arms and legs are covered in bruises and stitches. Bandages are covering his torso, especially thick on his chest. I can hear his breath hissing as he wheezes. Grandpa comes over slowly, kneeling down in front of the yami.

"Bakura," he says gently.

The thief's head shoots up. Gods he looks horrible. Black bruises are under both his eyes, stitches and contusions lining his face. There's blood matted in his hair and clotted in the corners of his eyes as well. His eyes hold a wild, terrified look, entire body trembling violently. I kneel down slowly next to Grandpa, not sure what to do. I've never seen anyone in such a state before.

"It's all right," Grandpa continues in a calm voice now that the yami is aware of our presence. "No one's going to hurt you." He moves forward only to have the thief cringe, backing away.

Gods, what did Malik _do_ to him? This isn't the Bakura I've met before. The yami I knew was cold with a sense of pride and unwavering determination. Now he's been reduced to…_this_. When we came in here earlier it was obvious he'd been hurt, but I had no idea it was so bad. Bakura pants heavily, breathing ragged. He doesn't speak, eyeing us warily.

"Bakura, listen to me," Grandpa tries again. "We got you out of Kaiba Corp. You're at our house now. We want to help you but you have to let us near you." The thief shuffles away further until he's pressed against the wall.

"N—no."

My heart wrenches at the sound of his voice. It's cracked and broken, his throat raw no doubt from the tube Kaiba's doctors put down it. Grandpa's face is ashen, looking with pity at the person who's caused us so much misery. How can I hate the thief? He's been completely torn apart. This is one of the people Ryou cared the most about. The least we can do is try to help him, if not for his sake then for his hikari's.

"It's okay, Bakura," I say softly. He turns to look at me, eyes distrustful and frightened.

I freeze. I wasn't prepared for that. No one's ever looked at me like that before. It's a look of complete hopelessness…of someone whose soul's been utterly crushed.

"Gramps!" Jou voice calls.

We tense at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Grandpa stands and hurries to the door.

"Jou, quiet please!" he says imploringly.

"What's going on?" I hear Jou ask from the doorway.

I look back over at Bakura who's staring at me. What should I say? Should I try to go near him? I shift slightly and he flinches, backing up more against the wall.

"He's awake."

"And?"

"Can I see him?" a third voice asks quietly. _Marik_.

There's utter silence for a moment. Bakura and I stare at one another, me straining to hear what Grandpa's answer will be.

"It's worth a try."

I avert my gaze from Bakura as the three of them enter the room. Jou's face is tense, eyes still blazing. His expression drops when he spots the thief huddled in the corner against the wall like a trapped wild animal. Grandpa puts a hand on my shoulder, urging me to stand.

"Back away, Yugi," he whispers, nodding to Marik to go forward.

**(Marik's POV)**

My stomach churns when I spot him quivering in the corner, covered in bandages. I'd seen the state he was in while he was still unconscious from the drugs but…_his eyes_.

He spots me and whimpers, curling up more. I realize that he probably thinks I'm Malik. I kneel down, looking at his eyes. They're wide but blurred. The drugs haven't worn off completely yet, his mind still hazy.

"Hey Bakura," I say gently, edging myself forward.

He presses his back against the wall, eyes becoming all the more terrified when he realizes there's nowhere left to go. I continue to move forward, him all the while staring at me pleadingly.

"It's Marik. You know me. Malik's not here, okay? He can't hurt you," I say firmly yet in a gentle voice.

He looks at me, brow creased with uncertainty. The drugs and trauma are no doubt giving him a hard time processing things. I'm only inches away from him now, reaching out to touch his face. He flinches, turning his face away.

"Bakura, look at me," I whisper, touching his arm with my bandaged hand.

He slowly turns his head so we're face to face.

"…Marik?" he asks weakly, a glint of hope in his eyes.

I smile, nodding. I reach out and pull him against me. Gods he's trembling violently. He lets forth a sob, burying his face against my chest, entire form shuddering.

"Ra, what did he do to you?" I whisper, gently rocking him as he clings to me. "I swear I'll make that bastard pay for this."

**(Yugi's POV)**

We sit on the bed, Bakura the only one laying down. He's curled up against Marik who's draping an arm around the thief protectively. Jou's sitting on the edge of the bed, still staring at Bakura in disbelief. Grandpa has a wet washcloth, gently cleaning the blood off the yami. I sit next to Grandpa holding a bowl full of warm water. At first the thief wouldn't let Grandpa touch him but with Marik's gentle coaxing finally permitted it.

"How's Kaiba holding up?" Jou asks gruffly, trying to make it appear that he doesn't care.

Grandpa sighs heavily, immersing the washcloth in the bowl of water. "Horrible. I can only hope things will get easier now that Mokuba's with him."

"I still can't believe he and Ryou were friends," I muse, staring down at the water in the bowl that's mixing with the blood, little swirls of red twirling about in it. Bakura begins quaking, eyes clouding.

"Perhaps we shouldn't talk about that right now," Grandpa says softly noting the thief's despairing reaction, gently scrubbing the blood from the corner of Bakura's eye who winces in response. "Am I hurting you?"

"I'm fine," is the desolate reply.

"Bakura, I want to know if I'm being too rough," Grandpa says firmly, turning the thief's face slightly with his hand to get to his other eye.

"Doesn't matter," Bakura mumbles, eyes downcast.

Grandpa stops, sitting back. "Yes it does. I don't want to hurt you."

Bakura looks up with a miserable, questioning expression.

"Why are you helping me?"

We all stare at him in surprise. He holds his gaze, though is slightly meeker now that we're all looking at him.

"No one should have to go through what happened to you," Grandpa whispers reaching out and wiping more dried blood from the thief's face.

Bakura stares back at Grandpa as he continues his ministrations. It's hard to name the expression on the yami's worn face. Slowly he begins to settle down. He sighs shakily, closing his eyes and relaxing under the touch. Marik looks down fondly at the figure in his arms, eyes full of concern as we all sit in silence.

**(Marik's POV)**

Damn it. I thought I could protect him. I thought I could give him all he'd ever need. I can see now this isn't the case. He needs all of these people, not just me. He needs the person he loves the most. My jaw clenches as I picture Yami's enraged face when he'd spotted the thief. It was a look of pure hatred. _He doesn't know then_. I'll tell him as soon as he gets back and end all this pointless drama. Bakura needs not only his love and support now but his protection as well. Malik's still out there.

I sigh as the others continue talking quietly, shutting out their voices. Bakura's asleep, head resting against my chest. His breathing is harsh and uneven, those broken ribs and other wounds no doubt causing him an immense amount of pain with every breath. My vision blurs as I stare at his face. He's not mine. He never was. I can see that now. I can't give him what he needs. And what he needs is Yami.

**(Bakura's POV)**

I wince in pain as I awake from an uneasy sleep, glancing around warily. The room is empty save for me and Yugi who's sitting on the edge of the bed staring off at nothing. I swallow, my throat raw, unsure of what to do. Is this all just pity?

"Oh, you're awake," Yugi says suddenly, smiling at me nervously.

I nod, slowly sitting up a bit, leaning against a pillow for support. Gods, everything hurts. I've never been in so much physical pain in my life. That's saying something. I was tortured in the dungeons back in ancient Egypt. I've got to hand it to Malik, I'd choose the dungeons over him any day.

"How…how do you feel?" Yugi asks softly, shifting timidly.

I can't say I blame him. I must look awful. Plus, he doesn't know he's been with me the past six months, not Ryou. _Ryou_…I feel a lump rise in my throat. He's dead. When I became conscious at Kaiba Corp. the guard who'd been left in charge of me back on the mountain came and told me. That'd been the last straw for me. I lost it. I'd killed Ryou, been shunned by the people I cared about, tortured, fucked over, and lost Ryou for the second time. I close my eyes, fighting back my emotions. Hearing Yugi shuffle on the edge of the bed uneasily I open my eyes to see him still watching me.

"Like shit," I mumble.

He grins. "You look like it too." Whoa now…

I manage a weak smile at that for a moment. As I look at him my expression darkens again.

"Why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be off plotting my destruction or something like that?" I ask quietly, averting my eyes from his.

I flinch involuntarily when he crawls over to me so we're only about half a foot apart. I look up, our eyes meeting. He's staring at mine with compassion…trust. I feel my heart melt, remembering how open-minded he has always been. Some people would consider that a weakness. I disagree. This takes a lot of guts…and understanding. I know for a fact I'll never be like him. I'm not strong enough. It's funny really; he's such a short little shrimp…

"Why'd you kill Ryou?" he whispers, tears lining his eyes but he fights them.

I stare at him in silence for a moment. I will answer him. I have to answer him. He deserves at least that much after all the grief I've caused. It's funny really. I don't think I could cry even if I wanted to. I'm emotionally drained as well as physically.

"I was…frightened," I murmur.

He swallows, a crystal gem escaping his violet eye. He looks at me mournfully, his lower lip trembling.

"He…cared about you," he whispers softly, unsure of what my reaction to that will be.

I sigh heavily, staring down at my scuffed up hands.

"I know."

He takes a deep breath. "He wanted you to be happy. I…want to make sure that happens someday." I look up at him in surprise. "I…you asked earlier why we were helping you," he adds as a reason for what he's just told me.

We stare at one another for a long time. Neither of us speaks. It's not an awkward silence though. There's nothing to say. I look deeply into his violet eyes that stare back, strong and determined to continue living. I've never met anyone like this kid before. We both turn when there's the sound of footsteps on the stairs. A moment later Jou enters, stopping when he sees the two of us so close to one another.

"Uh…Yugi, Gramps wants you to help him with something downstairs really quick. It'll only take a second," Jou says uncomfortably, avoiding my eyes.

Yugi nods, turning to me. "Will you be all right for a moment?"

I nod, unable to think of anything to say. He smiles, getting up and following Jou who's already going back down the stairs.

"Yugi," I suddenly say before I can stop myself.

He turns, giving me a concerned look. "Yes?"

I smile. "I'm _never_ going Christmas shopping with you again."

He freezes, staring at me in complete shock. I watch his expression play across his face, realization dawning on him. His mouth is hanging open in revelation, unable to find any words. Jou suddenly appears in the doorway again.

"Yug, Gramps is getting impatient. Come on." He grabs the boy by the shoulder, steering him away. Yugi looks back at me, eyes wide still in disbelief at what he's finally realized. I smile slightly as he disappears with the blonde. Finally, someone knows.

I sigh heavily, leaning back against the pillow. Ra, I need some pain pills. Lots of them. I struggle to sit up more but collapse back against the bed with a yelp. I wince, moaning at the pain that's erupted all over my body. My ears perk when I sense someone coming up the stairs again. I prop myself on my right elbow, looking over to the door. My heart drops when the person enters.

"Well look what we have here," he hisses venomously, striding toward me.

"Yami…" I whisper shakily, backing up against the head frame of the bed.

I let out cry of pain as he lunges, fingers wrapping around my cut up throat. I stare up in complete fear into his eyes. They're insane, sharp like a diamond's razor edges. I try to speak, unable to make a sound as he increases the pressure on my neck. He leans over me so our faces are an inch apart.

"I'll make you regret what you've done," he whispers vituperatively, Millennium symbol glowing on his forehead. "_It's_ _time_ _to_ _die_."

* * *

(cackles) Ooooh yessss! What now! THAT, my friends, is a cliffie. (dodges knives and fruit) yeesh. 

Kura: Ack! What the fuck! Someone get him offa me!

Yami: (in trance) Die you! Diediedie!

Malik: (sitting next to Kaiba on sidelines) So what do you think?

Kaiba: (shrugs) I alread _know_, but like hell I'll give it away.

Kura: Heeeeeeelp!

Yami: Diediediediediediediedie!

Yugi: (to Kaiba and Malik) Umm...could you guys come help possibly?

Malik: Hmmm...(smirks evilly)

Kaiba: (pretending to not pay attention)

Ferris: (downing cookies)

Yugi: -.-;...um...review...I guess...


	28. Chapter 27: Brutal Reality

O.o...oookay then. You all reacted in a variety of ways to the evil cliffie. I was praised by some, threatened by others, and even had one of you send an automated axe after me. (don't ask) So overall it went quite well! (ignores bandages that are holding head on) Oh and just for info: the head DOES stay alive a few minutes after it's chopped off. (smiles happily) -.o

**silva moonlite: **(tackles) Yay! You have returned to me! I haven't left you guys hanging long at ALL. I'm such a weakling, having updated like two days ago...meh. >.

**Lily: **Fear not! Early updates seem to have become a fad of mine! (dammit I'm such a weakling!) Yeesh. Until later, honey!

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **O.o...never let Yami copulate again? (winces) I don't want to even know how you're planning to do that (though I have an idea. shudders) Anyhoo...You like Yugi? Excellent. I find him amusing. He's kick-butt awesome in this chapter! (huggles Yugi) Salivating for the next chappie? (hands paper towel) Onward!

**Tabby: **Yes our wittle Yugi knows. How will he react? Has Yami finally snapped? Will he discover the truth in time? Why the HELL do I update so damn often? -.-; yeesh

**DreamingChild: **Almost started crying, did you? (smiles) TRIUMPH! I have touched the readers' emotions! Mwahahaha! (laughs) Honey, I'm not that easily offended, believe me. (adjusts head on neck) Anyhoo, loved your amusing review! (hides knife behind back) Why don't you come here for a nice make-up hug, neh? (smiles innocently)

**Freedom of Darkness: **I see I've astounded you with my amazing amazingness! (needs a thesaurous -.-;) Anyhoo, the stick is no more! Mwahahahaha! (pets Mladen) OW! Damn the stupid crab...meh! (mladen:...) He can't talk. -.o

**KeraJeir: **Tsk tsk, such language. Damn me? (shakes head sadly) Not a very nice thing to say. Although I had worse. I'm updating on the double! (two days after my last update) I am such a WEAKLING...>.

**Satra: **Wow. That was a wide range of emotions you went through honey. (hugs) There. Doesn't that make it all better now? (satra: -.o) (smiles) I thought so. It would be really cruel to have Yami kill Kura off now. Don't worry. There's still five more chappies. I wouldn't kill anyone off..._yet_...(smirks)

**Spryte: **(tackleglompsback) Hi! Yes Yami has incredibly bad timing! hehe. It's all sooo amusing! Where's our Kaiba? (smiles secretly)

**KilaInverse: **(glowers) Me hates your computer too. (sighs) Yes poor Kura's in a big pile of doodoo right now. (laughs at when Kila hits Yami with newspaper) Why didn't _I_ think of that?

**moonlit-leaf: **Yes Kura's being choked. Yami's being hot-headed and dumb, and Yugi knows the truth. Think you know what will happen? (smirk) Please tell me in your next review if you get it right! (waits impatiently)

**Blackangeltwin1: **(tackles) A new reviewer! HI! "IF YAMI DARE HURT BAKURA THEN HE CAN BURN IN HELL ALONG WITH ALL THE OTHER STUFF THERE" (laughs) That's awesome dear. (huggles) Thank you for all the comliments. You've touched my heart as well as my large ego. (sighs) It can be SO hard to keep under control. Hail Kookie!

**Wish-full Thinker: **"let kura...die"? Hmm...interesting. Ummm...maybe he'd see Ryou again...maybe not...(shrugs) Yay! I had good adjectives and didn't "I feel" crap! Whoot for me! (hugs self) Strawberries in...sugar? (frowns) Strawberries are the bestest fruities in the whole wide universe. They don't need anything added to them! (pops strawberries into mouth) I choose these over candy and cookies ANY day!

**dragonlady222: **Yes someone needs to tell Yami the truth. And someone's going to. Just not maybe whom you're expecting. (smiles secretly) I'm sooo cool! (readers: o.O...) I can't help it! You're all feeding my ego! (pets ego) Precioussss...

**Silver Mirror: **(laughs) Yes, Yami will have an army and much much more to deal with if he kills off our kura. (jumps up and down) Review! Review! Review!

**Bluegrass Elf: **(stares at sticker) ... YAY! I get a sticker! (polishes sticker) Thankyou! (huggles) I've been eating too many sweets lately anyhoo...(eyes glaze as ferris stares at sticker) Preciousssss...

**Roku: **(laughs) I love the shock collar. It could come in quite handy right now. (presses button) (sound of screaming in the distance) Hehe! This is fun! (runs off to push button more)

**wolfjessica5: **Yes our Yugi finally knows. (huggles Yugi) He's so cute. And tough (as you'll see here...)

**Cruel but Unusual: **(laughs) I think I like this name best so far! Awesome! Ack! Quit stabbing Yami! I need him for the story! (Yami: Xx...) ooooh dear...

**TheGodFish: **(tackles again just for the heck of it) Hi again! I wuv you too! (stares at Yami choking Kura) Determined, isn't he? (sighs) What are you talking about? Of COURSE I'm crazy. I'm looney! hehe! (hugs self) but that's beside the point. My depression is getting worse (again) Gotta love it, neh? -.-...yeesh. I'm glad you liked the poem. Yes, Yami's finally going to find out the truth. (poor guy's outta the loop a bit)

**blackalbino: **(attempts to recessitate) Stop dying, you! It's not healthy! o.O...(realizes just how strange that comment actually was) Anyhoo, hate hate hate Seto, eh? (smiles) Don't hate him TOO much, honey. He's essential...though brutal...(winces) ya...

**NOTE: **Finally! It is time! Yami's going to find out the truth! Booya! I know you all have been waiting for this for FOREVER. You poor things. (cackles) I find your angst and such amusing. This chappie will be dedicated to **Blackangeltwin1 **(our newest reviewer) as well as all of you out there who have been DYING for this chapter. Onward!

_**Struggle**_

_I am tired of hiding_

_I yearn to see the light_

_I want the truth to be known_

_Even if it brings a fight._

_I want to be accepted_

_For the person that I am._

_I am a stranger to myself_

_I must stop this if I can._

_I am tired of living a lie. _

_I just want to be me,_

_But they are blind to my struggle_

_There is much they do not see. _

_But how can I become myself_

_When I've been two-faced for so long?_

_I was just trying to please them_

_How could I let things get so wrong?_

**Chapter 27: Brutal Reality**

**(Yugi's POV)**

I'm in a daze as I allow Jou to pull me along. We enter the kitchen, my mind swimming. This can't be possible. I mean…I thought….

"Yugi, are you going to help or not?" Grandpa asks from the sink where he's scrubbing a dirty pan.

I stare at him, unable to move. Marik's sitting at the table giving me a questioning look. I jolt slightly when a hand touches my shoulder, turning to see Jou eyeing me with concern.

"Yug? What is it?"

Grandpa turns and looks at me curiously.

"Yugi? Is something wrong?" he asks, wiping his hands on a dishtowel and coming over.

I stare at his eyes, my lip trembling. Gods, why am I crying? They all stare at me with alarm, Marik standing up and coming over.

"Yug? Come on, man, you're scarin' us here," Jou states, shaking me by the shoulders.

"It wasn't Ryou," I murmur, hardly able to believe the words coming out of my mouth. It feels like someone else has just said it because I feel just as stunned as the rest of them.

"What are you talking about, man?" Jou asks.

We all turn to Marik when he tenses up suddenly, turning and looking toward the living room. He narrows his violet eyes, jaw tight.

"Marik?" Grandpa questions.

"There's an item in the house," Marik says quietly.

We all widen our eyes, tensing.

"Oh gods no!" Grandpa exclaims, all of us dashing for the stairs.

I'm in the lead, climbing the stairs three at a time. My heart is pounding in my rib cage. I dash into the room to find Bakura on the floor covered in blood and cowering before Yami who's standing above him, eyes dark.

"YAMI NO!" I scream rushing forward.

**(Bakura's POV)**

My eyes widen, entire frame trembling as it's deprived of oxygen. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. His fingers tighten around my neck. His eyes are insane, burning into mine in a torrid fury.

"I'll make you regret what you've done," he whispers, picking me up by my neck. I choke, vision swimming. "I'll make you suffer for this."

I'm not prepared when he releases me. I land on the floor on my side, wincing at the fall. I turn to look at him just as a foot connects with my gut. I cry out as he kicks me viciously again and again in the face, chest, stomach…There's blood everywhere. I shriek as he lands a blow to my face, stomping on my hand with his foot as he grabs me by the neck again, holding me up so we're face to face. There's a demonic gleam in his eyes that promises death.

"You took Ryou away from me!" he hisses, fist connecting with my gut again.

I cough, blood sputtering from my mouth as he drops me again. I stare up in agony, unable to do anything. _This is it._

"**_I'll fucking kill you!"_** he shrieks in rage rushing forward again fists raised.

I curl up, shutting my eyes tightly waiting for the blows to come. There's the sound of his fist connecting with something, but I don't feel the pain from the hit. I look up in shock to see Yugi standing in front of me, shielding my body with his own. There's a red mark on the side of his face, his entire body shaking.

"Yugi, move aside," Yami whispers venomously. I don't even recognize his voice.

"No," Yugi replies icily, standing his ground. _Oh Ra_…

I feel the Shadow magic crackle in the air, entire room tense. Mr. Mutou, Marik, and Jou are standing in the doorway, watching with wide eyes.

"Aibou, I must finish him off. He must pay for what he did to Ryou," Yami hisses, glaring down at me. I shrink back, terrified beyond belief. Yugi doesn't move.

"No."

Yami narrows his eyes. "What?"

"I said no, Yami," Yugi replies firmly. "I won't let you hurt him. It's not what Ryou would have wanted."

Yami smiles darkly. "Ryou didn't know the bastard was going to murder him. He would have let me finish this ass off if he'd…"

"No he wouldn't have. Yami, about Ryou…" Yugi begins.

"Hush, hikari," Yami says.

I suddenly let out a scream as Shadow magic engulfs me, jolting through my body like electricity. I can faintly hear Yugi screaming at Yami, begging him to stop. Blood gurgles from my throat, pouring out over the floor. Then the darkness consumes me.

**(Yugi's POV)**

I let out a shout when Bakura starts shrieking, convulsing violently on the floor. There's a yellow glow swallowing him up. I can smell the blood that's gushing from his mouth. I rush over to Yami grasping his arm and shaking him.

"Stop it! Yami **_stop_**!" I scream desperately as he doesn't deter, staring darkly at the figure on the floor that's writhing in agony. Marik and Grandpa rush over and grab onto Yami as well who's ignoring us, eyes never leaving Bakura.

"_**Yami stop!" **_

"**_ENOUGH_**!"

We all cry out as Shadow magic engulfs us, sending us all to the floor. Yami groans beside me, sitting up quickly. I struggle up, eyes widening at the sight of the figure in the doorway standing next to a distressed Jou. Kaiba's face is cold, the Millennium rod clutched in his tense hand still glowing. He strides forward and over to Bakura who's lying motionless on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"Bakura!" I cry, rushing over and pulling his head up against my chest.

He wheezes slightly, eyes opening a bit wearily. He stares up at me, eyes not focusing. Blood's seeping out from the corners of his mouth and down the side of his face. I hold him close, cradling his shuddering form against me protectively.

"Kaiba," Yami growls, puzzle flashing dangerously. "I'll only warn you once not to get involved."

"You're _warning_ me?" Kaiba laughs coldly, eyeing my darker half with a look of amused contempt. "Don't you think it should be the other way around?"

Yami narrows his eyes, Millennium symbol glowing on his forehead like an omen.

"Don't hold me responsible for what may happen should you get in the way."

Kaiba sneers. "So when **_are_** you going to take some damn responsibility for what happened?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yami growls, advancing on the CEO.

My heart's pounding harshly yet there's nothing I can do. Bakura moans in pain, shaking in my arms.

"It's all right," I whisper softly, wiping the blood from his face with my sleeve.

He looks up at me pleadingly. "Yug…" He goes limp in my arms, loosing consciousness.

"Oh come now," Kaiba scoffs. "Don't tell me you're placing all the blame on Bakura for what happened. _You're_ the one who forced Ryou to take the spell after all."

Yami clenches his fists, Millennium puzzle increasing in frightening brilliance.

"I did so only with intentions to protect him."

Kaiba scowls. "What one's intentions are doesn't matter. It's what occurs because of one's actions. You should have accepted the fact that Ryou would never use that spell."

Yami's seething in fury now. "I was only trying to protect him. And just what were _you_ doing to shield him from Bakura's wrath?"

Kaiba glares. "Like hell you were protecting him. The fact of the matter is that all of you ignored Ryou except when Bakura was some kind of threat…or you were at least _assuming_ he was one."

The CEO dodges as Yami blasts a bolt of Shadow magic at him, the wall crumbling slightly. Jou slinks around them, coming over and kneeling beside me protectively.

"Just what should we do?" he whispers to me warily.

I look down at Bakura's limp form against my chest.

"Let Kaiba take care of it," I murmur.

"How dare you! How dare you question my intentions!" Yami hisses in fury.

Kaiba smiles grimly. "You never cared about Ryou in your life."

He dodges another attack Yami sends at him, the window exploding. Grandpa pulls a struggling Marik back towards the doorway. The Egyptian is trying to get over to us. Kaiba stands tall in front of the shattered window, refusing to back down.

"You didn't even know him."

Kaiba is forces to lunge for the floor and twist his body in order to avoid Yami's continuous attack, the carpet burning all about him. The CEO stands shakily to his feet, Millennium rod still in his grasp.

"How dare you! _How dare you_!" Yami screams, entire frame trembling. "I know for a fact that you and Ryou were friends and that he left you after he started dating me…that doesn't however give you the right to even _suggest_ that I didn't know him!"

Kaiba chuckles darkly, shaking his head. "I'm not trying to imply anything, Yami. Ryou never left me for you."

Yami scoffs. "Who's living in a fantasy world now?"

Kaiba smirks. "You are. You believe the person who died the other day was the person you were in love with. I came here to push some brutal facts into your spiky head."

Yami narrows his eyes menacingly. "What do you mean?"

Kaiba chuckles darkly, running his hand over the razor edge of the rod. "You gave Ryou the spell that afternoon making him swear that even if he wasn't going to use it to at least keep it close. Ryou called me that day after school asking to meet me early the next day to discuss the situation. He _never_ showed up."

Yami frowns puzzle still glowing. "I don't see what that has to do with…"

"You still don't **get **it, do you?" Kaiba yells angrily, advancing on my darker half who's looking slightly apprehensive.

Jou wraps an arm around me protectively. "What doesn't Yami get?"

I look down at the limp figure in my arms. "Kaiba will tell you," I whisper hoarsely.

"Kaiba, I'm not sure what you're getting at here…" Yami begins impatiently, glaring over at the motionless thief in my arms. I look fiercely at my darker half, pulling Bakura closer against me. "That Ryou chose not to show up to your little meeting is not of my concern. You can't go blaming me for him abandoning you."

Kaiba sneers. "He didn't _abandon_ me, as you say. He couldn't come. It's hard to show up somewhere when you no longer exist."

Yami's eyes widen. Jou's arm around me tenses. From the doorway I can see Grandpa's expression, his eyes doubling in size as he looks over at Bakura in my arms.

"What…?" Yami whispers, voice trembling slightly.

Kaiba smiles callously. "That's right, Yami. Ryou was destroyed by Bakura the _sameday_ you gave him that spell. _You **never** knew Ryou."_

Yami's trembling violently, turning and staring over at the thief whose bloodied body is nestled against my chest. He drops to his knees, the puzzle's glow ceasing. There's a strained whimpering sound coming from his throat as he stares at the person we all fell in love with the past six months…the person through all that time he'd been so adamant on killing. Kaiba looks down at my darker half icily, turning without a word and striding for the door. Marik pulls a dazed Grandpa out of the CEO's way as he pushes past. Kaiba stops in the doorway, snapping his fingers. We look up in shock when a few people dressed in doctors' jackets enter the room with tons of equipment.

"What….?" Jou exclaims as they hurry over to us.

Kaiba smiles grimly. "I saw one pharaoh wandering about with murder in his eyes and decided they might be needed."

I reluctantly hand over the thief to the doctors who gently lift him onto the bed, stripping the old bandages off his arms and chest. I feel Jou's hands pulling me back, though my eyes don't leave the limp form they're hovering around.

"Are you all right, Mister Kaiba?" one nurse asks, coming over to inspect a gash on his forehead.

He swipes her hands away, glaring. "I'm fine."

She looks as if she wants to protest but seems to think better of it, turning back to assist her comrades. Marik and Grandpa are beside us in an instant, the latter's face covered in shock. Marik suddenly gasps, all of us turning to Bakura.

"Holy shit," Jou whispers.

There are deep, bloody gashes lining Bakura's chest. It looks like some type of hieroglyphs. Marik's eyes are suddenly boiling with rage, his bandaged hands trembling violently at his sides.

"What…_are_ those?" Jou asks, voice shaking.

"A message from my yami," Marik hisses, eyes dancing with fury.

"That's just sick," Jou mutters, turning away.

"He's coming back," Grandpa whispers, unable to tear his eyes from Bakura.

"What?" I ask.

"Malik's coming back. It says so," Grandpa replies, concern playing across his features.

I turn and glance over at my darker half who's remained unmoving on the floor. He's kneeling, head bowed. He's shaking violently, fingers curled around the shaggy carpet. I clear my throat, walking over to him amidst the doctors talking urgently to one another as they clean Bakura up. I slowly sink down in front of the other half of my soul.

"Yami?" I whisper, reaching out and putting my hand under his chin, forcing in to look up at me.

The look in his eyes shows the unbearable agony and shock he's feeling right now. I open my mouth but can't think of anything to say. Sighing heavily, I move forward and pull him into a constricting embrace. He sobs, burying his face in my shoulder. I feel my own tears beginning to reform again, sliding down my cheeks as we sit silently holding one another as if it could make everything go away. All the pain…the misery…the guilt…But it won't go away. It's here. And it hurts.

"I didn't know," he sobs against me, tremors wracking is frame. "I didn't know!"

I bite my lip, unable to speak. Everything's changed now from what we knew—or _thought_ we knew—earlier today. We assumed we'd been with Ryou all this time, only now to find the boy who died only a short time ago was basically a complete stranger to us, and that we were shunning the person we had been mourning.

"None of us did, Yami," I whisper as he continues to trembling against me. "None of us."

* * *

Da da DA! (readers: O.O) Oh yes, my friends. This is gettin good, neh? Time for Malik to come back, don't you think?mwahahaha!

I'm currently working on chapter 8 of Son of Apophis! It's getting damn awesome, that's what! (with some great humor too!)

Kura: Xx

Yami: (sobbing) I'm such an ass!

Kaiba: (smirk) Took you long enough to realize that.

Malik: (standing off in shadows) Heeere I come! Ready or not! Mwahahaha!

Kaiba: (glares) Man, don't we Ever get a break?

Ferris: (smiles secretively) No.

Kaiba: -.-;

Review!


	29. Chapter 28: Echoing Voices

Holy $!#ing shnikies!28 freakin' reviews! (faints) Oh...my...goodness...I love you guys! (throws candies into air) Woot!

This is getting so exciting! I'd like to say that _Beyond Tomorrow, Before Today_ progress is back on! Booya! Writer's block is GONE! Woot woot! Secondly, I'm currently working on chapter 8 of _Son of Apophis_! Another woot woot! Thirdly (is that a word?), I've posted a new one-shot. It's not anything totally spectacular. It's Honda's POV. Just wanted to try something new. So, check it out if you want! Fourthly (okay, that **can't** be a word...), I'm working on another one-shot that's already amusing. I have a feeling it's gonna be a rather long one-shot. It's focused around Marik/Malik whatever you damn call him(the yami), Yami, and Bakura. Woot!

**TenshiBabe: **(laughs) Well I'm glad you're enjoying my stories so much! I'm also very flattered at being added to your fav author list! (huggles tightly) I have a feeling you'll enjoy the one-shot I'm currently working on. (I need to do one story at a time...yeesh) I'm currently working on three frikin' stories! o.O...(voice in head: I told you not to. You did this to yourself, you know) Ferris: >.

**Red Phoniex: **I'm updating! I'm updating! (squeeze!)

**Spryte: **(smirk) I'm glad I've helped you semi-enjoy Saturdays again! Hope your job gets better for you! What's Yami gonna do now? He's gonna contemplate, that's what! (cackles)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Hmm...it's all Yami's fault, is it? (shrugs) Ack! What the hell! Don't give them booze! Oh now look what you've done! (characters: WeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEeeee...hic...hic...) Ferris: -.-;

**Kit-Cat-Caitlin: **Went to the site. Lovely pics, darling. You're quite an artist. Keep it up! (laughs) You don't like Yami, do you?

**wolfjessica5: **Yes our dear pharaoh has FINALLY figured out the truth. Welll...almost...(smirk) He's gonna finish figuring it all out in this chappie. It's rather cute acutally. (huggles Yami)

**Mitsuko: **I'd like to start out by saying I love your name. (rather off topic but that's okay!) Oh dear. I'm being worshipped. (smirk) I'm a freakin' goddess! (readers: -.o) hehehe! I must also say I love your e-mail address. Very catchy. (huggles) pleasepleaseplease review again! You amuse me! (throws candy into air just for the heck of it) Yay!

**Lily: **(sighs) Yes, early updates are fun...but that means I have to work faster on my other stories! Argh! What's Yami gonna do now? Read on, darling!

**StormySkys: **Favorite chappie yet? (smiles) I'm always glad when someone tells me that. It's a very intense chappie, isn't it. (can anyone say "understatement"?) Anyhoo, yes Kaiba loves making dramatic entrances, whether on purpose or not. Yes Yugi's Kawiii. Kawiiiiiii! (oogles over Japanese words) teehee. "ferris-sama"? (squeals) Yay! I'm in sama-land now! (ego bloats)

**Moonie: **Didn't feel like signing in, eh? (smiles) You're so cute, honey. Fine fine, I'll let Kura keep the orios. Someone else already gave the characters booze so it's not like a little sugar could do much worse. -.-;

**Tabby: **(laughs) Yes I updated soon. I always update soon. But that was soon for me, which is...really soon. (needs a theasaurus) Yes, our poor Yami was a bit insane and...crazy. (giggles) It was fun to write, to be honest. (giant glomp) It was believable like something they'd actually do? (huggles) You have no idea how much I LOVE to hear that! (smirk) Son of Apophis will come after this one's completely posted on the site. Patience, love, patience. (I'm such a hypocrite. I have no patience. None. Zip. Nada.)

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **Yes our Yugi was soooo awesome in that chappie! It was his time to shine! I'm afraid he doesn't have a big part in the rest of the fic. (sobs) It can't be helped though. I mean, unless you Want him to get beaten to a pulp like the rest of them...(covers mouth) did I just say that?...(smirk) Just ignore that comment. (cackles insanely)

**Bluegrass Elf: **(polishes sticker) Of **course** I liked the sticker! Who wouldn't? Yes our Yami finally gets it now...ditz. (smiles)

**TheGodFish: **You got over your depression? Huh. I've had mine for seven years or so. (smiles weakly) Sooo much fun. (can you feel the sarcasm dripping from that sentence?) Anyhoo, yes Malik's coming back. (unlocks closet) sorry honey. (Malik emerges. Godfish tackles) Honey! No! I need him alive! WAIT!

**Satra: **(laughs) It's not JUST Yami that feels guilty. Other people feel guilty too...he just happens to be one of them...(smirks) Yes, Malik does have a hell of a timing...as always...(rolls eyes)

**dragonlady222: **Think Kaiba and Yami will kill off Malik? (smiles secretly) Oh it's so juicy! You could all never comprehend what I'm gonna do! (cackles insanely) It's sooo bloody **_brilliant_**! (hugs self)

**Freedom of Darkness: **Ack! Give Mladen back! (snatches crab) Poor baby! Are you all righ...(crab pinches) Aieee! Stupid evil crab-sama bin mladen! (his nickname) Gimme that stick! (lunges) Not **_again_**!

**Sugar Wings: **(smiles) You're very charming and your review amused me greatly. (munches on nachos) y'know, I'm not usually fond of nachos, but there's something about the way you make them that pleases me. (laughs) I actually AM writing a story that I'm considering publishing...someday...in the FAR off future. I've considered putting together a book of my poems and publishing them though...(shrugs) We'll see what happens...PLEASE review again! I enjoyed your last review so much and I simply MUST have another!

**KilaInverse: **(laughs) Yes, Yami should get some points taken off. He was rather slow in that argument with Kaiba, wasn't he? Ah well. he knows now...(not sure if that redeems him at all though...-.-;)

**Silver Mirror: **Yessss our precious Malik will return! Erm...you're not gonna like the end of this chappie. hehee! (runs away before anyone tackles)

**Wish-full Thinker: **(grin) I actually DID feel for this chappie...as well as all the ones left. It's all an interesting experience when one's tied that into a story while writing it. (sighs) Yes I know I used "i feel" once or twice last chappie. It wasn't for spite. I just felt it fit. Believe me, I went through an reviseda LOT after you pointed it out to me a few chappies back! (huggles)

**Roku: **(stuffs candies into mouth) I love a person who knows how to bribe properly. (huggles) Yes poor Kura and Yami. They're in waaay over their heads right now. And it's only gonna get harder. mwahahaha! Please review again! (and bring more of that lovely candy of yours!)

**Kakkumachu: **Okay that has gotta be one of the awesomenest names I've seen yet! (tries to steal name) Give it to me! (cheers for eternity until you review again!)

**moonlit-leaf: **(pats on head) Awww. You're cute, honey. Can't be right all the time. Look on the bright side: it surprised you and kept you guessing which is much funner than knowing exactly what's to come! (-.-; ...i think...) (smirk) No, i don't think you get credit for knowing Yami was gonna find out, seeing as how I informed you all of that before the chapter. (hands bag of orange tic-tacs) I'm addicted to these things!

**Chi-chan Lurks: **(smirks) I've been guilty of peeking ahead in fics as well. It happens. (winks) I don't blame you for waiting until I updated after the fucking hell chapter. (smiles) Oh yes. It was a horrible one, that it was. Of course...this one is too! Mwahahaha! Please review again! I wanna hear from you again,understand? (passes bag of gummy worms "stealthily")

**Blackangeltwin1: **Ack! (wrestles Yami away from you) Don't Kill him! He has to live...for the time being...(smirk) Yes I update often. too often...oh well. I'm weak and excited. What can I say? (eats Kookie)

**DreamingChild: **I know! It was so kawii when Yugi cradled injured Kura! I cooed over the monitor after I wrote it. (weird, I know -.-;) Yami kill Malik? Yami make up with Kura ALREADY? Are you insane, honey? There are still four chappies to go! We've gotta kill some peoples and cause lots of pain, ooooh yessss!

**blackalbino: **ohmyraonlyfourchaptersleftgah! (Laughs) Your opinion of Kaiba and Yami changes often? (smirk) I think from here on out you'll be liking both of them. Trust me on this. (winks)

_**Angels**_

_No more angels_

_With pure, white robes_

_Singing sweetly_

_In fluffy, cloud coves._

_No more shining shadows_

_Staying so near_

_That guard and protect_

_But never appear._

_No more soothing whispers_

_Of comfort and hope._

_No gentle, firm grasp_

_To help the heart cope._

_Reflections in dreams_

_Is where they remain,_

_Still trying their best _

_To keep all from pain._

**Chapter 27: Echoing Voices**

**(Yugi's POV) **

Kaiba and his doctors left several hours ago. Before parting, the CEO made sure to threaten us that he'd take Bakura back to Kaiba Corp. should anything like this occur again. All he cares about is Bakura's safety, not how the yami lives out the remainder of his days. I know Kaiba means well…but only for Ryou's sake.

Yami and I are sitting on the couch, both of us still in shock. Jou is in the kitchen, having offered to call Honda and Anzu and inform them of the situation. Grandpa's upstairs keeping an eye on Bakura. Marik…he's positively fuming. It took Jou, Grandpa, and I to keep him from tackling Yami after the madness had ceased. Grandpa then insisted the blonde rest because of his injuries. The Marik finally agreed, as long as he was allowed to stay near Bakura.

Yami sighs heavily, his eyes staring out in front of us at nothing.

"I…still can't believe it," I hear him whisper.

I smile sadly, nodding my head. "We've been with Bakura the whole time."

He frowns. "But what does this mean? Was he just trying to hurt us in the end or…?" His voice catches in his throat and he closes his mouth.

I reach over and place a hand on his arm. "What do _you_ think?"

He sighs, running a hand through his slightly disheveled hair. "What I think or _want_ to think?"

I scoot closer. "What do you want to think?"

He looks down at his hands that are resting in his lap. "I…don't know."

"Do you love him?" I whisper.

His eyes widen, turning his head to stare at me. "What?"

I roll my eyes. "It's not that complicated of a question, Yami."

He smiles grimly. "But it's not that simple to answer."

I nod, standing up. "And it's one you have to find on your own. It shouldn't be that difficult. Just think of your life the past few months with him. Then imagine it without him." He stares up at me in astonishment.

"But…"

"Go for a walk. Get out and clear your head," I say kindly, giving him an encouraging smile before leaving the room.

**(Mr. Mutou's POV)**

I stare silently at the sleeping figure on the bed before me. I still am having a hard time processing all the information we received during Kaiba's…_visit_. I must say, I don't think I've ever been so glad to see the CEO (if I've ever been glad to see him at **all**). I've never seen Yami so angry and out of control. Kaiba was the only one who could deter him. The monarch even ignored Yugi. That was alarming in itself to me. The two of them have always been so close. The fact that my grandson couldn't penetrate the wall of fury his darker half had erected…

"Nnn…" the thief moans stirring, cringing as he starts to regain consciousness.

"Bakura," I say softly, coming over and gently dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth.

His brown eyes open wearily, staring up into mine with an expressionless look. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good. You're awake. We've been worried sick," I smile, dipping the cloth into the bowl of water and squeezing out the excess liquid, placing the damp material back on his forehead.

He closes his eyes. "How long have I been out?" he croaks wearily.

"A couple of hours. Kaiba came," I say simply, deciding details don't matter right now.

He opens his eyes, staring into mine with an anxious look. "Is Yugi…?"

"He's fine," I smile reassuringly. "He's downstairs with Yami and Jou."

There's an emotion I cannot place in his eyes now. I sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed. He stares up at the ceiling, mind no doubt swimming with questions.

"Marik…?"

"Is sleeping on the floor over there," I chuckle, pointing.

He shifts slightly so he can see, wincing a bit from the pain the movements bring. The young Egyptian had adamantly refused to leave the thief's side. To keep the peace I set up a makeshift bed on the floor for him. He's now on his back, snoring softly, mouth hanging open slightly. After seeing the snoozing blonde on the floor for himself, Bakura sinks back onto the pillow, shaking from pain and exhaustion. I close my eyes for a moment, trying to put into words what I'm thinking.

"Bakura," I say, opening my eyes to see him glance over at me. "I…what has this been?"

He looks away, jaw tense. I hold my breath, waiting for an answer. I have to know. Have to.

"It started out…just to hurt him…" he whispers hoarsely, voice trembling. I nod. "But then…" He doesn't say any more, shrugging helplessly, eyes pain-filled.

I smile compassionately, placing a hand on his quivering shoulder. "Perhaps…you've had a slight change in perspectives?"

He nods, staring at the wall across the room. I feel my heart swell at this, at all the hurt and turmoil we've gone through these past few months. It's amazing really. I had suspected something was amiss from the start, but never in my wildest dreams did I imagine something of this magnitude. I glance back over at Bakura again to find him asleep, body worn and beaten. I feel a small smile form on my face as I remove the cloth from his forehead, gently pushing his bangs back with my fingers. He's not the only one who's had changes in perspective.

**(Yami's POV)**

I sigh heavily, my hands in the pockets of the leather jacket that Ryou and…no…_Bakura_ and I bought all those months ago. I shiver at that very realization. After finding out the truth I was in a daze, unable to fully comprehend exactly what I'd been told. After it sunk in I went through the past six months in my mind, replacing 'Ryou' with 'Bakura'. Some incidents made more sense than others. The understanding is coming slowly. I still have yet to know of what his intentions were; however, if he had been planning on destroying me why did he wait so long? He's never been the patient type. Of course, it appears there's a lot I didn't know about him.

Then there's the whole ordeal with Ryou. He's dead. The fact that I was dating Bakura doesn't change that one cold fact. The boy's really gone, because of both the thief and I's rash actions. It's a weight I'll no doubt carry with me for the rest of my life…however long that may be. I only hope I can make a penance of it somehow in the boy's memory.

I come out of my thoughts, staring at the path before me. It's the park. I tentatively take a step forward, then another. One pace after another I make my way down the curving path, twisted, bare branches reaching out to grab at my clothing. The sky is gray, visible above, unlike that day that seems so long ago now. I feel my stride quicken, my breath rising and falling as I round curve after curve, the path barely visible under the snow. Before I know it I'm running, heartbeat thumping rapidly in my chest as I dash through the skeletal trees. I don't know where I'm going, letting the unconscious part of my mind lead me. I stumble, nearly falling onto the icy ground. Gritting my teeth as the cold air prickles against my skin, I increase my speed, almost frantic now. My eyes widen when I suddenly go crashing down on my back.

Moaning, I sit up slowly, cringing. That'll no doubt leave a bruise. Ye gods…I feel my breath catch in my throat when I look down. Gently taking my bare hand, I push away the snow to discover solid ice underneath. Looking about I realize where I am. _The pond_. The pond that saved us from the savage bees. I feel a smile form on my face at that memory, recalling how we fell out of the tree only then to take off screaming down a Ra-forsaken path without any idea where we were going while the hornets closed in around us. I chuckle, stopping quickly when I realize I have.

"_Yami, you have to let it go." _

I stiffen with a start, glancing around as if looking for someone. I know what it really was though. I close my eyes, hoping it'll make the thief's voice stop.

"_You've never had any faith in me, have you?"_

I bite down on my lip, reaching up and covering my ears with my cold fingers. Why can't I just block it out? Why can't I forget about him, let him go?

"_Ryou," I say boldly before I can stop myself. "There's something I need to tell you."_

"**Stop it**!" I scream, clenching my body as our voices don't cease. They get louder, whirling around me in a cloud of conversations until it's like a hundred chants going on all at once in a room full of echoes.

"_You shouldn't have to suffer in order to be in control of your life."_

"Please stop. Please stop," I hiss, curling up on the icy pond.

"_Hurry and give me the ring!"_

"_You actually believe it, don't you?"_

I shake my head back and forth but it won't stop.

"_I thought we'd gone beyond this. You don't know him. You never even tried."_

"_He didn't deserve a chance."_

"_And you **did**? The truth is you just assumed he's completely evil…that he's incapable of changing. Well you're **wrong**!" _

"STOP IT!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

I stare wide-eyed at the ground, tentatively pulling my hands from my ears. Nothing. I can feel perspiration lining my brow as I kneel there in the cold, panting. All Bakura and mine's previous conversations are whizzing through my head. Suddenly I can see his cheerful face, eyes wide with excitement and anticipation.

"_Hot chocolate!" _

I can't hold back a chuckle now, remembering his struggle with the elderly man at the supermarket on Christmas Eve. I can almost feel his arms around me, his hand holding mine. I stare down almost in surprise to see my frozen hands resting in my lap, his nowhere in sight. What did this relationship really mean? Did he care about me like I loved him? I suddenly gasp when one particular incident comes back to me…

"_Yami, you have to let me go," he murmurs, tears streaming down his face._

"_What?" I ask in surprise._

"_Just walk away…just…hate me…" he whispers hoarsely, staring down at the pavement. _

"_Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you want me to leave you."_

"_I…" I wait but he doesn't speak, cannot speak, just staring at me helplessly, face tearstained. _

He couldn't say it. He was trying to leave me. Trying to bury his emotions. I feel my entire body tremble.

"You fell in love too, didn't you?" I whisper, remembering how upset and out of control he'd been. Ra, it makes sense now!

"_I wouldn't ever leave you. Never. You've got to trust me," I whisper as he cries into my shirt. "I'm going to take care of you. Whatever it is that's causing you so much pain…we'll get through it…together." _

I suddenly feel an unsuspecting smile form on my face, all doubts having vanished from my mind. He loves me, whether or not it was his original intention. And I love him. That's all there is to it. I've found my answer.

Laughing, I jump up, only to fall back down on the brutal ice. Ow. Fuck ow. Groaning, but more cautious, I get up slower this time, making sure I'm off the pond before dashing off onto the trail, following my footprints from before back to where I belong…and the person I belong with.

**(Bakura's POV)**

I slowly wake up, pain erupting all over my body. Ye gods he thrashed me good. I feel myself frown, struggling to sit up against the headboard. Once I've propped myself up slightly, I glance over to find Marik still sleeping on the floor, snoring softly. I grin, shaking my head. Leaning back, I sigh heavily, wincing when my sides throb. Ra did he have to go and _kick_ me? He should go into sports with a kick like that.

Yami and I both made mistakes…and it cost Ryou everything. I feel myself frown. This won't work. It could never work. We're two different people. He was willing to go through my light to get to me. I cannot forgive that. Ever. The world has lost an angel, a selfless person who'd never harmed anyone or anything his entire life. It is a great loss, one that will never lessen the torment in my heart for what I've done. Yes, what _I've_ done. I admit my part in this tragedy, mine being perhaps the most vicious of all. I close my eyes, knowing what's to come for me when I sense the item drawing near.

**(Yugi's POV)**

Grandpa, Jou, and I sit quietly around the kitchen table drinking peppermint tea. We're all in a bit of shock.

"So you informed Anzu and Honda?" I ask as I take a sip of tea.

Jou nods. "Yeah. And Otogi too."

Grandpa sighs heavily. "It's all so sad. So many people have suffered needlessly. It's almost as if Ryou foresaw this, begging Kaiba to take care of Bakura should anything happen to himself. Bless the CEO for doing so."

Jou snorts. "Sure. I disagree that he deserves much praise…"

Grandpa frowns. "He's the only reason Marik and Bakura are still alive. He's also the only reason we've found out any truth in this madness."

We sit in silence for a long moment, soaking it all in. If Jou disagrees, he doesn't say so. I'm relieved at that. I'm also extremely grateful for all he's done lately. I don't know what we would have done without his support.

"So what happens now?" Jou suddenly speaks.

Grandpa looks up. "Well, it's going to take a long time for Bakura to heal from his wounds."

Jou winced. "Yeah. Yami man kinda banged him up."

I roll my eyes. "That's a bit of an understatement."

"I'm not talking about the injuries Yami gave him. They're minimal compared to the wounds Malik inflicted upon Bakura."

"What exactly did Malik do to 'im? I mean, besides carving freaky messages into his chest? Did he zap him with a Millennium item like Yami did?" Jou asks curiously.

Grandpa's looks up, eyes dark. "He was tortured, Jou. I saw the doctors' reports at Kaiba Corp. The types of things he was subjected to…" Grandpa stops, shuddering as he recalls.

"That bad, eh?" Jou grimaces.

"Much worse than you're probably imagining. The emotional trauma is going to far outlast the physical."

"I dunno 'bout that. Bakura seems like a pretty tough guy," Jou points out.

We both jump as Grandpa stands up stiffly, walking over to the kitchen window and staring out into the snow. I can see his fists trembling. He's angry, I can sense it. When he speaks his voice is quiet yet seething.

"He was raped, Jou."

My mouth goes dry, my mind picturing the thief's limp, battered form on the bed…the way he'd cowered away from Grandpa and I when he first woke up here. A tight knot lodges in my throat.

"Holy shit…" Jou whispers, eyes wide.

Grandpa nods, turning back to us. His eyes are worn, making him look years older. I stay where I am, unsure of what to do. We all look toward the living room at the sound of the door.

"That'd be Yami," I sigh, standing up to go greet my darker half only to freeze in dread as I spot the figure coming towards us.

**(Yami's POV)**

I feel as light as a feather as I race home…well, I'm walking quickly now. Cold air and running do not mix. My throat's raw, yet I don't care. I've figured out the truth and am going to do my best to set things right. Thank Ra.

I skid to a halt as I reach the corner of our block, spotting the ambulance parked outside the game shop. Noticing medics rushing someone on a stretcher out, I race forward, my heartbeat pounding in my ears. As I get closer I can see it's Marik on the stretcher, the emergency team focusing on the gaping wound in his stomach, blood gushing from it onto their gloved hands. The blonde's eyes are rolled back in his head.

"Marik!" I call rushing forward to find Jou in the doorway.

He's holding a hand to his lip where a steady stream of blood is flowing. When he spots me there's a look of panic-stricken relief (if there is such a thing) in his eyes.

"Yami man! Thank goodness!" he cries as I come up to him.

"What's happened?" I ask frantically.

"Malik," he says darkly.

I feel my stomach drop, taking off into the house. Upon entering the living room I spot Yugi who's next to Grandpa who seems to be unconscious, blood lining his forehead where it looks like he's been struck by some sharp object. There's a doctor tending to the wound as they wait for another stretcher.

"Yami!" Yugi cries, rushing over and clinging to me. "Malik! He took him!"

"What? Who?" I ask, clutching him to me protectively.

"Bakura! Marik and Grandpa tried to stop him! He had the Millennium Ring! We couldn't…"

"Where'd he go?" I ask tensely, looking about wildly.

"I don't know! I can't read it!" he cries hysterically.

"Read what?"

He reaches up and grasps my chin, turning my head to the wall across the room. There's ancient hieroglyphs painted in blood on it. I fee my stomach churn, approaching it.

_**Plaything taken back**_

_**Once again by rightful master.**_

_**If you wish, come and reclaim it,**_

**_Or let it meet disaster. _**

_**Situation getting bloody,**_

_**Confrontations getting rougher.**_

_**Come and claim the little toy**_

**_Or let it stay and suffer. _**

**_

* * *

_**

(cackles) Yes, Malik has taken a liking to poetry. He's a psycho, like myself. Why poems? (shrugs) Why not?

Four chapters left! (collapses) So intense! Craziness, I tell you! WARNING: you are all going to see blood and torture. A LOT OF IT. If you are squeamish to that sort of thing you are going have problems very soon. Thou hast been forwarned. (but how the heck can you abandon the fic THIS far along? mwaahaha!)

Malik: I've got the kura! I've got the Kura!

Yami: Meh! Damn you! Damn YOU! I was gonna go home and passionately make out...er...make up with him!

Kura: ow. ow. ow.

Kaiba: I saw this coming. (turns on Yami) Why'd you fucking leave you fucking idiot?

Kura: Yeah!

Yami: -.-;

Ferris: REVIEW!


	30. Chapter 29: Unforseen Menace

Why not have another early review? I see no reason why not! (huggles everyone)

My von fowst is sneezing and I think he might have epilepsy. o.O...so...keep your fingers crossed for my wittle baby. (sobs)

**Sugar Wings: **(munches on banana) Mmm! Squishy gooshiness! Lovely! Yes I love your reviews. They're cute. Not gonna kidnap the ficcie yet? (finishes banana) Woot! (although I wouldn't mind more treats) hehe

**Kit-Cat-Caitlin: **I know what you mean about getting angry at characters and yelling at them. I do that alot with Rurouni Kenshin. I'm like: "What the fuck are you doing That for? Idiot. -.-" (smiles) Yes. Thta's what I say...and get strange look from my family members in the process...

**Blackangeltwin1: **Hmm...yes, I likes the blood too...just not Kura blood. (evil smirk) don't worry. Did I ever state he'd be the only one getting tortured? Oh no no NO. Others as well...yesssss...

**Tabby: **I know what you mean about wanting to know how something ends but not wanting it to end at the same time...it sucks. I'm like that with every series I read. (sighs blissfully) Too bad Tolkien's dead, eh?...anyhoo, the fic's too good to be true? (smirk) Oh but we can Make it true! (huggles fic) Mine.

**Lily: **(laughs) I think every good psycho should have poetic talent...(like me!) (cackles) I'm a psycho but that's okay. No harm done. (sneaks off with lighter) meheehe!

**KilaInverse: **Well sure Malik seems to be obsessed with kidnapping our lovely tomb robber, however, there IS a reason for it, as you'll see in this chappie...ya...Kura got raped. (sobs) My poor baby! (huggles thief)

**wolfjessica5: **(sighs) Yes, poor Yami, Bakura, and Marik. They never DO get a break, neh? (snickers) I'm so evil! Mwahahaha!...ahem...(smiles innocently)

**Roku: **(laughs) Hehe! A shock collar! (presses button) (Malik: Aieeeee!...Aieeee!...) ferris: mwhehehe! (is highly amused)

**TheGodFish: **Okay so I missed your birthday byone day. Meh. Happy Buffday! (smiles) Von fowst sends you a musky rattie cuddle and Mladen...(glances at crab)...nevermind...ahyhoo, honey get outta Malik's lair. They have to work this out on their own (struggles to drag Godfish away)

**Mitsuko: **Like blood and torture, eh? Good. It's a-comin'! (more next chappie than this one, but that's okay!) Of course Malik's evil! He's damn awesome, that's what!

**Zoe: **(laughs) You're really on top of things! yes yes, the poem didn't specify where Yami is to go. You're way ahead of the other readers, honey. (hands box of orange tic tacs) Good for you. Don't worry. You'll find out how and where and all that juicy info this chappie!

**Satra: **(rolling around on the floor laughing) Honey, I loved your review. LOVED IT! So amusing. hehe. (wipes tears from eyes) I'll bet that's how it works. Poor Kura having to help Malik write his evil poems. (cackles again)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **(woot for squeaky ducks) And yay for us poetic psychos! We make the world go round...or perhaps we blow it up...(shrugs) Whatever. Details details...anyhoo, I truly hope you're feeling better by now! (huggles tightly while wearing germ mask thingimabob)

**dragonlady222: **Yes, Yami and Kura have had to come to terms with a lot of things. Our poor yamis...well, except Malik. He's just...let's just say he's gonna have loads of fun the next few chappies. Mwahahaha!

**Freedom of Darkness: **Gimme the fucking stick! (lunges) There. Mine. (hides stick) Mwahwha! Yes our poor Kura. Will he live? Will he die?...or take up poetry? (smirk)

**KeraJeir: **Now now now...Did I ever say he was the only one that was gonna get tortured? (smirk) Indeed not. That wouldn't be fair. So...Bring on the gore! Mwhahahaha!

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **Why the hell Should I deny it? I love "ye gods"! It's so...awesome! Ummm...you're gonna hang Yami by his intestines?...(smiles brightly) In Screams of Shadows I butcher tons of people and hang two guys by linking a chain through their eye sockets. It's very effective. (skittles: O.o...) hehe.

**Bluegrass Elf: **O.o...I think Kura's gonna need a bit more than pain meds...like some therapy...(cackles) but fear not! He's not the only one who's gonna get his ass kicked! A few other people will join him. hehehe!

**xKokurox: **Very nice and slightly disturbing poem. (innervoice: How is it disturbing? It's about you're freakin' story!) ferris: -.-; meh. Anyhoo, I'm glad I've inspired you to write poems. Continue to do so, honey! (throws orange tic tacs into air) Weeeee!

**Broken Mirrors and Tainted Promises: **I know! No one else is FUCKING UPDATING! It's annoying the hell outta me. (grumbles) anyhoo, glad you're enjoying the story, peoples!

**blackalbino: **(laughs) You think Malik calling Bakura his "toy" is nasty? The grossiness of our psychotic blonde yami is just beginning, oh yes! Mwhahahaha!

**Silver Mirror: **I know! The Nerve of that Malik taking our Kura! Meh!

**Spryte: **Will Marik survive? Will Yami get to Kura in time? I'm glad I've hooked you on Yami/Kura pairings. It's one of my favs! GOOSH! (coos over pairing.) Heh

**StormySkys: **"imagines Malik in the middle of a bunch of crumpled up papers all thoughful-like, trying to think of a good rhyme for master He's back! Yatta!" (laughs) That's awesome, honey. Damn awesome. (laughs) You thought everything was gonna be fine cause Yami'd figured it all out? Honey, you should know me better than that by now. silly thing. (pats on head)

**moonlit-leaf: **Of course I'm cruel. I must be. This ficcie is gorey and action-packed! Hi-ya! (hits table but it doesn't break) Ow...ow...ow...Need to work on that one...-.-;...Yes the ficcie's almost done. Three chappies to go!

**NOTES: **Okay after this chappie I wanna hear how you peoples think it might end. It will amuse me so! (cackles) I will give earlier updates in e-mail form for Son of Apophis if you get it. (Can anyone say "overconfident"?) Anyhoo, there is a MAJOR plot twist in this chappie that I'm betting none of you saw coming. I'll talk about that more at the end of the chappie. Onward!

_**Serpent**_

_Coiled up in its darkened lair_

_A symbol of evil and hatred_

_Feared and loathed by all_

_With its intense, freezing stare._

**Chapter 29: Unforeseen Menace**

**(Malik's POV)**

I smirk to myself as the limo I stole from Kaiba a while back speeds down the road. I must say it's quite classy. There's a large television in the back along with a mini bar and other such things. I adjust the rearview mirror so I can see the figure on the back seat, a faint yellowish glow engulfing him.

"So, how have you been?" I ask 'pleasantly', earning a glare from my captive.

"What do you want now?" Bakura growls menacingly, hatred boiling in his intense eyes.

I chuckle, the car leaning dangerously as we go around a sharp curve. He doesn't fall onto the floor though, the Shadow magic holding him in place on the seat.

"What, you're not happy to see me again?"

"Like hell. What'd you do to the rest of them?" he asks angrily.

"Hmm?...Oh, your little _friends_?" I drag out the word in a mocking tone. "Oh they're alive, if that's what you're asking. For now, anyways." I catch the flint in his eyes as I say this. "I'll be visiting them again once I'm done with you and the pharaoh."

"If you so much as touch them…" he hisses, struggling futilely in the magical bindings.

I laugh, stomping the accelerator to the floor as we zoom through a red light, the cars entering the intersection slamming into one another in a crushing heap. I grin at the sound of the screaming and crunching metal. How delightful.

"It's nothing personal, thief. Believe me…Well, you _did_ cause my image to smolder back in ancient Egypt."

"Oh like you needed any help doing _that_…" he mutters.

"…but it's more about the pharaoh, you see. He's my arch nemesis, not you," I continue, my fingernails digging into the leather steering wheel at the memories.

I can hear him 'cough' at this statement. "Well, if you say so. I don't see why I have to get dragged into your little revenge plot though. And I still don't see how it's _my_ fault your image was soiled back in Egypt. Just because **you** couldn't manage to catch me…"

He cries out in pain briefly as the Shadow magic sends a shock coursing through his veins. Panting, he glares at me. I grin devilishly in response.

"Don't talk to your master like that, my little toy. Don't want to get fried to a crisp before your dear pharaoh comes to rescue you."

He looks up in a bored fashion, brow furrowed. "What?"

I snort. "Let me put it in simple terms for your commoner mind: You're the bait, dear thief."

I glance back in surprise when he chuckles humorlessly, shaking his head. "You actually think he'll come for me? Where the hell have you _been_?"

I smirk. "I know more than you think, thief. And I can assure you that he will come for you. He doesn't have a choice."

Bakura narrows his eyes. "What are you playing at?"

I grin. "His weakness."

He doesn't say any more, staring tiredly out the window in silence. I turn and focus on the road once again, my mind roaming back to Egypt…

I couldn't catch the thief, it was true. He'd managed to elude me time and time again. The pharaoh had finally gone after the little worm himself and captured him, throwing him into the dungeons where he was subject to all kinds of torture; a futile attempt to have him reveal the whereabouts of the mountains of treasure he'd stolen from the sacred tombs. I grit my teeth at these memories. My name had blackened, rumors of my 'lack of allegiance' to the pharaoh was spreading like wildfire. And my inability to capture the tomb robber had nearly completed my downfall in the pharaoh's courts. The damn bastard…banishment to a Millennium item isn't the best way to go…there _are_ worse ways I suppose…Still, it's time to repay him for it. _Oh and how he will **pay**_…

**(Yami's POV)**

I scoured the house for any other sign or hint from Malik, quickly spotting the envelope on the kitchen table that had **_Pharaoh_** scrawled across it in blood. Whose blood, I have no idea. Too many possibilities. All that's in the letter is an address. Very unlike Malik who seems to have developed a taste for rhymes, psycho that he is. I'm not saying all people who like poetry are pychos…though it's quite possible...

Yugi rode to the hospital with Mr. Mutou and Marik. Jou's here with me. He called Honda who's now on his way with his motorbike. The blonde's pacing the room, waiting impatiently for the brunette to come.

"How could I let 'im get away with it? After everything we've gone through…" he rants angrily.

I frown, buckling the belt that has a packet for my duel deck around my waist. I have a feeling I'm going to need my Shadow monsters for this confrontation. The puzzle is my only advantage against Malik. He'll no doubt put some horrible twist in this that will involve Bakura. _Bakura_…

"Damn that bastard! Damn him!" Jou continues to shout, banging his fists into the wall.

I sigh heavily, preparing to leave.

"I'll come to the hospital as soon as I've taken care of Malik," I say quietly.

Jou stops. "What? You're going alone?"

I nod grimly. "I think it's for the best. He already has Bakura. The last thing I need is him using more people I care about for his advantage."

He stares down at his sneakers. "I guess so." We both turn as Honda rushes in, panting heavily.

"You two all right?" he asks urgently.

"Yeah. Man, let's get over to the hospital," Jou states.

Honda pauses. "What?"

Jou smiles dismally. "We're not going this time, man. This is something Yami's gotta do alone."

Honda looks like he's going to protest but seems to think better. "All right. Just be careful, man."

I nod. "Don't worry. I'll meet you all at the hospital…with Bakura."

"Take care of yourself…and Bakura, man," Jou says softly, turning and leaving with a distraught Honda who glances back at me one last time before closing the door.

I sigh, looking down at the address. That's all the way up in Corshan! Damn it! It'll take forever for me to get there. The public transportation will take an eternity and there's no way in hell I'm walking there…A light goes off in my head, and I race into the kitchen to the phone, dialing quickly. _This is my only chance_.

**(Bakura's POV) **

I scowl as Malik drags me into the apartment where it all happened. He probably thinks coming back here will make me crumble. He's sorely mistaken. It only infuriates me. There's dried blood on the carpet to my left, where Ryou had been…bleeding to death...I clench my fists, anger boiling in my veins. Malik seems to notice my reaction but mistakes it for something else.

"Glad to be back?" he whispers, releasing me from the magical barrier that's been engulfing me this entire time.

"Can't say that I am," I reply coolly. _Don't let him get to you_…

"Hmm…I'm afraid we're going to have to wait for a while. Your little pharaoh has to find a way to get here," he continues, striding casually across the room and sitting down in a blue armchair.

"Does he even know where 'here' is?" I mumble, wandering away a bit toward the opposite side of the room and slumping down in a chair, fatigue overtaking me. There's no way in hell I'm sitting near him, especially when all I'm clad in is a pair of white boxers. Yeesh.

Malik smirks. "I left him the address and all. Don't worry. I've been planning this for a _long_ time."

I grin smugly. "Somehow I doubt apartments and stolen limos were included in your plot when you started scheming."

He frowns. "Of course not _then_. Ah the past. So many fond memories, eh thief?"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say."

He laughs. "Fate can be so cruel. And what a fate the two of us have had."

I glare. "I'd rather you not compare yourself to me. It's degrading for me, really."

He snarls. "Might I remind you who holds the Millennium item here?"

I snort. "But of course. It's the supremacy here, giving you a false sense of security. Besides, even if Yami does come—which he won't—the puzzle far surpasses the ring in power."

He smirks. "Perhaps I've planned ahead for that little detail as well."

I roll my eyes. "My my, aren't we impressive."

He narrows his eyes menacingly. "Don't patronize me, toy."

"Let's say Yami does come—just for a moment. What makes you so confident you can defeat him? I've faced him numerous times with the ring. Its power can't compare to that of the puzzle. And you _could_ use me as some bartering chip, but even then all he has to do is blast you into oblivion."

Malik leans forward in his chair, eyeing me up and down. I tense, not comforted by his expression to say the least. After a moment he sits back, seeming to be satisfied with something.

"I suppose I can tell you that much…before we have some fun while we wait," he adds, eyes flashing dangerously.

I hear the warning sirens blaring in my head. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, round, golden object. My eyes widen in disbelief.

"How…How'd you get that?" I ask weakly.

He smirks, holding up the Millennium eye in his tanned fingers. "My little light retrieved it from your room a few months ago since you were basically living at the Pharaoh's by that point. It **is** one of the most powerful Millennium items after all. Who knows? _It may come in handy._"

My body quakes, hands fisting. That does change things a bit. A lot, in fact. Of course in order to use the eye one must first…. Malik catches the disgusted look on my face, laughing manically.

"Yes indeed, dear thief. I mean to go through with the…_procedure_. If it will aid me in my victory against the Pharaoh, it is worth it without a doubt."

"The eye doesn't allow just anyone to install it. If one who isn't of its chosen attempts such a procedure it will eradicate their mind," I argue nervously.

He grins. "Well then, let's find out if it is my time, shall we?"

I don't have time to react as the Shadow barrier goes up around me. He's not taking any chances of me escaping. Of course, what are the odds of him being the next in line for the Millennium eye? Of all the people in the world…I watch helplessly as he holds the item up to his right eye. There's a moment when nothing happens before there's a blast of blinding light. I squint my eyes in a futile attempt to see what's happening. Amidst it all I can hear his anguished screams. He'd better scream. The bastard deserves such an ending. Suddenly the light's gone, my eyes having trouble focusing at the sudden change. My breath catches in my throat when I spot his kneeling form on the floor, hand clutched over the right side of his face, blood oozing between trembling fingers. My heart sinks into my gut when his shoulders start to shake as he begins to chuckle. His head lifts, face looking up into mine. _Oh Ra_…

**(Yami's POV)**

"I can't thank you enough for this, Kaiba," I whisper as we take off in the jet, destined for Corshan.

"I'm not doing it for you, so don't even think it," the young CEO hisses, eyes flashing dangerously.

I sigh heavily, leaning back in my seat. We're in the cockpit, me in the co-pilot seat. The CEO himself is manning the controls, which surprisingly enough doesn't worry me in the least. He's always been brilliant in all aspects of technology and the likes. I glance around and notice the Millennium rod strapped to his belt.

"I see you've finally accepted your ownership of that," I say observantly, nodding toward the item.

He rolls his blue eyes. "Like hell. I've no desire to own such a thing. However, due to recent events I haven't had much choice in whether I want to carry it around or not."

I smile grimly. "Did I ever say I _want_ to have the puzzle with me at all times? Does this look comfortable to you?" I motion to the bulky item that's hanging from its chain around my neck.

He scowls. "I'm not planning on becoming like that where I have it with me constantly. Just until Malik's been taken care of."

I frown. "It's not that simple. It's not like I choose to carry the puzzle about with me. It just…is necessary now."

He snorts. "I'll be the one calling the shots for myself. You should get it into your spiky head that there's no such thing as fate. We make our own choices and paths. There's coincidence, true, but not destiny."

I shake my head. "True we are in charge of some things in life…but you cannot deny your links to the past…to the items. You can't call that mere coincidence."

He smirks. "You always have been one to believe it's your destiny to save mankind. That only you could defeat the great evils of the world. So tell me, how does Bakura play into your fate, hmm?"

I bristle. "Does it matter?"

Kaiba chuckles softly to himself. "It seems so, seeing as how you believe everything happens for a reason. That's fate, you know. Apparently you accept as true that you have no choices in life."

I sit quietly, mulling this over in my head. Is my and Bakura's relationship just some cruel trick of fate? Do I really have no control over what happens to me? It sure seems like a waste of an existence. Still, the coincidences are uncanny…Malik, Bakura, and I in the modern world. What are the chances that we, and Kaiba, would all get pulled into such a situation? It all really is focused around one person. _Ryou_. Was this the whole purpose of that boy's life? To be some pawn that pulls the rest of us together and then is just cast away carelessly when he's no longer needed?...No. It can't be true. There was so much more to the boy than that. So much. To even consider him nothing more than a mere game piece of fate is insulting to his memory. Kaiba's right (for once). I have to stop thinking that I have no control of what happens to me. It's time to write my own history, to stop depending on some invisible force to get me through. Too many people are depending on me. There are too many lives on the line for me to be second-guessing myself now.

"So what are you going to do once you've rescued him?" Kaiba asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

I slowly turn, looking over at the CEO. He doesn't even glance at me, narrow blue eyes staring out in front of us as the clouds whiz by.

"I…Please don't take him back to Kaiba Corp.," I whisper. "I know you said you'd do so if something like this happened again…"

"Oh shut the hell up, Yami. I'm not going to take him away. What the devil would I do with him?" Kaiba growls.

My heart catches in my throat. "What?"

He smirks. "I know how you feel about him. I also know for a fact Ryou didn't want him to live in misery. Once Malik's gone I'll let the thief go wherever he wants…and good riddance to him."

A smile forms on my face, understanding what the CEO's telling me in his own gruff way. He wants Bakura to be happy; it's what Ryou desired for his yami. Kaiba also knows he can't give Bakura that happiness…doesn't even want to. He's going to allow Bakura to come back with me…!

"Thank you," I whisper, earning a snort in response, sitting back in my seat as we hurry onward through the skies.

I tense suddenly, the puzzle around my neck glowing faintly. Kaiba and I glance down at the rod in wonder to find it too is illuminating. We catch the look in one another's eyes, both sitting back again uneasily as the items continue to grow in brilliance before suddenly ceasing as if nothing had happened. Kaiba clenches his jaw, turning back to the controls.

"What in the name of Ra…?" I whisper running my hand over the puzzle's cold surface.

"That can't be good," Kaiba mutters.

* * *

Okay then. I'd like to point out some things so there isn't too much confusion. Corshan is a few hours away from Domino. During the scene where Malik and Bakura are in the apartment Yami and Kaiba are already on their way. They'll get there rather quickly too, seeing as how they're in a **_jet_** and all. (smiles happily) But what will our heroes find when they arrive, is the question. Mwahahahaha! **(Readers: -.-;)**

Now about the eye: I'm going with the thing where Kura stole it from Pegasus and all...yadda yadda yadda...I actually hadn't even the slightest thought of Malik getting it...or it even being in the story for that matter...but once again Malik has changed the story to give himself the advantage.

Kura: Why the fucking hell does HE get to change the story?

Malik: Cause I'm hot.

Kura: I'm hot too!

Ferris: O.O

Malik: Not as hot as me!

Kura: Oh yeah? (poses suggestively)

Malik: Yeah! (does even more suggestive pose)

Ferris: (drooling)

Kaiba: -.-; Just review, dammit.


	31. Chapter 30: Dire

(hangs head in shame) All right. I knew it would happen sooner or later. Anyhoo, it's happened. I accidentally skipped over someone in my responses. (bangs head on desk) Meh! So anyhoo, this chapter is dedicated to** xxx.Jenn.xxx!**My apologies honey! (kowtows) A note to the rest of you: if I ever leave you out please review again the next chappie and inform me! It wasn't intentional! Don't let my horrible forgettful clumsiness scare you away from reviewing!

Von fowst is no longer eating. We took him to the vet today. Got some meds for him. Won't know if we're already too late until later in the week. I'm on spring break so I'll most likely update again sometime this week! The faster you all **review** the faster I **update**!

**MoonWolf2000: **Bakura porn? (blink) Oh dear. I'm sure you can. Anyhoo, sorry I'm updating too fast. I COULD slow down, if you want! (readers: **_GLARE_**) eeehehehe!

**Satra: **Yes, Malik with mind-reading abilities is frightening beyond all belief. (shudders)...as you'll see...Hmm...you think Kaiba'll help? (smirks mysteriously) Perhaps. Perhaps...

**xxxJennxxx: **(collapses prostrate on ground) Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! (kowtows repeatedly) sorry! (breathes deeply) Yeesh. I feel like such a jerk...Don't know much about Yugioh? Well if you're confused about anything in the fic just tell me and I'll do my best to fill you in! (smiles) Just so you know, in case you didn't get it, Bakura stole the Millennium Eye from Pegasus (a weird dude that wears all pink) So yeah. I'm flattered that you wrote a review even after the fact that I left you out of the last review thing. (bows head in shame) You're wonderful! Me loves you! (glomps) Woot!

**Wish-full Thinker: **(huggles tightly) There you are! I was worried you were sick or died. Yeesh. (laughs) Yes I like poetry. I'm a psycho. I'll admit it. (hugs self) I'm improving greatly? Woot for me! Woot!

**wolfjessica5: **Each chappie is better and better? (smiles) Thanks. I was hoping it was so. Thank goodness. (is relieved.) Yes all poets are psychos. you're talking to one right now! Muwhahahaa!

**KilaInverse: **Of COURSE it's sexy. It's my kura and Malik! That's damn sexy! (drools more)

**xKokurox: **(cackles) More! More reviews! (cackles again just for the heck of it)

**Broken Mirrors and Tainted Promises: **Yay! Reviewed! Woot woot!

**KeraJeir: **(rolls eyes) Wa? Now it's required that Kura be tortured every chappie? Yeesh. So hard to please you peoples. (holds up drool-covered towel) Can I keep this?

**blackalbino: **Yes yes, you missed early reviewing. (shakes head sadly) It was in character with Malik and Kura? (sighs in relief) good. I was hoping so. Want something extremely vile to happen to Malik? (smirks secretly) heheh.

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Nude oil wrestling? (shudders) Erm...I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and hope that someday those mental images you put in my head will go away...yeesh.

**Scotty: **(laughs) It's true. It's becoming more so, actually. All the chapters for the most part are the same length. There are just getting to be more and more reviewers. (which makes me happy) Glad you pointed that out though! Review again!

**Silver Mirror: **You're writing another story? (tackleglomps) Ooooh! Lemme see! (pries story away) Oooh! aaaah! Pretty!

**Clingy: **(laughs) At least you're reading it now, neh? I'm glad you like Mr. Mutou, Mokuba, and Kaiba. I try to include all the characters in the stories at some point. It's...I dunno...more interesting. (bangs head on desk) NO! Ryou's not coming back! Dang it's begun again! You're all begging for Ryou! Noooooo! (sobs) Make it stop!...(just ignore my madness) Review again, honey!

**Spryte: **Yes Kaiba is being semi-civil. Good Kaiba. (pets) Heheh. My little demon-like CEO. (bites) Aieeeee!...yes Kura's doing a little better...for the moment.

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **They just don't understand complex peoples such as ourselves. We're above NORMAL Humans. (cackles insanely earning weird look from brother) meh.

**moonlit-leaf: **Noooooo! You'vefigured it out! How did you...Just kidding. (cackles) Oh I Love it! No. Ryou's NOT coming back. Stop getting your hopes up, honey.

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **Yup. Chaining through the eye sockets is extremely effective...okay honey, first you said you weren't twisted and then you went on about chopping characters' balls off and feeding them to 'em...O.o...(there's nothing more to say here.)

**dragonlady222: **(laughs) Kaiba and _Malik_? Wow. No. That's a bit far-fetched, honey. Nice guess though...Don't think Malik has the advantage? Hmm...

**Tabby: **(laughs) Yes, as you put it: "Malik put the eye in his eye!" (laughs) Yup. Yes, Kaiba will most likely help, don't you think? But will it be enough? (cackles) I'm so devious!

**Joey-lover: **(smirk) I love the vision of Marik walking out of the hospital with the IV still implanted in his arm. I had an IV once. I got Really loopy. WeeeeEEEEeeeeeEEEeeee! (readers: O.o...) hehe.

**Bluegrass Elf: **(laughs) You've got to be the only reader that doesn't want them to post like that again. That amuses me! (glomps) Like th use of the eye? I'll agree it's a bit nasty but hey it's Malik!

**Freedom of Darkness: **No. NO. Freakin' NO! Ryou's not coming back you crazy peoples, you! Meh! (Laughs) I couldn't stop laughing at your thingie of Anzu and Malik. It was just so...so...BRILLIANT. (cackles) I showed it to my sister who's still chuckling about it. Very nice. (grabs stick and runs away)

**TheGodFish: **(Smiles) Glad you liked your B-day gift. (even though I forgot to dedicate it to you on the page itself) Meh. I'm so forgetful. (laughs) Malik's hot whether he's killing or not. (I prefer the former but that's just me!)

**_We have seen the enemy...and he is us. _**

**Chapter 30: Back Again**

**(Malik's POV)**

"Well what now, thief?" I chuckle. "Afraid of me, are you?"

He backs away, eyes wide with fear. I can read his every thought. He's terrified. Beyond terrified. Poor bloody bastard.

"Stay the hell away from me!" he hisses, backing into a corner.

I chuckle, moving forward swiftly and attacking his mouth with mine. He growls, furiously struggling in a futile attempt to break free. It's so amusing yet incredibly pointless. I snarl, releasing him when his fist comes in contact with my gut. Oooh he's gonna pay for that one. He lets out a scream of agony as Shadow magic engulfs him, blood pouring out of his mouth. I grin as I watch in fascination as he spasms on the floor, shrieks of pain gurgling up from his mouth in crimson rapids. I freeze when I'm suddenly forced back, a bright light encompassing his trembling form. I shield my eyes, noticing the figure standing above him protectively. Angel wings, pure white hair, gentle brown eyes...

"Ryou," I whisper in amazement..

Just kidding. Mwhahahahahah! Happy April fool's day! heheh. You have NO idea howlong I've been waiting to do that. (readers: **_GLARE_**) Oh come on, did you _honestly_ believe I was going to bring Ryou back? Hell no! He's gone! Freakin' DEAD! Just thought it was time to pay you all back for continuously begging for his return. (cackles again) (readers edge forward with knives and such) hehehe. Okay okay. Don't lose your pretty heads. Here's the REAL chapter: (seriously)

_**Cry of the Wicked**_

_Of happier days_

_And brighter times,_

_Amidst the ruins_

_Of temples and shrines._

_A cry of anguish_

_But no one cares._

_A flood of tears,_

_But no one's there. _

_Scorning compassion_

_And given the blame. _

_In the deep depths of hell_

_Is where he remains._

_The truth of the matter_

_Discovered too late._

_Laments and remorse_

_Don't make a clean slate._

_The cry of the wicked_

_Lost in murky haze_

_Wandering alone_

_Till the end of his days_

**Chapter 30: Dire**

**(Bakura's POV)**

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise," Malik chuckles standing a bit unsteadily to his feet.

Blood's streaming down the right side of his face, seeping out from around the Millennium eye that's securely embedded in his eye socket. I fight the urge to retch as he reaches up and runs his blood-spattered fingers over the item, smirking victoriously.

"Disgusted, thief? Or is it jealousy?" Malik whispers striding forward confidently, all signs of pain and fatigue having suddenly vanished.

I stand up, backing away. I'm terrified, I'll admit it. There's no way in hell this can be real! That Malik was the next in line for the eye…I feel my back press against the wall, a sense of dread looming over me. He chuckles darkly, coming closer until we're only inches apart.

"I can read your mind…see your fear. You're terrified….But it's not like I needed mind-reading abilities to see _that_," he adds with a harsh laugh.

"You think this secures your victory?" I hiss, not nearly as confident as I'm trying to make out to be.

He smirks, reaching out and grabbing my chin with his bloody hand. "Oh I know so, dear thief."

I smack his hand away, anger boiling in my veins. I'm not prepared when he lounges, pouncing on me. We both tumble to the floor, me struggling against him wildly. He lets out a malicious laugh, holding me still with the Shadow power of both the ring and the eyes.

"Well well, it looks like you're stuck," he grins, leaning down and running his tongue over my neck.

I grit my teeth, hands fisting. This can't be happening again! How can I be so helpless?

"Oh I'm afraid you _are_," Malik smirks, having read my mind.

He comes down, biting down hard on my neck. I let forth a scream of agony as he rips a chunk of skin from it, blood gushing from the deep wound. I shriek as his teeth shred the nerves and veins, pain erupting throughout my body. He sits up again, the crimson fluid thoroughly covering his mouth, dripping down his chin. Panting, eyes glazed with pain, I glare up at him.

"You…coward…" I hiss, wincing at the excruciating throbbing at the base of my neck.

He narrows his lavender eyes. "What?"

"You heard me!" I spit venomously. "Can't even fight me without using the damn items! You're nothing but a coward!"

He stares at me in silence for a moment, my blood thoroughly having soaked the front of his white satin-like shirt by this point. I feel my chest heaving in labored breaths as I wait. He's searching my mind, I know he is. I can feel him clawing away at it, probing for some deeper meaning to my outburst. The fact is, I don't have a plan at all. I'm just stating the facts here. He smirks suddenly, the glowing about me ceasing. Malik stands in one swift movement, pulling me to my feet by my arm. I rip myself from his grasp, taking a shaky step away from him.

"Very well, thief. I'll play along. So, how shall it begin? I suppose you want a weapon now, eh?" He produces two fairly long blades from the deep side pockets of his pants, tossing one to me. I catch it with one hand, eyes never leaving him.

"They've just been sharpened. Some of my best," he smirks, testing his own blade on his finger. A rivulet of blood glides down the flesh the moment the knife touches it.

I don't say anything, moving away from the wall towards the center of the room where he's waiting. My legs are shaky as I walk towards him. My body's already beaten up worse than it has ever been before—past or present. This is going to be difficult; I know that for a fact.

"Indeed it will be," he smirks, tossing the sheath of his blade away carelessly.

"What'd I say about using the items?" I growl angrily.

"You should be content enough that all I'm using is the mind-reading powers," he replies smoothly before lunging.

I dodge, turning to strike at him only to find him upon me already, slashing the side of my arm with his blade. I stumble back, snarling. He's reading my mind, knows everything I'm planning. It's not like I can move quickly anyway in my present condition. How am I to fight him like this?

"How indeed," he laughs manically, blood dripping from his blade. "It seems this battle isn't going to be as easy as you originally hoped."

"Just go already," I hiss, taking a defensive stance. I figure it's the best way to go. With any luck I'll be able to work him being the one attacking to my advantage.

He smiles knowingly, having no doubt read my intentions. I tighten my grip on my knife, palms sweaty. Malik charges, his own blade ready. I swerve in order to dodge his attack, hissing in pain as he slashes my thigh, having changed courses at the last moment. He rushes at me again, this time slicing across the bandages that cover my chest. I back against the wall, glancing down at the dressings that are now slit right through, my old wounds opening again.

"I'm hoping to add another verse to that rhyme on your chest," Malik states, eyes flashing dangerously.

I snarl in fury, charging. He grins evilly, and I realize too late my mistake, the blade gliding across the side of my face as his fist connects with my gut. I crash to the floor, coughing harshly, the metallic taste of blood filling my mouth. I can see him standing before me, waiting.

"Get up, thief. Our duel can't end so quickly, indeed not," he states simply, tapping his foot on the ground as he waits.

I can feel the warm liquid traveling its way down my face, wheezing slightly as I struggle to my feet. Okay, this isn't working. Sure it's better than being held down by Shadow magic while he does whatever he wants to me…but still…

"I'm afraid there won't be any escape for you," Malik states, a meaningful smile on his face. "And don't expect this 'battle' to be too drawn out. Your dear pharaoh should be arriving shortly. Then we have to get down to business, I'm afraid."

I glare. "Perhaps I won't stop fighting when he comes."

The blonde chuckles darkly. "Hmm, you think so? Look at yourself for a moment, thief. You've yet to lay a single blow to me and have already received new wounds in addition to the ones you already had. I can read your mind, your every thought, plan, fear…Let's face the facts, my dear toy, you cannot and will not win this fight."

I tighten my grip on the knife, shaking. He's right. I know it as does he. There's no point in arguing about it. He's going to win this one way or another. Still, that doesn't mean I'm just going to give in. I know I'm going to die, whether by his hand or Yami's, I **_will_** die. It's just a matter of how hard I fight it.

"Determined, are we?" Malik smirks. "You're correct to say you will fail. Let me remind you—in case you've forgotten—I was known as the greatest swords master of our time, ranking higher in skills than even those of the pharaoh himself. Do you honestly believe a petty thief such as yourself has a chance in hell at defeating me in such a battle?"

I scowl. "Let's find out, shall we?"

**(Yami's POV) **

"We're approaching the airport that's about ten miles outside the town. I've already called ahead. They have a car waiting for us," Kaiba states, the jet slowly descending through the clouds.

"Where is this place exactly?" I ask.

"It's a run-down apartment complex. Malik's choice of adobes no doubt," Kaiba snorts, checking some gauges on the controls.

"We'll have to be careful. He's no doubt going to use Bakura as bait."

"He already is," Kaiba grimaces. "That's his edge. However, we have two Millennium items. He only has one."

"Don't underestimate Malik, Kaiba. He's no doubt premeditated this thoroughly," I warn. "Plus the way the items acted a moment ago…I've a suspicion that it was his doing."

He frowns. "You don't need to tell me that. The first time I went there he'd just vanished. He'd planned ahead, though I'm not sure he was expecting _me_."

I nod dismally. "It's true. Malik's been plotting revenge since Egypt."

The CEO rolls his intense blue eyes. "Don't even go there. I don't want to hear it."

"_Mr. Kaiba." _a voice crackles.

"What is it?" the brunette asks tersely.

"_We're prepared to send teams over to break into this place you're going. If what you say is true about this individual then…"_

"How many times do I have to say this? **Stay in Domino and leave me be**," Kaiba growls.

"_But…!" _The person does get a chance to finish, the CEO reaching over a switching off the communication device.

I smile, shaking my head. "Don't be too harsh with them. They just care about what happens to you."

He snorts. "No. They're just worried about their paychecks. Don't be fooled by their 'loyal employee' shit. There are only a few of them who actually are sincere."

"How can you tell?" I ask curiously.

He smirks. "I know."

I sigh, turning and staring out the window to the ground below. The airport is in sight now, lights of the runway flashing in the distance. _Hang on, Bakura. We're almost there_.

**(Malik's POV)**

"You? Defeat _me_?" I chuckle, shaking my head. "My dear thief, I think it's time you come back to reality."

He growls. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

He lunges, this time blocking my strike at his side. Well well well, it appears he's finally coming to his senses. The faster he moves the less time I have to read what he's going to do. Excellent. He's waking up. I dive toward him, blade positioned only to have him block it with the hilt of his own knife, the edge of my weapon barely grazing the skin of his forearm.

"Impressive," I smirk.

He glares, plunging at me with more speed than before. I'm quicker than him though, dodging and turning only to find him positioned in a defensive stance, ready.

"I say, you're finally doing something productive for yourself," I chuckle.

"Don't give yourself credit for a title you never deserved."

I narrow my eyes. "What?"

He smirks. "You heard me. You were named the greatest swords master of Egypt, yet the only people you'd faced off against were of the elite upper class. Those who used sword fighting as a way of life, not a technique, never met you in battle. As far as I'm concerned, you were just the best of a bunch of snobbish palace brats."

I scowl. "Are you suggesting you're a better swordsman than myself?"

He raises an eyebrow. "I cannot say. Nor was I implying such. All I was stating was I've seen better than you…back in Egypt."

I growl in rage, rushing forward only to find his blade puncturing my left arm. Hissing, I jerk my arm back, withdrawing the knife from my flesh. I chuckle, looking up to find him positioned in a defensive stance again.

"Are you ever going to outright attack me again or are you going to hide like this through the rest of the fight?" I ask in an amused tone earning a glare from him.

"You'll just read my mind so I really don't see the point," he shrugs, eyes never leaving mine.

"So when the pharaoh shows up, what will you do then, dear thief? Even if you could find some spectacular way to defeat me, when Yami appears will you fight him as well?"

He doesn't speak, eyes dark. That's right, thief. Get angry. The more infuriated I make him the less focused he'll become. The less focused he is, the more hasty moves he'll make. I continue, knowing what buttons to push to set him off.

"I don't really see the point of you fighting for your pathetic life at all. You hate the one you fell in love with; you destroyed the one who cared about you; and Marik's most likely dying in the hospital as we spea…"

"_**Shut up!" **_

I smirk as he lunges at me in fury, eyes blazing. I'm ready, his move far too hurried, deftly slashing him across the face. He shrieks, blade clanging uselessly to the floor. He falls to his knees, blood oozing between his trembling fingers as he holds his hands against his face. I smirk, lifting my knife to my lips and licking the metallic liquid upon it as I wait for him to rise. His breath is hissing, bloodied flanks heaving in labored gasps of pain. He slowly removes his hands from his face and a smirk forms on my lips when I spot the wounds. _Oh could this getting any more amusing?_

**(Yami's POV)**

Kaiba lands the jet without any problem, a group of people hurrying out to us. They quickly escort us to a black vehicle ready to go. Kaiba slides into the driver's seat without saying a word to them, motioning for me to get in. I don't argue, hurriedly ducking in and slamming the door on the passenger side. I barely have time to get my seatbelt on before the tires screech and we're off, exiting the airport's parking lot and taking off down a narrow two lane road.

"Get ready, Yami. We'll be there in a minute or two." I've no doubt, seeing as how we're going over 100mph.

I grit my teeth, my fingers clenched around the sides of my seat as we squeal around a curve and nearly colliding with a car in the other lane. Kaiba takes it all in a stride, swerving sharply and narrowing avoiding the other vehicle, honking his horn at the person as if it's their own bloody fault they were in his way. The CEO doesn't seem to be too concerned about traffic laws at the moment, zooming down whichever lane he feels like at whatever speed he sees fit. If the situation weren't so grave I'd make him slow down.

"Kaiba…" I begin but am cut off as we take another curve sharply, nearly skidding off the road.

"There's the town!" he growls.

I look up to see the little settlement coming into view. To my surprise the CEO doesn't slow in the least as we enter the town, if anything, he goes faster. We're heading to the far side by the looks of it, the mountains beyond it looming in the distance like some silent omen. Let's hope it's one for Malik and not us.

**(Bakura's POV) **

My eyes are burning, pain ripping through my head. It feels like acid is eating away at them. I hold my hands against them, detecting the feeling of blood flowing between my fingers. I take a shaky breath, pulling my hands away, blinking heavily and wincing at the pain this action brings. _Oh shit_.

"Well this is an interesting twist, isn't it?" I hear Malik chuckle from somewhere to my left.

I can't see him though. I can't see _anything_. There isn't even the hint of light or shadows that some get when they're blinded momentarily. Nothing. _This **cannot** be happening_!

"Shall we call that the end of the fight then seeing as you probably can't even locate your weapon?" the other laughs darkly. "I'll consider this a forfeit on your part."

I tense as I hear his footsteps approaching, my breath catching in my throat. I struggle to get to my feet only to have something sharp suddenly cutting into my neck, forcing me to stay still. I cringe as a hand roughly grabs my hair and yanks my head back to the point where it feels like my spine will snap, the knife still being held in place at the base of my neck.

"I'd say you're helpless now, wouldn't you?" a voice hisses in my ear.

I can't reply. There's nothing to say. This is it. It's really over.

We both jerk at the door being blasted open, the sound of someone panting as they rush into the room.

"STOP!" a familiar voice bellows commandingly.

Oh shit._ Yami_.

* * *

There. How was that. (readers: **_GLARE_**) Hmm...still angry about the joke, neh?

Ryou: They have a right to be! You got their hopes up!

Bakura: (snorts) Oh come off it. Why would they be happy to see YOU?

Malik: (laughing)

Ryou: _Excuse_ me?

Yami: What the hell are you doing here? You're dead.

Kaiba: Yes andyou're ruining our angsty moment. Get out.

Ryou: So unappreciated. -.-;

Ferris: Review lovelies!


	32. Chapter 31: Evil's Vengeance

Ack! There's only one chappie after this one! (faints) This isn't bloody possible. (voice in head: it wouldn't be if you weren't updating already...) Grr...Shut up. (smiles at readers) Anyhoo, let's get this started, neh? There were 29 reviews so I figured we'd get the show on the road. I wanna get to Son of Apophis. The conclusion of this story will be put up some time this weekend! Woot!

Von Fowst is doing well. He's now learned how to jump out of his cage. -.-; my clever little boy...meh

So most of you liked the april fool's joke...even many who have been begging for Ryou's return. I believe it proved my point of how unoriginal that would've been though. I mean, where's the suspense in that? yeesh. Anyhoo, only **_one_** of you has even come close to guessing what's going to happen. (I'm not even sure they realized it) I'm so proud of them! I'll reveal who that is at the end of the chappie! Onward!

**Mackerel: **A new reviewer! (tackles) HI!...ahem...anyway, thanks for the compliments. I'm glad you enjoyed the lovely joke. Waddaya mean "update faster"? I update twice a frikin' week! Meh...so unnappreciated...Anway, review again, honey!

**moonlit-leaf: **(cackles) That's right. Don't put anything past me. I'm so devious. Hehe. (readers: O.o...) Hehe.

**KeraJeir: **Hehe. Well _I_ thought the joke was amusing. (snickers) Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed Kura's chance to taunt Malik. It's been long overdue. Lesson one: never go for a drive with Kaiba.

**sarcasm480: **Yes yes, we're all concerned for Marik. Won't find out what happens to our dear hikari until NEXT chappie though. hehe. Oh come on, I couldn't give you all the answers yet! That's too...easy. heheh. Also, you won't find out if Kura is permanently blind or not until...NEXT CHAPPIE! ehehehehee!

**Twilight's Shadow: **(is dizzy) Geez...I've been shooken...er...shaken...whatever. meh. I'm sooooo glad you've really gotten into the story. I haven't read a good story in a long time and all the ones I'm waiting on haven't been updated in a the LEAST six months. feh. So I've vowed never to do that to my readers. (heck, I don't even make you guys wait more than a week!) sheesh. Yes he's blind. You won't find out if it's permanent or not until...da da DA: next chappie. Mwahahahaha!

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **I'm glad you liked the joke. I enjoyed it Immensely. I haven't had a chance to look at the pic yet. I'll do it after I post this lovely chappie for you peoples! Toodles!

**xKokurox: **(blink) "Unoriginal mocker"?...(blink) Hell no! I'm am soooo the queen of mockery! (sticks out tongue) I taunt you, you silly koko person...I'll vrrooom through the monitor and slap you upside the face with my foot!...better yet: with YOUR foot! Ha! Hah!...(Kokurox: -.o) hehee. So ya, I actually wrote that joke for the other chappie in about two minutes before I posted it. (clever me) (hugs self) Oooh yessss precioussss...

**Wish-full Thinker: **Thanks for the concerns with Fowstie. He's doing...extraordinarily well. He's head-over-heels for his medicine. yeesh. I think he's going to be very sad once he doesn't need it anymore. Ah, hell awaits me. >

**StormySkys: **-.-; hahahaha. (that was sarcasm, in case you didn't notice) (smiles) No, it was amusing. Certainly woke me up when I saw: "God this story's gone downhill. I mean, two chapters ago it was awsome but these last couple have just been crap." I was all like O.O...hehe. Twas funny. (laughs) No, Malik won't get to finish the poem on his toy. Sorry honey. (Kura: Thank Ra!) Malik: > feh

**wolfjessica5: **Thanks for all the compliments. Like the blood? (smirk) Well that's good. Otherwise you wouldn't do well with dis chappie here. Torture time! Woot!

**Moonwolf2000: **Such language! Tsk tsk. You want Ryou's body? (chucks it) Here. Take it. I've got my blinded beat up kura! (kura: O.o...ow. ow...) hehe. Erm...Gwen Sefani? Never have listened to any of her music, to be honest. Hehe.

**Satra: **(laughs) That was an awesome! Wicked AWESOME review, honey.I was laughing my head off...started doing so again while reading it over for this reply. (snickers.) Damn hilarious, honey.

**Freedom of Darkness: **Wondered when I'd do the poem with the story title? I try to do that for each of my story's that are more than a one-shot. (shrugs) So yeah. I'm glad you liked it. I don't think it's the best of it's kind, but it'll do. (nods)

**xxxJennxxx: **(whew) I'm glad you came back. I felt so bad about that!...but enough of that...You wanna know if there will be a sequel? (sighs) No, honey. No sequel. I end it where I want it to end. Perhaps I'll do a one-shot of the aftermath sometime...(shrugs) Don't worry! I've got Son of Apophis ready to rumble! Woot! Well this thing about only being on the net will work to your advantage seeing as how the final chappie's being posted this weekend! (huggles)

**red phoniex: **(blushes) yeah. Sorry about forgetting you...again. You should just get an account so you can get an alert thingie. It'd make your life, and mine easier...though I'd probably forget anyway. (sighs helplessly)

**DreamingChild: **(laughs hysterically) That was a Damn awesome review, honey. The description...the word usage...the very IDEA...brilliant. (kowtows)

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **(sigh) Yes yes I make mistakes. I'm human...well..._part_ human...(grins mischievously) hehe. (laughs) Malik gets his inspiration from moi? eeehehee! So true. So true. This fic actually is one of my less grotesque. Wait'll Son of Apophis comes out! Woot!...and Beyond Tomorrow, Before Today (which is already first chappie out) **_Those_** have true gore. (cackles insanely) This is nothing. Malik torture? (blink) Fat chance. hehehe!

**Silver Mirror: **(laughs) You were really mad at me at first, weren't you? (smirk) I would be too! Of course...I do lie on occasion. (voice in head: Waddaya mean "on occasion"!) (smacks voice) hehe.

**Roku: **Jelly of eyes is poisonous...interesting...(plots start evlolving for other fics) (voice in head to Roku: NOW look what you've done! Like she needs any encouragement!) Oh hush you. (eyes widen) CANDY!

**Clingy: **You were on a sex-drive, weren't you? (shakes head) Shame shame. Silly thing (Fluffs hair fondly) Awww I wuv you! (tackles)

**Joey-lover: **Yeah, I didn't have a single april fool's joke pulled on me. There IS something out there! Woot!...ahem...Yami to the...rescue? (smirk) If you say so, honey...

**Under Finger and Thumb: **(backs away) Okay, as if nude oil wrestling weren't bad enough...(shudders at images) Now look what you've done! It's gonna take forever to get those images outta my head! meh!

**Cruel but Unusual: **(laughs) "innocent" bakura smirk? Rrrright.

**Spryte: **Yes Yami's FINALLY there...not that it'll help much...(smirks evilly) Torture time!

**Tabby: **Yes Ryou coming back would've been far too corny. (Mmm! Corn!) ahem, anyway, yes Malik hit Kura's eyes. Our poor tomb robber's blind. Hehe. You like the fight scenes? Good. here they come!

**dragonlady222: **(laughs) You can't believe you feel sorry for kura? not a kura fan, honey? (pats on head) You're so cute! (tackleglomps) Hope Yami and Kaiba can save the day? Hmmm...

**TheGodFish: "**I just got done with my SAT's... 5 hours of HELL. And my wisdom teeth are coming in... and I almost DIED in an accident. But you updated the story, so its all good now!" Honey what the hell!...I took SAT's...they suck. Already had my wisdom teeth taken out. That sucks. But what's this about dying?(puts protective bubble around) There! Now you're safe!

**Bluegrass Elf: **Glad the joke wasn't real? Good. Very good. (hands ice cream) Hmm...(stares at unconcious Malik) I _need_ him for the story, honey...(sigh)

**blackalbino: **(laughs) I luff you too! You're so incredibly eager! (glomps) Like the blood and funfunfun? Good cause there's more to comecomecome. Hehe. That rhymed! (Ryou: She's lost it now...-.-;) hehehheeeee!

**WARNING: There is torture, blood, and so on in this chapter...oh and gruesome death. hehe! (how could I forget that one?)**

_**Death Penalty**_

_Draw out the time it takes to weep,_

_Guilty has sown and now must reap,_

_Joining the lost in bitter sleep. _

**Chapter 31: Evil's Vengeance **

**(Yami's POV)**

I stand there on top of the remains of the door panting heavily. Kaiba's at my side, the Millennium rod held tightly in his grasp. My heart skips a beat at the scene before us. Malik's standing in the center of the room clutching a knife to Bakura's throat. The thief's head is being held back at a painful angle, face laced with agony. Bile rises in my throat when I spot the trails of blood flowing like tears from his eyes. Oh Ra.

"Ah Pharaoh, you've finally arrived. I must tell you, my little toy didn't think you'd be coming. Proved him wrong, eh?" Malik grins wickedly, hair falling down over his face, completely covering the right side.

"Let go of him **_NOW_**, Malik," I growl threateningly, the puzzle flashing around my neck in silent warning.

The blonde ignores this, turning to Kaiba. "And look who else has come along: Priest Seth! How wonderful!"

Kaiba growls. "I'm not here for a lecture on the past, nor am I interested in playing games with you."

Malik's face darkens. "What? Not even a hello? My my, can you believe these people?" he asks Bakura who winces as the blonde tightens his grip on him.

"I'm not going to tell you again…" I hiss, starting forward.

"Indeed," Malik chuckles.

"What do you want?" I demand angrily, noting that he hasn't lightened his grip on Bakura in the slightest.

Malik grins, blood covering his pointed teeth. "Revenge."

Kaiba's at my side now, the rod glowing as well. I glance over at him out of the corner of my eye. He nods just barely. We both shoot two rays of Shadow magic at the blonde, careful to avoid hitting Bakura. The light from the attack is blinding, a great flash blinding us momentarily. That should at least make the psycho immobile for a few moments, at least long enough for us to get Bakura away from him. When my vision focuses again my eyes widen in shock. Malik's standing as he was before, seeming untouched by the blast. Kaiba curses from beside me.

"It seems you have underestimated me yet again," Malik laughs manically, pulling the knife away from Bakura's neck and tossing it carelessly on the ground next to them.

"How'd you do that?" Kaiba snaps angered at the fact that the attack seems to have had no effect on the bastard.

Malik smirks. "It's like I just said: you underestimate my power."

I frown. "The ring is no match for the puzzle much less the puzzle _and_ the rod."

The blonde chuckles. "Indeed."

"Enough of your games!" Kaiba yells angrily, starting forward.

"The…eye…" Bakura rasps only to be thrown violently against the wall by Malik.

"That's enough, plaything!" Malik growls.

I watch helplessly as the thief winces, struggling to sit up. Blood's still gliding from his eyes, and it's now obvious he's blind. Whether it's permanent or not, I cannot tell.

"It's not possible," Kaiba whispers hoarsely, frozen only a foot or two from Malik.

I force myself to look away from Bakura, turning back to the other two. I feel my heart fall down into the pits of my stomach when I spot the golden object protruding slightly from the right side of Malik's face. _The Millennium eye_.

"Where…how…?" I stutter.

"That doesn't matter now," Malik grins, blasting a beam of energy directly at Kaiba.

The CEO lets out a yell as he is thrown back against the opposite wall right next to the door, light rays of Shadow magic engulfing him. He growls, struggling in an attempt to break free.

"Why you…!" he starts to rant.

"This doesn't concern you, priest. I'll gladly finish you off after I've defeated the pharaoh," Malik smirks, turning to me. "The Millennium eye is one of the most powerful of all the Millennium items. Unlike the rod—whose mind controlling powers cannot affect the holder of anther item—the eye allows me to read the mind of whomsoever I chose, Millennium item or no. The ring of course boosts its energy, more than doubling my power."

I feel my mouth go dry as I hear this, my heartbeat pounding in my ears. This can't be real! How the devil did he…?

"I told you, that doesn't matter now," Malik sneers.

I let out a scream as a burning light surrounds me, tearing at my flesh. I fight back with the powers of the puzzle, thrashing about on the floor as I attempt to break free from the magical clutches. I can hear Malik's insane laughter in the corner of my mind.

'_That's right, Pharaoh. Suffer. Scream your little heart out. Nothing can…'_

I suddenly find myself free of the spell, glancing over to find Kaiba smirking at me from his bindings, the Millennium rod in his grasp glowing brightly.

"Good thing I came along, idiot."

Malik snarls, Kaiba and my combined effort having broken the curse he'd tried to place on me. I quickly use the puzzle to release the CEO from Malik's spell, turning only to freeze in dread. Malik's grabbed Bakura around the throat, the Millennium eye glowing brightly. The thief is struggling helplessly in his iron grasp, panic visible in his bloodied eyes.

"Tell me, Pharaoh. Do you know how easy it is to drive one insane with the magic of a Millennium item?" the blonde whispers, a look of sick delight playing across his face.

"Let go of him!" Kaiba yells thoroughly enraged.

"I don't believe I shall."

"Malik, name your price. Just let Bakura go," I hiss, ready to do something incredibly stupid if necessary. I can't lose Bakura again. _**I** **won't.**_

The psycho chuckles darkly, throwing back his head and laughing manically. I feel a shudder run down my spine, the look of pure insanity lining Malik's face. His violet eyes are wide, the skin on his face stretching to the point where it's creasing grotesquely. Kaiba bristles beside me, unsure of what to do.

"You don't seem to understand, pharaoh," Malik finally whispers, a wicked grin spreading as he speaks. "I've been watching you from the shadows since my return from the Realm. I know your inner passions…and what drives them. You stole my life from me, trapping me in an item for what you thought would be all of eternity; an existence full of disillusionment and solitary confinement. You destroyed my name and my subsistence. That I will make you regret. How? By having you watch one of the people you hold most dear to your heart ripped to shreds before your very eyes." Bakura let's out a choked sound, fingernails clawing at Malik's hand that's firmly gripping his neck.

"**_That's enough!" _**I scream, blasting Shadow magic directly at the bastard. Kaiba follows my lead, gritting his teeth as he attempts to control the power he's using. I feel guilty at having him do this; him having only owned the rod for such a short time and having almost no experience in its use before…

'_And you should,'_ Malik's voice hisses in my mind.

I jolt as there's a scream from beside me, turning to see Kaiba convulsing on the floor, the Millennium rod lying beside him. I make a dive for the item but am not fast enough, Malik's tanned hand sweeping it up and lashing at me with its razor edges. I tumble off to the side in an attempt to dodge the attack, landing on the floor beside the CEO who's panting heavily, blood trailing from his mouth.

"Kaiba…!"

He turns to me, eyes weak but flaming.

"Finish…him…" he coughs, before shuddering in an attempt to recover from the attack, having never experienced such an assault before.

I look up to see Malik standing before me, stroking the Millennium rod. Ra, now he has three items! Damn it…

"Oh, so you _can_ count. How delightful. Stand up, pharaoh. Let's have ourselves a Shadow battle," the blonde smirks, all three items glowing brightly as if in premonition of my defeat.

I struggle to my feet, brow lined with perspiration. Oh gods, what am I going to do?

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing," Malik laughs.

I brace myself as three bright beams of magic bolt out of his items, thrashing against me. I growl, focusing all my energies on defense for the moment. There's nothing else I _can_ do really. I grit my teeth, the blaze of the magic closing in around me. My entire body is trembling as I attempt to fight it. _Gods_…

**(Bakura's POV)**

I cough harshly, blood coming up with the air as I attempt to breathe. Malik just threw me down suddenly, racing in the direction I heard Yami and Kaiba's voices. My mind's swimming as it seeps in and out of consciousness. In the midst of it all I can hear Malik laughing, taunting Yami while he attacks with three items. Yes three. I can sense the rod as well very close. Its forces are being combined with those of the ring and eye so I think it's safe to say the rod's no longer in Kaiba's possession.

I moan as I struggle to sit up, collapsing once again to the floor. Okay, bad idea. Let's try crawling instead. I prop myself up on my elbows with the intent to start inching along, freezing when there's a piercing scream. _Yami_.

"Ah couldn't hold me off any longer, eh?" Malik chuckles. I can faintly hear Yami panting in the background.

I tense when there are footsteps approaching me and am not prepared when Malik yanks me up, clutching me tightly against him. I struggle wildly, unable to escape, one of his arms wrapped around my torso and the other clasping my head to his chest. My face is pushed against the ring; its ridges pressing hard into my cheek.

"Just for precautions," Malik whispers in my ear biting down on it hard.

"Let…him…go," Yami hisses from somewhere to the left.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Malik laughs, vibrating against me. "To be honest, I don't really understand why you're so adamant on reclaiming him."

"You talk as if he's some type of object that can be carelessly thrown from one person to the next," Yami growls, his voice drawing nearer.

"He's been your enemy for millennia. What's changed now?" Malik asks tightening his grip on me.

There's a moment of silence. I strain my ears, heart pounding frantically in my chest. What _has_ changed? Why is he trying to save me? Or does he just want the pleasure of killing me off himself? If so, he's sure going through quite a bit of trouble for it.

"I love him."

My heart stops. _**What** did he just say_? It can't be…not after the way he tried to skin me alive earlier…! My heart sinks as Malik chuckles, nails digging into my waist. I cringe at the feeling, images of the torture he inflicted upon me swarming through my head.

"That's just what I wanted to hear."

Yami suddenly screams and then there's the sound of him crashing to the floor. I can feel the magical energies in the air as he fights the three-part attack Malik's directing at him. My breath catches in my throat. Yami can't win against that. The puzzle's strong but it can't fight off the simultaneous attacks of three other items! _Where the **hell** is_ _Kaiba_?

"That's right, Pharaoh! Feel the pain coarse through your veins! Who's superior now?" Malik yells over the anguished screams.

I clench my jaw, wishing it would just end. I know it won't be quick though. Malik's been dreaming of this day for thousands of years. He's going to make Yami's suffering be as drawn out as possible. I wince as the heat radiates off the ring onto my face. Gods, why's he have to hold me so close to it? The thing's freakin' burning me! I widen my blind eyes at the sudden epiphany. _That's it! _

**(Kaiba's POV) **

I growl angrily as I steady myself against a chair, my legs shaking violently, threatening to give at any time. Damn that bastard. Damn him!

My eyes widen when I spot Yami on the floor before Malik who's clutching Bakura tightly against him. Yami's shrieking bloody murder, the puzzle unable to fight off three other items. Shit. I turn and focus on Malik who's noticed me now, his lips curling back unnaturally to reveal sharp canines. I clench my jaw, unsure of what to do. If I try anything he'll just concurrently attack me as well, rendering the attempt pointless. There must be some way…

"But there isn't, is there?" I hear Malik call amusedly to me over Yami's screams of agony.

I glare, fisting my hands. All right. Time to do something completely senseless and rash. I take a breath, racing at the blonde with all my remaining strength. Might as well go down fighting. I grit my teeth as the powers ensnare my body, falling to the floor as electrifying currents coarse through me. Clenching my jaw, I refuse to give the bastard the pleasure of hearing me scream again. Pain's erupting all over, my senses clouding, vision swimming. I can only faintly hear Yami now somewhere in the corner of my mind. This is it. I've failed. Failed myself. Failed Mokuba. Failed Ryou…

"_Seto, I need you to promise me something…"_

My hands tear powerlessly at the carpet, blood flowing from my eyes, ears, mouth…

"_If anything happens to me I need to know Bakura will be all right," Ryou says softly, staring out the window at the scarlet sunset spilling across the sky._

"_Why are you even suggesting something will happen?" I ask narrowing my eyes, knowing he's holding back._

My fingernails rip through the cheap material, scrapping across the wood floor underneath.

"_Just promise me. Promise you'll take care of him…make sure that he's happy."_

My vision's darkening, ears deafened. This is how it ends, is it? I never thought this would be the way I'd go.

"_I promise."_

I widen my eyes, shaking my head even as the scalding pain wracks through me.

**_No_**.

I let out a yell of rage, twisting and clawing as I fight against the pain, the supernatural barriers that are closing in around me, burning away at my life. I'm not ready yet. My chest is clenching, heart convulsing abnormally. It feels like I'm drowning, blood flooding into my lungs. I can't breathe now, choking helplessly. No! I don't want to die yet! **_I will not die!..._**

**(Yami's POV)**

I shut my eyes tight, continuing to struggle futilely against Malik's onslaught. My mind's getting hazy, body numbing. It won't be long now. I can't believe it. I'm dying. Bakura and the rest of them will be left in the world…with Malik. I hiss at that thought, boosting my powers to their uttermost limit. I will not allow such a thing!

I open my eyes in shock when Malik lets out a shout, the attack's power lightening immensely. I moan, turning only to see the shock of my life. **_Holy Ra!_**

**(Bakura's POV) **

I focus on the ring, its powers, and my connection with the item. It's not like the link was severed. I was released from the ring, not disengaged from it. No one ever won it from me, nor did I give it away. It was taken by force. It's still _mine_! Gritting my teeth, I wince at the unbelievable heat radiating from it as I tap into its powers, feeling Malik jerk when he senses this all too late.

I feel the blood streaming from my eyes down my face as we fight violently for control of the item. He's still trying to hold Yami down with the eye and rod, dividing his attention, I can feel it. I reach up, curling my fingers around the item that's scalding hot from the struggle for its power, melting away the skin of my hand to the bone. Malik growls in fury, fraught with keeping Yami under his power and sustaining the ring.

"_Let…go_!" he hisses in rage, tightening his grip on my waist to the point where I feel my ribs cracking.

"..Nnn…**_no_**!" I rasp, my eyes glowing with magic energies as I fight for the item—_my_ item.

He lets out a scream of rage as the ring burns into his chest, melting his shirt and skin together. I cringe at the feeling of the rope of the ring bursts into flames, eating away at my fingers that are already molded to the item. Malik's arm around me suddenly loosens and I use my remaining strength to lash out, falling to the floor, torrid ring clutched in my smoldering hands. There are suddenly two arms around my waist, yanking me away from where Malik's howling in fury. I start to struggle wildly, pain overtaking my mind.

"It's all right. I've got you now," Yami's hoarse voice whispers in my ear causing me to still.

I close my eyes wearily, breathing a shaky sigh of relief and leaning my head against his chest, both of our hearts pounding frantically. There's nothing more I can do. My energy's spent. It's up to Yami now.

**(Yami's POV)**

I hold Bakura tightly against me, relieved to finally have gotten him away from Malik. His face is worn, blood trails drying on it. I grit my teeth as I touch the ring that his hands are melted to, retching at the stench of burning flesh. I quickly tap into its powers, cooling the metal in order to grip it, the puzzle also glowing brightly. Beyond us Malik is standing hunched over, natural eye glowing with wrath. The rod and eye are both illuminated to the extreme.

"You…you…!" he huffs, the front of his torso completely scalded by the ring.

I manage a smirk. "Let's finish this, Malik."

He lets out a chilling laugh sending shivers down my spine. I have the upper hand now. I have two items as does he; but the puzzle is the strongest, and now the powers are spaced out between the two of us more evenly.

"Or so you think. Need I remind you, pharaoh, of the torment you've just been through? You're greatly weakened, while I am as well only slightly," Malik sneers, lifting the rod out in front of himself. **"_Time to die, your majesty_!"**

I'm forced to rip the ring from Bakura's grasp who lets out a shriek of agony as the melted skin comes off with it. I stand over him protectively, shooting blasts of magic from the two items as Malik attacks with his own powers. I grit my teeth as his assault presses closer towards me, fighting with all my remaining strength.

"It's not enough! It won't ever be enough! Admit your defeat, Pharaoh!" Malik screams, a sadistic grin spread over his face, blood seeping between his teeth and down his chin.

"_Never_!" I cry angrily, body trembling as his attack comes closer. I can't hold him off!

"You cannot destroy me! I am the true power! You're nothing! NOTHING!" Malik screeches, increasing his forces tenfold.

I look down at the form on the ground before me. Bakura's staring up blindly at me, eyes wide and waiting.

"I'm…sorry…" I croak, Malik's blaring attack now less than a foot from us. I can't hold him off any longer. It's over.

"**That's right! I am the true power! You're…!"** Malik doesn't finish his sentence, his entire face ripping to shreds in a bloody mess of bone and muscle. He lets out a shriek of pain as his chest tears apart; blood, fluids, and chunks of flesh spewing about the room. I stare in shock before I notice the continuous tapping sound, turning to see none other than five burly men in the tattered doorway, guns raised and firing.

"Mr. Kaiba!" one shouts, racing forward to the collapsed form on the floor near them. The others cease fire, rushing over to the fallen CEO as well. I can't do anything except collapse to my knees, reaching down and running a hand through Bakura's hair. He lets out a whimper but is only on the brink of consciousness, pain and blood loss overcoming him at last. I sigh heavily, holding him close. It's finely over.

**(Gerald's POV)**

"Mr. Kaiba? Mr. Kaiba!" I say frantically, gently shaking his still form.

His face is covered in blood, seeping out of his mouth, eyes, and ears. I check for a pulse. It's faint. Turning to my comrades, I motion for them to bring the other boys over. They do so, two assisting Yami in walking while another cradles Bakura carefully against his chest.

"How…when…?" Yami begins, but we all turn when Mr. Kaiba stirs, groaning in pain.

"Mr. Kaiba? Sir?" I ask quietly wiping some of the blood from his face, pulling back when his blue eyes open.

"Gerald, what the hell are you doing here?" he mumbles crossly. "I told you to stay in Domino."

I beam, sighing in relief. "Begging your pardon, sir, but since when have I _ever_ done what you've told me to do?"

He chuckles, wincing at the pain this movement brings. "If I could, I'd kick your ass right now."

I smile. "Point taken, sir."

* * *

Go gerald! Go Gerald! Woot woot!

And the chapter goes to: **StormySkys** who asked: "What happened to that Gerald guy? I thought he was important...ah well, I suppose we'll see soon enough" Very good, honey! Very good! (glomps) So yes, this chappie's yours. Woot! Woot!

So did you like ickle Malik's ending? eeeheheehe! I found it very pleasurable to write.

Malik: -.-;

Bakura: hehehee!

Malik: Shut up, thief. You're blind and unconcious.

Bakura: Yes but you're **dead**. Eheheee!

Yami: Come here, you! (tackles tomb robber as they make out)

Malik: -.o

Kaiba: What do I get out of this? Damn, I should have just stayed home.

Ryou: You kept your promise to ME!

Kaiba: (grumbles)

Ferris: hehe! Review!

Malik: stupid gerald freak...


	33. Chapter 32: A Promise Kept

OhmyrathisisthelastchappieandI'mgonnascreamI'mjustsoexcited...(breathes) ah. So, you all ready, neh? (readers: nod nod nod) (laughs) I can't believe it. I'm considering this my first multi-chapter story ever completed (Sure I finished SOS first but that one still has a sequel so _technically_ the story's not done yet) And to answer the many pleas/questioning/begging: **No**. There is no sequel to this story. It ends right where I want it to. (amazing)

So I was in Grand Rapids, MI today and there's a temporary Ancient Egyptian exhibit that's usually placed in Cairo. Soooooo incredibly awesome! (shivers) I was like: "Oooh Ra! Anubis! Baset! Apophis! Amun! Hathor! Cool necklaces! Horis!" and about that time I decided to give up and just read the material because my brain was going on overload. (smiles) Gave me good inspiration and some other ideas for BTBT as well as Son of Apophis! Woot!

We had this guy over to fix some appliance or other and he kept staring strangely at the stove. We realized after he'd left that he was staring at the crucifix my sister had baked out of dough for a religion project. (Crucifix: Jesus nailed to the cross) Needless to say he was a bit disturbed. (cackles) I find it all amusing...yeah, I'm twisted like that.

I use a quote of Anne Frank's in this chapter.

**Ry-Chan and Yugi-boy: **(huggles) Yay! A new reviewer! (shifty eyes) I know what you mean by the other reviewers. They scare me too. (reviewers attack) Eeep! (runs away) Review for the last chappie, honey!

**Roku: **(evil smirk) Me too. Many ideas...(Malik: -.-; great, what will I die by next? Eye jelly?) Ferris: hehe.

**blackalbino: **(rolls eyes) Yes I was wondering where the hell you were. Thought Kaiba'd die the gruesome death. (shakes head) Not in this story. Maybe some other time. (Kaiba: Now look what you've done! meh) (sigh) I knew at least one of you people be putting in some rod joke thing. I just didn't think it'd be **you**. geez...anyhoo, enjoy the final chappie!

**Satra: **(laughs) Quite a few people have been begging to see the presents. I find it amusing for some odd reason. (I'll never understand myself) I'm glad Malik's end surprised you. That's what I was aiming to do. (cause I'm so clever! Bakura: >. )

**Clingy: **What's that quote from? me likes it. Don't want Kaiba to die? Don't fret honey. No one else is gonna die. (pats head)

**DayDreamer23182: **Hell ya you should review! (glomps) So happy you have! I wanna hear from you again for this last chappie, k?

**xKokurox: **Meh. No, sarcasm is NOT foreign to me. My reply was also sarcasm, you silly little goose person. (pat head) Yeesh. I get accused of not knowing what sarcasm is when all the while _I'm_ trying to be sarcastic. Yeesh.

**Joey-lover: **(smirk) I'm glad you enjoyed the great and powerful Malik's downfall. Sucks to be him, neh? Hope Kura will see again? Hmm...(mysterious smirk)

**TheGodFish: **I've had loads of teeth problems too. I had braces on my top four teeth. Then they took them off after two years and decided then that they wanted to put braces on ALL my teeth. I said: "Hell no." My jaw's crooked and cracks on occasion. Hurts when it does that but I'm not going through that again. Evil. Evil, I say! (laughs) Yes, the story's almost complete! But fear not! Son of Apophis onward! Booya!

**miyabi-aoi: **Yes it's damn awesome and almost finished. I'm sorry about your computer. They are pains in the...(trails off when computer flashes dangerously) Erm..._lovely_ machines. (pats monitor) meh.

**Mazo-dono: **(tackles) Thanks! Very pleased to hear you're enjoying it. So sad it's ending but hell it has to end sometime, right? (readers: NO!) -.-;

**Tabby: **Ja, it sucks to be Malik, neh? (malik: -.o) hehe. I'm glad you mentioned how Yami always wins. I was sick of it. But it didn't seem believable to have Kura win...or Kaiba...or Marik...and I sure as hell didn't want _Malik_ to win...(Malik: > )

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **(laughs) Yes well...it would have been difficult to give Malik a slow, painful death. The only reason he died was because of the bodyguards' element of surprise. If Malik had noticed them they'd have been fried to a crisp too. (sighs)

**Mackerel: **(laughs) You all are begging for Kura to get his sight back. Will he, though? (smirks) You'll just have to read on and find out. Mwahahaha! "purshoot"? (laughs) You mean "pursuit", honey? Silly goose. (pats head) Okay, Kura. That's enough. (Grabs axe) Kura: meh!

**Spryte: **(blink) You...didn't think Malik would die? What the hell could I have **done** with him?...besides banish him (which is sooo overdone) Kaiba's BEWD jet? (shrugs) Sure. I guess so. I didn't really think about it. So many of you want to know what Kura got Yami-kins for X-mas. Wait no longer, honey!

**Under Finger and Thumb: **(laughs) Me loves Gerald too. I've actually got another of my own characters with a MAJOR part in Son of Apophis. I've actually drawn out some sketches of him. He's frikin' HOT! (drools over drawing) Ermm...anyway...

**Freedom of Darkness: **Yes, well the tea party was the other option...Yami: "Oh, let's all have tea!" Kura: Xx...Malik: "Brilliant idea!" Kaiba: "No sugar for me, thank you." Gerald and bodyguards rush in. Gerald: "Are we late?" Malik:"Just pouring the tea." Gerald: "Oh good. I like mine green, if you please." (cackles) Oh yes.

**KeraJeir: **Yes, I wouldn't go grabbing the ring. Not safe. (Kura: NOW she tells me...) Kaiba's grateful, yes. He's just...himself. (smiles)

**Blackangeltwin1: **Ah yes, homework. (shudders) I have to do mine in the next two days...spring break's almost over! (sobs) KOOKIE!

**dragonlady222: **(smirk) So you only like Kura when he's really not being himself?...interesting. I like him as himself more...He gets to be more in-character in Son of Apophis. Whoot!

**red phoniex: **Glad you liked it, honey. Onward!

**wolfjessica5: **(laughs) Yes, Malik's gone. Liked the descriptions? Excellent.

**Silver Mirror: **I love it when people tell me that there are too many good parts in a chapter to name them all. Makes me feel like I've really accomplished something. Whoot!

**Kakkumachu**: (Glomps) Who're you? I luffs you! (glomps again just for the heck of it)

**StormySkys: **(chuckles) I'm glad you liked being the winner. (huggles) Of course Gerald kicks ass. He's Gerald! Well, he's not friend-friends with Kaiba...but he's there for him...which is good.

**Bluegrass Elf: **Gerald's awesome. That's all there is to it, neh? (smirks) All right, so maybe there's a bit more...(shrugs all carefree-like)

**sarcasm480: **You can see emotions in blind peoples' eyes. Just cause they can't see doesn't rid their eyes of feelings. (smiles) Oooh! I'm the Author now, am I? (grabs cookie jar)

**moonlit-leaf: **Glad you liked the gore. Forgot about Gerald, eh? (huggles Gerald) In my original plan he wasn't even _there_. Ah but it works out sooo much better this way!

**Chi-chan Lurks: **Um...I hope that was a good review. I'm...not really sure though. (huggles tightly) Here, have a cookie!

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **Mushrooms?...oookay then. My sister makes happy beans...got inspired by some Japanese candy wrappers. -.o...Leave it to the Japanese...

I got to use one of my favorite words in Malik's death scene. Spewing. eeehehee! Speeeeeeewing! (everyone: O.o...) (sobs) You've all been **_awesome_**. Onwards!

**NOTE: **For the sake of the story (plus dramatic climax) I've put the poem at the end of this chappie. It just…felt right. It fits. You'll see. Closure for the story. I actually got my inspiration to write the poem from the LOTR's song "Into the West". (sooooooo awesome)

**Chapter 32: A Promise Kept**

**(Yami's POV)**

It's been two months since that horrible day when we faced Malik for the final time. Kaiba, Bakura, and I were all in terrible shape, both the CEO and thief nearly died on the jet ride back to Kaiba Corp. Thank goodness for Gerald and the other bodyguards. I can only hope the CEO will come to appreciate them more now. Who knows with him though…?

Mr. Mutou and Marik both are healed now, barely showing any signs that they'd been stabbed. Thank Ra for that too. Bakura and I stayed at Kaiba Corp. for two weeks under the watchful care of the doctors there. We were visited every day by Yugi and the others, much to the staff's annoyance. Oh well…

We're finally back at the game shop, Yugi, Anzu, Jou, and Honda having been working on the reconstruction of the rooms that were ruined during our confrontations with Malik…and myself and Kaiba's fight as well. I'm still ashamed of that. I only hope Bakura will be able to forgive me for it.

I sigh heavily, walking down the street to Kaiba's mansion. The air is warmer now, surprisingly so for this early in the new year. I'm wearing the leather jacket, my hands clenching and unclenching in the pockets. I've been tense ever since the face-off against Malik. I approach the gates to find them open, a guard bidding me enter. I make my way up the front steps and into the mansion to find a maid awaiting me.

"Mr. Kaiba is in the back lounge. If you'll follow me," she says stern-faced, leading me to the room with the large fireplace and green couches.

I spot the CEO standing by the fire, staring absentmindedly into the flames. He's wearing that long cape of his, blue outfit. He turns when the maid knocks on the doorframe, announcing our presence. She bows without a word, closing the door behind her as she leaves. Kaiba's face is worn like mine has been since the encounter. We both get physically drained a lot faster than we used to.

"Well, here you are."

I nod, stepping forward. "You…said you had some of our belongings that were left at Kaiba Corp.?" I ask somewhat haltingly.

He nods, motioning to a pile of clothing and my duel belt—deck and all. I grin, hurrying forward and snatching it up, opening the holder and letting my beloved cards spill into my hands. Kaiba watches this silently, no doubt understanding what it's like to be parted from his deck. I frown when I come upon a small leather wallet in the midst of the cards. It's brand new, dark black and glossy.

"Kaiba," I say holding it up. "I think you put this in here by mistake."

He shakes his head. "It's yours."

I lift an eyebrow. "I can assure you it is not."

He smirks. "It was meant to be your Christmas present, I do believe."

"WHAT!"

"Not from **_me_**, you dimwit, so don't even think it," he scowls. His face hardens and he turns back, staring into the fire. "They found it in one of the pockets of Ryou's clothing…"

I feel my throat go dry. "But…"

"The clothing he was in when I had Bakura separate from the body. The clothing he was wearing Christmas Eve," Kaiba adds helpfully.

I frown. "So it's Bakura's, not mine."

He doesn't turn, eyes icy as he stares into the flames. "Open it, Yami."

I look down at the wallet nervously, using shaky hands to undo the snap. At first I think it's empty before I spot the sheet of tissue paper in it. I tentatively pull it out to find it's wrapped around something. **_Yami _**is scratched out hastily on the paper in blue pen. Taking a shaky breath I unwrap the paper to find a single card only to feel my entire body tremble. _The Change of Heart._

"It seems Bakura was going to try to tell you, in his own way," Kaiba whispers, still not looking at me.

I can't reply, tears forming in my eyes. He wanted to tell me so badly, yet knew what the consequences would be if he did so. And that's when we found out what eachother were.

"Don't you dare start bawling now," Kaiba growls, finally turning and glaring at me. "You're going to have to be a lot stronger now after all that shit we went through."

He walks briskly for the door. I come out of my daze, turning.

"Kaiba…"

"Don't come back here again. You have a life, as do I. Go back to it," the CEO snaps.

I clamp my mouth shut, nodding unintentionally. He has the way of doing that to people. He pauses as he opens the door, turning and scowling at me.

"And get that damn puzzle off your neck already." Then he's gone, leaving me standing in silence with nothing to say.

**(Bakura's POV) **

I grin idly as Yugi and I sit back on the couch watching—well, he's watching, I'm listening—one of the latest dueling tournaments on television. Jou's on the floor drinking in every word the announcer states. (I swear these people are overly obsessed with the game) Anzu, Honda, Otogi, and Mr. Mutou are in the kitchen making snacks. Yami…I'm not sure where he is.

"Well I'm off!" I hear Marik's voice announce cheerily, his footsteps telling me he's standing in front of the couch.

"Hey, could ya move off to the side a bit?" Jou growls, no doubt straining to see around him.

"Whatever. So, this is it," Marik states. I feel his hand rest on my shoulder.

"You're…leaving?" Yugi asks surprised and saddened.

Marik laughs. "I'm afraid so. I've got some people waiting for me back in Egypt."

I quirk an eyebrow. "Who?"

"My sister and Odeon. They called the other day. Say they're sorry and want me to come home."

My heart hardens slightly. "You're sure they're sincere?"

"If not, I'll be back shortly." I can hear the grin in the blonde's voice, smiling slightly despite this news.

"Fine. But you'd better come back soon and visit at least," I snort.

I let out a yelp as his arms are suddenly wrapped around my torso, warm lips pressed against mine. What the _heck_?

"Marik, don't make me have to do something drastic to you," I hear Yami's voice say.

The blonde pulls away from me, snickering. I roll my eyes, leaning back.

"Saw you coming…couldn't resist," Marik laughs.

"What am I going to do with you?" Yami chuckles, much to my relief.

"Nothing, for now I'm off!" Marik announces, grasping my shoulder one last time. "Take care of yourself, huh?" he says softly, squeezing my shoulder.

I grin. "Same to you. Stay out of trouble."

"No promises," the blonde chuckles. I listen with a smile as he heads for the door. "Behave yourself, pharaoh!" he calls before it closes behind him.

"Oh really!" Yami harrumphs, earning a laugh from the rest of us.

Footsteps in the doorway to the kitchen signal the rest of the gang's presence.

"Did Marik just leave?" Mr. Mutou asks, approaching the couch.

"Yep," Jou mumbles, not really paying attention, rushing towards them, no doubt to snatch the food.

I roll my eyes, moving over as Yami sits down next to me. He wraps his arm around me, lips brushing against my ear.

"Kaiba gave me something today," he whispers.

"Hmm…that's nice," I murmur, nuzzling him, closing my eyes in relaxation.

He chuckles deciding now's not the time for conversations, pulling me tighter against him. I'm about to doze off into blissful sleep when a finger taps my shoulder.

"Huh?" I mumble in slight aggravation. Can't they see I'm comfy? Can't they see I want to snuggle Yami? Sheesh. The nerve of…

"I made you something," Mr. Mutou states in an amused tone, holding a cup in front of my face. I can sense it, the heat radiating off it. Did he honestly pull me out of my dream-world for a cup of…

My nostrils suddenly detect the aroma, reaching my bandaged hands out and snatching the mug happily. HOT CHOCOLATE! .

**(Yami's POV)**

I sigh contentedly as Bakura and I stroll down the beach slowly. I'm his eyes now, our hands linked as I guide him along the sandy shore. His poor hands are still bandaged; having already had two surgeries on them in an attempt to reform them, the skin and muscles having been wrecked when he'd fought Malik for the ring. I gently rub my thumb over the bandages. His eyes are closed, face worn but content as the wind blows through his hair. I watch him silently, heart heavy yet so glad at the same time.

"What are you thinking?" he asks quietly as we stroll barefoot at the edge of the water, the waves lapping against our legs.

I stare at him; his blind eyes, the scars, the dark circles under his eyes…we've all endured so much. Yet here we are now; safe, happy, at ease.

"Yami?" he asks, concern in his voice at not having received a reply.

I smile, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'm thinking of that time you made me put those stupid rubber bands over my fingers while we played video games…"

He smirks. "And yet you _still_ managed to beat me."

I chuckle. "Ah, but you won once."

He shakes his head. "I think you let me win that one."

I frown. "No. It was the fifth game and I didn't have any feeling left in my fingers by that point."

He laughs at this when I pretend to pout. "Oh poor thing! Oh it must have been _so_ horrible for you!"

I sigh dramatically. "Oh yes. You always were so hard on me."

He smirks. "Well you got me back. You made that limb snap in the tree."

I scowl as he laughs, knowing he's doing it on purpose. Yeesh. Tomb robbers…

"Uh oh, is the pharaoh pouting now? Is he sad?" Bakura coos, reaching up with a shaky hand and running it over the side of my face.

"Oh hush you," I smirk, leaning forward and kissing him passionately, him responding quickly. At last we're together again. Finally, we can move on.

**(Kaiba's POV)**

I stand quietly on the hill overlooking the beach, the wind slinking through my hair. I watch silently as the two of them embrace, holding one another close. I feel a twinge in my chest as I observe the thief playfully push Yami down, the monarch sputtering in the water. I jolt suddenly, noticing for the first time: _Yami's not wearing the puzzle._

"Let's see if you can keep it that way," I say softly. "Don't you two forget what he did for you."

There should be another person here, but there's not. I gaze at the two of them wrestling in the water, the sound of both of them laughing drifting up to me on the wind. I glance down at the silver ring that's hanging about a chain around my neck, reaching up and running a finger over it.

"It's done, Ryou," I whisper, watching as Bakura lets out a cackle as he pushes Yami under the water momentarily, the monarch sputtering up and tackling the thief in response. "He's happy now. You can rest."

I turn to the limo that's parked a few feet away, walking over and getting in the passenger seat. Gerald looks over at me, waiting.

"Where to, sir?" he asks.

I tear my eyes away from the beach. My part in their lives is over now. I've kept my promise to Ryou. Sighing, I close my eyes for a moment. The windows are down, the salty air rising to meet us atop the hill. So much tragedy. So much pain. Life goes on though, and all one can do is do their best for the sake of those who've passed on.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Gerald asks gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

I open my eyes, turning to him. I sigh heavily, not looking back at the two of them. There's no point in looking back. I can only hope one day…

There might be an afterlife. Perhaps there's nothing. Even that wouldn't be so bad but…it's comforting to think there's something beyond this. That the loved ones we lose are but waiting for us behind some curtain, beyond some thin line. The future is dark, concealed beyond my sight in the wake of some screen.

Someone once said: "I don't think of all the misery, but of all the beauty that still remains." I'm not sure I could ever think like that. It takes an understanding person. Someone like Ryou. Someone who—although no one notices—continues to watch over and protect those they care about as best they can, never giving up though everything seems to be against them. Perhaps one day I'll be able to understand. But for now I can only watch, keeping an eye on the yamis from the shadows. I made a promise after all. It will not end until my end. It will last as long as I have breath in my lungs, and blood flowing through my veins. Perhaps one day I'll see him again. I'll travel up some lonely road to find someone there waiting, bright eyed and beaming at my long anticipated arrival.

"_It's been a while," he smiles, stretching out his hand to me._

Until then, Ryou.

"Sir?"

I turn to find Gerald looking at me with concern. I sigh before nodding forward.

"Home, Gerald," I smile warmly, staring out the window. "It's time to go home."

He nods, a twinkle in his eyes. "Yes sir."

He starts the engine and we head off for home passing under the trees that are beginning to bud early, leaving the two of them in the water with their lives before them…and a future ahead.

_**Voyage**_

_Sail the salty sea_

_One last time._

_Do not be afraid_

_Don't cry._

_Look beyond the waves_

_And sky_

_And remember me. _

_Feel water's spray_

_And laugh._

_Feel your heartbeat pound_

_So fast_

_As sails struggle with_

_The mast_

_And remember me._

_Balance on the deck_

_And smile._

_Close your eyes, relax_

_A while._

_Suffer no more toils_

_Or trials_

_And remember me._

_Watch the light fade from_

_The sky_

_As pink and purple clouds_

_Float by._

_You are not alone_

_Don't cry_

_When you remember me. _

_

* * *

_

(screeches) Holy shnikies! It's DONE! (collapses) Finally! (voice in head: Onto the other stories you've yet to complete!) Oh shut up.

Kura: I'm...blind?

Yami: Yes love.

Kura: And what's this crap about my hands? Well?

Malik: Oh quit complaining. -.-

Ryou: I...didn't come back?

yamis: Mwahahaha!

Kaiba: Ha! I got to end the story! I'm sooo awesome!

everyone: -.o;

Gerald: (surrounded by adoring fans) Please ladies, no pushing!

characters: O.o...

Ferris: (crying happily) REVIEW!


End file.
